Três É Demais
by Lua do Nyah
Summary: Muitas coisas deixam Bruce Banner desconfortável. Pepper Potts, por exemplo. Ela tirava-o de sua zona de conforto e talvez nem soubesse disso.
1. Just a comment, anyway

Anthony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner e os demais personagens que eventualmente aparecerão por aqui pertencem à Marvel, mais especificamente ao Sr. Stan Lee.

Pós Vingadores 1.

De resto é tudo meu, inclusive você.

Plágio é crime e eu tenho dois pitbulls.

* * *

De baixo das cobertas, Tony puxa seu braço dormente, acordando Pepper. Ela se sente muito abafada e tem a garganta seca. Pepper não saberia dizer se ela era do tipo que sente calor, ou se Tony era realmente friolento. Ela cutuca o ombro dele e pede para lhe alcançar um copo d'água.

– ... bilionário, playboy... tropo – ele resmunga em seu sono, virando-se de peito para cima. Virginia Pepper sorri e se levanta da cama pegando seu celular no criado mudo.

Ela veste a camisa dele e sai do quarto, descalça, em direção à cozinha, usando a luz do telefone para clarear o corredor. Aos poucos ela vê uma claridade adiante. A geladeira aberta e Banner em frente a porta.

Bruce tem uma jarra na mão e um copo meio cheio na outra, a meio caminho dos lábios. Ele bebe e ela diz olá, aproximando-se dele que ainda não percebera sua presença. Bruce, com seu pijama velho, mas muito confortável, lhe responde. A camisa de Tony mal lhe cobre as coxas e Banner rapidamente desvia o olhar, procurando sabe-se lá o quê dentro da geladeira.

Ela se aproxima e deixa o aparelho celular sobre a pia. Desconfortável com a situação, Bruce começa a dar explicações que ninguém lhe pediu.

– Acordei com sede – ele começa.

– Eu também. Posso? – pergunta apontando para o copo nas mão dele.

– Claro – diz Bruce. Ele serve-a e entrega-lhe o copo. Ela agradece e bebe muito rápido, devolvendo à ele. – Mais?

Ela assente com a cabeça. Ele coloca mais água para ela que bebe e lhe agradece mais uma vez.

– Boa noite, Bruce – ela diz e lhe entrega o copo.

– Boa noite – ele responde quando ela já está quase dobrando no corredor, saindo de sua vista.

Banner guarda a jarra na geladeira, passa uma água no copo usado e deixa-o sobre a pia, ao lado do telefone que chama sua atenção. Esqueceu, ele pensa.

* * *

Chutando um sapato pelo caminho escuro, Pepper volta para cama e se aproxima de Tony, envolvendo-o com as pernas por baixo das cobertas.

– Que pé gelado, mulher – ele resmunga. Tony aperta-a, acabando com a distância entre seus corpos e sentindo-a respirar perto de seu pescoço. Ela se acomoda entre os braços dele e fecha os olhos. – Onde esteve?

– Na cozinha – responde. – Estava com sede.

– Podias ter me acordado – começou, muito manso, olhando para ela. – Eu buscaria água para você.

Pepper sorriu lembrando-se dele a resmungar mais cedo. Ela lhe beijou os lábios muito devagar e abraçou-o para dormir.

* * *

É cedo e o dia recém começa a clarear quando Bruce entra na cozinha para comer seu desjejum. Ele põe uma cápsula de café na máquina e tenta esconder um bocejo com a mão esquerda.

Bruce ouve um zunido. Na verdade, uma vibração.

É o celular de Pepper que permaneceu a noite no mesmo lugar. Ela deve estar dormindo ainda, ele pensa.

– Jarvis – ele chama.

– Bom dia, Dr. Banner. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – o IA atende em segundos.

– Pode me dizer se Pepper já acordou?

– A Srta. Potts está dormindo. Devo despertá-la?

– Não – Bruce responde rápido. – Não é necessário Jarvis. Quando ela acordar, diga que seu celular está na cozinha. Há chamadas perdidas nele.

– Claro. Algo mais, Dr. Banner?

– Não. Obrigado, Jarvis.

– Não precisa me agradecer, doutor. Atendê-lo é meu dever – IA diz. Bruce pôde até imaginar que o programa sentiu-se lisonjeado, o que é uma ilusão das boas.

Em silêncio, Bruce mastiga uma torrada com manteiga e pela enorme janela da cozinha ele vê Manhattan acordar para um novo dia ensolarado no qual ele não pisaria fora da Torre Stark.

Alguns minutos depois, Bruce entra no laboratório vazio. Tony também deve estar dormindo, ele pensou. Bruce começa a organizar sua bancada, colocando os relatórios do dia anterior em uma pilha e descartando alguns fracassos antes de se preparar para coletar novas amostras do próprio sangue, enumerando-as minuciosamente para os testes que pretende fazer mais tarde.

* * *

Tony se espreguiça demoradamente quando acorda e percebe que eram apenas oito horas da manhã. Sem sono, ele toma um banho rápido e ao sair do banheiro, se surpreende com a voz de Jarvis.

– Bom dia, Srta. Potts. Seu celular está na cozinha. Há duas chamadas perdidas do agente Coulson e uma de sua mãe. O Dr. Banner pediu para que você fosse avisada, assim que acordasse.

– Obrigada, Jarvis – ela diz.

Ela olha para Tony que tem o peito desnudo e ainda úmido pelo banho. O brilho no olhar dele faz com que ela sorria enquanto respira o aroma de sabonete que vêm do banheiro.

– Encontros noturnos com _o médico e o monstro_ , Srta. Potts? – ele brinca aproximando-se da cama.

– Ciúmes, Sr. Stark? – ela rebate no mesmo tom que ele, sentindo as bochechas quentes quando ele fica por cima dela, apoiando-se com os braços esticados ao lado de sua cabeça.

– Ficaria se não soubesse que Bruce tem medo de mulheres – conta com um sorriso nos lábios, beijando-a calorosamente e lhe tirando a camisa.

* * *

– Bom dia, _sunshine_ – Tony diz ao entrar no laboratório. – Que parada você está usando aí?

– Bom dia – o outro responde ignorando o comentário de Tony. Bruce tira o torniquete do braço, fazendo com que seu sangue flua mais rápido, da veia para a seringa. – Não esperava que você fosse acordar tão cedo, Tony. Essa é a última de hoje – ele diz quando retira a agulha do braço e pressiona o algodão contra o pequeno filete de sangue que continua a sair.

Tony assente e eles começam a trabalhar no plano; desenvolver qualquer coisa que possa amenizar nem que seja uma pequena porcentagem da radiação gama no organismo de Bruce Banner. Em outras palavras, dar adeus ao Hulk.

Bruce começa a bateria de testes. Um soro por vez é adicionado a uma pequena amostra de tecido sanguíneo e analisado detalhadamente no microscópio. Enquanto isso, Tony refaz alguns cálculos, achando um caminho diferente a cada tentativa. Ao fim, pede para Jarvis revisar tudo novamente, à procura de um erro humano.

Nesse meio tempo, Tony começa a se sentir entediado.

* * *

Tony esperava um pouco entediado enquanto JARVIS revisava seus cálculos. Eis que, sorrateiramente, ele se aproxima do Dr. Banner que está concentrado, atento ao microscópio e ao conta-gotas que segura com a mão direita. Ele espera até que Bruce comece a pingar o líquido sobre o pequeno vidro diante do microscópio e dá-lhe um tapa seco na nuca.

– Enxerga, Jatobá! – disse Tony.

Bruce deixa todo o conteúdo do conta-gotas derramar-se sobre a amostra e pragueja, retirando as luvas. Ele gira na cadeira e, ficando de frente para o amigo, tira os óculos ao recomeçar a ladainha de sempre.

– Quando você vai desistir disso? – ele questiona. Tony olha-o atentamente, verificando que apesar de um pouco estressado, Bruce não começa a ficar grande nem verde. – Vou ter que extrair outra amostra para refazer esse teste, Tony. Você não pensa antes de fazer essas coisas? – ralhou Bruce.

Tony ergue as mãos em rendição, declarando que simplesmente não resiste ao impulso. Banner pressiona a ponte do nariz com as pontas dos dedos, esfregando a pele marcada pelos óculos e sorri sem graça.

Tony não se desculpa. Ele entrega outra amostra de sangue nas mãos de Banner e logo os dois já estão novamente focados nas tarefas; Banner nos testes, Tony nos cálculos. Formavam uma parceria ímpar. Eram ágeis e se entendiam muito bem naquele idioma de cientista louco.

Ambos estão tão concentrados que não vêem quando a porta do elevador abre e Pepper entra no laboratório. Ela olha a cena por um momento, pensando em espelhos; sentados, um de costa para o outro, diante de suas respectivas bancadas. Ela bate com os nós dos dedos na mesa, se aproximando.

– Bom dia, Bruce – disse sorridente. Ele responde e retoma sua atenção enquanto ela se aproxima de Tony que está à suas costas.

Ele não consegue deixar de ouvir a conversa deles e sente uma agulhada de constrangimento por não ser surdo. Tony é incorrigível e Pepper ralha com ele, mas não consegue deixar de sorrir ao se despedir do namorado. Ela se aproxima de Banner e deixa uma mão sobre seu ombro, chamando sua atenção.

– Não se esqueça do jantar, Bruce – ela recorda. – Você prometeu que iria se juntar a nós hoje à noite.

– Eu lembro – disse virando-se na direção dela.

– Ótimo. Tenham um bom dia – falou ao sair.

Tony faz um comentário sobre pernas e ela sai revirando os olhos. Bruce olha para as pernas dela. É quase involuntário, como se alguém bocejasse e ele não resistisse à vontade de bocejar também. Tony nota, é claro. Ele olha para o amigo chamando sua atenção e se surpreende. Algo brilhou na íris de Bruce.

Então uma ideia descabida passa por sua cabeça, deixando-o alarmado, mas acima disso; curioso. Tony resolve deixar o planejamento mirabolante para mais tarde. Agora ele tinha outras coisas para ocupar a mente.

* * *

– Café? – Tony pergunta um par de horas mais tarde, deixando uma caneca e um prato com dois sanduíches ao lado de Banner que nem tinha notado a ausência do amigo. – Tomei a liberdade, notei que você não almoçou de novo, cara.

Bruce, que estava curvado sobre a bancada, ajeita-se na cadeira e estica os braços para frente, espreguiçando-se.

– Obrigado – ele diz depois de alguns estalos nas costas e nos ombros. – Nem pensei em comida.

Tony puxa outra cadeira e se senta ao seu lado. Ele pega o último relatório de Banner, primitivamente escrito à mão. Bruce mastiga e observa Tony passar os olhos rapidamente sobre o papel, deixando-o de lado em seguida.

– Jarvis. Digitalize os relatórios do Dr. Banner e traduza-os, se possível – diz Tony.

– Sim, Sr. Stark – o IA responde.

– Sua letra faz jus ao "Doutor" antes do teu nome, Bruce – brincou Tony. – Terminamos por hoje? – ele pergunta ao amigo que apenas assente, a boca cheia não o permite falar. – Te vejo mais tarde então.

* * *

Tony estava em frente ao espelho abotoando a camisa quando ouviu Pepper abrir a porta do banheiro.

– Cancelem as buscas – Tony exclamou quando ela entrou no closet. Seu cheiro de pele limpa e hidratada instigou-o. – Que demora, mulher.

Ela sorriu em sua direção enquanto sentava-se para calçar os sapatos de salto. Tony rapidamente tomou aquela tarefa para si, ajoelhando-se a sua frente. Correu os dedos pela panturrilha de uma das pernas dela sentindo a maciez de sua pele branca. Alcançou a bainha do vestido, um pouco acima do joelho, e adentrou-a sorrateiramente.

– Tony – ela disse quando o sentiu apertar-lhe a coxa. – Vamos nos atrasar.

Ele assentiu insatisfeito, com beiço de criança birrenta. Refez o trajeto na outra perna dela e, ao fim, deu um beijo estalado no peito de seu pé, fazendo-a corar. Pepper pôs as mãos nos ombros dele e inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo.

– Ainda dá tempo de ligar pra Romanoff – Tony disse quando seus lábios se separaram.

– Não, Tony. Lembra do fiasco da última vez? – argumentou. Tony concordou. – E Bruce poderia ficar desconfortável.

– Muitas coisas o deixam desconfortável – retrucou ao se levantar. Estendeu sua mão a ela, ajudando-a a levantar-se. – Até você – ele soltou.

– Como assim, Tony? – ela perguntou parando em pé a sua frente com uma cara de insultada.

– Você entendeu.

– Não acredito que você esteja insinuando...

– Não estou – cortou-a com calma. – Eu quis dizer as mulheres em geral. Elas o deixam desconfortável... foi apenas um comentário, de qualquer forma.

Pepper compreendeu o que Tony tentou expressar, mas não deu continuidade ao assunto. Ajeitou a gravata dele e saíram.

* * *

Bruce aguardava-os na sala. Ele usava uma calça jeans despojada, camisa branca e um terno cinza escuro, sem gravata. Com o celular nas mãos e os óculos no rosto, ele via a repercussão de seus atos, ou melhor, dos seus atos enquanto estava verde e grande. Já se passaram quatro meses desde a invasão de Nova Iorque e a população parecia se dividir entre medo e admiração quando o assunto era o Hulk.

– Dr. Banner – chamou-o Jarvis. – Tenho os resultados que o senhor me pediu, doutor. Em maioria, o hospedeiro não resistiu à reação química em seu DNA, o que aumentou drasticamente a mutação das amostras.

– Em maioria? – perguntou Bruce.

– Sim, doutor. Apenas o soro H9-14 foi compatível com o hospedeiro, não provocando nenhuma alteração em seu DNA.

– Isso é ótimo, Jarvis. Estamos chegando a algum lugar – exclama Bruce.

– Mais um detalhe, doutor. O composto agrediu consideravelmente as defesas imunológicas do tecido sanguíneo da amostra, deixando seu hospedeiro vulnerável a inúmeras doenças.

– Não se pode ganhar todas – Banner murmurou. – Faça um relatório das falhas e depois as descarte, Jarvis. Deixe o composto H9-14 sob observação e mantenha-me informado de qualquer mudança, por favor.

– Sim, Dr. Banner.

– Não, Jarvis – Tony diz ao chegar à sala. – Mantenha-o em observação e nos informe amanhã. Deixe a ciência no laboratório, Bruce. Vamos?

* * *

No térreo, Happy esperava-os para levá-los até o restaurante.

– Sr. Stark... Srta. Potts – cumprimenta com um meneio de cabeça. – Dr. Banner.

O último foi uma surpresa para Happy que, num ato de _tietagem_ , estendeu a mão ao Dr. Banner. Raramente via-o sair da Torre e pouquíssimas vezes acompanhando o casal. Happy leva-os até a limusine parada em frente à Torre.

Banner hesita por um instante e segura o braço de Stark enquanto Pepper e Happy se afastam.

– Tony – ele o chama. Tony olha nos olhos castanhos de Bruce por um instante e sente o amigo incomodado. – Podemos ir num carro mais discreto?

– Você está falando sério, Bruce?

– Sim, Tony. Podemos?

Tony revira os olhos para Bruce e se afasta, chamando Happy por um momento. Happy assente e sai, deixando-os a esperar por alguns minutos na recepção da Torre. Um pouco depois Happy estaciona seu próprio carro em frente à Torre, um Nissan preto de quatro portas.

Tony abre a porta do carro para Pepper e segura-a pela mão, ajudando-a a entrar no carro. Bruce se dirige à porta do carona, mas ao tentar abri-la, nota que está travada.

– Não, senhor – diz Tony. – Você vem atrás com a gente – ele completa. Bruce olha para o banco traseiro do carro. – Vamos, Bruce. Há espaço.

Ele entra no carro, sentando-se ao lado de Pepper, enquanto Tony faz a volta por trás e senta-se no lado oposto. O perfume dela se sobressai aos demais, é a primeira coisa que passa pela cabeça de Bruce, obviamente. Tony toca o ombro de Happy dizendo a ele para partir e se acomoda, encostando suas costas no banco.

Tony põe o braço sobre as costas de Pepper, trazendo-a para perto.

* * *

Bruce é o primeiro a descer do carro e entrar no restaurante. O ambiente era tranquilo, poucas mesas estavam ocupadas e havia uma música muito calma ao fundo, apenas instrumental.

Tony entra em seguida e se dirige à recepcionista, pedindo uma mesa para três.

– Por aqui, Sr. Stark – ela pede.

Ela leva-os até uma mesa redonda, próxima à janela e deixa-lhes as sós com o cardápio.

Bruce se esquiva das proteínas, pedindo uma massa alho e óleo. Pepper decide acompanhá-lo e Tony acrescenta um peixe grelhado, pedindo também um vinho branco para os três. Eles conversam durante a curta espera.

– Mas ele é um Deus, não deixe isso de lado – disse Bruce, referindo-se ao deus do trovão.

– Deus fraco, de acordo com o seu amigo verde – Tony rebate.

– E Rogers? – Pepper solta. – Ele é um super soldado, talvez...

– O Steve é mortal, mulher – Tony corta-a quando a refeição deles chega. – Hulk é o vingador mais forte, obviamente, mas se vocês quiserem continuar nessa discussão depois do jantar, eu tenho vários argumentos – obrigado, querida -, tenho muitos argumentos sobre isso – finaliza Tony.

O clima era leve. Tony falava algumas bobagens, brincando com o amigo e flertava com Pepper que tinha o rosto quente pelo vinho. Bruce também se sentia um pouco alterado pelo álcool, ele não sabia lidar com a embriaguez, mesmo que leve. Bruce encontrava-se a sorrir demais e quando se dava conta disso, passava a mão pelo rosto, como se quisesse esconder-se de algo – talvez da própria timidez. Apenas Tony demonstrava não estar afetado pelo vinho. Ele desejava algo mais forte, na verdade, mas contentou-se a ver o amigo mais falante do que o usual.

Pepper, assim como Tony, gostava daquela versão despreocupada de Bruce Banner. Ele parecia verdadeiramente feliz na companhia do casal e fez questão de verbalizar isso algumas vezes durante o trajeto de volta para a Torre.

– Eu te amo, _buddy_ – Bruce disse passando o seu braço sobre Tony, que decidiu sentar-se no meio desta vez. Tony ficou constrangido por um instante quando Bruce teve a ideia de beijar a bochecha dele. – Te amo de verdade, cara.

– Okay, verdão... Você está cheio de amor pra dar, mas vai com calma. Eu sou comprometido – disse Tony.

– Não, cara. Eu te amo como irmão, _não como viado_ – Bruce disse afastando-se rapidamente de Tony.

– Você não come viados, Bruce? – Tony brincou com a frase dita pelo amigo. – Você deixa eles te comerem, então?

– Que isso, Tony – saltou Pepper. – Você está deixando-o constrangido. Até Happy...

– Com toda a educação, Srta. Potts – começou o motorista. – Não estou constrangido. Na verdade, estou gravando esses dois desde que entraram no carro.

– Happy, você está demitido – disse Tony, conseguindo apenas risadas de volta.

* * *

Um par de horas mais tarde, na Torre Stark, Pepper havia abandonado seus saltos em algum lugar da sala e estava sentada no sofá com uma taça de vinho tinto nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Seu vestido vermelho tinha um tom muito próximo ao do vinho que trazia cor à suas bochechas. Ela observava a leve disputa entre Tony e Bruce. Ciência e testosterona, ela pensou sorrindo.

Eles tinham se livrado dos casacos e Bruce acabara de perder uma queda de braço para Tony.

– Agora fique verde, eu vou pegar a armadura – Tony brincou enquanto Bruce fazia uma careta, fingindo estar furioso e soltando uma risada gostosa logo em seguida.

Mas Tony não realizou o que havia dito. Ao invés, ele sentou-se ao lado de Pepper, pegando a taça sobre a mesa de centro em frente ao sofá. Bruce sentou-se na poltrona ao lado deles, não por falta de espaço no sofá, mas sim para poder apoiar os pés cruzados sobre a mesa baixa. Já eram duas da noite quando Tony parou de brincadeiras e fez a conversa tomar o rumo que ele queria, deixando Pepper e Bruce embaralhados.

– Não é a raiva em si, Tony – Bruce começa a explicar novamente ao amigo o que desencadeia sua outra personalidade. – É a adrenalina, em geral. Emoções fortes, situações de risco... Coisas que antigamente afetariam minha pressão sanguínea apenas.

– Uma relação sexual? – Tony pergunta, mesmo já ciente da resposta.

– Fora de cogitação – ele responde.

– Então você nunca... – começa Pepper, vencendo o constrangimento inicial e se pronunciando. – Você é virgem?

– Não. Eu era noivo, Tony sabe disso, mas depois do Hulk as coisas mudaram – Bruce responde com naturalidade. Ele já havia tido essa conversa com Tony, o que lhe deu um pouco mais de segurança para tratar do assunto. – Na verdade eu nunca me aproximei de ninguém desde então – revela num tom baixo.

Ele sente o peso das palavras que acabara de falar. Nunca deixou que as pessoas se aproximassem, na verdade. Tony e Pepper eram uma exceção e ele não se arrependera de ter baixado seu escudo, deixado com que o laço profissional se tornasse uma amizade forte durante os quatro meses que estava hospedado na Torre Stark.

Um pouco envergonhado, Bruce se despede do casal e se retira, deixando-os a sós.


	2. Shut up, Tony

Bruce é acordado pelo relógio às oito horas da manhã, com um humor volúvel. Sentindo-se lento e com a cabeça pesada. Aparvalhado, ele vai até o banheiro tomar uma ducha para despertar, deixando com que a água morna caísse sobre os ombros por um longo momento, relaxando apenas.

Ele não era um cara do passado, mas as lembranças sempre lhe vinham na cabeça com rapidez. Não focava em nenhuma, pois sabia que era um erro. De olhos fechados, deixava-as escorrer como a espuma de seu cabelo que passava por suas costas e ia embora pelo ralo. Bruce não tinha cicatrizes na pele, mas possuía feridas profundas.

Ele tinha muitos defeitos, olhar para trás não era um deles.

Ele tinha muitos defeitos, enxergá-los no espelho era o maior deles.

Ás vezes perdia longos minutos julgando o próprio reflexo antes e depois de fazer a barba, contemplando-se com um misto de vergonha e medo. Não de si, mas do seu _inquilino_. O cara grande e irresponsável dentro de si, aquele que ele vinha aprendendo a domar, mantendo-o sob uma rédea tão curta quanto o possível.

* * *

– Bom dia, _amor_ – diz Tony ao ver o amigo entrar no laboratório com uma caneca nas mãos e o jaleco sobre o ombro.

Ele olha para o engenheiro com um sorriso acanhado no rosto enquanto deixa seu chá sobre a mesa e veste o jaleco, lembrando-se da sua demonstração de afeto da noite anterior.

– Bom dia, _buddy_ – ele responde. – Viu o Coulson? Ele estava na cozinha com a Pepper... – Bruce disse puxando conversa. – Eu achei que ele tinha morrido, sabe... não consigo me acostumar com essa gente.

– É. O _pirata_ soube tirar proveito daquela situação – comentou Tony. – E eu _acreditei_ que ele tinha morrido. Não consigo confiar nessa gente.

Tony arregala os olhos por um instante e lança uma projeção holográfica na direção de Bruce.

– Vida que segue – Tony citou.

Bruce olhou rapidamente para o gráfico à sua frente, situando-se.

– Do que... – ele gesticula ao colocar os óculos. – Parece promissor... Os níveis de radiação diminuíram em um terço, mas... – Bruce faz uma pausa, analisando os dados com uma expressão fechada. Tony sabia que aquelas feições eram presságios de uma negação, já o viu reagir assim inúmeras vezes. – A organização das células é caótica... isso é ruim, muito vulnerável. Sua multiplicação é exponencial e...

– Pode ser controlada – Tony conclui sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do doutor. – É alguma coisa.

– Mas não o suficiente – constatou. Bruce encosta-se à mesa cruzando os braços e olha para o amigo.

– Qual é, Bruce? É o melhor que temos até agora – declarou Tony. – Pode dar certo...

– Ou pode dar muito errado...

– ... Um membro a mais, talvez sete dedos em cada mão... – brincou. – É cedo pra descartar isso.

– Chernobyl, Tony. Já ouviu falar? – Bruce referiu-se à cidade contaminada por radiação com naturalidade, descruzando os braços e pegando sua caneca. – Você quer que Manhattan seja a Chernobyl capitalista?

– Você é muito careta, cara – Tony retrucou. Ele até tinha bons argumentos para continuar, mas Bruce era um moralista desgraçado e sempre conseguia convencê-lo ao fim.

– E você é muito moderno – disse antes de beber um longo gole do seu chá, já morno. – Não quero descartar nenhuma opção viável, mas este não é o caso.

Tony pareceu desistir do debate, aceitando a escolha de Bruce e mudando o assunto: mostrou-lhe um esboço da nova armadura que estava planejando há uns dias, algo grande. _Brinque com alguém do seu tamanho_ , ele imaginava-se dizendo ao Hulk. Stark pensava em remediar enquanto não poderia prevenir. Bruce ficou um tanto pasmo, mas rapidamente compreendeu as intenções do inventor e concordou com elas, dando-lhe algumas ideias para o novo brinquedo de Tony: Verônica.

O nome era uma piada interna. Banner narrou algo sobre a sua adolescência e o tempo que passara em um orfanato católico. Uma das irmãs, a mais roliça e rabugenta delas, se chamava Verônica e não era lá muito gentil com o pequeno e esguio Bruce. Tony tinha uma memória boa e Bruce não negou o quanto aquilo lhe era agradável, ser ouvido e lembrado por algo comum fez com que ele pudesse sentir-se comum por um instante. Um sentimento novo que vinha sendo alimentado gradativamente, conforme a amizade deles crescia.

O fato é que Tony, desde o primeiro momento, nunca duvidou da capacidade de controle que Banner possuía e, quando teve a oportunidade, testou-o. Não porque queria vê-lo irritado, mas sim para mostrar ao próprio Bruce e aos outros que ele era capaz de lidar com aquela situação... Até porque, se ele se julgasse incapaz, jamais teria aceitado a proposta de Romanoff.

E depois da invasão de Nova Iorque, Tony convidou Bruce para trabalhar com ele. Veja só: o homem gostava de fazer as coisas por ele mesmo, ele era o próprio time. A tecnologia de Stark era o passatempo preferido de uma criança mimada e egoísta, mas mesmo assim ele convidou o cientista. Não porque precisava dele, ou porque sabia de seu potencial, mas sim por curiosidade científica e também para dar-lhe uma oportunidade de criar uma raiz em algum lugar. Algo para seguir, um propósito.

Diferente de outras pessoas, Tony deixava Bruce tranquilo, mesmo quando tentava fazer o contrário.

Se você for pisar em ovos, é melhor que seja com força.

* * *

Perto das quatro da tarde, Jarvis interrompe os cientistas repassando a Tony um recado de Pepper: Não se atrase. Tony olha para o relógio em seu pulso e gira a cadeira na direção de Bruce.

– Eu vou ter que dar uma saída, grandão – Tony anunciou levantando-se da cadeira. – Jarvis, cuide para que o Dr. Banner não faça nada imprudente sem a minha pessoa para ajudá-lo

– Seria improvável, Sr. Stark – o IA respondeu rapidamente. – As chances de algo dar errado e explodir o laboratório inteiro são de 84% na sua presença, senhor.

– Tony, a sua Inteligência Artificial tem mais personalidade que o seu motorista, já notou? – brincou Bruce. – É claro que você notou... – ele resmungou para si. – Você o criou. Jarvis, só por curiosidade, quais são as chances desse mesmo evento acontecer sem o Tony? – Bruce perguntou olhando na direção do amigo.

– Considerando o único acidente no histórico do senhor: eu diria que não passa de 24%, Dr. Banner. O senhor é, no mínimo, três vezes mais prudente que o Sr. Stark.

– Obrigado, Jarvis – Bruce disse sinceramente feliz com o elogio.

– Calúnia! – Tony exclamou ofendido e, ao apontar o dedo na direção de Bruce para discursar sobre o assunto, acertou três ampolas com o braço, fazendo-as partirem-se antes mesmo de cair no chão, espalhando o conteúdo líquido sobre a mesa do doutor. – Esquece...

Tony olha novamente para o relógio de pulso.

– Eu limpo, Tony – Bruce disse com um sorriso divertido e o orgulho intacto. – Jarvis, você pode acrescentar uma nova variável aos seus dados analíticos sobre possíveis _acidentes_? – pediu.

– É claro, doutor. Qual seria?

– Organização do ambiente de trabalho – Bruce falou alto. Tony já havia lhe dado as costas.

– Vão se catar, vocês dois – Tony resmungou ao entrar no elevador.

* * *

Com um medidor de batimentos cardíacos no pulso e uma garrafa d'água em mãos, Bruce vai até a academia no 42° andar da Torre para se exercitar e distrair a cabeça. Ele se alonga e começa com uma caminhada na esteira, para aquecer o corpo. Aos poucos ele ganha velocidade e começa a correr em um ritmo contínuo durante os vinte minutos seguintes, aprimorando seu condicionamento físico.

Há um grande espelho à sua frente, do piso ao teto, no qual ele vê quando a porta do elevador abre-se e Pepper entra. Ela lhe acena e sorri. Parece um pouco surpresa.

– Eu passei no laboratório e, como estava vazio, achei que você estaria com o Tony – ela diz puxando assunto ao se aproximar dele. – Não te vejo muito por aqui.

Mas ela parecia estar naquele andar quase sempre, era notável. Ela usava um short cinza e uma regata que não escondia as alças do top.

– Sou um pouco... sedentário – Bruce revelou pausadamente enquanto diminuía a velocidade da esteira.

– Quem diria.

Quase parando, Bruce olhou para o reflexo da mulher que começava a alongar-se, jogando os braços para cima. A regata não cobriu a pele branca de sua barriga nem a curva sinuosa do quadril feminino. Distraído, ele erra o passo, perdendo seu centro de equilíbrio por um momento e saindo de forma muito desajeitada da esteira, o que chamou a atenção dela.

– Uma mãozinha? – ela pede dando-lhe as costas e estendendo os braços para trás antes que ele responda.

Pepper sente o instante de hesitação que se passa antes do toque quente de Bruce em seus braços, puxando-os devagar, fazendo-a sentir o esforço dos músculos do peito e dos ombros. No limite, ela resmunga.

– O que disse? – ele pergunta, soltando-a aos poucos.

– Eu não disse nada – Pepper diz virando-se de frente para ele.

– Pensei ter ouvido "pare" – explicou ao pegar sua garrafa d'água.

– Tony me disse que você luta _Jiu_ _Jitsu_ – ela comentou enquanto, sem dobrar os joelhos, tocava os próprios pés com agilidade.

– É... – ele concordou antes de beber um gole d'água, de olhos bem fechados, é claro. – Aprendi algumas coisas quando estive no Brasil... Não chamaria de luta, é apenas uma forma de imobilizar e conter o adversário.

Ela ergue-se rapidamente e olha-o com curiosidade antes constatar:

– Bem a sua cara.

Bruce sorri e sentindo-se nem um pouco incomodado com o olhar dela, continua:

– É pouco prático para uma situação, digamos, urbana... com mais de um adversário, por exemplo. Mas, homem a homem, é eficaz – conta e termina de beber toda a água de sua garrafa. – Eu conheço um mestre aqui em Nova Iorque, ele é do Queens... Posso te conseguir o contato dele se você estiver interessada.

– Ah, não... – diz ela, rindo de si no mesmo instante. – Você me vê imobilizando alguém, Bruce? Com toda minha _força_? Acho que prefiro _Yoga_.

– Bem a sua cara – ele rebate ganhando um sorriso espontâneo. – Mas não é sobre força, sabe... – retoma. – Nem peso. É apenas técnica.

Pepper lhe lança o mesmo olhar curioso de antes, porém mais intenso. Ela pega a garrafa vazia das mãos de Bruce e coloca-a sobre uma bancada ao lado dos alteres.

– Ok – ela diz aproximando-se dele novamente. – Você me convenceu, mostre o que sabe – Pepper fala. Bruce pisca duas vezes e abre a boca, mas não fala nada. – Bruce?

– Eu não acho que... eu não sei... eu não quero te machucar... – Bruce gagueja rapidamente, mostrando-lhe as palmas.

– Eu não, eu não – ela diz arremedando-o. – Você não vai me machucar, mas eu vou te machucar se você não se defender – avisou.

Bruce demorou um pouco para entender o que ela quis dizer e, quando finalmente compreendeu, ela já havia investido um soco contra as costelas dele, acertando-o desprevenido. Logo ele percebeu que ela estava sendo modesta quando disse não ter força. O segundo soco veio ainda mais rápido no seu ombro, porém menos potente. Ela movia-se sobre as pontas dos pés com agilidade, sorrindo na direção dele.

– É sério isso? – ele perguntou desacreditado, mas não recuou.

– Aprendi alguma coisa com Happy – disse ela. – Vamos, Bruce... homem a homem, não é?

Pepper chutou-o, acertando-lhe a coxa esquerda, mas perdeu o equilíbrio quando Bruce segurou sua panturrilha e manteve-a junto ao seu quadril, rapidamente agarrando o punho que vinha na direção de seu rosto. Sem fazer uso de sua força, ele empurrou o pé dela com o seu, deixando-a sem apoio e levando-a para o chão.

– Tudo bem? – ele perguntou quando as costas dela encontraram o piso frio. Bruce tentou segurá-la, mas ela conseguiu, com as pernas, prender o braço esquerdo dele junto ao corpo.

– Sim, e você? Confortável? – ela brincou.

– Mais ou menos – expressou. Ele pesou seu corpo para trás, conseguindo sair da posição sem soltar o braço dela. Bruce passou suas pernas sobre o tronco de Pepper, esticando o braço dela até o peito ao imobilizá-la. Pepper sentiu a umidade em seu antebraço, a pele em contato com o suor na camisa dele. Ele não se esforçou para mantê-la imobilizada, estavam _brincando_ apenas.

– Como eu saio disso? – ela perguntou sem oferecer resistência.

– Dobre os joelhos. Pés bem firmes no chão. Agora eleve o quadril e puxe seu braço enquanto empurra minha perna direita com a outra mão – ele explicou por etapas e ela seguiu-as com êxito. – Ótimo – pronunciou quando ela se desvencilhou de suas pernas, ficando de joelhos ao seu lado.

Ele permaneceu deitado, observando a cor no rosto dela e sua respiração audível. Pepper colocou para trás da orelha algumas mechas ruivas que fugiram do rabo de cavalo enquanto usou o joelho dele como apoio para se levantar.

– _Yoga_ , né? – ele falou ao ficar de pé novamente.

– É... e um pouco de boxe tailandês – relatou.

Bruce achou graça naquele momento. Aquilo jamais passaria pela sua cabeça e se alguém lhe contasse que Pepper teria feito _Muay Thay_ ele iria franzir o cenho na mesma hora, perguntando-se se esse alguém não estaria falando de outra ruiva.

Ele se despediu com um sorriso largo no rosto, deixando-a sozinha na academia.

– Você me deve uma revanche, Bruce – ela disse enquanto mirava-lhe as costas através do espelho.

– Melhor de três, quando você quiser – falou ao se afastar, ouvindo o começo de uma música antes que a porta do elevador fechasse.

* * *

Pepper decide ir até a cozinha tomar um pouco d'água após sair da academia, mas assim que ela entra no elevador e ele começa a se mover, um mal estar súbito turva-lhe as vistas. Ela sente uma tontura repentina e suas pernas parecem ter perdido a força por um instante, quase falhando.

– Jarvis – ela chama. – Faça uma análise completa dos órgãos vitais...

– Imediatamente, Srta. Potts. – ele anunciou. Logo um scanner de luz azul percorreu sua pele, projetando ossos, órgãos, artérias e músculos em instantes. – A sua temperatura corporal está acima dos 36,5° que é o normal em humanos e sua pressão arterial está relativamente baixa, em comparação ao seu último exame matinal. – o IA respondeu antes mesmo que ela lhe perguntasse. – Está sentindo-se enjoada, Srta? Devo iniciar o protocolo "Stark Junior"?

– O que... exame matinal? – ela resmungou. – Fala sério – exclamou ao entender no que se baseavam os comandos pré-programados de Jarvis. – Jarvis... Liga pro Tony – ela pediu ao sair do elevador e caminhar devagar em direção ao quarto, tocando as paredes do corredor mais por precaução do que por necessidade. – Protocolo Junior...

* * *

No banho, Bruce ouve algumas batidas na porta do quarto. Ele desliga o chuveiro e se seca apressadamente, colocando uma calça de moletom.

– Estou indo – ele grita ao ouvir baterem novamente.

– A Srta. Potts deseja conversar com o senhor, Dr. Banner – Jarvis formulou quando Bruce já tinha a mão sobre a maçaneta e começava a abrir a porta.

Ele pensou em algo para responder ao IA, mas no momento seguinte ele se esquece que é capaz de pensar quando vê Pepper usando o pijama convencional: um short e uma camisa do Tony. Pepper tem o olhar preso no dorso dele, os pêlos do peito ainda úmidos pelo banho chamam a atenção dela. Ele tem o corpo quente, mas sente um calafrio repentino. Ciente da própria falta de reação, ele quase gagueja:

– O que foi?

Pepper narra-lhe tudo; começando pelo episódio no elevador, mas sem entrar nos detalhes do protocolo "Stark Junior"; o banho que não aliviara sua febre; e a conversa com Tony que apesar de estar a caminho, ainda iria demorar mais de uma hora. Ela lhe pergunta se ele não teria algo que desse fim ao seu mal estar.

– Claro... Deixe-me ver – ele assente, rapidamente retornando ao quarto e procurando pela sua velha maleta, aproveitando a deixa para vestir uma camisa. – Você é alérgica a alguma coisa? – ele pergunta de longe.

– Morango – responde.

Ele volta com uma cartela de _Dramin_ na mão.

– Aqui... Pode tomar dois agora e mais dois em seis horas, se ainda estiver se sentindo mal – ele disse entregando-lhe a cartela. Quando ela estende a mão para pegar, sente-se fraca e suas pernas amolecem. – Calma! – Bruce segura-a pelos ombros, sua pele estava quente como o inferno, realmente em febre. Ele toca-lhe no pescoço com as costas da mão. – Meu Deus...

Ele passa o braço dela sobre seu ombro, segurando-a pela cintura com uma das mãos, pedindo-lhe para afirmar-se nele enquanto ajuda-a no caminho até o sofá do quarto. Deixa-a sentada ali enquanto enche um copo d'água na pia do banheiro. Ela põe os dois comprimidos na boca e bebe a água enquanto ele vai até o criado mudo ao lado da cama, procurando um termômetro.

– Tudo bem... – ele diz agachado à sua frente. – Levante o braço. Ótimo... Não, não deite a cabeça, olhe para cima. Me conte de novo, você se sentiu mal no elevador, não é? – puxou assunto, distraindo-a enquanto esperava o apito do termômetro. – 38°? Banho gelado, você disse? Eu vou te dar um anti-inflamatório, Pepper... – ele falou levantando-se. – E você vai apagar. Vamos, vou te levar para o seu quarto.

* * *

Bruce ajudou-a a deitar-se e lhe aplicou uma pequena dosagem intravenosa. Ela não reclamou, apesar de não gostar de agulhas. Ele se ofereceu para fazer-lhe um chá, mas ela segurou a manga da camisa dele e pediu para que ele ficasse ali até que Tony chegasse. Pepper não queria ficar sozinha e não ficou. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado da cama, conversando baixinho para não afugentar o sono dela.

Sem muita convicção, ela disse algo sobre a bagunça que eles faziam naquele laboratório. Então Bruce franziu o cenho quando ela lhe estendeu a mão e mostrou o pequeno corte que fizera no dedo indicador ao limpar uns cacos de vidro que estavam sobre a bancada do laboratório.

– Quando foi isso, Pepper? – ele indagou segurando a mão dela. Havia um tom mais grave de preocupação em sua voz, mas ela estava tão cansada que não notou.

– Mais cedo... Antes de ir à academia.

E ele compreendeu tudo.

Sem graça, ele diz que ela não morrerá tão cedo enquanto mentalmente constata que o percentual de erro dele acabara de subir, assim como o de Tony. Por sorte, aquele _souvenir_ era apenas um teste rumo ao descarte, tão agressivo quanto um resfriado.

 _Por sorte_ , ele pensou ao ver-se acariciando a mão dela e ouvindo sua respiração lenta. Ela descansava profundamente com o cientista ao seu lado.

* * *

– Bruce... – ele ouviu Tony lhe chamando ao longe e então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, balançando-o sutilmente. – Bruce... Bruce, acorda.

Banner abriu os olhos e encontrou o amigo encarando-o de perto. Uma ruga enorme em sua testa.

– Hã? O que foi? – Bruce começou espreguiçando-se na cadeira.

– Eu que te pergunto... O que aconteceu? – questionou. – Como ela está?

– Ah, sim... já esteve melhor. A febre dela foi muito forte... – contou Bruce. – Possivelmente uma reação do seu organismo contra o composto H8... Aquele que eu disse pra você se livrar na semana passada, mas não precisa ficar com todo o crédito.

Tony mirou-a. O sono dela era tranquilo, pacato. Ele moveu uma mecha do cabelo de Pepper.

– Talvez você tenha uma parcela de culpa nisso. Não é o mesmo que você disse que ia limpar hoje? – inquiriu Tony.

– Sim, o mesmo que você espalhou pelo laboratório – retrucou.

– Sei... aquele que você sintetizou – Tony revidou.

– Desisto – Bruce disse se levantando. – A culpa é nossa. Boa noite, Tony.

– Boa noite, Bruce – ele disse. Tony segurou o Bruce pelo braço ao passar e mirou-lhe os olhos, erguendo uma bandeira branca. – Obrigado por cuidar dela.

Banner tocou o ombro do amigo e sorriu, cansado.

– Tudo bem, cara. Não foi nada.

– Poderia ter sido Chernobyl – falou Stark.

– Cala a boca, Tony – Bruce disse se afastando. – Boa noite.


	3. You can't always win

Os dias que se seguiram ao incidente transcorrem brevemente, com uma calmaria silenciosa na Torre Stark. Pepper resolveu voltar a casa em Malibu, ao menos por uns dias. Tony também se obrigou a se afastar da Torre por hora, dedicando uma atenção inquietante à Pepper que, apesar de recuperada, ainda recebia um tratamento exagerado. Hábitos de Tony Stark, um sagitariano tipicamente dramático. Era do feitio dele preocupar-se em demasia, ninguém no universo seria capaz de lhe tirar esse costume, nem mesmo Bruce Banner.

O doutor bem que tentou erradicar as teorias de Anthony. Fez questão de reproduzir os componentes exatos que haviam infectado Virginia Potts, sintetizando as complexas variações do composto H8 e refazendo todos os possíveis testes, apenas para demonstrar ao engenheiro que o episódio fora um susto. Um susto forte e repentino, mas inofensivo.

É claro que Tony não se deu por convencido, ao menos não no primeiro momento. Bruce pareceu ter desistido do evento, voltando sua atenção ao real problema: ele ainda não havia achado nenhum caminho que realmente se mostrasse produtivo. Depois do terceiro dia apenas com a companhia onipresente de Jarvis, ele decidiu mudar seu foco, pois Bruce sabia bem que; ater-se durante muito tempo ao mesmo problema era o prelúdio de um erro. Com a permissão de Tony, ele ficou a frente do desenvolvimento de um dos projetos mais recentes do engenheiro: Verônica.

A ideia era ótima, o projeto impecável, mas Bruce sentia um calafrio incomodo só de pensar naquela _coisa_. Ele ainda precisaria de um tempo pra se habituar ao fato de que, em algum momento futuro, Verônica seria o seu novo "Boa noite, Cinderela _"_ , algo que o impedisse de destroçar uma cidade ou outra, eventualmente. Banner queria apenas que o outro cara não acabasse _esmagando_ Verônica e a suposta cidade... mas quando é que ele consegue o que quer?

Mas Tony era diferente, ele sempre acabava conquistando o que queria no final. Nesse meio tempo, Bruce inteirou-se mais profundamente em diversos projetos paralelos do inventor, olhando com admiração para a vasta criatividade do homem que, inconscientemente, batia várias vezes a mesma tecla: Inteligência Artificial. Havia outra coisa que também lhe dava calafrios: Ultron. Uma beleza assustadora e incontrolável, na opinião do doutor. Aquilo seria capaz de esmagar muito mais que uma cidadela... e antes que alguém se pergunte: sim, quando o gato sai os ratos tomam conta da casa.

Stark possuía mão de obra qualificada para progredir aqueles projetos sem precisar de alguém no comando, mas Bruce era um cientista do tipo curioso. Ele não perderia a oportunidade de xeretar tudo o que Jarvis lhe deixasse pôr as mãos.

O império Stark não ruiu naquela semana, contrariando até mesmo Tony que sempre acreditou que tudo pudesse inevitavelmente sair dos trilhos sem que Pepper estivesse no comando, mas a mulher era prevenida, afinal. Ela também tinha os seus protocolos e pessoas para executá-los, pessoas que saberiam como manter tudo sobre as rédeas e tinham a liberdade para tomar decisões por ela e, em último caso, um telefonema era bem mais do que o necessário para resolver qualquer contratempo.

Pepper estava de fato entediada com toda aquela atenção, mesmo admitindo que lhe fora agradável no início. É claro que ter Tony mais presente era bom. Era ótimo e, na verdade, ela não precisava sequer pensar em academia com aquela quantidade gigantesca de exercícios que vinham fazendo juntos, mas de alguma forma era diferente. Ela não saberia dizer o que era diferente, o porquê ou mesmo o quanto, mas ela sabia que algo mudara e não era tão recente assim. Talvez Nova Iorque, o Tesseract, toda a agitação sobre deuses e alienígenas... aquilo realmente mexeu com a cabeça de Tony Stark e ninguém saberia dizer o quanto.

Ele ansiava por estar ao lado de Pepper, tê-la sobre sua proteção, torná-la intocável, de certa forma. Não só ela, mas todos à sua volta, toda a espécie, talvez. Tony queria evitar uma repetição daquela invasão, queria dizer ao resto do universo que a Terra estava _fechada para visitantes_ e, o mais importante; ele não queria apenas dizer, mas realmente fechá-la. Como um barco dentro de uma garrafa. Ele desejava poder ser aquela garrafa, mas ele era apenas um homem, afinal. Um homem em uma armadura de ferro, mas tão frágil quanto o vidro diante do universo desconhecido.

Era difícil para Pepper ver e lidar com toda aquela angústia, principalmente com a proximidade recente e a maneira como ele vinha tratando-a, como se ela pudesse desaparecer em um instante. Aquela pequena infecção apenas deixou-o à flor da pele, ele se viu mais uma vez impotente diante da fragilidade humana e isso o consumia. Ela podia sentir isso na forma desesperada em que ele se agarrava a ela quando faziam amor, olhando em seus olhos com uma paixão intensa, cheia de medos. E também na ruga de preocupação que ele carregava na testa e que parecia crescer a cada dia, apesar de estar sempre sorrindo.

Pepper odiava aquela ruga, pois começava a desenvolver-se nela também. Ela precisava retomar seu lugar, ocupar sua cabeça, arregaçar as mangas da camisa e voltar ao trabalho. E foi o que fez.

Tony ainda dormia naquela manhã de quarta-feira quando ela levantou-se, antes das sete, e decidiu que um banho seria a melhor maneira de acordar.

Ela levou pouco mais de quarenta minutos para chegar até Manhattan, aproveitando o percurso para inteirar-se completamente das novas que se passaram durante sua breve ausência. Havia alguns assuntos que pediam por sua atenção e vinham sendo adiados para o dia seguinte, _mas hoje seria o dia seguinte_ , ela pensou terminando seu café da manhã na Torre Stark.

– Bom dia – ela disse quando viu o Dr. Banner entrar na cozinha.

– Pepper? – disse Bruce. Ele se surpreendeu, pois realmente não esperava vê-la de volta à Torre tão cedo. – Bom dia – e fez uma pausa, chamando a atenção dela. – Nova em folha, hã? – ele brincou após esconder um bocejo com uma mão e tirar os óculos do bolso do jaleco com a outra.

Pepper mirou as roupas amarrotadas por baixo do jaleco de Bruce e também o seu cabelo bagunçado que denunciavam que ele havia dormido no laboratório.

– Não posso dizer o mesmo de você, infelizmente... – ela respondeu. – Anotou a placa?

– Ah, essa é velha... – comentou, usando a parte interna do tecido da camisa para limpar os óculos.

O olhar dela recai sobre o gesto dele que expõe um escasso trecho da pele, muito pálida, de sua barriga. Nem os pêlos dele escapam daquele olhar. Bruce finaliza o processo, coloca os óculos no rosto e ergue o olhar até ela que, no instante seguinte, desvia seus olhos para a caneca que tem em mãos. Ele dá de ombros e sorri se aproximando do armário aéreo sobre a pia.

– Então... – ele começou. – Como vão as coisas? – perguntou enquanto colocava uma cápsula de descafeinado na máquina e sentava-se em uma cadeira de frente para ela.

– Bem. Tudo em ordem..., mas muito trabalho a fazer – Pepper fala.

Ela olhou para as mãos dele, os dedos entrelaçados sobre o balcão pareciam ressecadas, talvez pelo uso frequente das luvas de látex, ela deduziu. Daí ela se viu fazendo deduções acerca dele e aquilo lhe incomodou.

– Eu vou para o escritório, remarquei uma reunião para daqui há pouco... tenho algumas coisas para rever antes disso... – ela contou rapidamente, se levantando e pegando a bolsa que estava na cadeira ao seu lado.

– Ah, claro – exclamou ele. – Tenha um bom dia, Pepper... é bom te ver de volta – Bruce falou antes que pudesse repensar a frase. Ele foi sincero e educado, mas desejou ter sido mais educado do que sincero.

– Obrigada – ela falou. Sua voz em harmonia com o ruído que o salto alto emitia ao atingir o piso. – Eu sei. É bom estar de volta – e sorriu.

Banner terminou seu café enquanto conversava com Jarvis sobre alguns protocolos que ele deveria seguir caso o doutor se transformasse e começasse a quebrar tudo. Jarvis contou-lhe que havia um andar no subsolo e foi projetado especificamente para conter o Hulk, o único problema era levar o gigante até lá. Hulk era um pouco teimoso, quase um adolescente rebelde, mas confiava no homem de armadura. Sabia que ele não tinha intenções de lhe ferir. Tony vinha sendo o mediador de uma conciliação entre _o médico e o monstro_ , e isso foi um dos pilares para conquistar a confiança do gigante.

– E por último há o protocolo "Enlatado" – disse Jarvis. – Depois da evacuação do prédio a armadura Verônica n°1 imobiliza o senhor, leva-o para um local despovoado e espera até que recobre a consciência.

– Imobiliza, é? – Bruce comentou.

– Sim, Dr. Banner. O senhor reparou que há espaço de sobra para que sua transformação aconteça dentro da armadura?

– Não vejo como pôr uma armadura em mim poderia ser uma medida de segurança – diz Bruce. – Parece um tiro no pé. Entende a expressão?

– Perfeitamente, doutor – Jarvis responde. – Mas talvez o senhor deva depositar mais fé em meu patrão – ele acrescentou.

– Fé? Jarvis, você compreende o conceito de fé?

– Perfeitamente, doutor – ele repete.

Bruce sorri e resmunga baixinho, como se não quisesse que o IA ouvisse-o:

– Porque não estou impressionado com isso?

* * *

Deitado de barriga para cima, Tony sonhava. Uma gota de suor percorreu sua testa, os seus cabelos grudados à pele úmida. Seu subconsciente levava-o a reviver alguns dos momentos mais inesquecíveis da sua vida. Nem todas as lembranças eram boas, pois, apesar de suar, Tony não estava com calor.

Tudo era tão frio... e vasto. O universo acabara de lhe mostrar a realidade de sua insignificância. Era aterrador e frio.

Mas ele não _era_ um cara friorento. Na verdade ele costumava reclamar do calor excessivo, principalmente antes de sofrer aquele atentado no Afeganistão, no qual foi detido como refém. Depois de uma longa e desidratada caminha pelo deserto, com o sol fritando seus miolos, Tony Stark nunca conseguiria sentir um calor comparável. Mas ele não reclamava da falta de calor. O frio lhe era agradável.

Era. Nova Iorque converteu muita coisa em Tony. O que é, deixou de ser; e o que era, voltou a ser. É difícil não recordar-se daquele buraco de minhoca sempre que sentia uma queda de temperatura.

Tony presenciara os dois extremos; o inferno e o vazio. O contraste era perturbador e o trauma incompreensível, e provavelmente irreversível.

Ele despertou com a respiração pesada, tocando o espaço vazio à esquerda, constatando sua solidão. Quis tê-la em seu abraço no instante seguinte, mas soube inconscientemente que ela não conseguiria adiar seu trabalho mais um dia sequer.

Mas ele queria sua companhia, queria poder contar-lhe sobre os fantasmas que habitavam seu guarda-roupa, mas não conseguia. Simplesmente não tinha coragem para despejar aquilo sobre o colo dela, era um fardo somente dele e Tony não se atreveria a dividi-lo com mais ninguém. Exceto, talvez, com Banner.

Eles eram gênios instáveis, mentes incompreensíveis. Dois cientistas loucos, mas nenhum deles era psiquiatra. Eles eram o tipo de pessoa que psiquiatras são pagos para consertar.

Anthony abandonou seus devaneios matinais e levantou-se da cama. Uma ideia ganhou foco em sua mente. Primeiro ia ligar para Pepper. Depois comeria qualquer coisa. E enfim: oficina.

– Jarvis, ligue para Pepper – Tony falou enquanto caminhava pela mansão.

– A Srta. Potts está em reunião com alguns membros do conselho, senhor. Ela pediu para não ser incomodada – respondeu Jarvis.

– Com o conselho? – ele resmungou. – Jarvis, eu fui avisado sobre essa reunião?

– Não, Sr. Stark. O senhor não é um membro do conselho – disse a máquina.

– Ah, era o que faltava – Tony praguejou baixo. Abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de iogurte. – Minha empresa, mas não sou membro do conselho...

– Senhor? – Jarvis chamou-o. – Acho que sua presença naquela reunião não implicaria em grandes alterações.

– Essa é a sua maneira de me consolar, Jarvis? – ele disse depois de beber o iogurte direto da garrafa. Colocou-a de volta na geladeira e seguiu seu caminho até o andar inferior da mansão. – Não é muito eficaz.

– Não, senhor. Vou reformular. Estão discutindo as medidas tomadas durante o período de repouso da Srta. Potts, período no qual o senhor também esteve afastado.

Tony deu-se por vencido ao entrar na oficina. Ele deu alguns comandos a Jarvis, uma _playlist_ começou a tocar enquanto ele sujava as mãos ao dar falta de algo. Na verdade, de alguém. Stark finalmente se conscientizou do grande apreço que tinha pela companhia do Dr. Banner em suas criações mais recentes. Repentinamente ele sentiu-se curioso para saber como Bruce estava se virando na Torre.

– Jarvis – ele chamou. Estava a soldar alguns sensores de um braço da aposentada Mark n°7, a armadura que teve o maior deslocamento, até então. O buraco de minhoca danificou seus transmissores, mas Tony não conseguiu desfazer-se dela. Ele nunca conseguia descartar nenhuma de suas criações, mesmo as que lhe traziam memórias desagradáveis. – Como estamos?

– Não muito bem, senhor. Ainda não consigo restabelecer a conexão com Mark n°7.

– Hm... deixe isso, Jarvis. O que Bruce está fazendo? – Tony indagou, parando o que fazia enquanto esperava o retorno do IA, que demorou mais que o normal para se manifestar novamente:

– O Dr. Banner está no laboratório, senhor, dormindo em uma posição muito agressiva para sua coluna. Devo fazer uma chamada de vídeo?

Anthony tirou os óculos de solda e caminhou até a escrivaninha, sentando-se. Ele tocou na tela holográfica que apareceu a sua frente. Logo a música foi desligada e a tela foi substituída pela imagem do Dr. Banner, em duas dimensões. O homem esfregou os olhos antes de colocar os óculos e olhar diretamente para Tony, com movimentos rápidos, como os de um porteiro que é flagrado dormindo em serviço.

– E aí, grandão. Novidades? Minha Torre ainda está em pé? – ele perguntou.

– _Ei, Tony._ – Bruce disse acenando. Ele mostrou um sorriso largo no rosto, fascinado pela tecnologia. – _Está me vendo? Uau... Isso é incrível, cara..._

– Ah, desculpe, Steve. Pensei que fosse o Banner – brincou. – É claro que eu estou te vendo. Pare de bancar o ancião... me dê boas notícias, e Verônica?

– _Pronta pra ser esmagada_ – disse Bruce.

– Veremos... e você? Tem se alimentado bem? Cedo na cama? – Tony perguntou. – Papai e mamãe vão voltar pra casa em breve, tente não ficar verde enquanto isso.

– _Mamãe já está em casa, Tony_ – respondeu. – _E você, volta quando?_

– Amanhã... talvez sexta.

– _Isso é bom_ – ele murmurou aos seus botões. – _Tony, eu ia te ligar hoje..._

– Mas caiu no sono antes disso – Tony cortou-o e sorriu da expressão de negação que Bruce fez. – Ia me ligar, _amor_? Estava sentindo saudade de mim?

Tony deu aquele olhar fajuto que o acompanhava sempre que tentava deixar o doutor constrangido, um sorriso no canto dos lábios e uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada. Bruce se deteve por um instante e sua resposta não foi o que Tony queria ouvir.

– _Precisamos conversar sobre o Ultron..._

– Quando o dono da casa se ausenta... – ele começou cruzando os braços. – os ratos de laboratório fazem a festa – citou. – Você esteve bem ocupado, Bruce.

Os olhos de Tony fizeram uma checagem completa no teto da oficina. Ele descruzou os braços, soltando o ar como uma criança contrariada ao colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

– _Isso é sério, Tony_ – anunciou Bruce. – _É um tiro no escuro e você sabe disso._

– Hoje não, Bruce – Tony pediu. – Porque você não vem até aqui e discutimos outra coisinha em que eu ando trabalhando?

Houve uma pausa curta na qual os dois apenas se olharam enquanto Bruce pensava na proposta. Tony nunca convocou ninguém à sua oficina antes. Ele jamais havia solicitado a presença de alguém além de Pepper, mas Bruce não sabia disso. Se soubesse não teria hesitado.

– Não demore – Tony disse e finalizou a ligação antes que Bruce respondesse.

* * *

Bruce deixou seu jaleco sobre a cadeira e saiu do laboratório.

Depois de um banho muito rápido, Jarvis avisa-o que Happy está esperando-o para levá-lo até Malibu. Banner não declina o motorista, pois o pensamento de dirigir qualquer coisa que possuísse mais de duas rodas não lhe agradava, ainda mais no trânsito caótico de Nova Iorque.

Antes de sair ele passou no escritório de Pepper para avisar-lhe que iria até a mansão, mas pretendia estar de volta à Torre em algumas horas.

– Algumas horas? – ela exclamou. – Eu vou voltar para a mansão ainda hoje, porque não fica por lá e janta conosco, Bruce? – Pepper convidou.

– Não quero aborrecer vocês – Bruce começa. – E não pretendo ficar longe da minha cama por muito tempo.

– Deixa disso, Bruce. Tem uma cama bem confortável no quarto de hospedes – ela rebateu e ele não quis contradizê-la, apesar de também não ter concordado. – Até.

Ele se despediu, deixando-a retomar suas tarefas.

Bruce já estava no elevador quando se lembrou de algo em seu quarto. Ele pressionou o botão que correspondia ao andar da suíte. Pegou a mochila sobre o sofá e saiu.

Happy esperava-o no térreo, lendo um jornal, sentado em uma das poltronas. Levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o elevador chegar e se levantou colocando o jornal dobrado embaixo do braço.

– Dr. Banner – ele saudou-o ao se aproximar.

Bruce apertou-lhe a mão e eles se encaminharam até a saída, onde o carro de Happy estava estacionado, esperando-os.

– Eu gostaria de sentar no banco do carona, se não se importar – Bruce disse ao motorista que alcançava a maçaneta da porta traseira, a meio gesto de abri-la.

O homem pensou por um instante e sorriu para o doutor.

– Claro – ele disse. – Como quiser, Dr. Banner.

Bruce abriu a porta e entrou no carro, jogando sua mochila para o banco de trás.

– Isso é novo – Happy resmungou enquanto contornava o carro.

A viagem foi tranquila, apesar da curiosidade aceitável de Happy, que era um homem bem comunicativo e um fã do Hulk. O motorista não parecia temer a dualidade sentada ao seu lado dentro da lata com rodas e combustível. Ele pareceu, na verdade, bem confortável com a companhia do doutor. Conversando amenidades e sentindo o vento leve da auto-estrada entrar pela janela, Bruce não se sentiu nem um pouco incomodado com o jeito bisbilhoteiro de Happy. Até riu de algumas das perguntas dele.

– Não servem nem como pano de chão? – ele indagou sobre as roupas que Hulk rasgava circunstancialmente. – E cinto?

– Como? – perguntou confuso. Bruce mirou o motorista.

– Para não perder as calças, sabe... depois que o cara volta a dormir – ele disse, atento a estrada.

Bruce fez uma careta estranha, duas doses de risonho e uma de envergonhado.

– Também não adianta muito, – ele respondeu e depois de conter a vontade de rir acrescentou: – mas as calças com elástico são uma boa opção.

– O elástico não fica esgarçado? – Happy questionou olhando-o de relance.

– Não dá pra ganhar sempre... – Bruce comentou observando a paisagem.

Happy deixou-o em frente à mansão de Tony. Despediu-se com uma buzinada e o outro respondeu com um aceno. O cientista estagnou-se na calçada por um momento, enriquecendo-se com a vista da fachada, imponente. Depois de uma olhadela ele enfim começou a caminhar até a porta da frente, a alça da mochila sobre o ombro direito.

Uma luz azul percorreu o rosto de Bruce quando ele se aproximou para bater na porta que se abriu em seguida, sem que ele sequer tocasse nela.

– Bem vindo, doutor – disse Jarvis. – O Sr. Stark espera-o na oficina.

Bruce entrou na casa, percorrendo seus olhos pela ampla sala que tinha um pé direito muito alto. Espreitou a vista que dava para o mar enquanto perguntava à Jarvis onde ficava a oficina. O mesmo lhe explicou de modo conciso. Banner desceu a larga escada em espiral, ainda impressionado com a magnitude do lugar.

Ao chegar, ele não reconheceu a música que tocava no ambiente. Era cheia de acordes graves e tinha um ritmo muito rápido. A letra falava de alguém que cometia muitos erros pela falta de maturidade ou excesso de juventude. Bruce pensou o quanto aquela música retratou-o bem.

Avistou Tony interagindo com uma projeção do que parecia ser outra armadura, ele estava muito concentrado para olhar na direção de Bruce.

– Ei, _buddy_ – Bruce disse ao se aproximar de Tony.

O engenheiro fitou-o por cima do ombro por um momento e virou-se para ele.

– Como estamos? – ele perguntou e lhe deu um tapa no ombro. – Deixe suas coisas por aí e venha me dar uma luz – pediu.

Bruce largou a mochila sobre uma mesa de Tony e voltou-se para o amigo. Empurrou os óculos com o indicador, estudando a criatividade do Stark.

– Posso? – Bruce pergunta apontando para o projeto.

– Mi casa, su casa – ele declarou.


	4. If you say so

Tony gostava de ouvir música alta, pois o ajudava a se concentrar. Por mais contraditório que pareça, os _riffs_ de guitarra – muito agitados para o gosto de Bruce – limpavam a mente de Tony, impedindo-o de pensar em algo além das tarefas a sua frente.

Já Bruce, por outro lado, preferia algo menos _barulhento_. A explicação se torna redundante quando você conhece o homem e sua dualidade. Mas o doutor era flexível, acostumado a ceder. E Tony era um bom anfitrião. Era fácil para eles chegar a um acordo, um meio termo entre o ensurdecedor e inaudível para a _playlist_ de Tony.

No entanto, a música não estava surtindo-lhe o mesmo efeito naquela tarde, e isso não tinha nada haver com a sua intensidade ou gênero. O desfalque era interno. O engenheiro tentava manter o foco enquanto soldava os pequenos transmissores da armadura, mas seu subconsciente o traía e, entre os flashes de luz de uma solda e outra, um pensamento distante preenchia sua cabeça e só abandonava-o depois que o clarão azulado se findava.

Banner estava sentado há poucos metros de Tony, com um exemplar de George Orwell em mãos, mas seus olhos não se fixavam nos parágrafos já familiares de _1984_ e sim no semblante vazio de Tony sob os óculos protetores. Bruce não era um engenheiro, mas mesmo assim se ofereceu para ajudar o amigo. O Stark recusou sua ajuda, mas fez questão de verbalizar que sua companhia era indispensável. Então Bruce se acomodou ao lado de Tony, chamando sua atenção eventualmente para alguma trivialidade que lhe vinha à mente. Ocasionalmente sondando o engenheiro, a fim de desvendar o motivo de sua ausência de espírito, já que Tony aparentava estar presente apenas fisicamente enquanto se distraia ao desmontar e remontar a armadura danificada.

Bruce viu-o parar repentinamente por uma dúzia de vezes com uma expressão abstraída e balançando a cabeça levemente ao retomar suas ações. Em um desses momentos Bruce decidiu ser mais direto com o amigo.

– Tony – Bruce chamou-o. O homem ergueu o olhar em direção ao doutor, tão rápido quanto uma criança que fica sem reação ao ser pega aprontando. Bruce colocou um marcador de páginas em seu livro antes dizer a Tony: – Um dólar por seus pensamentos.

Tony franziu o cenho rapidamente. Pego de surpresa, ele se desvencilhou do assunto:

– Não quero um dólar – ele disse com um tom sarcástico.

– Nem sempre queremos o que precisamos – Bruce rebateu com cautela. Ele olhou para Tony com um ar especulativo que lhe era comum. O olhar curioso de um cientista, analisando as variáveis e instabilidades daquele evento.

Ele não gostava de ser analisado daquela forma. Talvez ninguém goste. Tony pareceu contrariado por um momento, mas logo percebeu que o amigo já havia lhe decifrado e expirou profundamente ao retirar os óculos de proteção. Ele olhou para os olhos castanhos de Bruce durante um breve e silencioso momento antes de dizer:

– Na verdade não há nada que eu... hã... sei lá – ele encolheu os ombros, dando-se por vencido. – Eu não estava pensando, na verdade. Acho que eu estava só...

– Distraído? – Bruce sugeriu ao completar a frase de Tony. Tony comprimiu os lábios e afirmou de forma resignada.

Bruce balançou a cabeça. Ele olhou para Tony e, mesmo sabendo que poderia se arrepender, falou:

– Você quer... conversar sobre isso? Ou só conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa?

– Achei que você não fosse esse tipo de doutor – Tony retrucou.

– Não sou. Mas isso não muda o fato de eu ser seu amigo – ele disse em tom de pergunta. – E me parece que você precisa largar isso um pouco e relaxar.

Tony arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreendido com a franqueza de Bruce. O cientista olhava-o por cima dos óculos de grau, com a cabeça levemente inclinada. Um meio sorriso despontou em seus lábios antes que continuasse a falar:

– Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas eu acho que isso é desperdício de tempo – ele declarou apontando para a armadura. – Já pensou que _talvez_ não tenha sido a explosão que tenha danificado a armadura, mas sim _alguma coisa_ naquele buraco de minhoca?

– Essa foi a minha primeira hipótese – Tony cortou-o. –, mas eu não sei com o que estou lidando e não tenho como comprovar nenhuma teoria desse tipo, então...

– Você fica remoendo isso – Bruce sugeriu, novamente cortando/completando a frase do amigo. Pousou o livro na grande escrivaninha e tentou um contacto visual com Tony, mas o mesmo o evitou quando Bruce começou a enumerar: – Desmontar, remontar, quebrar e reconstruir... Já que não tem outra ideia melhor?

– É – ele concordou em um tom mais baixo que a música que tocava na oficina. – Talvez.

– E isso não parece te fazer bem, cara.

Bruce não se importou com a ausência de conexão visual entre eles naquele momento, pois não precisava olhar nos orbes negros de Tony para saber que o acertou em cheio. A confirmação veio em seguida quando Tony se levantou, limpando as mãos em uma flanela antes de concordar:

– Tens razão. Vamos, preciso beber alguma coisa – declarou.

Bruce concordou, a contragosto, pois ainda eram apenas quatro horas da tarde. Mas concordou. Ele deixou seu livro por ali e acompanhou Tony até o andar superior.

* * *

Talvez os dias de _folga_ tenham afetado um pouco o rendimento de Pepper. Ela se sentiu desgastada logo após o almoço, quando a preguiça lhe abateu por um tempo e ela quase cedeu a ideia de tirar um cochilo ali mesmo, no sofá. Quase.

A mulher tinha tutano, afinal. A ruivinha não se entregava com facilidade e depois de um café bem forte com apenas uma colher de açúcar, ela já começava a recuperar o ritmo.

A reunião com o conselho da empresa transcorreu tranquilamente, com algumas novidades, mas nada fora de contexto. Entretanto, havia algo realmente singular acontecendo, fora do império Stark. E suas fontes eram bem mais do que confiáveis; Phill Coulson, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff... Até mesmo Clint Barton já havia comentado com Tony – não que ela tenha o hábito de ouvir as conversas do namorado, mas acontece que ela estava ali, em sua segunda casa, cuidando da própria vida quando o assunto surgiu.

Pepper não daria _ibope_ para aquilo. Ela tinha outras coisas para focar sua energia e também sentia que não seria de grande ajuda nesses atos _heróicos_ e toda essa coisa de _espionagem_... isso desregulava o seu sono e ela preferia evitar se envolver.

Mas não era tão fácil assim. Como não se envolver se o time de heróis estava constantemente por ali? Um deles até morava na torre e, vale acrescentar; o Hulk tinha dois andares só para si. Um de contenção, no subsolo, e outro voltado para criatividade de Tony e tudo que envolvia o gigante verde. E havia também o laboratório do Dr. Banner, o homem pequeno, magro e tímido que era o Hulk nas horas de ócio.

E Thor, com aquela mania de chegar sem avisar, rompendo o céu ensolarado com um trovão... em pleno dia. Chamando-a de Lady Pepper, sempre quebrando uma louça...

O fato é que Pepper estava ansiosa para voltar ao trabalho, mas notou que talvez ela precisasse apenas de umas férias, bem longe da vida de super-herói que o seu namorado levava. E que ela começava a fazer parte, de certa forma.

Pepper sentia que alguma coisa aconteceria em breve e as ligações constantes do agente Coulson da SHIELD apenas deixavam-na em alerta, pois ela jamais se esqueceu das consequencias de adiar tanto uma reunião. Na última vez o antigo sócio de Tony se mostrou um grande corrupto, manipulador e homicida. Capaz de encomendar o sequestro e morte Tony.

Ela não estava preparada para aquilo e odiaria ser pega de surpresa de novo, por isso sentia um calafrio muito desconfortável quando se lembrava da conversa que teve com Coulson semanas antes. Algo grande estava para acontecer, não que isso estivesse na sua alçada, mas os efeitos iriam refletir em sua vida futuramente e ela sentiu que não poderia mais adiar aquela conversa. Então ela pediu à Jarvis para que ligasse para o agente.

– _Srta. Potts_ – Coulson respondeu prontamente. – _Me poupou uma ligação. Como está a recuperação_?

– Ótima... Obrigada por perguntar – ela respondeu. – Eu liguei para remarcar aquela reunião, agente Coulson.

– _Ah, sim..._ – o homem falou. – _Para quando, Srta. Potts_?

– Pode ser hoje – ela anunciou. – Se você estiver na cidade, é claro.

– _Estou a caminho._

* * *

A sala da mansão era bem espaçosa, tinha um aspecto impecável e os móveis em tons neutros davam ares de claridade e limpeza. Havia um sofá comprido posicionado quase no meio do cômodo, uma mesa de centro bem a sua frente, um par de poltronas. Na parede atrás do sofá havia uma estante enorme e, no lado oposto, um gabinete de bebidas que ficava perto do corredor que dava acesso à cozinha. Tony se aproximou do _home bar_ e tinha acabado de se servir uma dose de uísque sem gelo quando olhou para Bruce e perguntou:

– O quê vai querer?

O cientista estava diante da estante que preenchia grande parte da parede – quase chegava ao teto. Distraído, ele percorreu com os olhos a longa fileira de DVDs e só depois se virou na direção de seu anfitrião, percebendo que ele esperava uma resposta.

– Não vou querer nada – ele disse.

– Uísque então – Tony falou servindo-o. – Caubói?

Bruce negou rapidamente, mas Tony já dava meia volta no sofá e caminhava em sua direção com os copos nas mãos. Ele aceitou, mas não bebeu.

– Você coleciona filmes... – Bruce comenta enquanto observa Tony beber o uísque em um só gole. – Eu imaginei que seriam discos... ou calcinhas – ele diz com um meio sorriso e em seguida sente-se levemente acanhado com a própria piada.

– Os discos estavam na torre. Eu perdi boa parte da coleção quando ela foi atacada – Tony falou. Um riso vulgar surgiu em seus lábios quando ele acrescentou: – Mas as calcinhas estão lá em cima.

Estagnado, Bruce pareceu conceber a ideia e acreditar nela por alguns instantes até que o sorriso de Tony ganhou um ar debochado e ele tocou no ombro do amigo, dizendo que Pepper certamente o mataria com uma das próprias armaduras sem nem pensar duas vezes. E o cientista entra na brincadeira, atentando-se ao fato de que – obviamente – seria uma morte lenta e que – provavelmente – seu velório seria de caixão fechado.

– Que mórbido – Tony comenta e Bruce assente, inclinando a cabeça para baixo.

Bruce bebe um gole do uísque e volta sua atenção à estante de filmes, reparando que eles estão organizados de acordo com os gêneros; suspense, terror, ficção científica... E _trash_. Curioso, Bruce pergunta o que seria um filme _trash_ e Tony lhe responde:

– Algo que é tão ruim, mas tão ruim – ele diz – que acaba sendo bom.

Confuso, Banner sorri. Achou graça naquela explicação e pensou que, talvez, Tony Stark tenha ficado subitamente vulnerável ao álcool.

– Não faz sentido nenhum – Bruce comenta. Sua voz tem um tom de contradição que Tony achou leve, beirando a candura.

– Exatamente.

Então Tony tem uma ideia. Ver um filme daqueles – da fileira dos _trashes_ – era a distração da qual precisava. Dar umas boas risadas e esquecer seus fantasmas, mesmo que brevemente. Ele pousa a mão em um deles, aleatoriamente e sorri ao reconhecer a ilustração da capa.

Talvez ele fosse um pouco doido por ter em sua coleção uma secção de filmes que considerava horríveis, mas Bruce não questionou. Ele também tinha as suas manias pouco convencionais, portanto não fez nenhuma objeção quando Tony convidou-o a se acomodar tranquilamente no sofá enquanto ele deixava a capa do filme sobre a mesa de centro e caminhava de novo até o _home bar_.

O doutor reparou que não havia um aparelho de DVD na sala, tão pouco uma televisão. Curioso, Bruce começa a formular uma pergunta em sua mente enquanto busca Tony com o olhar, mas o engenheiro já havia lhe dado as costas e caminhava em direção à cozinha.

– Jarvis – Bruce chama-o. – Onde está a televisão?

– Há uma televisão na cozinha e outra na oficina do Sr. Stark, doutor – disse o IA com sua voz incorpórea e onipresente.

Bruce balança o copo, mexendo o líquido dourado dentro dele e observando o próprio reflexo por um tempo antes de beber outro gole.

– Hm... Isso não foi muito útil... – Bruce murmurou a si mesmo, sem querer desmerecer a informação. – Mas obrigado.

– Receio que não era essa a resposta que o senhor esperava, mas é a que eu posso lhe dar. Talvez deva reformular sua pergunta, Dr. Banner – Jarvis acrescenta.

– Ok... Vamos ver... – ele começa. Bruce coloca o copo quase vazio sobre a mesa de centro enquanto passa a mão pelo próprio queixo. Depois de um momento de reflexão ele pega a capa do DVD nas mãos e, notando a leveza do objeto, abre-a. – Está vazia...

– Sim. Boa observação, doutor – o IA anuncia. Bruce sorri. É claro que Tony _ensinou-o_ a ser sarcástico, Bruce pensava. – Acredito que o senhor Stark a mantenha apenas como um objeto decorativo, pois têm o conteúdo armazenado em sua biblioteca virtual – Jarvis conta. – O senhor gostaria de _xeretar_ a biblioteca do Sr. Stark, doutor?

Bruce une as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreendido com o fato de Jarvis usar uma gíria. Não era a primeira vez que a inteligência artificial demonstrava uma personalidade – tão pouco seria a última –, mas Bruce não conseguia evitar um sentimento de estranheza. Um misto de espanto e admiração, tanto pelo criador quanto pela criatura.

– O Dr. Banner terá bastante tempo para isso, Jarvis. Mas agora não. – Tony disse ao retornar com uma bacia de pipoca em mãos e um cobertor fino sobre o ombro. – Manteiga e queijo... me diga se quiser qualquer outra guloseima.

Tony colocou a bacia sobre a mesa e pediu para que Jarvis reproduzisse o filme.

A luz diminuiu gradativamente, tornando o ambiente mais agradável às vistas enquanto uma fenda no teto se abria e a tela de projeção se desenrolava diante deles. Bruce esticou-se para colocar a capa do DVD sobre a mesa e tomar o último gole de uísque que havia no copo. Depois devolveu o copo a mesa e ajeitou uma almofada em suas costas, lembrando-se das palavras-chave que havia lido na sinopse do filme: Terror, misticismo, anos 80, livro dos mortos. A escolha de Tony foi uma surpresa para Bruce. Ele optou por um filme antigo e de baixa qualidade visual. Não era um clássico.

Um sorriso brota nos lábios do doutor no momento em que Tony tira os tênis e se joga no sofá, tapando-se com o cobertor e deixando a bacia em seu colo. Ele come, devagar, e se espicha. Seus pés terminam contra a perna de Bruce quando ele fica relaxadamente atirado, como se fosse o dono do pedaço – e de fato era. Bruce puxa a ponta da coberta e cobre suas pernas. Ele se inclina um pouco para alcançar as pipocas e não há protestos entre eles. Ele acaba ficando tão longe da ponta do sofá que se questiona se era essa a intenção de Tony.

– Ah, esse filme é hilário – Tony relembra ao início da primeira cena. – Você vai gostar.

– Se você diz – Bruce resmunga com um tom brincalhão enquanto tira os sapatos, empurrando o calcanhar de um pé com a ponta do outro. Depois cruza as pernas, apoiando o peso sobre a mesa de centro.

– Vai – ele afirma. – Eu sei que vai.

Bruce também tem essa certeza de que vai gostar, ele gosta de tudo que vem de Tony, afinal. Ele ataca a bacia eventualmente, enchendo uma das mãos sem tirar os olhos da tela, desviando apenas quando uma ou outra pipoca cai sobre eles e é rapidamente resgatada.

O filme é bem fraquinho, na verdade. Já de início tem um clichê habitual em filmes do gênero terror e/ou suspense: um casal invade uma cabana abandonada no meio da floresta. O homem resolve explorar o lugar e encontra um gravador antigo e aciona a máquina.

– Além de burro é curioso – Bruce comenta quando a voz da gravação começa a pronunciar uma passagem do livro que alerta sobre um espírito da floresta. O mesmo é invocado durante a tradução feita pela voz. – Se o cara tivesse desligado o gravador não teria filme – ele diz depois que o espírito possui a mulher.

– _Shiu_ – Tony diz com o indicador na frente dos lábios. Bruce sorri da reação imediata dele. – Presta atenção.

Depois da advertência de Tony, ouvia-se apenas o mastigar lento dos dois e os gritos dos personagens... mas tal silêncio não duraria tanto. Dizia terror na sinopse do filme, mas nenhum deles conseguiu conter o riso durante boa parte do longa-metragem. Bruce se perguntou quantos litros de molho de tomate haviam sido gastos para fazer toda aquela lambança cinematográfica de péssima qualidade. Eles riram alto quando uma das mocinhas gritou em pânico e um globo ocular saltou na direção dela, entrando em sua boca.

Bruce levou a mão ao peito, recompondo-se aos poucos enquanto Tony observava-o de perfil. Os olhos plissados, com algumas rugas de expressão contrastavam com a jovialidade natural de seu sorriso. Bruce tinha uma gargalhada gostosa de ouvir. Era espontânea e contagiante, tão diferente de quando estavam no porta-aviões da SHIELD, onde Bruce parecia estar travado. Ali ele se sentiu realmente à vontade. E Tony notou que estar com o doutor era muito simples, pois sua companhia era agradável. Deixava o ambiente leve, por mais contraditório que possa parecer.

– Eu não falei que você ia gostar do filme? – Tony disse depois de ter observado-o por um longo momento.

– _Shiu_ – Bruce pede repetindo o gesto de Tony.

* * *

A ideia de comandar a cozinha partiu de Bruce. Assim que Tony atentou-se ao horário e comentou que Pepper chegaria em breve, o doutor começou a se sentir um intruso. Com pouquíssimo esforço, Tony fez o amigo mudar de pensamento e estava prestes a ligar para algum numero de tele-entrega quando Bruce deixou escapar que pilotava muito bem o fogão. Para o engenheiro, era como se o doutor pedisse para ser explorado.

Depois de uma breve olhada na dispensa e na geladeira, Bruce decidiu o que faria. É claro que ele ficou em dúvida no início. Havia tantas opções ali, ainda mais para ele que se habituara a fazer muito com pouco. Bruce aprendeu a se virar muito cedo. Antes do _acidente_ ele já possuía a prática necessária de um homem que morava sozinho e não aceitava sobreviver à base de _fast food_ e guloseimas. Ele sempre enxergou a culinária como uma ciência. Uma ciência muito relaxante, diga-se de passagem.

Logo Bruce começou a mapear mentalmente os utensílios da cozinha e não fez cerimônia ao botar Tony no serviço. O engenheiro era pouco prudente com facas, mas mesmo assim se ofereceu para descascar, picar e pôr sob pressão a abóbora enquanto Bruce depositava os ingredientes da sobremesa na batedeira; creme de leite, um suco concentrado de maracujá e leite condensado.

– Acho que está faltando alguma coisa aqui – Tony diz um tom acima do ruído causado pela batedeira. – Trilha sonora, não acha?

– O quê? – Bruce olha para Tony e fala alto também, pois não poderia desligar a máquina até que o doce ganhasse a textura desejada. – Preste atenção... Desse jeito vai acabar perdendo um dedo, Tony.

Depois de levar a sobremesa ao congelador, Bruce se prepara para limpar e tratar o peixe. Ele usa temperos suaves para amenizar o gosto marcante da carne. E também porque não conhece o paladar do casal, tem receio de exagerar e acabar tendo que ligar para o _Pizza Hut_.

Eventualmente, Bruce observa o seu imediato. Tony demorou um pouco para conseguir se entender com a abóbora, mas deu certo e ele ainda tinha cinco dedos em cada mão. Após ter preparado o recheio, eles decidiram beber uns goles de vinho tinto enquanto esperavam o cozimento da abóbora.

– É mais comum usar batatas ao invés de abóbora – Bruce comenta enquanto lava as mãos na pia. – e morango no lugar do maracujá... mas como não temos batatas e Pepper é alérgica à morangos, vamos nos virar com o que temos...

Tony concorda com um movimento de cabeça e joga um pano de pratos em sua direção enquanto diz:

– Maracujá... Porque não estou surpreso? – ele brinca. Tony observa-o agarrar o pano no ar e depois colocá-lo sobre o ombro. Bruce pergunta sobre o saca-rolha. – Terceira gaveta sob a pia.

Bruce assente e abre a garrafa com facilidade, deixando-a sobre a bancada, com um meio sorriso surgindo nos lábios quando ele olhou para o engenheiro que teve de ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar as taças no armário aéreo. Quem diria que o homem dentro da armadura de ferro era tão baixinho? A televisão engana, de fato.

Tony serve as taças até a metade e se senta em um banco alto em frete à bancada, ao lado de Bruce. Por um longo momento ouviu-se apenas o borbulhar constante de uma panela. Ninguém teve vontade de quebrar o silêncio e tão pouco se sentiram desconfortáveis com ele.

Foi pensamento rápido que fez com que Bruce arqueasse as sobrancelhas por um breve segundo antes de pedir licença:

– Eu me esqueci de uma coisa – ele disse ao sair da cozinha um tanto apressado.


	5. I trust on you

Há uma qualidade da qual Pepper realmente se orgulha de possuir: a capacidade de manter a calma sob pressão. Tal pressão que vêm se acumulando nos últimos anos, desde a época em que ela se tornou assistente pessoal de Tony Stark até os dias atuais – que têm sido bem estressantes.

Pepper estava num daqueles dias longos, com mais de 24 horas. Ela teve uma conversa muito franca com Coulson, mas pouco esclarecedora. O homem era um espião, ela não podia culpá-lo por ser misterioso. Era da natureza dele... mas não quer dizer que isso não tenha deixado-a frustrada. Apesar de Pepper se sentir como um peão em um tabuleiro – ou um cego em um tiroteio –, ela sabia que tinha que manter os pés no chão e a cabeça no lugar. Manter a calma, como tem feito desde quando decidiu entrar na vida turbulenta de Anthony Stark. Ela têm tido dias exaustivos.

E ela ainda nem chegara a ir até a Stark Industries, pois a grande engrenagem ainda estava funcionando mesmo sob a densa conspiração que pairava sobre a SHILED. Aquilo não estava em sua alçada, por isso ela não fez à Coulson as perguntas que realmente queria fazer. Ela não queria se envolver ainda mais com os assuntos de heróis, pois ela tinha assuntos de CEO que, para ela, já geravam bastante agitação

Ela estava no banco traseiro do carro, a caminho de casa, revisando o alvará de habite-se de um prédio reformado pela Fundação Stark. O condomínio habitacional foi financiado pelo governo, mas não tinha um seguro. Quando o irmão de Thor abriu um portal para outra dimensão, fazendo com que chovesse alienígenas em Nova Iorque, os Vingadores se preocuparam mais com a salvação do planeta do que com a bagunça pós-batalha. E que bagunça, diga-se de passagem. Um cara enorme e verde que sai esmagando tudo é um bom reforço para equipe, mas os estragos são difíceis de prever. A estrutura do prédio ficou severamente comprometida, seu desabamento era iminente e por isso os moradores tiveram de ser realocados. A Fundação Stark tomou as rédeas antes mesmo que o governo se abstivesse das responsabilidades, cruzando os braços e jogando a culpa para o irmão, como uma criança que dá o tapa e esconde a mão. A edificação estava concluída e as famílias enfim voltariam para seus lares.

Arrumar a bagunça era um dom natural de Pepper Potts, presidente das Indústrias Stark. Esse tipo de contratempo ela tirava de letra, mas o buraco era mais embaixo quando o tema era Vingadores.

Não era fácil, mas ela se adaptou como pôde. Sequer pulava da cadeira quando ouvia os sinais de Thor chegando, ou sentia um frio na barriga quando ficava a sós com Bruce Banner, como antigamente.

Pepper deixou-se levar pela lembrança do dia em que conhecera o doutor. Sua memória não era falha, pelo contrário. As recordações eram nítidas e cheias de detalhes.

Na ocasião, ela estranhou, mas não fez nenhuma objeção quando Tony voltou pra casa com o cientista a tira-colo, apresentando-o como um homem brilhante e viajado. Sete doutorados não eram pouca coisa. Potts sabia que ele fazia parte da equipe dos heróis, mas não sabia o quê exatamente ele fazia, pois ele não tinha um martelo ou um escudo, nem uma armadura ou um arco... mas Natasha também não tinha nenhuma dessas coisas e se virava muito bem, então Pepper deduziu que ele trabalhava para SHIELD. Pepper, como a maioria da população, não sabia que o Hulk era apenas um homem no fim das contas.

Naturalmente, a ruiva recebeu-o com a mesma tranquilidade e cortesia com a qual tratou os outros Vingadores e não pareceu se incomodar com o fato de ele começar a viver ali e ter o próprio laboratório, alguns andares abaixo do quarto deles... mas naquela mesma noite, quando ela estava já pronta para dormir e Tony espantou seu sono ao contar _quem_ ele era e no _quê_ ele poderia se tornar, os olhos azuis de Pepper ficaram quase negros depois que suas pupilas dilataram e ela quis correr para o mais longe possível no mesmo instante, mas suas pernas viraram gelatina. Primeiro ela se negou a acreditar que Tony seria capaz de trazer _aquela coisa_ para casa, e então quase se desesperou ao dar-se de conta de que ele não só trouxera _aquela coisa_ para casa, como também não pretendia despachá-lo tão cedo.

Após uma rápida – e rara – crise de ansiedade, Pepper expressou o quão ruim ela achava aquilo e quase botou Tony contra a parede, o famoso claro _dá ou desce._ Por pouco ela não pediu para que ele escolhesse se preferia a sua presença, ou a de Bruce. Só não o fez por medo da resposta. Ao invés do _vai ou racha_ , ela preferiu dizer que no dia seguinte voltaria para a mansão em Malibu até que ele _consertasse aquilo_. E a coisa toda ganhou outra proporção quando Tony bateu o pé e disse que nem ela nem o cientista iriam embora, pois ele sentia-se em débito com Bruce Banner e com o Hulk, principalmente, – palavras ditas por ele – e daria a ambos uma segunda chance, pois todos mereciam ao menos uma e ele não seria a pessoa que negaria um recomeço ao cientista... Até porque o próprio Tony recebera uma vigésima oitava chance há alguns dias e Pepper vivia lhe dando segundas chances e passando a mão por cima de sua cabeça, aceitando seus erros... Portanto, rejeitar o doutor seria uma hipocrisia. De ambos.

Aquilo deu fim à discussão, mas não ao desconforto de Pepper.

Ela não se esquecera das primeiras semanas de convívio com o novo hóspede, por mais remotas que tenham parecido, pois nos dias que se passaram, era como se Bruce nem estivesse ali. O homem era praticamente um fantasma, ou um quadro da decoração – um abstrato, daqueles que te deixam com as vistas cansadas se você olhar fixamente por muito tempo. Ele era tão _workaholic_ quanto ela ou Tony, chegava a estar 24/7 no laboratório e raramente se aventurava pela Torre – apenas quando precisava comer ou quando o próprio Tony dava um jeito de tirá-lo de seu habitat. O cientista era quieto, como uma pedra. Do tipo que pega apenas o que precisa, nada mais, nada menos. E nunca pede coisa alguma. Realmente, aquele cara estava se esforçando para produzir o menor impacto possível na rotina deles.

E Pepper fez tudo que estava em seu alcance para manter a calma e ser tão civilizada quanto o possível, preenchendo a cabeça com o trabalho e evitando-o de todas as maneiras pensáveis. Mas eles praticamente moravam sob o mesmo teto, o que significava que se cruzariam em algum momento. E quando se cruzavam, a ruiva segurava com apreensão qualquer objeto que estivesse em suas mãos, numa tentativa de mascarar seu nervosismo. Muitas vezes ela forçou-se a sorrir e dizer-lhe um "olá" antes de seguir seu caminho com passos rápidos.

Ela sabia que Bruce era um Vingador. Ela sabia que ele tinha uma mente brilhante e, pelas poucas vezes em que conversaram, um coração gentil. Ela nutria por ele um misto de pena, compaixão, culpa e medo. Ela sentia-se mal porque ele era um cara muito solitário e Tony era um dos únicos amigos dele e – talvez – o único que havia lhe dado uma oportunidade para provar seu valor. E, principalmente, ela não queria ficar no meio da amizade deles.

Ela _queria_ ser amiga dele, tratá-lo da mesma forma que tratava os outros heróis. Ela _queria_ confiar nele, de verdade.

Mas toda vez que ela entrava naquele laboratório e parava para olhar o cientista trabalhando em silêncio, ou conversando com o bilionário sobre alguma nova invenção, a única coisa que ela conseguia ver era um monstro verde e feroz que poderia escapar a qualquer momento. Uma besta incontrolável que poderia destruir a casa deles, com eles junto, sem uma sombra de misericórdia.

E Bruce captou isso. Ele não era cego, nem burro. Instintivamente ele notou que sua presença não a agradava, pelo contrario; deixava-a deveras desconfortável. Ele era um intruso ali e estava causando uma situação _desnecessária._ Ele tinha compreensão o suficiente para perceber que ela ficava apavorada ao vê-lo, por isso também evitava situações _desnecessárias_. Aquilo era frustrante e não fazia bem a ele. Não era saudável para nenhum dos dois e Bruce não gostava da sensação de estar pisando em ovos.

Ele decidiu ir embora. Duas semanas apenas. Foi tempo o suficiente para que a ilusão criada por Tony, de que as coisas iriam ficar mais naturais com o tempo, se mostrasse falha. Pepper não o aceitaria, por mais que ela tentasse. Talvez fosse muito para ela, talvez fosse birra... talvez fosse medo. Não importava, ela estava com a razão ao seu lado e ele era a peça que não se encaixava ali. Ele _deveria_ ir embora, seria o melhor para os dois. E, para Tony, o melhor seria se ele fosse embora à surdina; sem se despedir, sem fazer alarde.

Mas, por acaso ou destino, o plano do doutor de sair à francesa falhou.

Bruce estava arrumando suas coisas, certa noite, quando Tony flagrou-o antes da fuga e explodiu dizendo que não o deixaria desaparecer novamente e se esconder ondeJudas perdeu as botas ou algum lugar parecido. Tony tinha vários argumentos, mas somente dois foram necessários. Primeiro; ele era um Vingador. Deveria ficar na _Torre dos Vingadores_ , pois assim seria fácil de encontrá-lo quando o time precisasse dele. Segundo – e preste atenção, pois este realmente fez a diferença; a casa deles era agora a casa de Bruce também e ele não deveria se preocupar com o que os _outros_ pensavam.

Era de Pepper que ele falava e ela sabia disso, mas não iria discutir, pois ela também sabia que o namorado estava certo. Nas duas sentenças.

Maldito seja, mas Tony Stark tinha razão.

Os dois, Pepper e Bruce, sabiam que ele estava certo e alguém teria que ceder para que aquilo funcionasse. E Bruce Banner era um homem acostumado a ceder, por isso não foi uma surpresa quando ele deu o primeiro passo para uma conversa franca, na tentativa de chegar a uma trégua.

Ela estava na cozinha quando ele veio com calma e polidez, na época ainda chamava-a de Srta. Potts, mas mesmo assim ela teve um sobressalto ao ver-se a sós com o cientista. É claro que ela estava apavorada pelo fato de não haver mais ninguém para testemunhar caso _você-sabe-quem_ resolvesse aparecer. Ele evitou manter o contato visual, pois seria capaz de desistir ao ver tanta aversão. Então ele começou agradecendo por ela e Tony terem o acolhido, eram poucas as pessoas dispostas a fazer isso e havia uma razão para tal. Bruce parou por um instante para ver como ela reagiria. Pepper nem piscou. E Bruce continuou:

– Se eu estiver... passando um limite, me diga, mas eu... eu estou muito contente por ter os amigos que tenho. Talvez eu nem mereça os amigo que tenho, mas eu estou feliz... – ele disse. Ele respirou profundamente e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, pois simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com elas. – E acredito que o _outro cara_ também esteja... E _nós_ não queremos estragar isso.

Os nós dos dedos de Pepper estavam brancos de tanto apertar o copo que ela tinha em mãos, quase o quebrou quando ele mencionou seu alter ego e, ainda assim, algo em seu subconsciente impedia-a de seguir seu instinto básico de correr. Ele respirou daquela forma pesada mais uma vez e ajeitou os óculos antes de continuar:

– O que eu quero dizer... só que... é que você tem todo o direito de ficar... nervosa.

Aquela não foi exatamente a palavra que veio em sua mente, mas era a mais cortês que poderia usar no momento. Parecia ser a mais adequada.

– Bem, _eu_ ainda estou nervoso com isso... com tudo... isso – ele balançou a mão, referindo-se ao prédio que era agora seu novo CEP. E então, pela primeira vez, ele fixou seus olhos nos dela. – Mas... Eu não quero que _você_ fique nervosa... e quero que saiba que... o _outro cara_ e eu... _nós_ chegamos a um consenso – ele não sabia ao certo como descrever sua dupla personalidade, mas tentou parecer o mais natural possível. – Eu tenho mais controle do que você... – ele tossiu e arrumou a frase: – do que a maioria das pessoas acredita... um _privilégio terrível_ , como o Tony gosta de dizer.

Durante todo o tempo em que Bruce estava dando voz aos seus pensamentos, Pepper visivelmente relaxou um pouco. O medo ainda era evidente em seus olhos, mas começava a evoluir para curiosidade... especialmente quando Bruce trouxe Tony à conversa.

Bruce colocou as mãos nos bolsos novamente, desejando ter algo para segurar e diminuir sua inquietação.

– Eu quero dizer... de verdade, ignorar um problema ou uma situação pode piorar as coisas – ele não especificou _as coisas_ , mas ele sabia que ela entenderia. – Às vezes só precisamos canalizar as energias de uma forma diferente. Expressar a negatividade de forma positiva para conseguir... manter a calma sob pressão. Parece difícil, eu sei, mas...

Ele coçou a própria nuca, apertando a curva do pescoço, uma vez que se deu conta de que estava falando demais. Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre eles – os únicos sons vinham do motor da geladeira e da máquina de café. E naquele momento Pepper entendeu o que fazia com que aquele homem quieto se sentisse nervoso naquela situação – mesmo que pouco. Quem um dia imaginaria que ele tinha tanto medo dela, quanto ela tinha dele... ou talvez não _dela_ , mas sim de machucá-la – fisicamente, psicologicamente ou de qualquer outra forma.

Na verdade, ela parou para pensar, todos os Vingadores – inclusive o Tony –, tem potencial destrutivo para se tornarem tão perigosos quanto o Hulk, mas eles não possuíam o conhecimento disso e ninguém os temia por isso. Bruce parecia ser o único que tinha plena consciência dos danos que poderia causar e era esta mesma consciência que fazia dele o mais responsável de todos eles. Ele era um homem que tinha que estar no controle o tempo inteiro, caminhar sobre um muro estreito; de um lado a raiva, do outro a serenidade. Ele tinha que manter a calma sob pressão, caso contrário as coisas poderiam acabar mal e pessoas seriam feridas.

E isso era algo que Pepper poderia compreender com facilidade.

E considerando que, antes da batalha de Nova Iorque, ele estava há dois anos sem se transformar, ela percebeu que tinha o julgado sem nem conhecê-lo e tinha sido muito preconceituosa com ele.

Os olhos dela demonstraram o momento claro de compreensão quando se encheram d'água. Ela estava desapontada com a maneira que vinha tratando-o, algo muito parecido com culpa crescia dentro dela, mas Bruce confundiu aquilo com medo e rapidamente recuou, repensando se aquilo tinha mesmo sido uma boa ideia. Talvez ele realmente devesse ir embora, afinal.

– Hm... me desculpe... eu vou te deixar em paz...

Ele começou a se virar para sair, mas Pepper levantou a mão que estava livre.

– Não, espera!

Imediatamente, ele parou. Por uma batida longa, eles se encaram, enquanto a ruiva procurava desesperadamente pelas palavras certas. Como ela poderia expressar as semanas de pura ansiedade e apreensão em palavras? Mas, para a sua sorte, o cientista era muito paciente e deixou que ela tomasse o tempo que precisava, sem qualquer tipo de julgamento em seu olhar. Na verdade, ele pareceu aliviado por terem conseguido chegar tão longe.

Até que Pepper encontrou a própria voz:

– Bruce, eu... eu estou... é que... com tudo que aconteceu... com Tony, os Vingadores, os... alienígenas de repente... eu – e a voz dela falhou, mas as lágrimas, apesar de serem pesadas, não caíram. – Eu tento fazer o meu trabalho... tento ficar calma, mas... mas às vezes é... parece que é...

– Demais pra segurar? – Banner terminou para ela. – É como se você quisesse apenas explodir, e deixar tudo sair. Todo o medo, toda a frustração... toda a dor.

Aquilo foi uma constatação, não uma pergunta. Uma confirmação que veio da própria experiência, a qual Pepper podia ver nos olhos dele e também nos lábios dele que formavam uma tensa. Ela concordou com a cabeça, muito devagar.

– Eu acho que você se cobra demais – ele disse quando ela pareceu perder a fala, de novo.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu aguentar o peso. Aquela lágrima finalmente caiu.

– Eu não acho que seja cobrança, talvez seja. Eu tenho que manter as coisas em ordem. Sou quem tem que manter tudo sob controle... e fingir que tudo está bem quando na verdade não está.

O doutor deu um passo à frente. Ele lhe mostrou um sorriso calmo quando falou:

– Eu entendo – e então ele acrescentou, naturalmente: – Eu conheço algumas técnicas de respiração que poderiam te ajudar um pouco... se você tiver interesse.

– Talvez... mais tarde. Eu gostaria.

Naquele ponto, ela parou para encará-lo novamente. Ele estava com a mesma camisa amarela que usava no dia em que Tony trouxe-o para morar ali e Pepper viu que a cor lhe caia bem. O rosto dele voltou para uma expressão normal, mas seu olhar baixo evidenciava que ele se sentia responsável, sentia que era uma parte do fardo que ela carregava.

– Bruce – foi quase um sussurro.

– Hm? – ele murmurou ao erguer a cabeça assim que ouviu seu nome.

Ele estava novamente focado nela.

– Eu nunca te agradeci... pelo o que você fez, por ter salvado o Tony...

As bochechas de Banner coraram rapidamente com aquela simples declaração, carregada de compaixão e gratidão... e até mesmo um tom de desculpa por tê-lo julgado tão mal. Ele olhou para os próprios sapatos enquanto seu rosto começava a ficar ainda mais vermelho.

– Não há o que agradecer... – ele olhou para cima de novo e, com um sorriso muito contido, adicionou: – De nada.

Aquela declaração causou outra pausa, enquanto ela via o doutor como uma aquarela – não mais o abstrato que lhe doía às vistas. Ela se lembrou que Tony contou-lhe uma vez que o cientista já havia tentado desistir quando perdera a esperança de ter uma existência normal. Ela sequer podia imaginar o quanto de dor e tormento ele teria passado para cogitar o suicídio. A tortura de conviver com o constante medo da fera que possuía.

Mas, verdade seja dita, todos têm um Hulk dentro de si. A diferença era que ele poderia trazer o seu a tona e era capaz de comandar a criatura, usar o seu poder em algo bom... Em menos de trinta minutos, ele conseguiu provar a ela que o gigante verde não era um monstro.

Uma besta, não um monstro.

E Bruce estava momentaneamente perdido nos olhos azuis dela; da mulher que há pouco estava apavorada, e agora o olhava com candura. Aquele instante de silêncio fez com que ele se atentasse ao fato de que quanto mais amigos ele e o seu alter ego verde conquistavam, mais controle ele ganhava sobre si. O grandalhão realmente queria ajudar os outros, mas era difícil quando a maioria das pessoas abria fogo contra ele. No entanto, essa novidade toda de Vingadores tem remediado isso. Os incidentes eram agora missões e ele finalmente se viu dando um propósito ao outro cara... porque agora as pessoas precisavam dele. E, como um doutor, estar presente para aqueles que precisavam dele era mais que uma obrigação, era um privilégio.

Ele sabia que a aceitação total ainda estava longe, mas ter Tony, Pepper, e os outros Vingadores ao seu lado lhe dava uma esperança – um sentimento que ele não vivenciava há anos. Ele possuía novos amigos, pessoas que entendiam como é não ser normal. Ele tinha um lar e uma vida que valia a pena viver... e, dessa vez, ele não iria fugir porque valia a pena ficar e lutar por essas pessoas.

Então Pepper quebrou o silêncio quando ela colocou sua mão com muita cautela sobre o ombro de Bruce e disse:

– Eu acho que _você_ se cobra demais – e ela fez um convite: – E também acho que nós dois merecemos um dia de folga... que tal uma pedalada pela cidade?

O sorriso não deixou o rosto dele, mas uma sombra de apreensão crispou seu olhar. Ele estava ganhando controle, conhecendo o terreno: sim, mas não quer dizer que tinha autoconfiança o bastante.

– Tem certeza de que quer me pôr numa bicicleta, nesse caos de Nova Iorque?

Ainda levaria muito tempo para que eles se sentissem a vontade com aquela situação. Muita água passou por baixo daquela ponte para que ela pudesse, enfim, enxergar Bruce Banner pelo o quê ele realmente era: um homem. Um homem com um fardo tão grande quanto sua capacidade de compreensão e empatia, mas apenas um homem. Um ser humano muito tímido, educado e inteligente que, mesmo tendo inúmeros motivos, jamais reclamou dos infortúnios do destino.

Pepper estava determinada a arrumar a injustiça que tinha cometido e a pagar o débito que jamais poderia ser pago. Ela sorriu para ele com toda sinceridade e disse:

– Eu confio em você.

* * *

Antes de descer do carro e entrar em casa, Pepper lembrou-se de uma expressão muito usada no oriente – por onde Bruce já fizera várias _peregrinações_. _Maktub_ , ele dissera, significa "estava escrito" ou "tinha que acontecer". Não era uma manifestação de revolta, mas sim um gesto aceitação diante dos desígnios da vida.

Se alguém, três ou quatro meses atrás, tivesse o disparate de lhe dizer que ela ficaria feliz por ver Bruce Banner e Tony Stark preparando o jantar e bagunçando a cozinha, ela prontamente surtaria. Mas se lhe dissessem isto ontem... _Maktub_.

E é bem provável que essas lembranças tenham mexido com ela, pois o sorriso gentil em seus lábios e o brilho em do seu olhar eram evidentes.

Bruce é o primeiro a perceber a presença dela, lhe mostrando um sorriso satisfeito quando ela comenta que ficou alegre por ele ter resolvido jantar com eles. Mais que isso, ele mesmo estava preparando a refeição com a _ajuda_ de Tony – causando, ao mesmo tempo, alegria e desespero na empregada. Alegria; noite de folga. Desespero; provável baderna no dia seguinte. Um clima leve e agradável se misturava a risada sutil de Tony, que parecia realmente relaxado, em pé de frente à bancada, amassando a abóbora para que chegasse até a consistência de um purê.

Ela fez a volta na bancada, se aproximando de Tony. Ele estava bem concentrado no trabalho manual, por isso quase se surpreendeu com a chegada dela. Tony lhe deu um beijo casto nos lábios e ela pode sentir o cheiro do vinho em seu hálito. Não era forte, mas era inconfundível.

Bruce alcançou o guardanapo que estava no ombro de Tony e secou as mãos, devolvendo-o ao lugar depois. Já ciente de onde se encontravam todos os utensílios da cozinha – talvez já soubesse mais que o dono da casa –, ele pegou uma taça no armário e serviu-a com vinho tinto. Alcançou-a à Pepper que pegou e sentou-se no banco alto, de frente para Tony.

Ela bebe alguns goles curtos e pergunta o que tem para o jantar. Bruce responde.

– Pensei que você fosse vegetariano, Bruce – Pepper comenta.

Ele diz algo sobre exceções, o que faz com que um sorriso calmo apareça nos lábios de Tony. O engenheiro, agora promovido a subchefe, comenta que o dia está cheio de exceções enquanto olha nos olhos de Pepper e bebe um gole de sua taça.

Pepper pergunta se poderia ajudar em alguma coisa, mas a negativa vem rápida:

– Não – os dois falam em uníssono e se entreolham por um segundo. Então Bruce emenda: – Tudo sob controle.

Ela olha para Bruce, como se quisesse dizer que sabia que estava tudo sob controle, que confiava na capacidade dele de manter as coisas sob controle.

– Okay... – ela diz com um ar de rendição e toca nos ombros de Tony quando acrescenta: – Vou tomar um banho então... divirtam-se.

Tony se inclina para dar-lhe outro beijo e depois diz:

– Pode deixar.


	6. Did you just call me Bruce

Nas vezes em que Tony e Pepper jantavam em casa, o tilintar dos talheres e o mastigar lento de ambos eram os únicos sons, exceto pelas frases comuns: "me passe a travessa", "me sirva um pouco daquilo", ou "você quer mais disso?".

Aquela noite foi diferente, pois a singela presença do Dr. Banner é o suficiente para transformar a rotina em exceção... Some à isto o fato de ele ceder aos hábitos de Tony e acompanhá-lo em algumas taças de vinho e então você terá um Bruce Banner comunicativo e de rosto corado à sua frente.

É interessante que você esteja atento ao fato de que Bruce Banner ficou muitos anos em abstinência. Nenhuma gota de álcool por um longo tempo e então era como se seu corpo nunca houvesse vivenciado tal experiência. Depois de quatro meses de convivência com o bilionário, a ideia de manter-se limpo já não era cogitada, ou melhor; tão necessária, pois Bruce ganhara certa confiança de seu alter ego – e essa troca de confiança foi mútua... Veja; não posso dizer que homem se tornou um alcoólatra devido à influência do Tony, mas posso constatar que ele já sabia lidar com a embriaguez. É claro que ele ainda reagia com timidez ao menor estímulo, limpava seus óculos a cada meia hora e passava a mão pelo rosto, como se quisesse esconder-se de algo. Porém, naquela ocasião, Bruce sentiu-se tão à vontade que não fez nenhuma dessas coisas e nem ficou constrangido com as piadas sem graça de Tony.

E Tony achava-se realmente relaxado, deixando-se livre de qualquer preocupação, exceto... a única coisa que estava faltando, a mais relevante até então:

– E a sobremesa? – o bilionário indagou logo após Pepper soltar os talheres sobre o prato. Ela olhou do Tony para o Bruce.

– Tem sobremesa? – Pepper perguntou. Havia surpresa e encanto em seu rosto. – Ok... Ainda tenho um lugarzinho no estômago.

Bruce se levantou devagar e começou a recolher os pratos, então Pepper se mexeu na cadeira.

– Não. Por favor, eu cuido disso – Bruce disse. – Deixe comigo.

Assim que ele saiu da sala de jantar Tony olhou para Pepper. Havia uma pergunta recorrente ali, naquele olhar de cão, quase apelo. Ela demorou apenas dois segundos para entender, mas levou bem mais que isso para responder àquela pergunta implícita.

– Não, Tony.

O homem suspirou ao desviar o olhar, demonstrando certa impaciência. Pepper ainda mantinha os olhos nele.

– Pense bem – Tony sussurrou pra ela.

– Essa não é a hora para termos essa conversa...

– Então quando? – ele retrucou. – Quando um de nós gemer o nome dele...

– Tony! – ela exclamou.

– De novo? – ele continuou. – Por que isso vai se repetir... A questão é aqui é quando.

Pepper olhou rapidamente na direção do corredor para checar se Bruce já estava voltando ou não, e então sussurrou:

– Agora não.

...

Bruce foi o único a se preocupar com a louça na pia da cozinha, mas assim que ele se ofereceu para lavá-la, Pepper e Tony praticamente empurraram-no para a sala de estar. Às vezes era como se os problemas lá fora não existissem ou eram pequenos demais para interromper aqueles momentos de intimidade entre eles. _Se_ o futuro da raça humana estivesse em uma balança, _talvez_ não fosse tão vital quanto aqueles diálogos sobre tecnologia e ciência.

Havia momentos em que Pepper se sentia completamente fora da bolha, principalmente quando os dois começavam a conversar em outra língua... mas ela conseguia ver certa graça naquilo. Naquela natureza tão semelhante que os dois tinham. Ela sabia que Tony apreciava muito aquelas conversas e via grande valor nas opiniões do doutor. E Bruce Banner não poderia negar, nem se quisesse, que também adorava aqueles momentos. Seu sorriso jamais negaria, porque, quando Bruce Banner ri, coisas boas acontecem.

Mas acontece que Pepper já estava ficando tonta. Eram propulsores, partículas, frequência, energia, radiação, satélites, ondas, relatividades, instabilidades... Nobel...

Então ela usou a mão para esconder um bocejo, algo realmente ineficaz. Tanto Tony quanto Bruce pararam depois daquilo e olharam-na até que Tony quebrou o silêncio novamente:

– Pepper e eu estávamos pensando em sair da cidade por uns dias. Sem destino certo, por enquanto, apenas a ideia de lugar mais sossegado – ele disse ao escorar as costas no sofá. Ele olhou para Pepper que estava ao seu lado, encorajando-a a continuar a conversa.

– Sim – Pepper começou. – Eu e Tony nunca viajamos por lazer, sabe... E como você já visitou tantos lugares, pensamos que talvez você pudesse nos indicar algo bonito e tranquilo...

– Que tenha um Starbucks – Tony interrompeu.

Bruce riu de maneira acanhada.

– Bem... eu nunca fui um turista – ele confessou. Bruce tirou os óculos e colocou-os sobre o braço da poltrona. – Mas vi uma ou outra beleza por onde passei... Eu não sou bom com recomendações, mas... Vejamos, frio ou calor?

– Frio – disse Tony.

– Calor – Pepper disse junto com ele. Bruce arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto o casal se entreolhava rapidamente. – Moderado.

– Certo... Praia ou campo? – Bruce perguntou e novamente eles deram respostas diferentes.

– Pelas barbas do pai de Thor – Tony exclamou. – Qualquer lugar onde eu entenda se estão me xingando ou oferecendo bebidas.

– Sendo assim – o doutor falou. – Eu conheço um lugar perfeito...

Então ele começou a contar sobre o quão quieta e bonita era tal cidadela ao norte da Itália, lugar onde ele viveu por quase um ano e teria permanecido ali por mais tempo se pudesse, mas aqueles agentes do governo que estavam de férias por lá lhe deram dores de cabeça e sérios problemas com ansiedade... Ele foi embora por precaução. Sentiu que era arriscado ficar ali, por mais que tenha achado o lugar e as pessoas encantadores. Banner descreveu brevemente a cabana perto do riacho, a vista bucólica que acompanhava o seu café da manhã naqueles dias e então um sorriso muito sutil brotou em seu rosto. Seus olhos carregavam o brilho simpático de quem viaja em uma lembrança agradável. Bruce riu de forma contida, como se uma saudade boa lhe abatesse repentinamente. Ele contou que havia três médicos na cidade – contando com ele – e não demorou muito para que ele conhecesse os moradores ao ponto de tratar-lhes pelo primeiro nome quando fazia algumas consultas à domicilio. Tony e Pepper ouviam-no com uma atenção cativa e podiam criar em suas mentes a cena que Bruce narrava-lhes – Tony nem tanto, pois ele era mais acostumado ao ritmo frenético das grandes metrópoles. O casal não fez menções de interromper quando Bruce continuou. Ele olhou para um e depois para o outro. Encontrando uma curiosidade silenciosa em seus olhares.

– Parece ser um lugar muito agradável, Bruce – comentou Pepper. – Distante da agitação...

– E da civilização também – Tony retrucou. Pepper lhe deu um olhar de repreensão, apenas para não perder o costume. – Consulta à domicilio? Em que século foi isso?

– Não tinha hospital lá – Bruce falou. – O hospital mais próximo ficava há seis horas de estrada... Já o Starbucks, fica bem no centro da cidade. Em frente ao Burger King

Tony arqueou as sobrancelhas e Pepper riu. Tony repensou suas prioridades. Talvez um hospital fosse mais relevante que uma rede de _fast food_. Era algo a ser discutido no futuro.

– Bem... Eu estou um pouco cansado, então, se não se importam... – Bruce declarou ao se levantar da poltrona.

– Ah, claro – Tony exclamou. Então ele também se levantou do sofá e começou a caminhar até o corredor. – O quarto de hospedes é por aqui, venha.

– Boa noite, Pepper – o doutor disse.

Ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso gentil e ele seguiu Tony pelo corredor.

O quarto de hospedes ficava em frente à suíte do casal. Havia alguns quadros na parede, uma poltrona, um guarda-roupa e, é claro, uma cama de casal. A cama era tão grande que até o Hulk caberia nela... Ele ficaria um pouco encolhido, talvez com os calcanhares para fora, mas caberia ali com certeza.

Tony abriu o guarda-roupa, mostrando ao doutor que havia mais cobertas ali, caso ele precisasse.

– E se você quiser tomar um banho – disse Tony. – Tem toalhas limpas no gabinete do banheiro... Acho que é isso.

– Obrigado, Tony.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, peça ao Jarvis, ok?

– Tudo bem – disse Bruce. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite, _buddy_.

Tony fechou a porta do quarto, deixando Bruce sozinho. Ele reparou que sua mochila estava sobre a poltrona, mas não se perguntou como ela foi parar ali.

Bruce já havia tomado banho na Torre e se sentia cansado demais para tomar outro, mas quando foi escovar os dentes ele observou a banheira que parecia realmente confortável e hesitou.

– Amanhã, quem sabe – ele murmurou para si.

Sem pressa alguma, ele tirou os sapatos e sua roupa, deixando-a dobrada sobre a poltrona. Então vestiu a calça do pijama, apagou a luz e se escondeu sob o lençol.

Ele podia sentir sua coluna se ajeitando ao colchão, cedendo e voltando ao lugar. Isso lhe causava um desconforto no início, mas ao poucos se tornava algo relaxante. Bruce se concentrou no _tic-tac_ do relógio sobre o criado mudo e fez daquele som uma espécie de hipnose. Suas pálpebras enfim ficaram pesadas demais para que ele conseguisse manter os olhos abertos e ele dormiu; sem ouvir qualquer resquício da pequena discussão no quarto ao lado.

...

Pepper estava estendendo a cama quando Tony entrou no quarto. Uma cena um tanto rara para Tony, pois ele provavelmente estaria na oficina a esta hora, envolvido em seus projetos e a única companhia que poderia desejar seria a de Jarvis. Mas várias coisas têm mudado, algumas de forma mais sutis que outras.

Tony fechou a porta do quarto e se sentou no sofá.

– E então... – ele falou ao retirar os sapatos. Pepper segurava um dos travesseiros quando olhou para Tony com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Antes que ela abrisse a boca para falar, Tony continuou. – Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa antes que você comece a dizer não e durma de costas para mim.

A tensão na testa de Tony se amenizou quando Pepper deixou claro que jamais dormiria de costas para ele, mesmo _se_ e _quando_ ele merecesse isso. A resposta agradou-o. Ele esperava apenas que a próxima resposta surtisse o mesmo efeito... Para isso ele teria que escolher bem as palavras seguintes.

Quando soube exatamente o que dizer e como dizer, ele se levantou do sofá e caminhou até ela. Os pés descalços sobre o piso laminado, as mãos saindo dos bolsos da calça e pousando nos ombros dela, e os olhares de ambos fixos na troca.

– Eu gosto do que está acontecendo, mas não quero que isso influencie a sua resposta, ok? – ele disse. Ela assentiu brevemente e então as mãos de Tony desceram por seus braços até que ele pegou o travesseiro dela e colocou-o sobre a cama. Delicadamente ele alcançou as mãos de Pepper, segurando-as entre as suas. Tony quebrou o contato visual por um momento, olhando para as unhas compridas e bem cuidadas da mulher. Então molhou os lábios antes de falar: – Você tem medo de que as coisas mudem entre a gente? É por isso que não quer dar esse passo?

Depois de tantas voltas, Pepper quase teve a esperança de que ele fosse dizer algo sério desta vez. Quase.

Ela se desvencilhou das mãos de Tony e agarrou o travesseiro novamente, sovando-o com impaciência. Desde aquela noite em que ela, Tony e Bruce foram jantar fora, Tony têm consumido a serenidade de Pepper à cada insinuação, tudo por causa de uma pergunta que ela fez sobre a possível virgindade do doutor. Tony não deixou aquilo passar batido... E a situação ganhou outra proporção no momento em que Tony sussurrou um nome que não era o de Pepper. Ela fez-se de surda, mas a verdade é que aquilo lhe aqueceu os ossos e então, no dia seguinte, ela mal podia olhar no rosto do doutor.

– Ei – Tony chamou-a. – Não tente se esquivar –, mas foi ele quem precisou se esquivar quando Pepper bateu-lhe com o travesseiro no rosto.

– Idiota – ela disse e aproveitou o balanço do corpo para dar-lhe mais uma investida com o travesseiro. Dessa vez ele pôs o braço ao lado do rosto para proteger-se. – Qual é o seu problema, Tony? – ela perguntou.

– O _meu_ problema? – ele exclamou, os braços ainda erguidos e uma pena acima da orelha. – Bissexualidade é um problema?

– Sim. Quando você quer me envolver nessas... – Pepper não conseguiu encontrar a palavra apropriada e então Tony, com a cabeça inclinada para frente e ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas, completou sua frase:

– Relações consensuais entre adultos?

– Orgias! – ela quase gritou, só não o fez porque tinha consciência de que o causador de todo aquele alvoroço dormia no quarto ao lado.

– Orgia é quando há no mínimo quatro pessoas.

Pepper parou por um momento, desejando ter algo mais denso do que o travesseiro em suas mãos. Ela se afastou dele, indo com passos pesados até o guarda-roupa.

– O quê? – Tony perguntou de forma confusa, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido e a reação de Pepper fosse exagerada.

– Eu vou dormir na sala – ela respondeu.

– O quê? – repetiu em uma voz mais aguda enquanto observava-a pegar uma coberta. Ele se aproximou devagar, talvez porque ela ainda estivesse com o travesseiro em mãos. – Não, Pepper... Espera...

– Assim eu não preciso ficar de costas pra você – ela soltou olhando nos olhos dele. Tony sentiu a intimidação, mas não se deixou abater. Quando Pepper se virou ele alcançou a porta antes dela, se colocando a frente daqueles olhos azuis, de repente tão frios.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele disse levantando as mãos. – Eu acabei de desistir, ok? Não falo mais no assunto – ele tentou, mas a ruiva não cedeu. – Qual é? Não faz assim... Eu odeio quando a gente dorme brigado – confessou.

– Boa noite, Tony.

– Fala sério, achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase... – Tony falou exasperado. – Isso é _infantil_ , sabia? – e aquela palavra foi o suficiente para que os dois recomeçassem a discussão, ambos aumentando o tom a cada frase interrompida.

– O quê? Eu sou infantil?

– Eu não disse isso...

– Você se nega a ouvir não...

– ... eu disse... Como? Você nem tentou, como pode dizer não...

– ... e eu que sou infantil?

– ... sem dar uma chance?

– Isso é egoísmo.

Então Tony levantou as mãos, rendendo-se ao silêncio por um instante antes de dizer:

– Não precisamos disso... Não quero discutir com você então se não quer dormir comigo, tudo bem, mas você não vai dormir na sala – ele disse. – Aquele sofá é horrível... Eu durmo na sala – ele blefou. Aquela era a sua última carta.

Então ela empurrou a coberta e o travesseiro contra o peito dele e, para a surpresa de Tony, abriu a porta empurrou-o para fora do quarto. Então disse sem hesitar:

– Durma bem.

E a porta foi fechada.

– Pepper? – ele chamou do corredor. – Quem sabe eu faço uma cama no chão do quarto?

E o som do trinque da porta foi a resposta que ele ouviu.

Ele permaneceu estagnado ali por alguns minutos, conversando baixinho com a porta enquanto olhava para a roupa de cama em seus braços, até que desistiu e resmungou um palavrão, resignando-se a ideia de se esconder na oficina.

Foi quando ele se virou de costas que Pepper destrancou a porta do quarto. Tony parou com um sorriso querendo se espalhar pelo seu rosto quando ele sentiu a mão dela puxando-o pelo bolso traseiro da calça.

Tony podia ser muito irritante, principalmente que ele estava certo.

...

Já se passaram alguns minutos desde que Bruce acordou. Seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão do quarto e ele podia ver as formas dos móveis sem nenhum esforço. Bruce estava com a boca seca, mas ignorou a sede por certo tempo e permaneceu deitado, tentando voltar a dormir. Não conseguiu. Ele resistiu mais um pouco, pois não queria sair perambulando pela casa de Tony àquela hora e inconvenientemente assaltar sua geladeira, mas a tarefa era árdua e a carne, fraca... ainda mais quando o quarto de hóspedes ficava tão perto da cozinha quanto o necessário.

Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou para as pantufas que estavam ao lado dos seus pés. Pareciam ser realmente confortáveis, mas fazia um calor danado naquela noite e o contato das solas dos pés contra o piso gelado lhe agradou. Ele vestiu a camisa do pijama e começou a abotoá-la enquanto caminhava em direção a porta do quarto. Abriu-a devagar, sem fazer nenhum ruído, pois o casal dormia na suíte em frente. Ele deixou a porta encostada e caminhou pelo corredor que estava iluminado por uma claridade fraca que vinha da cozinha.

...

Tony gemeu e afundou sua nuca contra o travesseiro quando o quadril de Pepper foi de encontro ao seu. Ela cravou suas unhas contra o peito dele, buscando equilíbrio para se mover novamente. Estava bom e perfeito e incrível até que... dessa vez ela não conseguiu se fazer de surda.

Pepper parou de se mover, olhando para Tony sob ela, seu cabelo deslizando em seus ombros e cobrindo parte do rosto.

– Você me chamou de Bruce? De novo?

Tony piscou, tentando buscar qualquer coisa que possa ter escapado nos últimos minutos.

– Chamei? Que engraçado, você não parece nem um pouco com ele.

– Ok... eu acho que você está obcecado – Pepper disse e puxou o cabelo de Tony. – Vocês já...?

– Não – ele respondeu de forma rápida e simples. Tony apertou as coxas dela, apressando-a para que começasse a se mover de novo. – Não quero assustá-lo e apressar as coisas... Ele surtaria.

– Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que Tony Stark levaria as coisas com calma – Pepper disse em seu ouvido, sua voz soou macia, então ela se moveu contra ele, arrancando-lhe um gemido baixo.

– Eu fui calmo por você.

Pepper negou com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio dele, abafando a risada fraca de Tony.

– Você precisou parar de olhar para o seu umbigo primeiro.

Sobrancelha erguida, Tony impulsionou seu quadril contra ela. Pepper se inclinou sobre ele, seus peitos quentes contra a pele de Tony. Ela pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

– Se você for sutil, ele não vai surtar – ela murmurou, seus dedos entre os fios de cabelo dele.

– Podemos parar de falar sobre isso na cama? – Tony pede.

– Você disse que eu não escaparia dessa conversa, lembra? – ela disse. Pepper voltou a se sentar sobre ele, movendo-se devagar. – Foi você quem começou quando me chamou de "Bruce"... Você estava pensando nele, Tony? Imaginando-o em seu colo, gemendo pra você...

– Você é má – Tony gemeu, observando-a se mover sobre ele devagar enquanto ele segurava-a pela cintura. – Todos pensam que eu sou o malvado, mas você e pior que eu.

– Eu aposto que ele geme bem – ela continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário, percorrendo suas mãos pelo peito dele, contornando as bordas do reator. – Os quietinhos sempre gemem muito bem...

Tony fechou os olhos por um instante e se entregou à imaginação. As palavras construindo imagens em sua mente. Então ele os abriu de novo e sorriu.

– Você vai me matar, mulher...

Frustrado com os movimentos lentos e provocativos dela, Tony segurou-a firme pela cintura e girou seus corpos prendendo-a com seu peso. Ela abraçou-o e perdeu o ritmo da própria respiração enquanto Tony sussurrava em seu ouvido o que ambos poderiam fazer com Bruce e o que Bruce poderia fazer por eles...

...

Ah, sim... Bruce Banner poderia fazer muito por eles, mas no momento ele estava lavando a louça, pois tinha acabado de assaltar a geladeira... Acontece que ele acredita em _karma_.

Ele apagou a luz da cozinha, mas assim que começou a caminhar de volta para o quarto ele parou. Banner deu dois passos para trás e acendeu a luz da cozinha novamente, sem tirar os olhos do corredor, mais especificamente do amontoado em frente à porta do quarto de Tony.

 _Isso estava aqui antes?_ , ele se perguntou caminhando na direção da porta. Banner se agachou para pegar a roupa de cama, mas o corpo inteiro parou antes que ele pudesse se levantar. Aquilo era constrangedor. Para ele, não para o casal. Afinal, era ele quem estava ali parado, ouvindo, muito quieto... com vergonha até de respirar.

 _O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_ , ele pensou. Bruce se levantou muito devagar, deixando o travesseiro e a coberta no mesmo lugar e repetiu aqueles dois passos que havia dado para ligar a luz, só que desta vez ele calculou equivocadamente o espaço atrás dele e sem querer esbarrou em quadro na parede, derrubando-o no chão. O ruído do vidro se partindo preenche o corredor e precede um silêncio frio e instável. Os gemidos cessaram e a respiração dele também.

 _Merda!_ , ele praguejava. O medo de ser descoberto corroia seus ossos enquanto ele tateava a procura da maçaneta da porta do quarto de hóspedes. Assim que ele encontrou, uma nova onda de constrangimento lhe paralisou, muito mais forte que a primeira. Bruce estava consciente do quão apertada ficou a calça do pijama quando ele ouviu seu nome.

 _Oh, merda..._ Com certeza ele foi descoberto.


	7. If you want, say it

O quão desconfortável uma situação pode ser até que ela se torne insuportável?

É difícil de especificar o limite do suportável quando se trata do Dr. Bruce Banner. O homem já passou por tanta coisa, viu o fim do mundo diversas vezes e, na manhã seguinte, apenas ele havia mudado.

Uma noite em claro, deitado em uma cama boa em um quarto com ar condicionado, era suportável. Ele já teve noites piores. Ao menos ele ainda era ele mesmo e não estava nu... Se isso era algo confortável? Talvez. Eu diria que não, visto que ele passou a noite virando de um lado para o outro na cama, como se sua pele estivesse queimada pelo sol, incapaz de achar uma posição agradável – e acredite quando eu digo que ele tentou todas; de lado, de bruços, fetal, com um pé no chão...

Até que ele percebeu que não era apenas o seu corpo que o impedia de dormir.

Naquela noite seu cérebro funcionava como uma cafeteira velha, espirrando água quente para todos os lados. Ele tinha muitas coisas na cabeça, muitos pensamentos ao mesmo tempo e isso não lhe dava alívio algum. Ele não confiava no próprio julgamento e se negava a crer que ouviu Pepper gemer seu nome, mas a ereção persistente era uma prova... Se é que ela comprovava algo além do fato de ele ser um pervertido por ter ficado excitado ouvindo atrás de uma porta.

Ele tentou se reconectar ao _tic-tac_ periódico do relógio, mas quando fechava os olhos para diminuir os estímulos, as coisas pioravam. Sua mente o traia. Sua imaginação era uma areia movediça na qual ele afundava cada vez mais na tentativa de sair dela. Ele é o mestre do auto-controle, mas se sentiu inútil; Impotente e incapaz de entender o quê ou o porquê disso estar acontecendo com ele... Se perguntando como isso aconteceu, ou melhor, quando. Em que momento ele _entrou_ na intimidade deles? Ele não viu a mudança... _Se é que houve uma mudança_ , ele pensou. _As coisas estavam exatamente como antes, eu é que não percebi então... Não. Não era do perfil de Tony. Tony Stark não pede permissão, ele pede perdão... A não ser quando a Pepper... Claro._

E assim ele passou uma noite, deixando com que um pensamento levasse-o a outro. As introspecções eram rápidas, ele mal conseguia acompanhá-las. Era difícil manter-se pleno com esse tipo de desconforto. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam normais e, apesar da carga de adrenalina que produziu antes, seu _inquilino_ não se manifestou... A única manifestação perigosa em sua mente era uma visão na qual Tony se move rápido contra Pepper, as costas úmidas de suor refletem em tons diferentes à medida em quem seus músculos trabalham. Ela envolve-o com as pernas, pedindo por alívio imediato, procurando seus lábios. Ela crava suas unhas nas costas dele, Tony deixa escapar um som muito rouco de sua garganta então ele beija a curva do pescoço dela enquanto Pepper se desfaz, apertando-o em um abraço desesperado e gemendo " _Bruce... Oh, Bruce!_ ".

Bruce pisca algumas vezes.

Já fazia longas semanas desde a última vez em que ele _tirou um tempo para si_. E ele não iria conseguir dormir mesmo, então tanto faz, a essa altura ele precisava apenas respirar fundo e ir com calma. Ele não estava com pressa e era só uma ideia, talvez desse certo... Geralmente dá certo. O truque é não ter pressa, não alterar a respiração e, principalmente, não pensar em nada.

Mas ele já começou falhando pela parte mais importante. Bruce já estava mentalmente sobrecarregado quando colocou a mão dentro da calça do pijama. Ele sussurrou um palavrão, frustrado. Aquilo não foi nem perto do que ele desejava. Ele se estimulou e fechou os olhos por um momento, soltando o ar que estava prendendo há alguns segundos. Ah, ele estava com pressa e isso não ia dar certo.

 _Isso é loucura_ , ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e disse a si mesmo. Não para o outro de si, mas sim para a parte irracional do Dr. Banner. A parte que estava criando seus próprios estímulos mentais e dragando sua serenidade. _Loucura_ , ele repetia olhando para o teto até que aquela parte irracional começasse a provocá-lo novamente, formando um _loop_ de frustração que o manteve acordado e alerta durante toda a noite.

Em algum momento da manhã, o cansaço foi maior que a vigília e então ele piscou algumas vezes antes de realmente ceder.

E naquela mesma manhã, Pepper estava saindo do banho quando Tony pisou num caco de vidro.

– Merda! – ele praguejou. – Mas o quê...?

Ele mancou de volta para o quarto e sentou-se no final cama, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra para ver o machucado, mas ele não conseguia enxergar o corte direito. Devagar, Tony passou os dedos pela ferida, procurando o lugar exato do corte e quando achou o vidro com a ponta dos dedos, estremeceu levemente, mais pela surpresa do que pela dor. O corte não parecia ser profundo, mas incomodava... incomodaria por vários dias. Então ele mancou até o banheiro e Pepper desligou o secador de cabelo assim que viu a expressão de desconforto dele pelo reflexo do espelho.

– Tony! – ela exclamou, as mãos abertas ao redor dele, espalmando o ar, sem saber o que fazer primeiro.

– Calma, mulher... – Tony disse. Ele se sentou na privada e apoiou o pé machucado sobre a coxa da outra perna. – Preciso que você tire o vidro, eu não consigo ver direito onde ele está – ele pediu. Pepper se agachou na frente dele. Gotas de sangue pingavam no piso. Poucas, mas o suficiente para deixar Pepper assustada.

– Ai meu Deus, eu vou pegar uma pinça... – ela disse. Tony segurou-a pelo braço.

– Não, não precisa, puxa com a unha.

Relutantemente, ela fez o que ele pediu. Ele resmungou primeiro e então, quando ela tirou o vidro da sola do pé dele, Tony suspirou em alívio e estendeu a palma de sua mão para ela.

– Deixa eu ver – ele pediu. Tony não gostava quando as pessoas lhe davam coisas para segurar, principalmente quando as _coisas_ que lhe passavam não tinham teor alcoólico. Ele raramente pegava algo das mãos de alguém que não fosse Pepper, Rhodes ou Happy. Por isso Virginia Potts franzia o cenho ao colocar o caco de vidro sobre a palma da mão dele. – Maior do que eu pensei – ele resmungou.

– Como você fez isso? – ela questionou. Pepper limpou a ferida dele com uma toalha úmida enquanto ouvia a explicação de Tony.

Ela franziu o cenho novamente, se fazendo a mesma pergunta que Tony; como aquele quadro foi parar no chão? Ele era muito pesado, portanto ela eliminou o vento como uma das causas. Talvez o prego tenha cedido, ela disse sem tirar os olhos do pé de Tony.

– Não, o prego está no mesmo lugar... – ele começou. Não havia tanta convicção em suas palavras. – A janela do corredor ficou aberta. Acho que algum passarinho deve ter entrado e, sei lá... não era grande, pois o alarme não tocou...

Ela aceitou e começou a fazer um curativo nele. E aquilo doeu um pouco, por mais delicadas que as mãos dela fossem.

– Desculpa... Eu sou péssima nisso – Pepper confessou.

– Tudo bem – ele respondeu e lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. – Você está indo muito... _porra_ – ele praguejou quando ela apertou demais a atadura em volta do pé dele. Pepper soltou-o em reflexo, as mãos tão nervosas quanto o olhar dela.

– Ai meu Deus, fica aqui – ela disse. – Eu vou chamar o Bruce... – então ele segurou o braço dela novamente e usou mais força dessa vez.

– Não – Tony falou rápido. – Não precisa. Você dá conta disso – ele disse e tocou na bochecha dela. Pepper beijou os dedos dele e, antes de continuar, falou risonha:

– Então não faça fiasco.

...

Depois que Pepper saiu, Tony se arrastou até a oficina com uma lata de energético na mão e uma dedução muito plausível em sua cabeça.

– Jarvis, me mostra a gravação de vigilância de ontem à noite, a partir das onze horas.

Tony não precisava ver as filmagens de segurança para saber o que havia acontecido com aquele quadro, pois seu instinto já havia lhe contado tudo em detalhes. Ele viu por pura curiosidade, não necessidade. E ele não soube dizer se gostou ou não do que viu... tão pouco pôde dizer se Bruce gostou. A expressão no rosto de Bruce era como se ele desejasse apenas não estar ali, em diversos sentidos... E Tony sabia que isso não era bom.

A paranóia sussurrou em seu ouvido naquele instante e deixou-o em um impasse. Ele deveria conversar com Bruce ou fingir demência. Ignorar parecia o mais certo para ele. Não tocar no assunto a não ser que o outro tomasse uma iniciativa, mas ai é que está o dilema: Será que ele quer tomar uma iniciativa? Se sim, quem poderia negar que a iniciativa de Bruce seria, na melhor das hipóteses, se isolar ou, na pior, fugir? Tony sabe que é ele quem deve dar o primeiro passo mesmo que o solo não esteja firme.

Ele se mexeu na cadeira muitas vezes antes de tomar uma decisão.

– Bruce está dormindo ainda, Jarvis?

– Profundamente, senhor. Devo acordá-lo?

Tony pensou um pouco.

– Não, deixe-o tranquilo. Ele fica estressado quando está com sono... E ele já deve estar bastante estressado.

Tony sempre teve a ideia clara de que as coisas poderiam sair muito erradas caso Bruce se sentisse pressionado ou ameaçado, mas ele nunca suspeitaria o quão bem o doutor se virava sob pressão. E era quase impossível saber o que ele pensava. O homem tinha suas camadas, precisava delas para manter-se no controle... Acontece que Tony e Pepper ultrapassaram muitas camadas, várias barreiras. Bruce baixou a ponte, permitiu uma aproximação. A confiança era mútua.

Há uma premissa para isto: O nível de confiança se equivale ao grau de decepção.

Mas decepção não era nem de longe a palavra certa para descrever o que Bruce sentiu quando acordou na primeira hora da tarde. Fome, vergonha e ansiedade estavam próximas, mas não o suficiente; Bruce queria voltar para casa imediatamente, o problema era que ele não sabia exatamente onde era essa casa, onde era o seu lugar, e isso lhe dava ansiedade; O motivo da vergonha já estava explícito para ele; E fome. Bruce acordou com tanta fome naquele dia que era como se ele tivesse despertado de um _código verde_... E igual a qualquer ser humano com fome, ele ficou um pouco mais irritado que o normal quando Jarvis não pôde chamar um taxi para ele.

– Desculpe Dr. Banner, mas o Sr. Stark deseja conversar com o senhor.

Bruce parou por um momento, a escova de dente ainda em sua boca.

– Comigo? – ele questionou em um tom pouco usado, quase grosseiro, como se aquilo fosse uma novidade estranha, mas não era. Não havia nada incomum ali, apenas ele. Ele estava estranho.

– Sim, doutor. Ele está esperando-o na oficina.

Bruce cuspiu a pasta na pia.

A sensação ardente de saber que está sendo esperado ou que alguém deseja conversar com ele sempre o deixou ansioso. Talvez pela forma como Jarvis tenha dito. O diálogo não foi dos mais motivacionais, o que deixou Bruce inseguro. Ele resmungou uma resposta e Jarvis aprendeu um novo palavrão. O doutor estava momentaneamente surdo pela agitação então quando Jarvis disse que ele "poderia almoçar primeiro" e que "ninguém estava apressando-o", as palavras entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro.

O fato é que Bruce Banner ia tirar o dia para se comportar como uma velha ranzinza. Ele ouviria apenas o que queria ouvir, entenderia somente a parte que lhe deixaria irritado e sairia resmungando atravessado... Até que ele tomou uma xícara de café. Depois disso ele voltou a ser o discreto Robert Bruce Banner, mais quieto do que nunca.

Com a mochila já sobre o ombro, Bruce desceu até a oficina de Tony. Ele vinha decorando frases como: muitas coisas para fazer; deixei algo no laboratório; acho que já está na hora de seguir em frente; a gente se vê por aí; até a próxima invasão alienígena, quem sabe? Foi um prazer, Sr. Stark...

Porém, Bruce não falou nada. Ele ficou parado olhando para Tony através do vidro. Tony mancava de um canto ao outro com ferramentas na mão; ora uma chave inglesa, ora uma parafusadeira... uma lixadeira.

O doutor se perguntou por que Tony estava mancando daquele jeito, esquecendo-se de que estava de mau humor no momento em que o engenheiro notou sua presença.

Tony leu aquela expressão de cansaço nos olhos de Bruce e também viu a mochila em seu ombro.

– Hey, _buddy_ – disse Tony. – Acordou agora? Está com fome?

– Hm, não... Eu já comi – ele respondeu. – Eu acho que vou indo, Tony.

– Como assim? – Tony indagou. Ele largou um alicate sobre a bancada e se aproximou da entrada da oficina. – Para Torre, certo? – perguntou olhando nos olhos do doutor enquanto limpava a graxa das mãos.

– Bem, eu... É – ele respondeu um momento depois, hesitante. – Você queria falar comigo?

Tony exalou um suspiro muito rápido e concordou.

– Eu tenho um presente para você. Na verdade, eu estava guardando a surpresa para o natal, mas não tenho certeza se a gente vai se ver até lá... – ele começou.

Bruce notou a deixa na qual ele deveria dizer "como assim?", mas não disse. Ao invés disso, ele assentiu com um meneio de cabeça. _Não, provavelmente não nos veremos até lá_ , ele pensou, _talvez seja melhor não nos vermos por um bom tempo_. Ele não teve tempo de responder também, porque Tony continuou em seguida.

– Eu e Pepper vamos viajar. E também porque eu queria retribuir...

– O que? A camiseta? – Bruce perguntou. Ele deu uma risada nervosa, balançando a cabeça em negação. – Pareceu, uh, justo. Eu fiquei com aquela camisa amarela que você me emprestou... E camisetas de banda ficam melhores em você do que em mim, então...

Tony observou Bruce molhar os lábios da mesma forma que ele havia feito na noite passada, quando Tony tirou a camiseta que estava usando para experimentar a que havia ganhado de Bruce, branca com a capa do álbum de Duran Duran estampada na frente.

– Então...? – Tony perguntou.

– Então eu acho que já vou – ele respondeu. Tony se agitou.

– Qual parte de "eu tenho um presente para você" que você não entendeu? – ele perguntou. Foi uma pergunta retórica, mas Bruce não percebeu isso porque começou a fazer aquela cara de 'não, eu estou lisonjeado, mas não'. Antes que ele falasse algo, Tony apontou para a motocicleta no outro lado da bancada. – Recém terminei de ajustar a corrente dela. E também troquei o banco por um mais confortável, caso você queira fazer uma viagem mais longa...

Bruce encarou-o, perplexo e depois olhou para a moto, calado. _Isso estava aqui ontem_ , ele se perguntou. Ele separou os lábios, mas não disse nada quando passou por Tony e se aproximou da motocicleta, uma _Honda Shadow_ 2009, 750 cilindradas, com freio ABS, cheiro de couro novo e macio. Bruce tirou a mochila do ombro, largando-a no chão de forma lenta, sem tirar os olhos da moto. Ele passou a mão pelo tanque pintado de preto fosco com contornos em cinza. Os cantos de seus lábios subiram levemente em um sorriso tímido quando ele apertou o punho emborrachado do acelerador.

– Então...? – Tony perguntou novamente.

Bruce teve um sobressalto e deu um passo para trás, quase tropeçando na própria mochila. Como se acordasse de um sonho que não poderá realizar, ele falou:

– Eu não, uh... Isso é sério? – ele perguntou enquanto pegava a mochila.

– Sim. Você gostou? – perguntou Tony. – Não tive tempo de embrulhar.

– É claro Tony, ela é linda, mas... – Bruce parou, olhando para a chave na ignição.

– Mas? – começou Tony, encorajando-o. Bruce comprimiu os lábios, levantou os ombros e olhou para o bilionário, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Demais? Quem sabe você dá uma volta com ela, sente o vento na cara e depois...

– Eu perdi minha carteira de motorista – ele respondeu. Tony abriu a boca para falar, mas Bruce continuou: – E eu não mereço isso, Tony. Obrigado, mas eu não posso aceitar.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, Tony analisou em silêncio a resposta de Bruce, como um pai que repreende o filho apenas com o olhar.

– Sem carteira, é? – Tony resmungou. – Tem certeza que essa é a melhor desculpa que você consegue pensar? Não, sério cara, me escuta – ele pediu, levantando uma mão para que Bruce não o interrompesse. – Que papo é essa de não mereço? – Bruce inclinou a cabeça para o lado, se controlando para não revirar os olhos. – Para com essa frescura de não posso, não mereço, achei que você já tinha superado isso... E não comece a falar de dinheiro – disse Tony.

Tony mancou alguns passos até o doutor.

– Se você não quer... bem, ai é diferente, mas não tente me enrolar.

– Eu não quero.

Bruce não foi rude, ele apenas disse não. Porque Bruce Banner era um cara tão difícil, Tony se perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

Tony assentiu. Ele sabia por que Bruce era daquele jeito e Bruce sabia que ele sabia, mas nenhum deles iria tocar no assunto, obviamente. Tony era orgulhoso demais e Bruce era reservado demais. O bilionário jamais botaria Bruce contra a parede e Bruce sabia fingir que tinha Alzheimer, digno de um Oscar... Ou melhor, ele fingiria se não tivesse aquela mania de olhar para baixo, foi quando ele avistou o tanto de sangue que Tony deixava no chão a cada passo.

 _Merda_ , ele praguejou mentalmente.

– O que aconteceu com seu pé? – ele perguntou olhando para o chão.

– Que? Ah, me cortei... nada demais – Tony respondeu. – Bem, eu vou ligar para o Hogan... A não ser que você queira ir nela? – ele apontou para a moto.

Bruce negou com um movimento de cabeça, seus olhos em lugar nenhum, mas atentos a tudo. Ele meditou um momento ao olhar para a atadura suja em volta do pé do outro. Tony se sentou em uma cadeira e pegou o celular para chamar Happy, mas se distraiu quando o doutor deixou a mochila sobre a bancada e se aproximou dele.

– Deixa eu ver seu pé – Bruce pediu. Ele arrastou outra cadeira para perto do engenheiro.

– É bobagem... – Tony respondeu. Depois continuou digitando no celular quando acrescentou: – A Pepper já deu conta.

– Ah, ok... Mas eu queria... Só pra ter certeza de que está bem mesmo? – ele perguntou mais uma vez enquanto dobrava as mangas da camisa até o cotovelo. – Daí eu não vou ficar preocupado, entende? – ele confessou. Bruce deu duas palmadas no próprio joelho, indicando-o para que Tony colocasse seu pé sobre a perna dele.

Tony largou o celular sobre a bancada e suspirou, quase revirando os olhos. Ele ergueu o pé devagar e se surpreendeu quando Bruce pegou-o pela panturrilha e apoiou o pé dele em seu colo. Bruce dobrou a barra da calça jeans dele até o meio da canela e Tony sentiu que as mãos do outro estavam mais suadas que o comum quando os dedos da mão esquerda de Bruce começaram a desfazer o nó da atadura. Ele ainda segurava-o pela perna, com firmeza o bastante para que Tony não tentasse fugir, mas não o suficiente para machucá-lo e aquela pressão arrepiou os pêlos do braço do engenheiro. Bruce Banner era um cara estranho. Ele tinha essa habilidade de deixar uma pessoa tensa e no minuto seguinte fazê-la relaxar e, talvez, ele nem tivesse consciência disso.

Quando se livrou da atadura úmida pelo sangue, Bruce resmungou o que pareceu ser um _nada de mais, hein?_ E a expressão que ele fez em seguida não era das melhores. Ele segurou Tony com um pouco mais de força, o dedão de Bruce pressionado contra a pele debaixo dos dedos do pé dele e o resto da mão em volta de seu pé. Os dedos longos do doutor apertados sobre o peito do pé dele, deixando a pele branca por um instante depois que soltou-o.

– Ok... Preciso de álcool... – Banner falou.

 _Eu também,_ Tony pensou.

– Uma pinça, um pano limpo, atadura... – continuou o doutor. – Onde encontro?

...

Bruce estava sentado numa ponta do sofá da sala, de frente para Tony que se atirou ali depois de tomar uma dose de uísque. Na mesa de centro ao seu lado, uma bacia com água morna, o copo de uísque com uma agulha e uma pinça no fundo e, em seu colo, uma toalha. Ele agarrou Anthony pelo tornozelo direito e colocou o pé dele sobre sua coxa. Bruce molhou a toalha e a torceu.

Se dependesse da iniciativa de Tony para ir ao médico, os estilhaços de vidro permaneceriam ali. Ele não gostou de ouvir que seu pé estava infeccionando, muito menos que Bruce iria tirá-los, por bem ou por mal. Bruce chamaria reforço, se necessário. O engenheiro não discutiu. E se o reforço fosse o _outro cara_ ou, pior ainda, Pepper?

– Relaxa – disse Bruce. Ele segurou o peito do pé de Tony, tocando em seus dedos por um momento, esperando-o se acalmar, talvez. – Vai arder, ok?

Tony assentiu com um gesto, mudo pelo receio de falar alguma besteira.

– Não se mexa – Bruce pediu, mas Tony não se segurou. Assim que ele sentiu o contato e a ardência, puxou o pé, mas Bruce agarrava-o com firmeza. O doutor olhou para cima encontrando os olhos de Tony que assentiu novamente.

– Desculpa.

– Tudo bem – ele disse. Bruce puxou o pé para mais perto e Tony sentiu o tecido da camisa roçar contra seus dedos. Num impulso afoito, ele esticou-se, empurrando seu pé contra a barriga do doutor.

Bruce respirou pela boca, fechando os olhos ao perceber que empurrava seu polegar contra o tendão de Tony com força. Não doeu, mas era incômodo, fez com que Tony recuasse um pouco.

– Fique quieto – ele pediu, sua voz tinha um tom quase rude, como se ele estivesse ralhando com Tony por tentar tocá-lo. Bruce sabia lidar com contato físico, mas ele não gostava de ser surpreendido.

Então Tony sentiu aquela ardência novamente, mas dessa vez ele estava preparado e não se mexeu tanto, apenas resmungou para si mesmo um palavrão.

– Vai infeccionar se eu não limpar direito, então não se mexa – Bruce falou em seu tom normal, calmo e baixo. Era como se ele tentasse se explicar ou se desculpar, pois percebera que fora grosso, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que estava certo

– Anda logo com isso – ele praguejou.

– Ok, agora vai doer de verdade – Bruce disse ao pegar a pinça. – Não se mexa.

Depois que Bruce tirou os dois fragmentos de vidro da ferida de Tony, ele ouviu o suspiro que saiu do bilionário. Quando Bruce pegou a agulha, Tony perguntou se ele ainda iria precisar daquela dose de uísque que estava no copo.

Bruce entregou o copo a ele e Tony pegou-o sem hesitar.

– Tudo bem? – Bruce perguntou, notando a estranheza no olhar que Tony direcionou para o copo em sua mão – Eu não coloquei os cacos de vidro aí, se é o que você está pensando.

– Hã? Não foi isso que eu pensei... – Tony respondeu. Ele esvaziou o copo e devolveu-o para Bruce. – Não pensei nada, na verdade.

Bruce não falou nada enquanto fazia os pontos no pé de Tony, muito menos quando cobriu-os com a atadura. Tony observava a agilidade e eficiência de Banner quando o mesmo olhou para cima novamente, fazendo contato visual.

– Ok... Agora tenta afirmar o seu pé no chão.

E Tony fez. Ele girou o corpo e colocou os dois pés no chão, mas não se levantou do sofá. Bruce ainda olhava em seus olhos quando um rubor repentino coloriu suas bochechas. Os dois estavam muito próximos, Tony podia sentir a respiração dele muito perto de seu ombro, a mão apoiada no sofá, ao lado da coxa do doutor.

O silêncio estranho que durou alguns segundos deixou de ser estranho quando Bruce ficou em pé e deu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. O gesto foi natural, Tony não hesitou. Ele estava na sua frente, olhando para o infinito indecifrável nos olhos castanhos de Bruce. A toalha atravessada sobre o ombro manchava a camisa do doutor com sangue, mas ele não percebeu, ou não se importou. Bruce tinha as mãos quentes, mas suava como se estivesse em febre. E quando ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu, Tony olhou para os lábios dele, sentindo que seus próprios lábios estavam secos demais, molhando-os segundos antes de se aproximar um pouco mais.


	8. I don't think so

Foi um mês produtivo para Pepper, apesar de alguns incidentes fora do comum e meia semana de férias não programadas, foi um ótimo mês. Desde que terminaram as reformas na Torre Stark, agora a sede dos Vingadores, Tony parecia estar mais presente do que em anos. Ela já havia se acostumado a ter os outros heróis por perto – Bruce principalmente – e encontrá-los na cozinha ou no elevador deixou de ser uma novidade.

Steve, Coulson e Maria eram os que ela via ao menos duas vezes na semana e, tirando o capitão, os outros agentes pareciam estar sempre com pressa, como se o mundo dependesse do quão rápido eles caminham entre os corredores – talvez realmente dependesse. Natasha e Clint eram mais distantes. Eles apareciam entre missões, às vezes na mesma semana ou no mesmo mês... Nunca revelando exatamente de onde vieram ou para onde iriam. A presença de Thor era mais rara. _Ainda bem_ , Pepper pensava com um sorriso amarelo ao se lembrar no tanto de comida que ela teve de pedir para ser entregue para o café que Tony convidou-o.

Ela estava contente em se sentar no centro de sua teia de influência e sentir os tremores positivos voltando para ela, sentindo que sua vida estava sob controle novamente, como esteve antes de Loki e sua invasão alienígena.

E as Indústrias Stark estavam indo muito bem. Tony e Bruce não saíam do laboratório ultimamente, mas muita tecnologia sustentável e limpa estava saindo daqueles crânios e sendo inclinada para a Fundação Stark. O novo edifício verde em Washington já estava ocupado, com todos os contratos entregues e havia outros tantos contratos para o prédio em Chicago que recém começara a sair da planta.

Quando o caos começou, ela quase sentiu como se já esperasse por ele. E Tony era – quase sempre – o elemento desestabilizador em todos os seus planos bem definidos. Ele era há pelos menos uma década. Ela realmente o amava, mas às vezes suas ações e a falta de consideração que tendiam a acompanhá-las faziam-na repensar.

A princípio ela não sabia que Tony era a verdadeira causa do problema embora, é claro, ela tivesse suas suspeitas. Foi na noite em que voltaram para a Torre e ele pulou o jantar – e não se desculpou genuinamente, pois estava distraído demais para fazê-lo –, que ela soube que algo estava errado. Ela foi até a oficina dele e não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando a porta não abriu com seu código.

– Jarvis, por favor, peça a ele para me deixar entrar.

Houve uma pausa enquanto as negociações ocorriam do outro lado da porta e então ela se abriu.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, seco. – Estou tentando terminar aqui.

Ela olhou ao redor da oficina e percebeu, pela desordem, que ele não estava nem perto de terminar coisa alguma.

– Você não vai subir – ela disse e isso não soou como uma pergunta.

– Provavelmente não – a voz dele foi fria. Isso a cortou, mas ela cobriu-se com uma máscara de indiferença.

– Bem, coma alguma coisa, pelo menos. Jarvis, certifique-se de que ele coma.

– Eu farei o meu melhor, Sra. Potts.

Ela subiu e comeu, sozinha, e tomou um banho, depois respondeu aos e-mails e pesquisou até que estivesse cansada o suficiente para adormecer.

Ela não viu Tony no dia seguinte. E depois do almoço, ela percebeu que não tinha sequer ouvido falar de Bruce, também. Nem ao menos uma sombra no café da manhã e, de acordo com Jarvis, ele nem aparecera no laboratório. Ela pediu para que ele verificasse os registros do prédio apenas para descobrir que ele havia saído e não havia retornado ainda. Nada sobre onde fora.

Pepper se sentiu constrangida pela hipótese de estar invadindo a privacidade de Bruce, mas mesmo assim ela alertou Jarvis de que gostaria de ser avisada assim que Bruce retornasse à Torre. Jarvis informou-a de algum tempo depois de ela ter jantado.

– Onde ele está? – ela perguntou.

– Ele foi à oficina de Sr. Stark, Srta. Pepper, mas acho que eles preferem não ser incomodados – disse Jarvis.

– Teimoso – ela disse.

A porta ainda estava aberta, sendo obstruída de perto pelos ombros tensos de Bruce. Pepper já estava descalça e então se aproximou silenciosamente. Ela escutou Bruce falar em um tom no qual ela nunca havia ouvido-o antes.

– Você não pode simplesmente pegar o que quer, Tony. Você não pode fazer tudo o que quer só porque acha divertido.

Ela ouviu um murmúrio baixo de protesto vindo de Tony.

– Você está brincando com a vida das pessoas. Não apenas a sua vida. Não apenas o seu relacionamento com Pepper, mas muitas outras vidas que você põe em jogo quando mexe comigo, apenas porque você acha isso engraçado – ele disse. Bruce parecia magoado, irritado, desesperado.

– Eu não acho engraçado – foi o que ele disse para se defender desta vez.

Pepper aproximou-se por trás do médico e teve um vislumbre da dor no rosto de Tony. Ela só tinha o visto daquele jeito uma vez, quando ele estava morrendo e ela não sabia. Vê-lo daquele jeito era como ser atingida por uma lâmina. Ela queria correr até ele, mas ela claramente interrompeu uma conversa muito séria sobre algo que estava realmente errado. Ela se debateu entre se esgueirar para fora novamente para deixá-los terminar ou mergulhar e tentar limpar a bagunça de Tony como sempre, mas o último era difícil de fazer quando ela não sabia o que ele realmente tinha feito e o primeiro se tornou impossível quando Tony viu-a sobre o ombro de Bruce e seu rosto se contorceu em algo entre dor e oração.

Bruce não estava levantando a voz, mas a raiva que ele tinha era absolutamente evidente. Suas costas inteiras estavam tensas e curvadas de um jeito que ela nunca havia visto.

– Se não é engraçado, então que merda que você acha que está fazendo, Tony? Eu não sou seu brinquedo. Eu não sou seu colega da faculdade. Eu não posso simplesmente deixar as pessoas me tocarem, ou entrarem. Não posso simplesmente deixar... que me beijem.

 _Oh. Oh Deus. Porra, Tony_ , ela pensou. Ele nunca conseguia conter seus impulsos e fazer as coisas na ordem certa.

O rosto de Tony estampava e mágoa e súplica.

– Eu não queria te machucar. Não era o que eu... Você não é um brinquedo. Eu estava tentando... Eu não faria nada para machucá-lo.

– Mas você faria isso com a Pepper? – Bruce apontou um dedo na direção de Tony. Foi o mais agressivo que Pepper já tinha visto-o ser.

Tony sacudiu a cabeça e olhou expressivamente para ela por cima do ombro de Bruce. O físico finalmente pegou a presença dela e se virou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e então seu rosto desmoronou como uma parede contra os punhos do Hulk. Sua boca caiu aberta e então ele fugiu, totalmente alheio a ambos chamando por ele.

Tony parecia estar realmente à beira das lágrimas. Ela não poderia consolar os dois. Ela fez o que sabia fazer de melhor, correndo para envolver Tony.

– Oh, Tony. O que aconteceu?

– É... eu juro. Eu quis explicar. Apenas... parecia certo e eu...

– Shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem.

Seus braços finalmente vieram ao redor dela e se agarraram.

– Eu não acho que vai – ele disse com uma voz quebrada que foi direto para o coração dela.

Ela conseguiu convencê-lo a deixá-la assistir a gravação.

Ela subiu para assistir, porque ele não queria ver.

Bruce estava fazendo um curativo em Tony. Eles estavam falando seriamente, sorrindo juntos. Eles se levantaram, Bruce se aproximou de Tony e Tony apenas... inclinou-se para terminar com o espaço entre eles. Bruce não reagiu quando Tony tocou o rosto dele muito lentamente. Realmente parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo até que Bruce cambaleou para trás e para longe, caindo sentado após se enredar no pé da mesa de centro. Ela não podia ver seu rosto, mas ela estaria disposta a apostar que seus olhos ficaram verdes naquele momento.

Ele não se levantou antes de alguns segundos de respiração profunda, mas quando o fez, o olhar em seu rosto era como se estivesse assustado e ferido. Tony estendeu a mão para ele, mas Bruce virou e correu.

Deus, é de esperar que Tony não tenha dormido.

Ela voltou para a oficina. Ele ainda estava lá.

– Venha para a cama – ela disse, suavemente.

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

Ele não estava nem trabalhando. Ele estava olhando para uma das luvas da armadura e girando uma chave de fenda nas mãos repetidas vezes. Quando ela conseguiu tirá-la dele, viu que era uma chave de cabeça chata e que ele estava com as mãos cruas.

– Eu tenho que ir encontrá-lo. Eu tenho que fazer o certo – disse ele.

– Você sabe como fazer isso? – ela perguntou, baixinho.

– Não – ele admitiu.

– Você acha que ele vai te ouvir?

– Não – ele disse.

Ela manteve a voz calma e reconfortante.

– Então deixe estar por um tempo.

Ela tentou ir até Bruce, sozinha, mas o quarto dele e o laboratório estavam com isolamento de prioridade dois: exposição a raios gama.

Ela não percebeu que era tarde demais para conversar até receber uma mensagem na noite seguinte.

– Eu tenho uma mensagem para você, Srta. Pepper. Do doutor Banner. Anteriormente gravada para entregue neste momento.

– Por favor, reproduza – ela disse.

"Pepper, eu sinto muito", a voz familiar, soando mais rouca do que o habitual. "Eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer. Eu... faz tanto tempo desde que eu conheci pessoas gentis e boas e me deixei levar por isso. Foi um erro. Eu sinto muito por machucar você."

Ele tomou como certo que ele tinha machucado-a. Ela quis abraçá-lo.

"Eu estou indo embora. Você não vai receber essa mensagem até bem depois de eu ter partido. Eu sei que você vai respeitar isso. Eu tenho certeza que vai... Tente impedir o Tony de me seguir, se é o que ele está pensando em fazer. Eu vou tentar ir a algum lugar onde possa fazer algo bom, de novo, e não estragar as coisas novamente."

"Adeus. Obrigado por tudo."

A voz de Bruce quebrou na última frase e Pepper estava chorando. Ele já tinha ido embora. Já foi.

Ela chorou sozinha no sofá por um longo momento, antes de perceber que Tony devia ter recebido uma mensagem parecida e então correu para a oficina.

Quando ela chegou lá, ele estava sentado no chão, olhando fixamente para uma confusão de objetos que ela tinha certeza que estavam em uma das bancadas minutos antes.

Ela caiu no chão ao lado de Tony e o segurou perto e ele piscou como se ela o tivesse acordado.

– Ele foi embora. Ele se foi e é minha culpa. Ele está sozinho, de novo, porque eu não consegui... Eu só... – A voz de Tony era rasa, como se ele já não pudesse mais expressar nenhum sentimento com ela.

Ela apenas segurou-o e acariciou seu cabelo.

– Ele foi. Ele foi embora e eu o fiz ir embora. É minha culpa. Eu estrago todos que eu toco.

Ela apertou-o mais forte.

– Shh... Isso não é verdade.

– Eu não sou bom. Eu... oh, deus, Pep.

Finalmente, seus braços se aproximaram para envolvê-la. Eles ficaram assim por muito tempo. Ela o levou para a cama. Ele estava entorpecido seguindo as ordens de uma forma mais arrepiante do que a raiva ou os soluços teriam sido.

Quando ele estava dormindo, ela desmoronou novamente. Ela deixou-se chorar por um tempo, depois tomou providências para levar os dois de volta a Malibu no dia seguinte. Eles precisavam se distanciar dos outros Vingadores por um tempo. Ela não poderia deixar as Indústrias Stark de lado novamente, de qualquer forma, mas ele precisava de familiaridade.

– Quanto tempo vocês ficaram lá? – Happy perguntou quando ela ligou para avisá-lo.

– Pelo menos até o Natal. Talvez mais – ela respondeu.

Tony ainda estava dormindo quando ela foi dormir. Para variar, envolvia-a ao cair no sono, querendo ter a certeza de que ela era real e sólida. De que ela não havia o abandonado como todos fazem, de que ela ainda estava ali.


	9. My life is very simple

_Dias sem incidentes: 183._

Meu nome é Robert e minha existência é uma casualidade - uma simples, desgastante e eterna casualidade.

Há alguns anos atrás eu morri, mas não consegui parar de gritar quando meus ossos ferveram e meu cadáver cozinhou de dentro para fora abruptamente. Então _ele_ me levantou e canalizou todos meus medos e angústias em raiva. _Ele_ usou as lembranças que estavam há décadas trancadas dentro do quarto de um garoto inseguro e atormentado como estopim. Eu poderia dizer que vi minha vida passar como um filme, mas não foi assim que aconteceu. Foi um evento potencialmente mais intenso do que simplesmente _ver_. Eu _vivi_ a minha vida uma segunda vez e, para a minha frustração, fui incapaz de reparar meus erros. Eu entendi que _ele_ queria me mostrar o quão fraco eu era sozinho.

E em um estalar de dedos depois eu estava entorpecido. Deixei-o escapar, porém não fazia ideia de que _ele_ estava preso ali. Um oposto sombrio, um reflexo da minha frustração. Mais forte que eu. Mais forte que qualquer um.

Forte demais para a Morte querer se incomodar.

Há um fato que não posso negar: desde então minha vida é muito simples.

Eu não possuo _coisas_. As roupas que visto agora são a mesmas que eu roubei em uma lavanderia há três dias. Não me orgulho disso, mas também não perco tempo me martirizando, pois eu sei que elas não duraram muito tempo comigo. Assim como qualquer dinheiro que ganho, peço ou roubo. Eu tento gastá-lo o mais rápido possível, quando não o perco junto com as roupas. Uma passagem de ônibus de vez em quando. Um chuveiro e uma cama quando possível. Uma refeição descente hoje ou amanhã, talvez. Uma lanchonete que serve café da manhã na madrugada. E, com muita sorte, um café forte e amargo como o humor da garçonete.

Prazeres simples.

Sal sobre a clara, pimenta sobre a gema e é isto. No primeiro contato é como se ouro escorresse em minha língua enquanto eu fecho os olhos para saborear os ovos fritos.

Meus cinco sentidos são tudo o que eu realmente possuo então eu tento apreciá-los sempre que posso.

O que Stark diria sobre isto, eu me pergunto. "Bruce Banner, um cara sensitivo"?

Sob uma visão mais analítica, talvez... Eu acredito que sensações são as funções do ego. Se o _consciente_ estiver focado em estímulos, como gosto ou cheiro, consequentemente o _subconsciente_ ficaria reprimido; ao alcance da intuição apenas. Palpites sem foco único.

Estão falando sobre ele na TV... mas eu realmente não queria prestar atenção.

Eu não falo com Tony já faz um tempo. Ele é um bom amigo, por isso fugi. Quero manter os amigos que possuo e a maneira mais eficaz de realizar isso é me afastando deles. Eu ainda não aprendi a ser egoísta o suficiente para forçá-los ao perigo contínuo de conviver comigo... mas o ser humano é falho e, uma hora ou outra, acabo me questionando sobre essas escolhas.

Anthony tem inúmeras coisas para encher a cabeça, mas eu me pergunto se ele, talvez... Será que ele sabe por onde andei? Ele ainda se importa? Alguém se importa?

Eu deveria ligar para ele, dizer que as coisas vão bem e que ele não precisa se preocupar comigo. Contar que me viro bem, pois sei falar "trabalho por comida e abrigo" em dezoito línguas diferentes, e que já fujo das autoridades há tanto tempo que isso se tornou algo natural, como respirar. E também para saber como andam as coisas para as quais virei minhas costas, mas eu tenho uma regra sobre não olhar para trás e já a quebrei uma vez.

Além disso, eu também tenho a impressão de que talvez Tony não vá atender. Eu posso ter decepcionado ele, mas não tenho culpa nisso. Ele criou algumas expectativas que eu não sou capaz de alcançar... ainda assim; saber que não tenho culpa e não sentir culpa são duas coisas diferentes.

Eu tento não pensar no que deixei pra trás, viver um dia após o outro e lidar com a minha falta de perspectiva... Eu queria tanta coisa quando era jovem e me esforcei tanto para nunca mais depender da boa vontade de alguém. Anos correndo contra o relógio, estudando como um condenado, sendo um órfão com pai vivo, desesperado para alcançar uma meta: estabilidade.

Desperdício.

Como Brian disse várias vezes; eu sou um desperdício de oxigênio, eu deveria me conscientizar disso e me matar, fazendo o mínimo de bagunça possível, para que ninguém desperdiçasse mais tempo limpando. Eu tento não me lembrar dessas coisas, mas elas fazem parte de mim, fazem parte _dele_. Eu tento não pensar que eu deveria ter seguido o conselho dele enquanto tive tempo. Agora é tarde e não existe mais fim. Nem isto eu sou capaz de fazer.

E agora eu tenho todo o tempo do universo para desperdiçar e, quando ele acabar, provavelmente eu ainda estarei aqui. Cheguei ao ponto em que ser inteligente já não é uma prioridade para mim, sou porque gosto e é uma das poucas coisas que ainda posso me dar o luxo de gostar.

Há diferença entre o esperto e o inteligente. O inteligente gosta de saber das coisas e às vezes seu único motivo para isso é a curiosidade, enquanto o esperto sabe usar as coisas a seu favor, seja por prazer ou necessidade. Antes da explosão eu era um cara inteligente, depois dela eu tive que aprender a ser esperto. E tenho muito a aprender ainda, mas _ele_ não. _Ele_ já sabe se virar. É mais esperto que eu.

 _Ele_ já sabia o que fazer quando as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas entre mim e Tony, mas era tarde quando eu finalmente compreendi os sinais. É difícil entender o que _ele_ quer quando a única maneira que tenho para interpretá-lo é através de uma intuição ou uma pulga atrás da orelha. O Hulk não fala na minha cabeça, ao contrário do que alguns supõem. Eu não ouço vozes e não sou esquizofrênico... mas às vezes eu sinto aquele frio na barriga, uma sensação de que algo ruim está para acontecer.

Eu estava me sentindo assim na última semana em que estive na Torre dos Vingadores. Eu cheguei a pensar que estava ficando paranóico, talvez por causa da Verônica ou do Ultron, mas era diferente. Eu não estava só com receio de que algo pudesse acontecer, eu tinha certeza de que aconteceria. Era uma questão de tempo. E essa sensação de perigo iminente se agravou quando fui até a mansão de Tony, em Malibu...

Mas as coisas já estavam estranhas muito antes disso. No início eu não me senti pressionado, o monstro cresceu de uma forma sutil, tão sorrateira que só me dei conta depois de meses. Então eu já havia deixado Tony chegar perto, mas estava tudo bem. Mesmo que ele não tenha pedido, ficou claro que eu lhe dei permissão para se aproximar. E também porque ele tinha um argumento; ele e o _outro cara_ se davam bem. Ninguém disse que era um argumento bom, mas era alguma coisa. O suficiente para que eu baixasse minha guarda. Eu relaxei, dei-me o tempo para descansar após o caos da invasão e vi que não havia motivo para correr. Aceitei que fazia parte de um grupo e que eles me queriam ali... Bem, talvez eles _o_ quisessem por perto, mas eu aceitei.

E os outros usavam a mesma _desculpa_ de que confiavam em mim e que meu lugar era ali... Exceto Natasha e Pepper. Elas não confiavam em mim, o que apenas prova o quanto as mulheres são mais inteligentes que os homens.

Era claro o porquê de Natasha não confiar em mim; _ele_ atacou-a. Eu nunca tive a oportunidade e/ou a coragem de conversar com ela sobre isso. Conversar, apenas, pois não há como me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu. Nada que eu dissesse mudaria o passado... E me dá remorso pensar que eu e Natasha somos pessoas parecidas, poderíamos até ter uma amizade em um universo paralelo onde eu não seria uma ameaça e ela não tentasse me manipular.

E Pepper... Bem, Pepper era um pouco mais complexa. Ela tinha medo de mim, pavor. Primeiramente, Pepper não podia ficar no mesmo cômodo que eu sem que suas mãos tremessem, mas ela jamais me mandaria embora. Ela era diplomática demais para fazer isso. Ela esconderia seu desconforto até o fim do mundo para evitar um conflito... e aquilo não era justo. Eu era um intruso na casa dela, por mais que negassem.

Eu deveria ter ido embora naquele momento, mas fui fraco e novamente aceitei quando me disseram que meu lugar era ali. Eu estava começando a acreditar naquela mentira porque ela já havia sido contada muitas vezes. Então Pepper também afirmou e eu consenti, deixei a ilusão se tornar realidade, por um tempo. Por fim, ela confiou em mim e, veja só no que deu; eu a machuquei bem mais do que _ele_ seria capaz.

E _ele_ tentou me alertar. _Ele_ sabia o que eu e Tony estávamos fazendo e sabia aonde poderíamos chegar, o que estava em jogo... Acho que eu também sabia, mas me neguei a ver.

Eu deveria ligar para ele. E vou, assim que eu estiver pronto.

Mas por enquanto...

Minha vida é muito simples.

Eu faço peso sobre a Terra. E procuro fazer algo de bom sempre que tenho a oportunidade.

Eu ainda tento equilibrar a balança.

 _Dias sem incidentes: 186._

Era noite, eu estava saindo pela porta de trás do restaurante chinês onde eu havia conseguido um bico como auxiliar de cozinha. Eu já estava lá por uma semana. O casal de idosos que administrava o lugar me aceitou mesmo após o término da temporada de turistas.

Passava da meia noite, a escuridão fria ao meu redor era um alívio após horas ao lado de um fogão industrial. Deixei meu casaco aberto para sentir a brisa da noite. A luz do poste produzia sombras no beco. Eu percebi uma movimentação, alguém se esgueirando na escuridão, entrando silenciosamente no beco. Por mais que eu não estivesse fugindo de nada, velhos hábitos são difíceis de largar. Eu sei quando alguém está caminhando com propósito e foco... quando estão procurando por algo.

– Bruce – uma voz chamou, confirmando minha suspeita.

Olhei em volta rapidamente, meu coração querendo correr de repente. Eu poderia voltar e sair pela porta da frente, mas chamaria muita atenção e certamente causaria problemas para os donos do lugar. Porém, ficar era arriscar-me no escuro. Eu teria que passar por aquela pessoa para chegar até a rua, mas talvez chegar até a rua não seja uma boa ideia. Havia pessoas na rua, muitos inocentes. Droga. Eu nunca fui bom com decisões rápidas.

– Ei, grandão, relaxa... Tá tranquilo, eu estou sozinho.

– Clint?

O arqueiro se aproximou pelo meio, deixando a sombra em suas costas ficar comprida e se unir a outras, criando uma ilusão de infinito. Ele usava um boné rente as sobrancelhas e se eu fosse um pouco mais alto não conseguiria ver seus olhos.

– E aí, grandão, como você está? – ele perguntou ao chegar perto o suficiente para um cumprimento.

– Me desculpe – eu disse após tocar sua mão. – Eu preciso ir...

– Ei, espera... – ele pediu, as mãos como um anteparo em volta dos meus ombros. Ele não tentou me tocar, é esperto demais para cometer esse erro e eu o respeito por isso. – Desculpar você? Pelo o quê?

– Por não voltar.

– Ah, tudo bem. Eu saquei qual foi a sua. Você precisava de um tempo sozinho e eu entendo como é isso... também fugi algumas vezes da SHIELD, trabalho em equipe pode ser muito estressante às vezes.

– Como assim? Clint, você está em fuga agora?

– Não, não... Eu pedi uns dias para dar uma olhada em você, queria ver se estava precisando de alguma coisa – ele disse se escorando na parede ao lado.

Suspeito. Estudei-o por um momento; os braços cruzados, os ombros tensos.

– Porque fez isso? Porque veio atrás de mim?

Ele pareceu surpreso, o boné se mexeu quando ele franziu a testa.

– Adivinha, _doutor_? Você é meu amigo e está encrencado. Algo ruim está rolando e eu acho que podemos ajudar um ao outro.

Guardei minhas mãos nos bolsos, mas não consegui esconder minha risada nervosa.

– O que te faz pensar que eu estou encrencado?

– Você estava morando na Torre há meses e então, de repente, resolve meter o pé sem dizer uma palavra. Eu te conheço, Bruce. Você não é um cara impulsivo, então eu deduzi que você teve uma boa razão para ir embora.

– E tive – respondi. Meu estômago começava a se revirar. – Como me encontrou? – perguntei mudando o assunto.

Clint sorriu.

– Sério, Bruce. Você nem se esforçou pra tornar isso uma coisa difícil.

– Não? Não usei nenhum aparelho eletrônico, apenas dinheiro vivo, não fiquei mais e duas semanas na mesma cidade...

– Tony ficou bem chateado quando achamos sua _Shadow_ , sabe...

– Olha. Eu não preciso sentir mais culpa.

– Mas vai, de qualquer forma.

Eu bufei uma risada, já tomando meu caminho.

– Você sabe, seja lá qual tenha sido a manobra suicida do Stark, não faz diferença, nós ainda precisamos de você.

– Eu não mereço...

– Não me venha com essa merda – ele interrompeu antes mesmo que eu começasse. – Não vou ficar dando uma de psicólogo, tentando te manipular. Nós realmente precisamos de você.

Eu olhei para ele. Não me ofendi com a escolha das palavras. Clint sempre foi desbocado.

– Tudo bem. Está acontecendo alguma coisa de verdade? Ou vocês só querem manter os olhos em mim?

– Você não sabe? – ele me encarou.

Eu devolvi seu olhar, sem de fato me abalar com o espanto em seus olhos.

– Porra. Você _não_ sabe... Ok. Você, definitivamente, não tem olhado o noticiário nesses últimos dias. Vem comigo, doutor.

– Tenho que resolver umas coisas antes.

Clint revirou seus olhos.

– De quanto tempo precisa?

– Quinze minutos.

Um pouco depois, estávamos indo para o hotel onde Clint havia se hospedado, perto da interestadual. Antes disso eu me desculpei com o casal do restaurante e disse que provavelmente não voltaria mais ali. Eles não se abalaram com a notícia. Até porque, a temporada de turistas já havia acabado muito antes de eu chegar. Acho que me deram o emprego mais por caridade do que pela minha habilidade de lavar pratos.

Depois passamos pela pensão onde eu havia pagado duas semanas de estadia adiantadas, coloquei tudo o que eu tinha em minha mochila e me despedi dos donos do lugar. Essa última parada demorou um pouco mais porque eles queriam me reembolsar.

No carro, eu perguntei para Clint:

– Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

– Não posso. Essa caminhonete é alugada.

Senti-me inseguro, mas concordei. Não queria criar mais problemas.

– Quer me contar como me achou, então?

Clint sorriu.

– Pra que? Pra você tornar meu trabalho difícil na próxima vez? Não, obrigado. Se você quiser aprender os macetes, entre para a SHIELD.

– Não, obrigado – resmunguei.

– Foi o que pensei.

Ficamos em silêncio até chegar ao hotel. Antes Quando eu avistei a porta do quarto, Clint passou a minha frente, o braço estendido diante do meu peito em um gesto significativo e claro: fique aí. Ele entrou e eu fiquei quieto em meu lugar durante uns três minutos ou quase, olhando para as silhuetas escuras entre a fresta da porta até que ele finalmente acendeu a luz e voltou.

Ele perguntou se eu estava com fome e eu disse para ele ir direto ao ponto.

– Ok. A primeira parte da história ainda não está classificada... Se você tivesse visto os noticiários nas últimas semanas, saberia o que está acontecendo.

Eu me sentei na beirada da cama enquanto ouvia Clint contar sobre as bombas e as ameaças. A parte mais fascinante – aterrorizante, na verdade – foi quando ele me contou que, das vítimas, sobraram apenas silhuetas. E quando ouvi que não havia nenhuma evidencia do uso de bombas, fiquei ainda mais curioso.

– Como assim?

– Sem fragmentos da bomba em si, sem qualquer tipo de detonação, sem nada. Ninguém nunca viu nada igual.

Uma bomba que não deixa rastro? Isso é possível? Creio que nem Howard Stark tenha pensado em algo assim...

– Merda...

– É, merda. Nós podemos usar seu cérebro, doutor.

O telefone dele tocou. Clint atendeu-o com um suspiro.

– Eu o achei. São e...

Ele caiu em silêncio enquanto ouvia com atenção a pessoa do outro lado da linha cortar sua frase. Suspeito. Clint evitou o contato visual enquanto pegava o controle da televisão, trocando os canais rapidamente até parar.

 _Não._

Eu tive a sensação de que meu sangue congelou, o que é algo novo depois da explosão. Eu estou contaminado com radiação gama, por isso nunca sinto frio. Sou como um gerador sem _cooler_. Eu senti um frio na espinha. Tony tinha ameaçado o tal terrorista e, agora, eu via a casa dele afundar no mar depois de ser bombardeada. Eu podia sentir meu rosto perder a cor enquanto meus pulmões pareciam estar vazios.

 _Não_.

– Eu preciso ir... Eu preciso sair daqui agora.

 _Não!_

Eu tropecei antes de chegar à porta, a dor aguda no peito, como se eu fosse ter um infarto, mas não. Quem dera fosse um infarto.

 _Não! Me escuta! Eu disse que não!_

Clint me segurou por baixo dos braços, me levantando até que pode olhar em meus olhos. Eu não precisei dizer nada.

 _Não! Pare agora mesmo!_

A última coisa que me lembro de ouvir era o vidro da janela se partindo quando Clint pulou para fora do quarto e correu em direção à floresta.

 _Não... por favor, não._

Sim.

 _Dias sem incidentes: 0._

Quando acordei, minha respiração formava nuvens e meu rabo estava congelado.

Pisquei algumas vezes até abrir os olhos de vez, encontrando o rosto de Clint acima do meu.

– Eu machuquei alguém? – perguntei.

Tinha uma coberta sobre mim, provavelmente ele tenha colocado-a ali. Não me prevenia contra o frio de estar dormindo nu diretamente contra o chão. Meus dentes já começavam a bater.

– Não... Você fez muita bagunça na floresta, mas não machucou ninguém. Eu acho que o _outro_ _cara_ só queria extravasar... Te acompanhei por um bom tempo, mas desisti. Depois que os rugidos pararam, eu segui seu rastro até aqui. Não foi difícil – disse Clint, sentado ao meu lado, tirando seu casaco. Ele jogou-o em mim e se levantou.

Nunca sinto frio, mas às vezes eu chego a um estado no qual não consigo mais mexer meus dedos... Como agora. Eu estava tremendo, mas não sentia frio. Acho que tremi porque me lembrei do que vi antes de perder o controle.

– O Tony... Tony está morto.

Barton me olhou como se pedisse desculpas.

– Só que não, na verdade. Pepper teve notícias dele. Ele está vivo. Ele ligou para ela depois do atentado... mas antes disso, ela também achou que ele estava morto por horas.

Finalmente respirei, me enrolando no cobertor e sentindo que ainda havia algum tipo de redenção.

– Graças a Deus.

– É muito cedo pra agradecer, doutor. Pepper está desaparecida.

– O que? – saltei em surpresa, o cobertor querendo escapar entre os dedos. – Eu preciso ir lá. Preciso ir até lá agora.

– Lá aonde, Bruce? Não sabemos onde eles estão – disse Clint, tentando colocar o casaco em volta dos meus ombros enquanto eu lutava para permanecer em pé.

Eu não fazia ideia de onde eu estava ou para qual lado era o sul. Fiquei parado ali, impotente. Olhando ao redor como se um plano pudesse brotar na escuridão dentre as árvores.

– A última localização deles. Qualquer lugar. Porra! Eu sinto que posso virar o Hulk de novo, a qualquer momento.

Passei a mão trêmula pelo rosto e através dos cabelos tentando me reunir, me recompor, respirar.

Clint desceu da traseira da caminhonete. Eu o segui.

– Se você segurar essa onda eu posso te levar para a base e a gente vai ficar por dentro de tudo o que aconteceu. E assim que descobrimos qualquer coisa sobre qualquer coisa, entramos em ação.

Eu concordei. Barton me deu um sorriso irônico.

– Ótimo. Sua mochila está banco do carona, mas não deu pra salvar muita coisa… Então eu peguei umas roupas pra você. Melhor do que ter que ficar olhando pra tua bunda branca... Pode ficar com o casaco.

Eu dei a volta na caminhonete, me arrastando. As solas dos pés queimando contra o chão congelado. Se eu ainda tinha alguma dignidade, acabou quando Clint teve que me ajudar a me vestir.

Ele abriu a porta do carro também, porque meus dedos já estavam congelando. Eu entrei na caminhonete e ele ligou o ar condicionado no máximo. Barton me alcançou uma garrafa com suco de laranja e um saco com sanduíches, biscoitos e duas barras de cereal.

Eu poderia dizer que a viagem foi longa, mas a verdade é que eu não sei.

Eu comi toda a comida que ele me deu e pisquei algumas vezes antes de fechar os olhos de verdade.

 _Dias sem incidentes: 1._

Quando eu acordei, Tony e Pepper já haviam sido localizados e estavam bem, na medida do possível. Eles estavam vivos, pelo menos. Cogitei fugir novamente, mas senti que não tinha forças para isso... E também porque eu não poderia protegê-los se fosse embora – talvez também não possa protegê-los se ficar. O mundo estava ficando pequeno e eu estava me sentindo cada vez mais fudido e solitário. Mas isto não é uma novidade.

Eu não ajudei. Eu inutilmente perdi o controle e dormi. Eu estava longe, nem sabia o que estava acontecendo... se eu não tivesse ido embora, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Talvez. Se eu estivesse por perto, eu poderia ter ajudado, eu _deveria_ ter ajudado. Ao menos tentado retribuir a generosidade de Stark da única forma que posso; destruindo as coisas; os vilões, no caso.

Eu fazia parte de um time, pulei fora e não estava lá para cobrir meu aliado. Mas mesmo assim, eu fazia parte de um time. Clint deixou isso bem claro ao se dar o trabalho de me buscar. É fato; eu faço parte de um time, gostando ou não.

E Natasha reforçou aquela ideia em minha cabeça quando eu e Clint chegamos à base da SHIELD. Eu entrei no saguão quase tropeçando na barra da calça que era três números maior que a minha cintura e estava amarrada com um cadarço para não cair. Assim que ela nos viu, veio na nossa direção e eu nem tive tempo de falar algo.

Ela me esbofeteou o rosto com força.

Eu pisquei apenas. Minha boca abria, mas eu não conseguia falar nada.

– Nunca mais faça isso – ela disse. – Dois meses!

– Você não pode chegar assim e me bater – protestei. Quis parecer ofendido, mas falhei. – É perigoso.

– Se essa é a sua única objeção, então eu vou te bater todos os dias – ela disse. – Até que você prometa que não vai mais fugir sem falar nada.

– Na verdade, você não pode bater nele porque é errado bater nas pessoas – Clint falou. – Especialmente em civis.

Ela bufou, revirou os olhos e nos deu as costas.

Virei-me para o Barton e falei com mão no queixo, checando se eu poderia voltar a mastigar algum dia:

– Quando foi que ela começou a confiar em mim?

Ele encolheu os ombros e respondeu:

– Nova Iorque, eu acho.

– Ela não deveria.

Clint ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Você quer dizer a ela em quem confiar?

– Nesse caso, sim.

Ele riu como se eu tivesse contado uma piada daquelas que ele não entende.

 _Dias sem incidentes: 2._

Eu ainda não me sentia à vontade na base da SHIELD, mas me parecia rude não dar-lhes um voto de confiança, visto que eles estavam colocando bastante confiança em mim. De qualquer forma, eu fiquei lá por umas dezoito horas no máximo. Tempo suficiente para me recuperar, tomar um banho, cortar o cabelo... e também para comer "três de cada" na cafeteria. Clint estava debochadamente apavorado e se ofereceu para me levar a qualquer outro lugar onde a comida fosse descente.

– Eu estou só repondo calorias, nem sinto o gosto – expliquei para ele.

– Você quem sabe – ele retrucou e tomou um gole do seu café.

Depois ele me levou até os dormitórios e eu apaguei de novo, mas Natasha me acordou em poucas horas. Ela entrou no quarto e me sacudiu até que eu abrisse os olhos. Eu a vi colocar uma sacola com roupas sobre o criado mudo e fechei os olhos de novo até que ela voltou a me cutucar.

– Pare de confiar em mim – resmunguei.

– Quem disse que eu confio? Levanta. Tome um banho. Eles mandaram um jato para você. Vou te levar até o aeroporto.

– O que? Quem?

– Pepper ligou, ela mandou um jato para te levar até a Califórnia – ela disse pausadamente, como se eu tivesse algum tipo de autismo... e mesmo que eu tivesse, falar alto e devagar não faria diferença alguma.

– Um avião não é uma boa ide...

– Você estava bem tranquilo naquele avião que a SHIELD mandou para te buscar no ano passado – ela interrompeu.

– Eu acho que é um exagero...

– A última vez que te deram a oportunidade de escolher, você saiu correndo com rabo entre as pernas sem contar pra ninguém só porque ganhou um beijo – ela me interrompeu de novo.

– Quem te contou isso?

– Pepper é minha amiga. Mulheres conversam sobre todo o tipo de coisa. – Ela disse como se estivesse repetindo algo que lhe foi ensinado. Então ela se acalmou. – Ela ficou chateada de verdade quando você foi embora.

Meu coração afundou. É claro que ela ficou magoada.

– Por causa do beijo?

Natasha me olhou como se eu realmente tivesse autismo... talvez porque eu ainda não tivesse me levantado da cama.

– Levanta. Banho – ela falou puxando a coberta.

– Eu não posso – falei segurando o lençol contra o corpo. Meu rosto quente antes mesmo de falar: – Estou pelado.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

– Seja rápido. Estou aqui fora.

Levantei e me espreguicei antes de entrar no pequeno banheiro do dormitório.

Não havia roupas na minha mochila, apenas meus óculos, uma carteira que não era minha e um sache de café. Fiquei curioso quando, após o banho, vesti as roupas que Natasha deixou no quarto: como ela sabia as minhas medidas?

Quando me virei para fechar a porta do quarto, percebi que havia nela um pequeno pedaço de plástico com o meu nome. Encarei a placa por um segundo.

– Seu quarto – Natasha falou. – Caso você esteja pensando em fugir, de novo.

– Fugir para a SHIELD não é fugir.

– Não. Eu quis dizer que vou te trazer de volta e te trancar aí dentro.

Engoli a seco.

– Não é engraçado.

– Você meter o pé sem avisar ninguém e não dar notícias por dois meses também não é engraçado. – ela disse esbanjando plenitude.

Eu olhei para ela e não pude dizer se ela estava falando sério ou não. Suas feições indecifráveis, como sempre.

– Me desculpe – pedi, mas não consegui olhar em seus olhos.

– Vamos.

Mais rápido do que eu pensei ser possível, chegamos ao aeroporto. Natasha não me acompanhou na viagem. Ela disse algo sobre limpar uma bagunça em Miami e se despediu me deixando sozinho em frente ao jato privado de Tony. Eu olhei ao redor, tentando engolir a seco os pensamentos em minha mente. Eu estava exausto. Entre o incidente, a viagem de carro com Barton e o tempo que fiquei na SHEILD, eu devo ter dormido umas setes horas nos últimos dois dias.

Tentei dormir no avião, mas era impossível. Minha mente estava muito acelerada. Eu nem sabia por que estava indo para Califórnia. Tony e Pepper estavam bem, não precisavam da minha presença. Admito que, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não estava aborrecido com eles; pelo contrário, eu sentia falta de ambos. Egoísmo. Não é bom para ninguém.

Questionei minhas motivações e me preocupei com o futuro durante todo o trajeto até o aeroporto de LAX.

Depois de longas horas sem dormir, o jatinho pousou. Levantei-me e tentei endireitar minhas roupas novas, ainda com os amassados da dobra.

Quando caminhei para fora do jato e vi um desconhecido fardado, arregalei os olhos e quase sai correndo, deixando tudo para trás novamente.

– Doutor Banner? – ele perguntou. – Meu nome é James Rhodes. Pepper me mandou.

Apertei sua mão nervosamente.

– Você é do exército, Sr. Rhodes?

– Deus, não. Força Aérea. E é Coronel, não senhor. Mas para você é apenas James. Tony não falou sobre mm?

– Espere. Força Aérea... Ele não te chama de James – divaguei em voz alta. – Você é o Máquina de Combate.

– Sim. Tony me chama de Rhod, ou alguns outros apelidos que eu não gosto de lembrar ou compartilhar com estranhos.

Sorri e olhei em seus olhos rapidamente.

– Entendo.

– E é Patriota de Ferro.

– Hã?

– Não é mais Máquina de Combate.

– Ah... – murmurei sem ter certeza do que responder a ele.

– Você está um pouco por fora, doutor. Vamos lá. Vou te levar até QG Stark temporário.

Ele manteve a porta aberta para mim. Eu entrei no carro e respirei profundamente algumas vezes, acalmando meu coração enquanto James dava a volta no carro. Ele era amigo de Tony. Pepper não mandaria alguém em quem ela não confiasse para me buscar. Eu não tinha motivos para desconfiar dele ainda.

– Então... há quanto tempo você conhece o Tony? – perguntei depois de um breve silêncio.

– Há uns três milhões de anos – ele disse. – Talvez antes da divisão dos continentes, mais ou menos isso... Desde o ensino médio.

– E ele sempre foi... – fiz um gesto vago com a mão.

Rhodes riu.

– Ele era pior, acredite ou não. Ele se acalmou bastante desde então.

– Pior? Pelo amor de Deus – resmunguei.

Houve um silêncio mais curto até que James suspirou antes de quebrá-lo.

– Olha. Eu não sei pelo o que ele tem passado. Ele não estava saindo muito de casa antes dessa coisa toda da IMA e das bombas acontecer, e então a casa dele explodiu e ele... fez um gesto grande. Ele é do tipo que fala e promete, mas... dessa vez ele explodiu todas as armaduras.

– Ele o que?

– É. Pepper disse que foi para provar que não deixaria mais que seus trajes fossem uma distração.

– Ele explodiu todas? – perguntei. Eu vi o quanto ele trabalhou duro em todas elas. Não consegui entender porque ele faria isso.

– É – ele disse. – Não tenho certeza se é algo permanente. Jarvis ainda tem todos os projetos e ele pode sintetizar a maior parte deles, de qualquer forma... O ponto é que ele é do tipo que fala e promete, mas geralmente não passa disso. Ele só fez algo assim uma vez, quando ele voltou do Afeganistão e, bem... eu acho que ele ainda não está ok.

Concordei em silêncio. Obviamente, ele passou por muita coisa.

– Eu quero dizer – ele continuou. – que se você voltar para deixar as coisas piores, eu posso te levar de volta para aquele avião agora mesmo.

Olhei para Rhodes e abri a boca. Então fechei de novo.

– Você quer que eu vá embora?

– Não. Eu não estou dizendo isso. Estou dizendo que Tony passou por muita coisa desde que os _super-heróis_ fizeram um clube, e eu sei que parte disso envolve você.

Senti que o único motivo de ele não estar me encarando ou colocando o dedo em minha cara era porque havia uma estrada adiante.

– Tony te contou o que aconteceu? – perguntei surpreso, olhando para ele e procurando qualquer sinal que demonstrasse o que ele estava pensando.

– Pepper me disse que o Tony ficou muito chateado depois que você foi embora – ele falou sem nem olhar para mim. Os olhos fixos na estrada.

– Eu pisei na bola. Então fui embora antes de deixar as coisas piores do que já estavam. – falei com os ombros encolhidos.

– Bem, ela não disse nada sobre você pisar na bola. Ela falou sobre você ter ido embora – comentou.

– Eu pisei na bola antes de ir embora – expliquei.

– E você não ficou para resolver as coisas – Rhodes disse. Realmente não era uma pergunta.

Mexi-me desconfortavelmente no banco.

– Minha presença já era motivo para causar problemas.

– Frescura.

Eu não podia responder àquilo sem dar uma explicação mais clara e eu não estava pronto para fazer isso. Fiquei quieto.

– O que eu tô tentando dizer é que eu estou te levando do aeroporto até Tony e Pepper porque ela me pediu para fazer isso, mas se você pretende cair fora de novo, então eu vou te levar de volta agora mesmo. Sem prejuízo, sem consequencias. Não é qualquer um que consegue ser amigo de Tony Stark. Mas se você está dentro, você está dentro e então você tenta fazer as coisas funcionarem através da merda. E se você está dentro, eu estou aqui para te ajudar também, porque, acredite em mim, não é fácil... Mas se você está fora, então pula fora.

Eu olhei para ele, ainda considerando aquelas palavras.

– Eu acho que estou dentro.

– Não ache. Saiba.

– Olha – eu comecei. Minha mente correndo entre as palavras. – Eu não sei por que eles ainda me querem por perto depois do que eu... depois do que aconteceu, mas eu vou fazer o meu melhor para consertar as coisas.

– Tudo bem então – Rhodes disse. – Nada disso significa que eu não esteja morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que aconteceu, apenas que eu sou discreto demais para te perguntar.

Sorri.

– Posso entender porque você e Tony são amigos.

– Não sou discreto o suficiente para não perguntar para ele.

– Parece justo.

– Eu ainda não tive tempo de chegar nele. Ele está com outras coisas na cabeça.

– Hm... Eu fiquei tão aliviado quando soube que ele estava bem e... não mais morto.

– Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer... A gente tem que estar sempre com um olho nele. Não é a última vez que você vai ter essa sensação. Ele está "desaparecido, provavelmente morto" já se tornou uma rotina.

– Eu acho que isso vem junto com o fardo de herói – eu disse.

– Não para mim – ele retrucou com deboche.

– Então, qual é a sensação?

– Estar na armadura?

– Voar – eu disse.

– É foda pra caralho – ele admitiu.


	10. I'm not your only reason, Tony

Quando um dos assistentes de Pepper informou-a que o jato havia pousado há poucos minutos no aeroporto de LAX, ela teve que se controlar para não deixar que a ansiedade e a expectativa tomassem conta dela de uma forma negativa. Desde que o _Extremis_ foi injetado em seu organismo, coisas ruins aconteciam quando seus nervos ficavam à flor da pele. Ela inspirou profundamente e lembrou que havia tomado o suplemento estabilizador que Tony preparou para ela naquela manhã. Ele ainda estava trabalhando em uma solução definitiva e tudo iria ficar bem. Ela se recompôs e pegou o telefone.

— Bruce chegou — ela disse. — Eu pedi para Rhod ir buscá-lo, estou muito atarefada agora. Eu não posso ir embora ainda.

— Tudo bem. Vou distrair ele até você chegar em casa — Tony respondeu.

— Nós não temos casa — Pepper retrucou, sua voz com um tom ácido de provocação. — Você deixou um terrorista explodir a nossa casa.

— Ei, lembra de quando você estava tão aliviada porque descobriu que eu ainda estava vivo que nem passava pela sua cabeça me culpar? — ele disse. — Que época boa...

Pepper suspirou. Ela ainda estava aliviada.

— Você adorou ter mais um argumento para ganhar discussões — ele continuou. — Confessa.

— Como se eu já não tivesse o suficiente.

— Mas este é diferente. Você vai usar ele pelos próximos quarenta anos. Estaremos com oitenta anos, você vai querer um _harém_ de novinhos na sua volta, eu vou dizer não e você vai dizer "lembra daquela vez em que você deixou um terrorista explodir nossa casa?", então eu vou ficar quieto e deixar.

Ela riu. Não pôde conter. Então ela se recuperou e perguntou:

— Como está o Hogan?

— Estável — ele disse, sério. — Disseram que ele está se recuperando bem rápido.

— Já acharam Dummy e Butterfingers?

— A equipe de resgate ainda está movendo os escombros — ele respondeu.

Ela suspirou e decidiu mudar o rumo daquela conversa. Aqueles assuntos eram como uma ferida ainda exposta.

— Bem, tente não ser estranho com Bruce. Não o entretenha demais, não queremos que ele fuja de novo — ela disse.

Tony bufou.

— Não se preocupe. Ele deixou bem claro que não está interessado nesse tipo de entretenimento quando atravessou o país.

— Na verdade, Coulson me contou que Barton encontrou-o em Maine.

— Nossa, no estado vizinho? Que bom que você tenha compartilhado isso comigo, estou me sentindo _muito_ melhor... Obrigado, querida.

— Tony... Pega leve com ele. _Tente_ não deixá-lo desconfortável. Muita coisa aconteceu... Não o sobrecarregue — Ela disse. Alguém estava na porta, esperando uma deixa para falar com ela. Ela acenou para que saísse.

— Claro. Eu vou contar para ele como eu deixei que um terrorista explodisse nossa casa, então ele vai saber quem realmente tem problemas.

— Isso não é um jogo, Tony. Ninguém está contando o placar.

— Disse a mulher que falou que eu estava ganhando mesmo antes da explosão acontecer.

Pepper riu novamente.

— E o meu coelho gigante está soterrado — ela disse em um tom de falsa lamentação.

— Eu posso te dar outro — ele respondeu.

— Não se atreva!

— Vinte deles! Todos te encarando com aqueles enormes olhos parados. Nossa, eu vou colocar um em cada cômodo.

— Tony — ela chamou-o com a voz mais suave. — Tente não morrer ou ser dado como morto durante um ano, isso seria o melhor presente que você poderia me dar.

Tony suspirou. O tom brincalhão já não se destacava em sua voz.

— É. Claro. Eu... hã, sem promessas.

— Eu te amo — ela disse.

— Eu também te amo, Virgínia — ele respondeu. — Volte ao trabalho antes que minha empresa vire um bagunça novamente.

— Isso só aconteceu porque você ameaçou um terrorista e depois morreu — ela retrucou.

— Bem, eu estou de volta. Faça com que todos fiquem sabendo.

Sua voz ainda estava pesada.

— Tchau, Tony — ela disse.

— Tchau, amor da minha vida — o tom despreocupado em sua voz soou forçado.

Ela suspirou. Tony ainda estava passando por algumas coisas. Pepper esperava que o retorno de Bruce pudesse ser algo bom para ele, que o ajudasse a superar alguns obstáculos. Ela sabia que Tony precisaria de todos seus amigos — os verdadeiros amigos — por perto naquele momento.

Tony encerrou a chamada e ela voltou sua atenção para o trabalho que precisava ser feito de imediato. Tony foi dado como desaparecido, provavelmente morto e então ela recebeu o mesmo rótulo. Havia muito a se fazer e ela não tinha tempo para ficar se lamentando. Ela precisava de foco, mas instintivamente seus pensamentos levavam-na até Bruce e Tony. Ela tinha a esperança de que não fosse tão ruim, ou estranho... ela pensou no que Tony havia dito — que Bruce deixou claro que não estava interessado em Tony, mas Pepper não tinha a mesma certeza. Tudo o que Bruce falou até então, tanto a conversa que ela ouviu _sem querer_ quanto a mensagem de voz que ele gravou, deixou claro que a intenção dele era não ficar entre os dois. Sua maior preocupação era não estragar aquilo que já tinha e, principalmente, não machucar mais ninguém.

Isso sempre foi um dilema para o doutor, mas raramente ele era o responsável imediato por ferir as pessoas. Dessa vez era diferente. Pepper sabia que ele se culpava por que fora ele — Bruce Banner, não o Hulk — quem causou o dano. Mas não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram. Bruce chegou àquela conclusão sem saber dos detalhes.

Ela suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Ela tinha que manter sua mente no que estava fazendo agora, não no aconteceu ou no que pode acontecer. Ela tentou não pensar sobre as alterações químicas que estavam rolando em seu corpo. Tony disse que ia consertar isso e ele nunca falhou com ela antes.

Ok, ele falhou antes, mas isso não acontecer, não desta vez. E talvez com Bruce por perto para ajudá-lo, Tony consiga achar uma solução sem sentir toda pressão sobre seus ombros. Bruce não é um engenheiro, mas entende mais de biologia do que Tony entende de mecânica.

Ela baixou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar.

...

Depois de desligar o telefone, Anthony mal soube o que fazer consigo mesmo. Ele perambulava com passos curtos pelo apartamento (a cobertura de um prédio dele ou da empresa, ele já não fazia mais questão de se lembrar se na escritura havia o nome dele ou o de Virgínia) procurando coisas para fazer, uma cafeteira para desmontar, qualquer coisa que o fizesse parar de pensar daquela forma rápida, pessimista e aleatória... mas tanto suas ferramentas quanto o piano estavam agora no fundo do Oceano Pacífico.

Ele pensou sobre o que Pepper havia dito e sobre Bruce chegando a qualquer momento com Rhodes.

E esse pensamento desencadeava uma sensação insuportável para Tony. Era como se ele estivesse apertado demais dentro de sua pele e algo dentro dele queria fugir, estava ansioso para fugir. Não havia conforto dentro de si para aquele músculo em seu peito. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e pelo cabelo até chegar à nuca, quase cedendo a vontade de gritar alguma coisa ou arrancar os pensamentos pela raiz do cabelo. Ele parou no meio da sala de estar e olhou para baixo, observando a camisa cinza desbotada e a calça de abrigo que usava. Ele decidiu tomar um banho e vestir outra coisa. Sua pele formigava e coçava. Tony serviu uma bebida.

Ele girou o copo impacientemente, mexendo o uísque dentro dele antes e depois de colocar um cubo de gelo. O tilintar do gelo contra o vidro era o único som daquela casa... Jarvis estava ganhando algumas atualizações, ficaria em silêncio por mais algumas horas. Tony largou o copo e foi até a suíte. Ele ainda estava decidindo o que vestir quando a campainha tocou. Sem pensar muito, ele vestiu uma camisa sobre a que já estava usando e pegou o primeiro moletom que achou, vestindo-o a caminho da porta.

Ele abriu a porta e viu Rhodes com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Bruce atrás dele, olhando para o corredor. O doutor parecia... _Nossa_... exausto, mas bem. _Será que eu estou com essa cara também?_ , Tony se perguntou.

— Rhod! Bruce! Entrem — ele disse, esticando o braço para dentro da casa, indicando-os para a sala. Eles entraram. James com passos rápidos enquanto Bruce pairava ao lado da porta, com uma hesitação que deixou Tony pensando se ele iria correr para o elevador... Sorte que Banner realmente não gostava de elevadores.

— Vai ficar para uma bebida, um café? — Tony perguntou para Rhodes.

— Não posso, cara. Eu quebrei esse galho pra vocês, mas tenho que voltar ao trabalho... Não é todo mundo que pode explodir mansões no feriado e ficar de bobeira o resto do ano — ele respondeu.

— Até tu, Brutus? — Tony sentiu sua pele formigar, novamente. — Quando vocês vão esquecer isso?

— Não faz nem uma semana, Tony.

— É?

Tony deu um sorriso amarelo. Bruce estava mexendo com sua mochila e agarrando-a. A hesitação palpável dele estava criando uma ansiedade entorpecente em Tony. Ele desejou que Bruce parasse com aquilo.

— É — disse Rhodes, parecendo exasperado. Aquilo era bom. Ultimamente ele tem transparecido somente preocupação. Exasperação era melhor, mais familiar, historicamente falando.

— Então, você vai me dizer pra ficar na minha por um tempo? — Tony perguntou para Rhodes.

Então Tony fez uma careta e estendeu a mão até o doutor, pegando a mochila dele sem dizer uma palavra. Ele olhou de volta para Bruce com surpresa. Ele sentiu como se a mochila estivesse vazia, ele não carregava nada além da roupa do corpo e aquilo era revoltante. Bruce pegou a mochila de volta com um puxão leve.

— Exatamente — Rhodes concordou. — Enfim, eu tenho que ir — ele se virou para Bruce e apertou sua mão. — Doutor Banner. Não que ele te induza a explodir as coisas.

— Como faço isso? — Bruce perguntou com um pequeno e cansado sorriso.

— Simples: diga para ele pedir permissão para Pepper antes — James disse sorrindo. Ele se virou para Tony e bateu no ombro dele. — Apenas... fique em casa. Tente relaxar.

Tony acenou para ele distraidamente e se aproveitou da guarda baixa de Banner para recuperar a mochila.

— Claro, claro... Eu vou relaxar. Eu posso relaxar melhor do que você. Eu sou o mestre da arte de relaxar... — ele tagarelou enquanto abria o zíper da mochila de Bruce para olhar o interior. Bruce pareceu ofendido e pegou a mochila de volta. — Mais relaxado do que um maconheiro.

Tony olhou para Rhodes de novo, ele parecia preocupado. _Hã? O que eu estou falando?_

— Que seja... Te vejo amanhã? — Rhodes disse caminhando até a porta.

— Claro. Obrigado por trazer o gênio rebelde de volta — disse Tony.

— Deus. Que dupla. Vou indicar meu psiquiatra para Pepper — ele disse antes de sair.

Bruce parecia pequeno e cansado, como se seu peso fosse demais para seus pés. Ele agarrava a mochila vazia contra o peito.

— Ei, _buddy_ — Tony disse assim que a porta se fechou por trás de Rhodes.

— Ei — respondeu Bruce.

— Vem, vou te mostrar seu quarto. Você pode deixar suas... nada — ele apontou para a mochila.

— Ok — Bruce falou. Ele não soltou a mochila. Ele estava, de fato, mantendo-a entre ele e Tony, como se fosse um escudo. _Porra_ , Tony pensou quase rindo, mas a vontade de praguejar era maior.

Tony passou a mão pelo rosto, de novo, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

— Então, hm... o quê tem feito desde que fugiu da minha repulsiva presença? — Ele não estava olhando para Banner, não teve coragem para ver como ele reagiria à pergunta ou ao adjetivo.

— Nada interessante. Eu trabalhei numa colheita de maçãs por uma semana no fim da estação, depois plantei batatas, servi algumas mesas em um restaurante, lavei louça em outro...

Tony se virou para olhá-lo então.

— Eu não sei porque você faz toda essa merda — ele disse. — Olha pra você, uma mente brilhante, quinze línguas, lavando louça suja...

— Dezoito — Bruce corrigiu-o e encolheu os ombros. — Eu posso pensar sobre o que eu quero e o que eu sou, mas eu tenho que me virar como posso e nem sempre posso fazer aquilo que quero, Tony.

Tony assentiu.

— Mas não precisava. Não dessa vez.

Bruce ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Tony por um breve momento antes de baixá-la novamente e encarar o piso do corredor.

— Olha, Tony, eu...

— Ei, esquece isso, ok? Eu nem era pra estar te incomodando. Você parece que foi arrastado na turbina do avião ao invés de estar dentro dele.

Bruce apertou os lábios e passou a mão pela camisa, alisando-a.

— Você vai dormir aqui. Quarto de hóspedes com banheiro privado. A vista não é tão boa quanto à da mansão, mas enfim, a vista foi a única coisa que sobrou da mansão então é... esse é melhor que o anterior.

Tony abriu a porta e deixou Bruce colocar sua mochila sobre a cama. Ele ficou parado na porta, se sentindo estranho ao observar Bruce parado no meio do quarto, também se sentindo estranho. Banner inspirou enquanto pensava que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas Tony decidiu que não conseguiria ouvir o que quer que fosse, então ele abriu a boca e deixou qualquer coisa sair.

— Bem... Você quer uma bebida? Ou alguma coisa?

Bruce piscou.

— Claro. É, porque não...

Tony voltou para a sala de estar, cheirando seu uísque agora aquoso e decidiu despejá-lo fora. Ele serviu outro para si, dessa vez sem gelo, e apontou o copo na direção de Bruce.

— Tem algum suco? Ou um chá? — Bruce perguntou.

— Ah, é... Eu posso fazer isso — ele disse. Tony espremeu duas laranjas e entregou um copo de suco coado para Bruce. Tony levantou seu copo e olhou para o cientista. Bruce sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e brindou com Tony. — É bom te ver — Tony disse.

— É bom te ver também — respondeu Bruce, sua voz mais baixa do que ele pensou que sairia. Tony achou-o muito formal, como se ele estivesse em um júri.

— Pepper sentiu sua falta — Tony contou.

— Eu senti falta de vocês — declarou Bruce, seus olhos finalmente nos de Tony. — Estou muito feliz por você não estar morto.

— Cara, somos dois. Talvez três, depende da Pepper.

Tony riu e serviu outra dose.

— Então... O que aconteceu, exatamente?

— O que você não sabe? — Tony perguntou enquanto caminhava até uma das poltronas reclináveis. Bruce se acomodou no canto do sofá ao lado de Tony e começou a polir as lentes dos óculos.

— Eu vi o noticiário e, hm... a mansão caiu no mar e então, quando eu acordei, me disseram que tinham achado você...

— Quando acordou? — Tony olhou com confusão para Bruce.

— É que eu, bem... depois que eu voltei a ser eu mesmo — Bruce admitiu.

— Ah — ele exclamou. Bruce havia se transformado em Hulk... porque ele viu a casa ser explodida. Ele se transformou no Hulk porque pensou que Tony tinha morrido. Um fio de esperança começou a nascer dentro do peito de Tony. Ele terminou sua dose de uísque na intenção de matar aquilo antes que se espalhasse. — Então, é uma longa história.

— Acho que eu não estou preparado para histórias longas, não agora — Bruce resmungou. Ele esfregou os olhos e bocejou, mas Tony já havia começado.

— Tudo se resume a uma coisa: Um homem famoso uma vez disse "nós criamos nossos próprios demônios". Quem disse isso? O que isso quer dizer? Não faz diferença..."

Tony se inclinou na poltrona. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou as palavras saírem. Todas as incertezas e medos que ele vivenciou nos últimos dias. Ali estava Bruce, pronto para ouvi-lo. Certamente aquilo era reconfortante de alguma forma que Tony não soube explicar a si mesmo. Bruce não o interrompeu, e Tony deixou a história fluir.

...

Há algo de diferente em pessoas decidas, uma força capaz de mover montanhas, uma delicadeza determinada ao sucesso de sua ideia. Pepper era uma mulher assim e quando ela decidia fazer algo, bem, não havia o que se questionar nem argumentos que mudassem seu pensamento.

Ele iria abrir o jogo para Bruce e pronto. Estava decido.

Planejamento é essencial para o sucesso e isso era uma lei vital para ela até então. Ela era ótima com planos, mas a vida... ela é curta demais para isso. A vida é uma coisa estranha e delicada que pode acabar em um estalar de dedos.

Frágil demais. Podia ser esmagada pelas mãos de um vilão ou por um desastre natural. Podia simplesmente acabar em uma invasão alienígena ou qualquer incidente aleatório, como engasgar-se com a própria saliva ou um ataque cardíaco. Era uma coisa incerta e cheia de possibilidades que poderia acabar a qualquer instante.

Ela não tinha ideia de quantas chances ainda lhe restavam. A anomalia vulcânica em suas veias poderia consumi-la de dentro para fora na próxima esquina, dentro do elevador ou enquanto dormia um sono perturbado por um pesadelo que a deixasse agitada... Não. Tony não iria deixar que isso acontecesse. Ele não falharia com ela de novo, não desta vez. Mesmo que ele tenha deixado-a cair uma vez... mas ele não deixaria isso se repetir.

Pepper sabia que contar a verdade para Bruce nesse momento poderia colocar tudo a perder, é claro. Mas havia uma pequena chance de que, talvez, não. De que _talvez_ ele entendesse e então _talvez_ ele aceitasse. É um passo no escuro, arriscado. Ela precisava se arriscar e exportar a verdade. Sem mais manipulações e joguinhos. Ela estava cansada de balançar na corda, trabalhar com o incerto diante de sua nova visão de realidade onde tudo era duvidoso. Ela queria coisas reais, palpáveis. A certeza de que Banner ainda queria ao menos a amizade dela ou a de Tony era um bom exemplo, mas ele ia precisar ver o conjunto antes de tomar sua decisão.

E Bruce, assim como Pepper, também é uma pessoa decidida — exceto quando não é ele que está tomando as decisões.

Ela queria saber se Bruce voltou porque realmente quis voltar ou se voltou apenas por culpa, pena ou, na pior das hipóteses, por não ter mais para onde ir... É claro que se este for o caso ela ficaria chateada, mas aceitaria. Tony provavelmente não saberia lidar com isso logo de cara, mas o tempo o ajudaria a engolir os fatos.

Tony provavelmente ficaria pior do que já estava.

Pepper ficou tensa durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento. O novo motorista – cujo nome ela vivia esquecendo – era quieto e dirigia de maneira firme e calma. Aquilo deveria ajudá-la a se acalmar, mas somente a fazia lembrar-se de Happy que ainda estava hospitalizado. Ela segurou uma angustia forte dentro de seu peito, tentando não chorar quando o rapaz abriu a porta do carro para ela após chegarem em frente ao prédio.

Ela agradeceu e acenou para o rapaz vagamente, caminhando devagar até a entrada.

Depois que o elevador deixou-a na cobertura, ela entrou no apartamento e ouviu a voz de Tony. Ela viu Bruce assim que entrou na sala, cabeça baixa, braços cruzados. Ele parecia exaurido de forças para sequer erguer a cabeça. Pepper tirou os sapatos e se aproximou para observar a cena: Tony, de olhos fechados, deitado na poltrona como se estivesse em uma sessão de terapia e Bruce ouvindo-o, mas sofrendo um _black out_ atrás do outro, erguendo minimamente a cabeça apenas para constatar que Tony ainda estava disperso em seu monólogo.

Ela entrou devagar, quase na ponta dos pés. Ultimamente ela tem andado muito na ponta dos pés, só para constar.

O fogo ainda queimava dentro dela. Era estranho porque não doía nem a queimava, mas ela tinha tanto receio de machucar alguém que até o fato de se mover muito rápido deixava-a em alerta. O _Extremis_ transformou-a em uma arma que, por todas as discussões e dilemas que teve com Tony, ela nunca quis ser.

Ela caminhou pela sala, pé ante pé, até chegar por trás da poltrona em que Tony estava.

— Querido? — ela sussurrou e então colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. — Acho que você perdeu o Bruce.

— Quê? Porra. De novo? — ele cuspiu as palavras ao abrir os olhos e direcioná-los primeiramente para o doutor. Tony olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos azuis de Pepper. — Olá, a propósito. Bem vinda à estadia temporária da futura Sra. Stark.

Ele pôs sua mão sobre os dedos dela e Pepper bufou indelicadamente.

— Obrigada — ela disse. Pepper se inclinou para beijá-lo. — Você estava bebendo.

— Sim. Um pouco — ele respondeu, mesmo sabendo que não fora uma pergunta. — Mais que um pouco, talvez. Não tenho certeza... Comecei antes de Bruce chegar.

— Há quanto tempo você está falando com ele? — Pepper indagou.

— Não faço ideia. Desde que ele chegou? Tempo o suficiente para ele cair no sono... duas vezes, aparentemente — Tony respondeu com um tom amargurado.

— Coitado. Deve estar exausto — ela disse e olhou para o doutor. — Normalmente ele te escuta por horas sem nem piscar.

— Fiquei sabendo que o trouxeram direto de um código verde — ele revelou. — Ele fica acabado quando volta a si. É muita energia gasta e para repor ele precisa de comida e descanso. Muita comida e muitas horas...

— Código verde? Aconteceu alguma coisa na viagem? — Pepper interrompeu-o com a pergunta.

— Não, é... Ele se transformou no Hulk quando viu o que aconteceu com a mansão pela TV.

Ela refletiu em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando de Bruce para Tony.

— Acho melhor acordar ele e levá-lo até o quarto.

— Qual o propósito de acordá-lo para que ele vá dormir?

— Porque se ele dormir assim, sentado, não vai se sentir muito bem quando acordar — ela disse e suspirou.

Pepper se aproximou do sofá e segurou o braço de Banner com cautela, pois queria despertá-lo, não assustá-lo.

— Bruce? — ela falou em um tom mais alto, porém com a mesma calma com a qual chegará até Tony.

— Hmm... ouvi. Estou aqui ainda — Bruce murmurou.

— Bem, é bom saber que você está aqui. Porque não se deita na cama, então? — ela disse.

Banner olhou para cima, surpreso por reconhecer a voz dela.

— Pepper? — ele falou um pouco mais ativo. Então ele concordou com o que ela havia proposto. — Ok. Cama é uma ótima ideia.

Tony se servia uma dose de uísque enquanto Bruce se arrastava para fora do sofá.

— Até amanhã, bela adormecida — Tony disse.

Bruce acenou vagamente para ele. Ele parecia desligado e um pouco fora de si aos olhos de Pepper, talvez pelo cansaço. Ele parecia ainda mais perdido do que quando ela o conheceu. Bruce caminhou em direção ao quarto e Pepper seguiu-o.

— Tony já te mostrou seu quarto? — ela perguntou.

— Hã? Sim, ele... deixei minha mochila lá, mais cedo.

Pepper concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que Bruce não veria, pois estava de costas para ela. Bruce entrou no quarto e se virou para fechar a porta, mas desistiu, pois Pepper ficou parada na soleira. Bruce olhou para ela, questionando-a com o olhar.

— Se importa se eu ficar um pouco? — ela perguntou.

Bruce tremeu, procurando estabilidade entre os pés. _Se eu me importo?_ , ele pensou. _A casa é dela e ela ainda pergunta se eu me importo?_ Bruce murmurou um _claro que não_ e se afastou da porta. Pepper entrou. Ela ainda estava descalça e percebeu que as coisas não estavam tão ruins quanto ela imaginou, pois o tapete novo era realmente aconchegante. Pepper se sentou na beirada da cama, deixando espaço o bastante para ele se sentar sem que a proximidade o deixasse constrangido. Mas Bruce decidiu ficar em pé. Pepper olhou para ele e percebeu que seria assim mesmo, então resolveu acabar logo com aquilo para que ela pudesse se livrar de um peso.

— Bruce, eu te devo desculpas. Muitas delas.

Ele levantou a cabeça, suas sobrancelhas quase unidas. Bruce espera um sermão, mais ou menos como o de Natasha, porém sem o tapa em seu rosto. Foi pego de surpresa por Pepper e seu pedido de desculpa tanto quanto pela mão de Natasha.

— O quê? Como assim?

Pepper deu algumas respiradas longas e profundas enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos pousadas em seu colo. Ela também olhou para as mãos dele, mexendo nos óculos. Ela não conseguiu exprimir as palavras que queria que ele ouvisse. Pepper não teve noção de quanto tempo ficou calada até ouvir a voz de Bruce logo após um suspiro cansado.

— Pepper, eu sei que você passou por uma situação bem complicada... você e o Tony passaram e eu não quero dar a isso menos atenção do que merece, mas eu estou realmente, de verdade, muito cansado agora. Eu apaguei dois minutos depois que Tony abriu a boca.

Pepper se sentiu culpada. Era como se, novamente, Bruce estivesse sendo manipulado para atender as necessidades de outra pessoa ao invés das dele. Pepper fechou a boca que estava aberta desde que ele começara a falar.

— Claro, você está certo. Você precisa descansar. Temos tempo para essa conversa depois.

Pepper saiu, fechando a porta do quarto e deixando Bruce sozinho. Ela caminhou de volta para sala e não conseguiu parar. Ela caminhava em torno da poltrona em que Tony estava sentado antes.

Tony estava no bar, preparando uma dose. Ela sabia que na verdade ele estava preparando _outra_ dose e se perguntou quantas ele já havia tomado.

— Pepper, você está me deixando tonto. Será que dá pra você se sentar?

— Eu estou te deixando tonto? — ela perguntou, mudando sua orbita para um oito infinito em torno dos dois sofás. — Ou será que é o uísque?

Tony suspirou e colocou as duas mãos sobre a bancada do bar.

— Pepper, por favor, não comece, eu... hoje está sendo um dia bem pesado pra mim. Não sei se você notou, mas o cara que me rejeitou dramaticamente e depois fugiu está aqui e eu não tenho ideia do porque ele ainda... — Tony se indignou ao não encontrar o restante das palavras que precisava e bateu com uma das mãos contra a bancada, fazendo com que os copos balançassem.

— É claro que você não sabe o porquê! O que você fez, hein? Tagarelou o dia inteiro? Você pelo menos deixou que ele falasse alguma coisa? — Pepper disse e percebeu que aquela conversa não os levaria a nenhuma conclusão produtiva. Tony confirmou aquilo ao beber em um só gole o conteúdo do copo e logo enchê-lo novamente.

— O que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu quero dizer, ele simplesmente... — Tony repetiu o processo de esvaziar e encher o copo mais uma vez. — Pepper, pelo amor de Deus. Porque a gente o chamou de volta pra cá? Que tipo de idiota eu fui ao pensar... — Tony balançou a cabeça. — Eu nem sei que merda que eu tinha na cabeça.

— Ah, Tony — ela suspirou e amenizou seu tom. — Tony, você pensou que ele estava lá fora sem um amigo. Que ele estava com medo de voltar. Pensou que ele precisava de nós.

— Viu? Eu costumava pensar no que eu precisava e, confesso que, apesar de toda essa bajulação de super herói, ultimamente eu sinto falta de ser aquele egoísta com uma mansão que não é atacada por terroristas e a namorada não vive em perigo constante.

— E quanto à parte em que _você_ vivia em perigo constante?

Ela se aproximou dele e tentou alcançar a garrafa de uísque em suas mãos. Tony afastou-a para o lado até que Pepper lhe deu _o olhar_ — o tipo de olhar que uma mãe dá ao filho e ele sabe que só uma forma de sair ileso daquela situação. Ele suspirou e entregou a garrafa para Pepper. Ela tampou e guardou-a no armário.

— É. Eu estava sempre em perigo — Tony começou. — Eu só não sabia disso porque o cara que eu considerei ser um segundo pai era na verdade um lunático ganancioso de duas caras.

Tony bebeu um longo gole de seu copo, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

— Bem, ele tentou me matar também — ela disse, gentilmente colocando sua mão sobre a dele, em volta do copo. Ela levou a mão dele até a bancada, pousando o copo.

— Eu sei. Eu odeio me lembrar disso — ele disse. — Foi minha culpa. Tudo... toda vez que você se machuca: minha culpa. Seja quando eu te coloco em perigo... ou quando eu te machuco. E eu tento não... Eu tento te manter a salvo de tudo isso e eu... e se o Bruce estivesse com a gente, nada disso teria acontecido...

— Bruce não poderia ter impedido o que aconteceu com Happy, Tony. Ele não é um bruxo. Ele não pode estar em todo o lugar.

— Pepper. Eu tento deixar isso de lado. Eu estava... eu ainda estou tentando, mas... eu não sei mais o que fazer. Essa coisa não para. Eu não suporto mais me sentir assim.

— Eu sei, querido. Eu entendo — ela disse segurando-o por um tempo, massageando o cabelo da nuca dele e permitindo que Tony se acalmasse.

Ela podia ouvir a respiração de Tony se tornando lenta. Pepper ergueu a cabeça, olhou nos olhos dele e disse:

— Eu quero contar para Bruce. Eu vou falar para ele amanhã. Contar que nós... tudo.

Tony transpareceu confusão por um instante e então ele pareceu ter se quebrado.

— Pepper, eu achei que tínhamos desistido depois que eu... que eu estraguei tudo.

— Não importa mais. Eu quero, eu preciso contar a verdade para ele. Eu preciso disso — ela respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Toda vez que ela ficava sem ar, tinha medo de que sua pele esquentasse até ser capaz de derreter o chão onde ela pisava. — Eu preciso me desfazer desses segredos.

— Você não pode. Não pode! Ele vai ir embora, de novo. Você mesmo já disse; ele precisa da gente... não podemos simplesmente...

— Tony — Pepper chamou. Ela colocou a mão no braço dele e Tony parou. — Eu acho que ele tem o direito de saber de tudo. Eu acho que, talvez se ele estivesse ciente de tudo antes, ele não teria fugido daquele jeito.

Tony bufou.

— É. Ele teria fugido bem antes.

— Talvez. Não sabemos, mas... eu não consigo mais. Eu me importo com ele e me importo com você e não consigo mais... — ela estava se controlando muito naquele momento, mas o esforço foi em vão e ela deixou a primeira lágrima escapar.

— Pepper, ele não quer. Ele deixou isso bem claro quando se mandou pra puta que pariu. Ele não quer isso... a gente. Ele não quer, mas ainda precisa da gente... não tire isso dele.

Tony ergueu a voz. Ela não se sentiu capaz de se igualar aquilo. Sua voz tremeu quando ela lutava para continuar falando.

— Eu só quero que _eles_ saibam o quanto eu me importo e como eu me sinto. No caso de... caso aconteça alguma coisa, caso você não seja capaz... caso seja tarde demais na próxima vez.

— Não. Escute, Pepper, não vai ter essa de próxima vez. É isso que eu queria que você entendesse quando eu explodi todas as armaduras. É sobre isso... — Tony balançou o braço ao seu redor. — É onde eu queria chegar. Acabou.

— Nós dois sabemos que não. Nós dois sabemos que isso nunca vai acabar. Estaremos sempre na mira, você e eu. Alvos. E qualquer outra pessoa que seja importante para nós — Pepper chegou ao mesmo tom de Tony. E ela não queria que fosse assim. Pepper respirou fundo.

— Nem fudendo! Isso não vai acontecer mais, é exatamente isso... Eu deveria proteger você e... você tem que ficar segura. Você _deve_ estar segura.

— Eu nunca vou estar segura, Tony! — ela gritou.

Tony recuou. Pepper fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo, de novo. Ela não sabia se estava imaginando um brilho fraco irradiar de sua pele ou se era real. Pepper abriu os olhos, mas não pôde olhar para Tony, por receio de que ele estivesse com medo dela.

— Pepper. Não. Eu vou consertar tudo isso — Tony falou. Ele não demonstrou medo... ele estava implorando, mas não por medo. O coração de Pepper se estilhaçou.

— Tony... você... você não consegue. Não pode — ela engoliu. — Eu sei que você sempre vai tentar. E eu te amo tanto por causa disso... — ela disse e arriscou-se a olhá-lo de relance.

E ele estava olhando para ela sem nenhum tipo de defesa, reafirmando naquele olhar que, se Tony Stark tinha um coração, ele pertencia à Pepper. Ela deslizou para dentro do abraço dele.

— Eu fiz tudo por você. Tudo o que eu estou tentando fazer é por você. Sempre será por você — ele disse. — Você é a minha única razão, Pepper, não posso deixar que nada aconteça com você.

Tony estava definitivamente bêbado, então. Mesmo em seu caminho para se tornar um mendigo com teto, aquilo era um grande feito para ele. O que deixava Pepper preocupada.

— Não. Eu não sou sua única razão, Tony. Você fez por mim, por você mesmo, pelo Happy e pelo Rhodes, pela sua empresa e pelas pessoas aterrorizadas com mundo lá fora... E tudo bem, de verdade. Eu não preciso ser sua única motivação. Eu sei que sou importante sem isso.

— Eu preciso de você — ele disse, partido, apertando-a forte, com medo de que ela pudesse não estar mais ali um dia. Era inevitável perdê-la em algum momento futuro, mas ele se recusava a aceitar o inevitável.

— Vamos pra cama — ela falou baixinho, perto daquele aconchegante lugar onde o pescoço e o maxilar de Tony se unem. Ali era o lugar onde Pepper conseguia ver ao menos uma certeza sobre a vida; o amor de Tony.

— Ainda é cedo pra ir dormir — ele protestou.

— E? Não precisamos dormir, então. Vem.

Tony tinha os braços em volta dela e beijava seu pescoço, atrapalhando o trajeto até o quarto, mas assim que ele se livrou das duas camisas que usava e colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, desmaiou. Pepper se sentou na cama ao lado de Tony, olhando para a própria mão. Ela se perguntou se seria capaz de fazê-la aquecer, aquecer muito, apenas com o pensamento.

Ela tinha medo de tentar.

Pepper deitou-se e abraçou Tony por trás, sentindo as bordas do reator com a ponta dos dedos até que também caiu no sono.


	11. I think you should

Bruce acordou cedo, mas demorou alguns minutos para descobrir onde estava. Ele teve um sono longo, atordoado por sonhos estranhos dos quais ele não conseguia acordar. Quando ele lembrou que estava no quarto de hóspedes do apartamento de Tony e Pepper, um friozinho desagradável se instalou em seu estômago. Ele se lembrou também de que estava tão cansado na noite anterior, exausto a ponto de sentir seus olhos ardendo, que praticamente enxotou Pepper para fora do quarto quando ela tentou conversar com ele.

Ainda deitado, ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e entrelaçou os dedos por trás da cabeça, contra o travesseiro, se perguntando sobre o que Pepper queria conversar.

Bruce se sentou e tentou respirar. Ele ficou parado em silêncio na cama por um momento, concentrado em sua inspiração e expiração até sentir que possuía completo domínio sobre seu corpo. Ele costumava a falar com Jarvis, eventualmente, enquanto fazia sua rotina matinal de acordar para a vida. Bruce se perguntou se o IA estava operando aqui, na nova residência de Tony. Um pensamento instantâneo paralisou-o: será que os servidores de Jarvis estavam na mansão durante a explosão?

— Jarvis? — ele disse em voz baixa.

Banner não recebeu uma resposta. Ele franziu a testa. Perguntaria para Tony, mais tarde. Tentou não formar nenhum pensamento pessimista sem ter todas as informações... Era difícil, Banner tinha o hábito de ser pessimista e acreditava fielmente na lei de Murphy. Se algo pode dar errado, dará, no pior momento possível. Infelizmente, essa era uma lei que Bruce só levou a sério depois do acidente no laboratório.

Ele se levantou e arrumou a cama, depois tomou um banho, vestiu as mesmas roupas que Natasha havia lhe dado no QG da SHIELD e foi para cozinha sem fazer alarde de sua presença, pensando em fazer um café, talvez umas panquecas para Pepper e Tony que deveriam estar dormindo ainda. Mas Tony, ao contrário do que Bruce presumiu, não estava dormindo. Quando Bruce chegou na cozinha viu que Tony estava sentado à mesa, já com uma caneca de café em mãos, manipulando um diagrama no _tablet_ que estava em cima da mesa.

— Ah, oi — Bruce disse. Ele parou na porta, colocando os óculos no rosto.

— Bom dia, _buddy_ , dormiu bem? — Tony ergueu os olhos do _tablet_ e deu um sorriso grandioso para Bruce. Havia algo forçado naquele gesto. Ele estava nervoso, mais do que no dia anterior.

— Dormi bem, eu acho. Obrigado por... obrigado — Banner falou. — Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Eu acho que provavelmente você já deve ter me falado ontem, só que eu acabei dormindo e não lembro se você disse ou não se o Jarvis também... está bem? Quero dizer, a base dele não era ligada somente à mansão, ou era? Ele opera na Torre também, mas eu não sei se... _ele_ está bem?

Tony pressionou o _tablet_ e falou:

— Bruce está perguntando por você, Jarvis. Ele quer saber o que aconteceu, está preocupado com o seu bem estar — Tony disse de forma irônica.

— Estou bem, Dr. Banner, obrigado. Fico feliz em observar que o senhor está de novo entre amigos — disse Jarvis, sua voz emanando do alto-falante do _tablet_. Pela primeira vez Bruce soube para onde olhar enquanto falava com o IA.

— E eu fico feliz em vê-los todos bem — Bruce respondeu, alívio verdadeiro estampado em seu rosto.

— Certamente. Como o Coronel Rhodes, a Srta. Potts e o Sr. Stark, eu tive uma semana memorável, mas todos meus códigos base e meu banco de dados permanecem intactos.

— Jarvis esteve no comando — Tony disse.

— Hã? Depois que você... Depois que pensaram que você estava... — Bruce não quis dar nome a qualquer uma das formas que poderiam ter deixado Tony fora do jogo, então ele ficou quieto.

— Quando nós eliminamos todos de uma vez— explicou Tony.

Bruce ergueu as sobrancelhas rapidamente.

— _Todos_ quantos? Doze?

Tony deixou um sorriso desafiador aflorar de seus lábios antes de responder.

— Hm, depois da _festa_ tinham sobrado quantos, Jarvis? Uns 35?

— Aproximadamente, senhor.

Bruce quase perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas Tony já tinha lhe contado a história quando ele estava dormindo. Então ele se lembrou que Rhodes lhe disse que Tony havia explodido suas armaduras. Bruce umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

— Eu estive morto por três dias. Pepper é prima do Tocha Humana. E, além disso, Rhodes salvou o presidente — Tony disse e balançou a mão no ar com desdém. — Eu falei com mais detalhes ontem.

Bruce colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Desculpe — ele disse para Tony. — Estou feliz em ouvir sua voz novamente, Jarvis.

— Igualmente, Dr. Banner — o IA respondeu.

— Sabe, se você ao menos tivesse levado seu StarkPhone — começou Tony. — Poderia manter contato com ele enquanto estava fora da Torre — ele disse em um tom de reprovação. — E eu não posso nem te devolvê-lo agora, porque ficou em Nova Iorque.

— Eu sei que deixei muitas coisas para trás em Nova Iorque depois que eu...

— Largou fora? Abandonou a barca? Pegou sua bola e fugiu pra casa? — Tony perguntou sadicamente.

Banner pigarreou e olhou para baixo.

— Tenho quase certeza de eu estava fugindo de casa, na verdade — Bruce disse com a voz baixa.

Tony olhou para ele, seu sorriso sarcástico indo embora. Ele olhava para Bruce com uma cara que dizia 'pare agora, pois adiante não há retorno'. Parecia que ele estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas Pepper entrou na cozinha naquele momento, estourando a bolha de tensão que havia se formado entre eles. Ela ainda estava de pijama, seu cabelo uma bagunça.

— Ah, meu Deus, isso é café? — ela disse depois que beijou a bochecha de Tony. Ela passou por Bruce no caminho até a cafeteira, tocando no braço dele naturalmente. — Bruce? Já se serviu? — ela perguntou pegando uma caneca do escorredor.

— Quais são as chances de ser descafeinado? — o doutor perguntou.

— Cerca de uma em um _googolplex*_ — Tony respondeu. Quando Bruce olhou para ele, seu sorriso para fotos já estava pronto. Banner riu.

— Tem chá?

— Sim — Pepper disse. — Eu trouxe alguns ontem.

Ela pegou a chaleira que estava sobre o fogão. Bruce se embaralhou na frente dela.

— Você não precisa fazer isso... eu posso...

Ela cortou-o com um gesto e um sorriso.

— Bruce, relaxa. Você não precisa fazer nada. Deixa a gente te mimar um pouco, ok?

— Mas eu ia fazer o café da manhã — ele protestou sem perseverança.

— Rápido, Pepper! — Tony falou. — Pense numa forma de retirar o que você acabou de dizer.

Ela deu uma olhada para Tony, então se virou para Bruce com um sorriso.

— Eu acho que isso foi um voto a favor de você cozinhar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso nos lábios enquanto caminhava até a geladeira.

— Claro. É o mínimo que eu poso fazer — ele disse ao abrir a porta do eletrodoméstico e então parou por um segundo, olhando fixo para dentro da geladeira. — Ok... Não tem nada aqui.

— Isso não é verdade. Eu consigo ver coisas aí dentro — Tony protestou.

— É. Uns vinte condimentos, duas garrafas de vinho branco e uma salada murcha numa sacola — Bruce falou.

— Ah, isso é meu — Pepper disse, envergonhada.

— Vou ir pegar rosquinhas — Tony declarou.

— Como vocês sobreviveram por tanto tempo? — Bruce perguntou dando-lhes um olhar divertido e perplexo.

— Geralmente eu pego alguma coisa no caminho para o trabalho — disse Pepper. — Ou arranjo alguém para pegar.

— Acontece que há muitas pessoas trazem comida se você ligar, pedir e pagar por isso — Tony acrescentou.

— E a gente tinha uma cozinheira que ia três vezes por semana na mansão, mas ela se demitiu depois que o Tony ameaçou um terrorista — Pepper falou.

— Você tem que dar crédito àquela senhora por fazer sábias decisões na vida — disse Tony.

— Eu dou mais crédito a ela do que para você — Pepper respondeu revirando os olhos para Tony.

— De novo? Eu já disso que sinto muito — exclamou Tony.

— Não é _de novo_ , é _ainda_ — Pepper disse irritada. — E você não ouviu nem metade do _ainda_...

Bruce estava se sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável. Ele foi saindo devagar da cozinha, deixando-os debater a sós. Bruce voltou para o quarto de hóspedes, onde ele colocou sapatos e depois saiu para procurar por uma mercearia ou um mercado. Quando ele voltou da rua, Tony já não estava mais no apartamento. Pepper ocupava o banco onde Tony estava sentado mais cedo, digitando em seu _notebook_ e vestida com um terno impecável.

— Você voltou! Tony já saiu — ela disse. — Ele foi visitar o Happy no hospital e dar algumas voltas.

— Ah... Eu trouxe comida — ele exclamou colocando as sacolas sobre a bancada. — Eu posso fazer o jantar, talvez?

— Se você tivesse esperado o motorista teria te levado — Pepper falou.

— Eu não me importo em caminhar.

Pepper observou-o em silêncio, por um momento, enquanto ele guardava coisas na geladeira e nos armários.

— Ele ficou sentido quando você saiu sem dizer nada — disse Pepper, depois de um tempo.

Bruce parou e olhou para a sacola vazia em suas mãos, depois para Pepper. Ele se arrependeu instantaneamente de não ter avisado, mas não de ter saído. Ele não queria estar no meio do fogo cruzado.

— Desculpe — disse ele.

— Tudo bem, Bruce. Eu entendo — Pepper olhou para ele e suspirou. — As coisas estão... um pouco tensas entre nós, ultimamente. Eu que te peço desculpas. Não é muito confortável de se conviver nessa posição.

Bruce parou de guardar as coisas na geladeira e olhou para ela.

— Me desculpe por deixar as coisas mais difíceis entre vocês —ele disse.

Pepper balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não se desculpe. Já era complicado antes de você voltar, Bruce.

Bruce engoliu seco e fechou a porta da geladeira.

— Eu quis dizer... antes — ele falou.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Bruce... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Tony está nervoso porque eu vou contar pra você, mas eu acho que é importante você saber.

Ele olhou para Pepper, uma onda fria de apreensão avançando sobre ele.

— Não é nada ruim — ela disse. Sua expressão era impenetrável. Uma máscara de calmaria emoldurada pelas mechas lisas de seu cabelo, como um mecanismo de auto defesa de um camaleão. — Espero eu que não seja.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e continuou olhando para ela, esperando. Por dentro ele já estava tomado pela inquietação, mas não se atreveria a sequer piscar.

— Bruce, você... Tony... — Ela respirou e fez uma pausa.

Sua incapacidade de falar _seja-lá-o-que-for_ de uma forma concisa, deixou Bruce ainda mais desconcertado. Era raro vê-la tão perdida entre as palavras, Pepper sempre foi uma pessoa que sabe se expressar muito bem verbalmente, mas agora ela parecia estar se enrolando, ou enrolando ele. Bruce ficou em silêncio enquanto ela respirava e pensava em uma nova forma para iniciar a frase.

— Então — ela recomeçou. — Nós não somos tão normais, Tony e eu. Quero dizer, obviamente, o Tony não é normal, mas eu também não sou tão certinha assim, caso contrário, nós não estaríamos juntos até hoje.

Bruce continuou olhando para ela. Pepper olhou-o com expectativa então ele concordou com a cabeça, devagar.

— E eu quero que você saiba, acima de qualquer coisa, que a sua felicidade e amizade é importante para nós... para mim. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu quero continuar sendo sua amiga se você ainda quiser a minha amizade...

— Pepper, por favor. Você está... só diga logo — Bruce pediu com uma voz rouca que para ele parecia tão distante dos próprios ouvidos quanto o possível.

— Tony e eu queremos _namorar_ você.

Banner piscou duas vezes. O que quer que ele estivesse esperando, não era nada próximo ao que ele ouviu.

— O quê? — ele disse, o cenho franzido e a boca permanecendo aberta depois que as palavras saíram.

— Nós dois — ela disse firmemente. — Tony não estava me traindo quando ele te beijou. Ele tinha a minha permissão... Acontece que ele se afobou. Nós estávamos procurando um jeito de te falar isso por semanas, hesitando porque a gente pensou que você poderia surtar. Eu acho que foi um erro esconder isso de você. Tony ainda não tem certeza se deveríamos contar ou não, ele não quer ter essa conversa e é por isso que ele não está aqui agora.

Bruce negou com a cabeça demoradamente. _Isso... não faz sentido nenhum_ , ele pensou. _Exceto pela parte que faz todo sentido...? Isso explica muito sobre o comportamento de Tony_.

— Então... porque você está me contando isso... agora?

— Dois motivos — Pepper disse. — Primeiramente, porque não ter contado antes não impediu que você surtasse e fugisse. E em segundo lugar, porque eu tive uma experiência de quase-morte, e mesmo que não tenha sido a primeira, certamente foi a mais intensa e traumática e, honestamente, eu não sei se amanhã terei outra e menos ainda se ela será a última. Eu não sei quantas segundas chances eu ainda tenho, levando em consideração o nosso estio de vida — Pepper desabafou enquanto Bruce se aproximou aos poucos do banco ao lado oposto da bancada onde ela estava e se sentou sem tirar os olhos dela. — Geralmente, eu sou a pessoa que planeja tudo. Tony é quem toma decisões espontâneas. Bem, eu só... Eu não consigo mais ser assim, não neste caso. Eu acho que já passou da hora de colocar as cartas na mesa e essa é a minha mão. Eu realmente gosto de você, de verdade, Bruce. E o Tony também. Nós gostamos da sua companhia, achamos você atraente. Já discutimos muito sobre isso. Você se adaptou muito bem com a nossa rotina _workaholic_ , na maior parte do tempo, de qualquer forma, e você consegue aturar o Tony e as _nerdices_ dele mais do que eu ou qualquer pessoa que eu conheço. Nós não vamos te pressionar de forma alguma e já estamos preparados para lidar com você ficando com apenas um de nós, caso não esteja interessado em nós dois.

Ela parou para respirar e olhou para ele.

Nem Bruce tinha certeza de que emoção ele transmitia em seu rosto, então. Ele estava perdido como um cego em um tiroteio, ainda digerindo o que ouviu quando Pepper voltou a falar:

— Eu sei que não é comum, mas eu realmente espero que você considere ficar com a gente. Eu penso que... eu sinto que isso pode ser algo bom para todos nós. Mas vou entender se você não quiser tentar. E nós vamos continuar aqui por você, não importa o que aconteça.

Pepper ficou encarando-o em silêncio.

— Isso é tudo? — ele perguntou e suprimiu uma risada histérica que borbulhava dentro de si porque, realmente, era muita coisa para processar.

— Sim — ela disse. — É tudo o que eu tenho na mão.

— Tony te colocou nisso? — Bruce perguntou enquanto tirava os óculos para limpar as lentes, um sorriso irônico e incrédulo crescendo em seus lábios.

— Sim, ele me induziu, no início, mas não quer dizer que eu não queira tanto quanto ele — Pepper confessou.

Bruce negou com a cabeça novamente, desta vez com mais relutância enquanto sorria sarcasticamente, olhando para os óculos em suas mãos.

— Vocês dois são loucos. Eu não posso fazer isso. Olha pra mim, Pepper. Eu sou um mostro.

Ela sorriu.

— Qual é a graça? Eu sou uma piada pra você? — ele disse, a histeria da risada que ele estava segurando era palpável em sua voz.

— Estou rindo porque eu meio que esperava que você dissesse "vocês são loucos, eu não vou ficar com um cara", ou "vocês são loucos, eu não posso ficar com um casal". Ao invés disso você chegou direto na razão pela qual você acha que não é uma boa pessoa para ter uma relação, o que significa que você vai ao menos pensar sobre isso. A gente pulou a parte que mais me preocupava nessa conversa.

Bruce ficou vermelho e cuspiu alguns resmungos incoerentes, ainda se negando a erguer os olhos até ela.

— Olha — Pepper falou. — O Hulk talvez seja um monstro. Tony não pensa assim, mas é claro que as outras pessoas pensam que ele seja, e o ponto de vista do Tony não é o convencional em situações como esta... Mas claramente você não é. Obviamente há alguns desafios em momentos específicos de uma relação desse tipo. Eu bem sei que não existe passeio no parque quando se namora um super-herói, você não precisa ler a bula para mim. As únicas perguntas que você tem que responder é; se você quer e se quer agora ou não. O resto, eu te prometo, a gente pode decidir com calma — Pepper falou. Ela parou por um momento e mordeu o lábio inferior em apreensão enquanto olhava para ele. — E você não precisa me responder agora. Eu vou... eu preciso ir pro trabalho, então. Eu estou te pedindo: pense sobre isso. Sem pressão, nenhum motivo pra você pegar suas coisas e ir embora enquanto estamos fora.

Bruce concordou. Ela o observou com cautela enquanto ele finalmente decidiu levantar o olhar até Pepper e dizer algo.

— Porque Tony acha que você não devia ter me contado isso? — ele perguntou ao ajeitar os óculos no rosto.

— Porque ele acha que você já se decidiu no momento em que ele tentou se aproximar e foi rejeitado — Pepper contou. — Ele acha que você fugiu porque não queria nada com ele. E que te contar seria te dar mais um motivo para ir embora.

Bruce deu-lhe um olhar de dor.

— Eu... por quê?

Ela fixou os olhos no balcão entre eles e ficou quieta.

— Uma coisa que você precisa entender sobre o Tony se você estiver pensando em ficar com a gente é que ele está sempre esperando que as pessoas o abandonem.

As palavras foram como uma faca contra a carne de Bruce. Sua boca se torceu enquanto ele cruzava os braços na frente de seu peito.

— Sinto muito. Eu nunca quis... estava tentando proteger... vocês dois.

— Eu sei disso, Bruce. E isso, mais do que tudo, demonstra que a gente pode dar certo — Pepper falou com simplicidade. Ela se levantou e colocou o notebook dentro da bolsa.

— Pepper? — ele chamou-a. Pepper parou e se virou para olhá-lo, a mão já sobre a maçaneta da porta. — Me desculpe, de verdade... por ter ido embora.

Pepper sorriu para ele.

— Por mim, desculpas aceitas, Bruce.

— Eu devo me desculpar com o Tony? — ele perguntou.

— Eu acho que deve — Pepper disse e saiu.

 **...**

Bruce tirou um tempo para refletir enquanto preparava o jantar. Ele guardou a refeição na geladeira. Poderia apenas requentá-la assim que Tony e Pepper chegassem. Bruce soltou um longo e pesado suspiro. Ele sabia que teria uma longa conversa com ambos mais tarde e talvez não estivesse pronto para tal, mas não podia se esquecer do que Rhodes havia lhe dito no dia anterior, tão pouco da conversa que teve com Pepper naquela manhã. Bruce não podia dar-se ao luxo de se afastar deles, novamente, por mais que algo dentro de si gritasse que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer e a melhor solução para todos.

Banner não tinha certeza do que ele queria, do quê ele poderia prometer, ou do quanto ele poderia se comprometer naquilo. Ele sabia apenas que queria estar ali, ao lado de Tony, de Pepper, de Clint, Natasha e de todos com quem ele se importa, mas nem sempre ele conseguia o que queria e isso era frustrante. Ele nunca pôde ter algo assim. Porque as coisas boas sempre lhe eram negadas, ou retiradas de sua trajetória? Talvez porque ele não seja digno o suficiente para tê-las? Não. É porque ele tem medo de perdê-las. O Banner _fracote_ e medroso não era bom o bastante para agarrar o que queria porque vivia sob o medo de tentar ou, na pior das hipóteses, falhar da mesma forma que falhou com sua mãe. Da mesma forma que falhou com Betty.

Conscientemente, Bruce fechou os olhos e se concentrou no exercício de seus pulmões. Inspirar profundamente pelo nariz, inflando seu diafragma. Segurar o ar por alguns segundos e soltá-lo lentamente pela boca... Ele repetiu isso algumas vezes até ter certeza de que o único pensamento em sua mente era a realização desta sequência de movimentos.

Ele não tinha todas as respostas, mas ele poderia, ao menos, se desculpar com Tony. _Por que não?_ Ele devia tanto a Tony.

Bruce encontrou o _tablet_ que Tony estava usando mais cedo. Ele ligou o aparelho e falou, direto.

— Jarvis. Você está aí?

— Sim, Dr. Banner. Está tudo bem?

— Na verdade não, Jarvis.

— O senhor precisa de cuidados médicos? — o IA perguntou em preocupação.

— Não... não... mas... você pode me ajudar. Sabe onde Tony está?

— Sim, doutor, mas...

Bruce cortou Jarvis com sua ansiedade.

— Pode me ajudar a chegar até ele?

 **...**

Tony deu várias voltas antes de ir ao hospital. Primeiro ele passou pela mansão para dar uma olhada no pessoal que estava fazendo a limpeza do local, incentivando-os mais uma vez a procurar isto ou aquilo. Depois ele foi até as Indústrias Stark, mais especificamente, nos andares de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento, uma coisa que Pepper estava sempre dizendo para ele fazer, mas ele geralmente procrastinava até o último momento possível.

Ele sentiu que mal podia compreender todas as vozes bajulando-o ao mesmo tempo, deixando-o tonto. Tony sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, os óculos escuros fixos no rosto, enquanto abria caminho por entre as mãos que vinham lhe cumprimentar. Eventualmente ele segurou uma daquelas mãos por um instante, disse "bom trabalho" e voltou para o carro onde ele ficou sentado por um tempo até se sentir confiante o bastante para retirar os óculos do rosto e começar a remoer seus pensamentos.

Bruce simplesmente vazou. Alguém levantou um pouco a voz e ele saiu de fininho. Mesmo que ele não tenha fugido de verdade, pois Pepper ligou para dizer que Bruce tinha voltado para o apartamento, com comida e, _sério? Caminhando? Em LA?_ , Tony pensou e suspirou. Ele não podia lidar com isso. Alguém que fosse embora toda a vez em que as coisas começassem a ficar um pouco tensas? A vida dele era uma montanha-russa aleatória, com vários picos de intensidade! Porque o cara tinha que ser tão irritante e interessante? Porque ele não era entediante como um daqueles bajuladores do departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento?

Tony bufou e jogou a cabeça para trás, contra o assento do motorista. Então ele girou a chave furiosamente e pisou forte contra o pedal, esbarrando com a mão no câmbio de marcha agressivamente ao engatar a primeira e então a segunda marcha, cantando os pneus ao sair do estacionamento.

Ele foi ao shopping. Primeiro ele comprou um sapato novo para Pepper e um grampo de cabelo. Ele não lembrou se ela já usou algo do tipo antes, mas este era bonito e cheio de pedras brilhantes. O adereço o fez lembrar-se dela, então ele comprou.

Sua mente viajou para a mochila de Bruce que estava vazia. Lembrar daquilo deixou-o com raiva, de novo. Ele foi até uma loja de roupas masculinas, na qual ele frequentemente comprava as próprias roupas, e invadiu o lugar naturalmente. Ele olhou fixamente para as três moças no balcão e disse:

— Eu preciso de um guarda-roupa completo para um cara do meu tamanho. Quero algo discreto e sofisticado. É uma surpresa e eu estou com pressa.

Tony colocou seu _American Express Centurion_ sobre o balcão e observou com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto enquanto as garotas começavam a trabalhar. Ele colocou todas as peças — camisas, calças, jeans, meias, cuecas, casacos, uma jaqueta, um terno, três pares de sapatos e mais alguns acessórios aleatórios — empilhados dentro do porta-malas do carro em menos de uma hora. Todos lisos e sem estampa alguma, mas em cores que combinariam com Bruce.

Isso iria mostrar a ele.

Tony dirigiu até o hospital para ver Happy.

O pessoal da segurança estava trabalhando, alerta aos crachás de todos por ali. Tony entrou no quarto e se sentou numa daquelas frias e desconfortáveis cadeiras de metal e encarou o rosto pálido de Hogan.

Ele ficou observando o peito dele subir e descer por um tempo, talvez vinte minutos... talvez uma hora, ele não estava dando muito atenção até que ouviu um alvoroço lá fora.

Tony colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto para ralhar com os rapazes da segurança, mas parou ao ver o motivo da bagunça. Bruce estava discutindo fervorosamente com dois homens bem mais altos que ele, com um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Tony perguntou. — Bruce, o que você está fazendo?

— Você conhece esse homem? — um dos seguranças perguntou.

— Sim — Tony concordou com a cabeça, saindo do quarto e encostando a porta atrás dele. — Bruce, como você veio...?

— Jarvis — Bruce jogou rapidamente. — Eu realmente preciso conversar com você.

— Ah, que ótimo. Bem... quando eu realmente precisei conversar com você, ontem, você caiu no sono. Então eu pensei que poderíamos conversar hoje, mas você saiu. De novo.

— Eu vim pedir desculpas — Bruce falou baixando a cabeça.

— Por cair no sono ou por sair? — ele respondeu e cruzou os braços contra o peito.

Os olhos de Bruce passearam pelos dois seguranças em volta de Tony.

— Podemos não ter essa conversa aqui?

Tony sentiu seu maxilar apertado.

— Tudo bem — Tony falou. — Mas não vamos ter essa discussão lá dentro enquanto um dos últimos amigos que eu tenho está em coma porque eu também fudi com a vida dele. Você vai ficar aí e esperar. Eu já volto.

Bruce realmente relaxou e se acomodou bem quieto em uma cadeira no corredor. Tony voltou para o quarto e ficou remoendo sua irritação. Então ele percebeu que estar sentado ao lado de Happy enquanto estava irritado sobre as ações de Banner talvez não fosse tão respeitável quanto uma discussão entre eles dentro do quarto enquanto Happy dormia.

Tony se inclinou sobre o amigo e tocou-o na testa.

— Eu te vejo amanhã, Hogan. É bom que você esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

Então ele saiu e coletou Bruce no caminho.

Bruce ficou calado enquanto Tony dirigia até o apartamento. Tony olhou para ele eventualmente. Bruce estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para as próprias mãos e remexendo-as como se estivesse tentando escapar de um par de algemas.

— Eu achei que você queria conversar — Tony disse em algum momento.

— Eu queria te pedir desculpas. Eu só... — ele olhou para Tony que manteve sua mira fixa na estrada adiante. — Tony, me desculpe. Por ir embora.

— Que seja. Eu sei que nós estávamos começando uma discussão longa e esse tipo de tensão não é bom pra você, estar no meio da briga com essa coisa de monstro verde e grande e tudo o mais, você não quer, já saquei.

O doutor ficou em silêncio de novo, observando os prédios passando pela janela.

— Eu estou falando de antes. Me desculpe por ir embora depois que você me beijou.

Tony parou no sinal vermelho. De acordo com seu julgamento, ele olhou para Bruce e viu seriedade e medo em seu rosto. Então o telefone tocou. Ele pensou em ignorar a chamada, mas era o toque _You Shook Me All Night Long_.

— Relaxa aí — ele disse para Bruce. — É a Pepper.

Ele apertou o botão no painel do carro para atender a ligação. Tony arregalou os olhos quando o som de gritos e disparos vieram do alto-falante antes que ele pudesse de fato ouvir a voz de Pepper.

— _Tony! Socorro!_

Ele ouviu mais tiros e outros ruídos que não conseguiu identificar. Então a ligação caiu. As mãos de Tony estavam agarradas em torno do volante com tanta força que ele provavelmente estaria sentindo dor se não houvesse tanta adrenalina percorrendo por seu sangue naquele momento. Quando o sinal ficou verde ele acelerou tão forte que deixou marcas de pneu no asfalto. Ele pressionou um botão no console do carro. Tony estava meramente consciente da presença de Bruce ali. Ele apenas conseguia ouvi-lo expelir o ar de seus pulmões pesadamente.

— Jarvis. Localize a Pepper.

— O celular dela está fora de alcance, senhor — o IA respondeu. — Não consigo rastrear nenhum sinal.

— Qual a última localização dela? — Tony perguntou rapidamente.

— Estacionamento das Indústrias Stark.

Tony se encaminhou para lá. Como um tiro no escuro, ele falou:

— Procure por assinaturas de calor compatíveis com o Extremis.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio até que Jarvis respondeu:

— Encontrei algo que se encaixa. Se é a Srta. Potts, ela está indo para o norte pelas ruas secundárias. Estou calculando sua trajetória, senhor.

O celular de Tony se iluminou com um mapa e um ponto vermelho nele.

— Bruce, uma mãozinha aqui? — ele disse. Bruce não respondeu. — Bruce, que merda? Eu preciso da sua ajuda — Tony falou e então o olhou rapidamente. Bruce estava respirando pesadamente, com a boca aberta, como se estivesse à beira de um ataque cardíaco. Seu pescoço ganhando um tom de pele muito diferente do normal, um verde esbranquiçado e doentio. — Merda. Ok. Ok. Eu preciso que você fique comigo, Bruce. Fique comigo. Eu vou nos levar até lá. Então você pode deixar o grandão colocar fogo no parquinho.

— Tony... — ele rugiu através dos dentes cerrados. Sua voz estava errada... muito grave. — Dirige... Porra.

Tony engoliu em seco e dirigiu, pedindo para que Jarvis lhe dissesse o caminho, assim Bruce poderia se concentrar.

Eles estavam voando pelas ruas estreitas e passando por prédios decadentes em uma área pouco agradável da cidade quando avistaram um caminhão não marcado.

— Jarvis? Ela está lá dentro? Porque eu vou matar alguém se ela estiver dentro dessa merda de caminhão — Tony falou.

— Eu temo que sim, senhor — o IA respondeu. — E temo também que seremos rapidamente notados. Este carro não é o ideal para perseguições sutis.

— Temos que parar esse caminhão — disse Tony. — Talvez eu consiga ultrapassá-lo e...

— Baixa a capota — Bruce rosnou.

— Uau... grandão. Eu não sei se...

— Baixa a capota ou o _outro cara_ vai rasgá-la.

Tony apertou o botão que recolhia o teto do conversível. O vento chicoteou os rostos deles. Tony manteve o carro próximo da traseira do caminhão, aproveitando-se do ponto cego nos espelhos retrovisores do motorista. Tony olhou para Bruce que já havia desafivelado o cinto de segurança e estava se levantando. Ele ficou de pé no banco do carro e pulou para frente com tanta força que Tony sentiu o carro se desestabilizar por um milésimo de segundo, o suficiente para fazer um _zigzag_ na estrada, enquanto Banner terminava sua transmutação no ar, praticamente jogando-se contra a traseira do caminhão como uma bola de boliche gigante. E verde. O impacto foi tão forte que a traseira do veículo encontrou o chão, criando faíscas ao se arrastar contra o asfalto.

 _Ele_ gritou. Enquanto Tony observava com horror o punho do Hulk atravessar o teto do caminhão como se fosse um lençol. _Ele_ socou de novo para alargar o rombo e então puxou Pepper para fora.

Ela parecia lava solidificada em um formato humanóide.

Hulk gritou de novo e abriu a mão, deixando Pepper cair para dentro do caminhão novamente. Tony pôde sentir um grito sendo arrancado de sua garganta, mas o som ficou embaralhado e nulo diante dos barulhos que o Hulk estava fazendo. Hulk avançou para a cabine do motorista. Tony não conseguia ver o que exatamente ele estava fazendo, mas ouviu claramente os disparos de arma de fogo... e então o silêncio de quem ficou sem balas.

Pepper, cuja pele ainda estava vermelha pelo calor, pulou pelo buraco que Hulk havia feito no teto do caminhão. Tony observou com medo e não ficou nem um pouco feliz quando ela caminhou para a dianteira do caminhão, onde o Hulk estava, provavelmente esmagando quem abriu fogo contra ele. Tony ouviu um rugido ensurdecedor e viu Hulk pular para fora do caminhão, afagando o próprio braço. A força foi o suficiente para tirar o caminhão de seu centro de equilíbrio.

O cérebro de Tony quase derreteu enquanto ele via o veiculo balançar da direita para a esquerda e ele não conseguia ver nada adiante, tão pouco fazer nada. Ele estava indefeso, sem sua armadura e em estado de choque, como dias atrás.

Então Tony ouviu buzinas e aquele rugido novamente, desta vez mais determinado do que nunca a esmagar algo. Hulk passou correndo pela esquerda, quase raspando no carro de Tony pelo caminho até a frente do caminhão. _Ele_ simplesmente pulou sobre a cabina do motorista, tirando do chão as rodas traseiras do caminhão.

Tony sentiu que o mundo ficou em câmera lenta. Ele pisou forte contra o freio, mas sabia que não teria tempo para parar o conversível. Tony quase foi prensado embaixo do caminhão, exceto que ele desviou e passou por baixo do chassi, parando no meio fio há centímetros de um muro.

O caminhão tombou, lançando Pepper para o alto. Hulk pulou para alcançá-la. A cabine do motorista não existia mais, era apenas um complexo amontoado de metal retorcido que expelia uma fumaça preta. Pepper estava de volta, com ambos os pés no chão e Tony quis correr para ela, mas seu cinto de segurança estava emperrado.

O alívio de Tony em vê-la a salvo não durou muito. O Hulk estava encarando-a e cada vez que ele parava e olhava para as próprias mãos, um rosnado assustador fugia de sua garganta. Pepper ainda estava acessa como uma chama, os ombros subindo e descendo conforme ela respirava e encarava o Hulk com uma fúria selvagem em suas feições.

Um cara começou a sair pelo rombo que o Hulk havia aberto no caminhão, um olho fechado pelo inchaço e sangue em todo seu rosto e na camisa. Ele segurava uma _Kalashnikov_ , AK-47. Tony tentou gritar e tentou correr. Ele não conseguiu fazer nenhuma das duas coisas rápido o bastante. Ele viu o cara apontar o fuzil e disparar contra os dois, acertando bem no meio do peito de Pepper. E então ela caiu.

Tony gritou e finalmente conseguiu se livrar do cinto de segurança. Hulk se virou e pulou até o cara, depois o arremessou para uma boa distância antes mesmo que Tony conseguisse sair do carro e corresse até Pepper. Ela já estava se levantando, de qualquer forma. Ela estava bem. O Extremis estava recuperando o tecido de seu corpo e ela estava bem.

Os pés de Tony continuaram levando-o na direção dela, mesmo depois que ele viu o buraco de bala virar chamas e cinzas. Ele estava quase a alcançando quando foi pego um largo braço verde.

— Não queima — Hulk disse seco, sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

Tony puxou todo o ar que pode para os pulmões. _Eu ainda estou vivo_ , ele pensou. Então eram grandes as chances de que o Hulk não quisesse matá-lo. Tony tentou se virar para conseguir algum contacto visual com o grandão.

— Ok. Ok — ele falou. — Você pode me por no chão agora.

Tony fechou os olhos quando sentiu algo sólido contra seus pés, mas tremeu quando a mão de Hulk abandonou-o. Tony perdeu a força das pernas por um segundo, mas conseguiu ficar em pé. Ele abriu os olhos de novo. Pepper estava bem, seu tom de pele já tinha voltado ao normal, mas ela estava olhando ao seu redor com pavor.

— Ela está bem. Ela está bem agora — Tony falou e tocou no braço de Hulk enquanto dava passos instáveis na direção dela.

— Tony? — ela disse. Pepper parecia que estava prestes a ter uma crise de choro e se jogar contra o chão. — Eu estou? O que foi que eu fiz?

— Menos da metade da bagunça que você está vendo — ele se apressou para alcançá-la e segurá-la em um abraço. — Eu estou com você. Estou aqui. Você está bem — ele deu um passo para trás, observando-a melhor. Pepper ergueu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos, terror puro em suas feições. — Ah, é... Eu trouxe... reforço.

— Esse é... — ela apontou a mão para cima.

— É o Hulk — Tony falou.

Eles ouviram várias sirenes ao longe e, no instante seguinte, Pepper e Tony estavam presos dentro dos braços largos do Hulk, sendo carregados e sentindo o vento forte em seus rostos enquanto ele dava saltos tão grandes que parecia estar voando.

— Para onde estamos indo? — Pepper perguntou depois que viu as luzes da civilização ficarem indistintas pela distância.

— Não faço ideia, mas eu espero que tenha uísque — Tony falou.

Quando Hulk finalmente colocou-os devagar no chão, ele se atirou no solo ao lado deles - exceto que não havia solo, eram apenas rochas e musgos iluminados pela luz alaranjada de um sol se pondo no horizonte.

Hulk estava se contorcendo rapidamente, a cor fugindo de sua pele e os músculos encolhendo como uma bóia furada. Os olhos de Pepper eram como os de uma coruja quando a transmutação se completou e ela reconheceu Bruce, com os trapos que restaram de sua calça. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou o casal encarando-o, ambos de queixo no chão.

— Onde estamos? — ele resmungou.

— Não sei, cara. Foi você quem nos trouxe pra cá — Tony falou.

— Porra — disse Bruce.

Bruce piscou e se levantou minimamente para olhar a sua volta. A boca dele abriu e fechou algumas vezes, como se ele estivesse prestes a falar algo mais complexo do que sua primeira reação, mas ao invés disso ele voltou a se deitar no chão e apagou.

Tony passou as próximas três horas buscando por um lugar onde o sinal de seu celular pegasse enquanto Pepper, envolta pelo casaco dele, se deitou junto ao corpo imóvel de Bruce, abraçando-o por trás para aquecê-lo durante a fria noite do deserto.


	12. You said that like it's a bad thing

Conforme a noite avança, o frio se instala sobre a cadeia de rochas vermelhas no Deserto de Mojave, em Nevada. Durante o dia, a temperatura média nesta época do ano ultrapassa os 30°C; Já à noite, os termômetros raramente marcam algo acima de 5°C. E é durante esse período que os animais de sangue frio – lagartos e cobras, principalmente – se sentem mais ativos. Bruce sabia bem disso, ele é um biólogo, afinal. E também um entusiasta – um curioso – sobre geografia. Já Tony... Bem, Tony descobriu isso em apenas quatro horas de pura paranóia.

Tony desistiu de tentar achar um sinal de celular naquela vastidão. Em certo momento, ele começou a fazer polichinelos para que seu sangue circulasse, pois já estava ficando com os dedos duros pelo frio. Ele também desistiu dessa tarefa depois de poucos minutos e se juntou aos dois que dormiam pesadamente, deixando Pepper no meio.

Sua mente não desacelerava. Eles iriam precisar de água e alguma forma de entrar em contato com a civilização. A melhor coisa a fazer naquele momento era, honestamente, acordar o gigante verde e, educadamente, pedir uma carona de volta para a cidade, ou ao menos um lugar onde houvesse sinal de celular. Mas Tony não tinha como saber o quanto custaria à saúde do amigo se transformar no Hulk, novamente, e tirá-los daquela situação. Tão pouco podia dizer se o Hulk estaria apto a entender o pedido.

Anthony pensou que não seria capaz de dormir, devido ao frio e ao quadro geral da enrascada em que se envolveram, mas, mesmo com sua mente ainda acelerada, ele sentia uma moleza inconfortável em seus músculos. Sonhando, ele descobriu que se ele queria água ele teria que cavar para encontrá-la. Ele estava cavando e cavando, havia terra embaixo de suas unhas e seu cabelo pingava de suor, quando um ruído estranho invadiu seu sonho.

— Está tudo bem — ele falou para os dois. — O oceano está vindo para nós.

— Não vai adiantar — Bruce lhe respondeu no sonho. — Não podemos beber água salgada.

O ruído se tornou mais alto e Tony acordou, vasculhando o céu com o olhar. _Deve ser sete horas_ , ele pensou ao observar o sol. De repente, um reflexo se movimentou no horizonte; rápido demais para ser um pássaro; baixo demais para ser um avião.

Tony se levantou abruptamente, se desvencilhando da perna de Pepper que estava enroscada nas dele, e apertou os olhos para tentar distinguir o que estava vendo. O que quer que fosse, estava se aproximando. Ele percebeu, aliviado, que o OVNI era do tamanho de um homem e estava pintado nas cores vermelho, branco e azul. Tony colocou os dedos na boca e assoviou o mais alto que pôde antes de começar a pular e sacudir os braços para cima.

Um sorriso de pura gratidão se estampou em seu rosto ao ver o Máquina de Combate se aproximar. Um sorriso tão aliviado e grato quanto o último que ele deu no Afeganistão.

Rhodes, pairando há meio metro do chão e com uma mochila atravessada no torso da armadura, abriu o capacete e falou:

— Cara, você não precisava ter se escondido nesse fim de mundo só pra me evitar, era só ter cancelado nosso almoço.

Tony estava rindo.

— Você é lindo, James. Eu já te disse isso?

— Tá bem, claro — Rhodes resmungou, porém sorriu. — Toma aqui — ele disse e entregou uma mochila nas mãos de Tony. Tony abriu a bagagem e encontrou comida, água, algumas roupas e um kit de primeiros socorros. — Eu não sabia no que você havia se metido então eu peguei tudo o que consegui na pressa.

— Você é lindo — Tony repetiu enquanto se voltava a Pepper e Bruce.

Pepper já estava em pé, alongando sua coluna. Bruce ainda estava no chão, piscando até conseguir decifrar a realidade à sua volta. Tony ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-lo a se erguer.

— Como você nos achou? — Pepper perguntou.

— Bem, eu fui até o apartamento e não tinha ninguém. Primeiro eu fiquei de cara e liguei para o Tony, mas ele não atendeu. O que não me surpreendeu muito, mas então eu liguei para você, que também não me atendeu. Aí eu comecei a ficar preocupado.

— Ah, querido, se preocupou comigo? — disse Tony. — Desce daí e me dá um beijo.

Rhodes revirou os olhos e continuou de onde Tony o havia interrompido:

— Então eu falei com Jarvis e ele me disse onde estava o seu carro. Quando eu cheguei lá, já tinha um pessoal lá. Aquela ruiva que foi sua assistente e um cara loiro com uma porcaria de arco e flecha... ele acha que tá onde? Idade média?

— Eles não vieram com você? — Tony perguntou.

— Eles estão a caminho, com um jipe — disse Rhodes. — Você não achou que eu ia levar todos vocês no colo, não é?

— Ah, graças a Deus — Bruce murmurou deixando que a tensão escapasse de seus ombros de uma vez.

Rhodes pousou e olhou diretamente para o doutor.

— Então você é o Hulk, é?

— Oh — Bruce resmungou em surpresa e então se sentiu envergonhado. — Sim. É, bem, eu me transformo nele.

— Na próxima vez em que você entrar no carro de alguém, não se esqueça de dar essa informação, ok?

Bruce pareceu desconcertado pela reação relativamente calma de Rhodes.

— Sim, claro. Foi mal.

— Então, o que aconteceu com vocês três? — James perguntou.

Bruce apenas encolheu os ombros. Tony contou toda a história com um tom de alívio em sua voz, ignorando a vergonha nos olhos do doutor ao narrar à transformação dele.

— Você sabe quem eram aquelas pessoas? — Rhodes perguntou para Pepper. Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Mas eles sabiam quem _eu_ era. Me suspenderam em algum tipo de equipamento à prova de fogo, foi o Hulk quem conseguiu me tirar de lá — ela falou. — Eu acho que eram da IMA, provavelmente.

Tony trincou seus dentes.

— Parece que sim — disse Rhodes.

— Você sabe quanto tempo Clint e Natasha vão demorar para nos alcançar, Coronel... Quero dizer, James? — Bruce perguntou. Ele parecia estar pronto para se jogar no chão novamente e dormir.

— Uma meia hora — Rhodes falou. — Talvez um pouco mais. Eles me disseram que tinham que limpar alguma coisa antes... e não há muitas rodovias até aqui, doutor — ele explicou. Então Rhodes encarou Tony por um momento e falou: — A propósito, a ruiva... Natasha? Ela e aquele cara têm alguma coisa, por que...

— Ah, não. Não faça isso, amigo — Tony cortou-o. — Flertar com a Viúva Negra? Péssima ideia.

— Por quê? — Pepper disse acusadoramente. — Só porque você tem medo dela?

— Sim — Tony concordou como se fosse algo óbvio.

— Eu posso ver se ela está aberta a isso, James — ela falou, pegando a mochila das mãos de Tony. Pepper tirou uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta desbotada de dentro da mochila e alcançou-as nas mãos de Bruce.

— Obrigado, Pepper, mas não. Eu tenho a sensação de que ela não olharia para um cara que não perguntasse pessoalmente — contou Rhodes.

— Vou fazer um discurso lindo no seu funeral — Tony falou.

Enquanto isso, Bruce rasgava a embalagem de uma barra de proteína que Pepper tinha lhe dado. Ela não durou três segundos nas mãos do doutor que a engoliu em duas mordidas enquanto Pepper bebia um gole d'água. Quando ele pareceu estar pensando em lamber o plástico, Pepper pegou dele, trocando-o por um pacotinho de amendoins e colocando o lixo dentro da mochila.

Alguns minutos depois, Rhodes desceu até eles mais uma vez.

— Eles estão perto — James falou quando viu o jipe no horizonte.

Pepper prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, incrivelmente simétrico e arrumado, considerando as condições em que dormiu. Aquilo era algo que sempre deixou Tony surpreso. Ele colocou seus braços em volta dela.

— Eu te amo — ele disse.

— Eu sei — ela respondeu e beijou a ponta do nariz dele.

— Ah, meu Deus. Alguém me dá um tiro antes que eu morra de tanta fofura — Rhodes falou.

— Não diga isso perto daqueles dois — Tony começou quando viu o jipe mais próximo, seguido por um rastro de poeira que se erguia aleatoriamente atrás deles. — Eles podem te levar a sério.

Natasha saltou pela lateral do jipe e se aproximou deles falando:

— Eu pensei que os eventos da semana passada tinham sido o suficiente para você aprender a chamar reforço quando se mete em problemas, Stark.

— Eu tinha o Bruce — Tony respondeu.

— É, e se você tivesse chamado a gente também, vocês poderiam ter dormido em casa na noite passada — ela retrucou.

— Ok. Justo — Tony concordou.

Clint sorriu, nem um pouco surpreso com a velocidade na qual Tony concordou com a lógica de Natasha. Tony olhou torto para ele.

— Tudo bem, catem suas coisas e vamos voltar para a civilização — Natasha disse.

— O que aconteceu com o meu carro? — Tony perguntou.

— A Shield confiscou-o como evidência — Clint explicou. — Provavelmente já terminaram. Aposto que deve estar na sua garagem agora.

— É bom que não tenha um arranhão nele — disse Tony.

— Vejo-os mais tarde — Rhodes disse e decolou.

Tony olhou para Natasha com um sorriso muito estranho e falso no rosto.

— Ele está a fim de você, sabe — Tony sussurrou... Na verdade ele falou normal, mas jura que foi um sussurro.

— Sim — ela disse, olhando para Tony sem emoção alguma.

— Você vai fazer algo sobre isso? — Tony perguntou.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Tony — Pepper repreendeu-o.

— É sim, se ela estiver manipulando a mente dele — ele respondeu.

Clint riu debochado.

— A mente dele não vai ser a única coisa que ela vai manipular — Clint resmungou. Apenas Bruce estava perto o suficiente para ouvir e corar.

— Entre no carro, Stark. Você pode tagarelar a caminho da cidade — Natasha falou com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Clint ajudou o doutor a subir no jipe, seu ombro servindo de apoio para Bruce que teve de pisar na roda enorme para conseguir pular para cima. Seu esforço foi recompensado por uma garrafa de energético que Clint lhe alcançou. Tony e Pepper subiram em seguida, mas não pareciam precisar de ajuda para tal.

Tony gritou o caminho inteiro, atordoando os ouvidos de Natasha, principalmente, que se contentou em revirar os olhos uma vez a cada dez minutos enquanto Clint ria alto, a beira das lágrimas. Mesmo com todo aquele alvoroço, Bruce apagou rapidamente, com a cabeça escorada no ombro de Pepper.

— A propósito, obrigada por nos resgatar — Pepper disse sem rodeios quando eles se aproximavam do prédio onde eles estavam morando.

— Ah, é — disse Tony. — Obrigado.

— Bem, o Rhodes insistiu — disse Clint.

— É, e nos gostamos da Pepper e do Bruce — Natasha acrescentou.

— Ah, claro. Faça pouco caso do gênio bilionário. Mas vocês precisam de mim, além disso, eu sou um colírio — Tony protestou.

— Relaxa, Stark — Clint disse com um sorriso despreocupado.

Quando eles chegaram à cobertura, o sol estava alto e fazia muito calor. Natasha guiou Bruce para dentro do apartamento, colocando-o sobre o sofá e voltando para a porta. Tony se virou para os agentes e perguntou se eles gostariam de ficar mais um pouco e tomar alguma coisa.

— Não, valeu cara. Temos coisas para fazer — Clint falou.

— Que tipo de coisas? — Tony perguntou.

— Descobrir quem mandou aqueles caras sequestrarem a Pepper, por exemplo — ele respondeu.

— Esse é o meu trabalho — Tony falou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Natasha bateu na nuca dele, fazendo-o engolir as palavras.

— Trabalho em equipe, idiota — ela falou. — A gente te liga quando tiver novidades, Stark.

— É — concordou Clint. — O que você poderia fazer sem a sua armadura, afinal? Congelar as contas deles? Hackear uns celulares?

— A gente te avisa se precisar de ajuda — Natasha falou para acalmá-lo.

— Vocês são como irmãos que eu nunca quis ter — Tony respondeu quando eles estavam esperando o elevador. Ele conseguiu ouvir a risada de Clint mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta.

Um silêncio constrangedor se iniciou após o ruído da porta sendo fechada. Pepper deu um olhar significativo a Tony e então olhou para Bruce que havia se levantado do sofá e encarava o tapete com muito mais foco do que ele merecia.

— A gente deveria comer — Pepper disse, finalmente — Banho, roupa, comida e cama.

Bruce concordou com a cabeça sem olhar para Pepper. Ele se virou na direção do corredor que levava até o quarto de hóspedes, mas parou e forçou-se a olhá-los.

— Sinto muito — ele falou. Pepper olhou para ele com um olhar triste. — Desculpe por colocá-los naquela situação — ele acrescentou.

Pepper deu um passo na direção dele e ele se enrijeceu, seu olhar ansioso e alerta focado no rosto dela.

— Bruce, você me salvou — ela falou calmamente. — Obrigada.

— É. Obrigado — Tony disse, passando por Pepper e ignorando a tensão nos ombros de Bruce ao envolvê-los entre seus braços, abraçando-o.

Tony não o apertou. Apenas segurou-o por meio segundo, bateu levemente nas costas do doutor e se afastou antes mesmo que ele pudesse reagir. Pepper deu um passo à frente e o abraçou devagar, dando-lhe tempo para se esquivar, se quisesse. Bruce deixou que ela envolvesse-o, mas não retribuiu. Ele respirou fundo, inalando seu cheiro antes que ela o libertasse.

— Mesmo assim, eu sinto muito...

— Ah, ah, ah, não — Tony cortou-o com a palma da mão erguida na direção dele. — Você já pediu desculpas o suficiente por hoje. Pelo mês inteiro, talvez. Não importa, estamos bem. É bom ter amigos por perto.

— É — Bruce falou e deu uma respirada profunda e instável. — É bom.

Ele se virou e foi para o quarto, tentando ignorar o sentimento de que os olhos de Tony estavam fulminando-o pelas costas.

Enquanto se despia no banheiro, Banner foi atingido por uma chuva de memórias desconexas. O som de disparos e o rosto apavorado de Pepper, olhando-o como se pedisse ajuda enquanto caia. O sangue se espalhando rapidamente pelo peito dela o fez cerrar os olhos e sacudir a cabeça com força. Bruce respirou fundo e girou o registro do chuveiro.

Bruce tomou banho e ficou olhando para as peças de roupa que ainda tinha. Talvez ele pudesse pular a parte da "roupa" e ir direto para a "cama". Ele estava acabado, mas por outro lado, Pepper também disse "comida". Ele também estava faminto. Bruce suspirou, entrou novamente nas calças de moletom, colocou uma das duas camisetas que tinha e se arrastou de volta para a sala. Ele viu Pepper tirando caixas e mais caixas de dentro de uma sacola enorme com o logo de alguma marca que ele não conhecia. Ela estava usando um short de verão e uma camiseta de Tony. O cabelo, ainda úmido pelo banho, molhou parte das costas da camiseta.

— Alguma chance de você saber onde eu acho um brechó? — ele perguntou para Pepper.

— Hm... não, eu não sei, mas posso descobrir pra você. Eu peguei chinesa, mexicana e também italiana de um lugar que um dos meus assistentes me recomendou esses dias — ela falou apontando para as caixas.

— Como é que você... — Bruce perguntou perplexo.

— Eu sempre me pergunto a mesma coisa — Tony disse do corredor atrás de Bruce.

Se Banner estivesse menos exausto, ele teria dado um pequeno pulo. Ao invés disso, ele se virou para Tony.

— Ei, será que eu posso perguntar algo para o Jarvis? — Bruce perguntou.

— Claro.

Tony entregou nas mãos de Bruce o _tablet_ que estava trazendo do quarto e se aproximou de Pepper, beijando-a no rosto antes de encher um prato com um pouco de cada coisa naquele _Buffet_ improvisado.

— Oi, Jarvis — Bruce falou.

— Olá, Dr. Banner. Estou feliz que tenham localizado-o. Coronel Rhodes ficou muito preocupado.

— Não comigo, tenho certeza.

— Com todos vocês, assim como eu — disse o IA.

— Obrigado, Jarvis — Bruce falou com um suspirou.

— Pelo que?

— Por se preocupar comigo — Bruce respondeu. — Eu não acho que muitas pessoas fazem isso. Pelo menos, não por eu estar perdido. A maioria se preocupa com o outro cara.

— Não tenha certeza de quantas pessoas significam "muitas", doutor, mas suspeito que o senhor esteja errado — disse Jarvis. Bruce ficou calado, considerando aquilo. — Há algo que posso fazer pelo senhor, Dr. Banner? — Jarvis perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Bruce.

— Ah, sim. Eu preciso encontrar um brechó. Estou ficando sem roupas — Bruce falou um pouco envergonhado.

— Espera, era isso que você queria? — Tony perguntou colocando seu prato sobre a bancada — Eu já volto — ele falou e saiu do apartamento.

Bruce olhou para Pepper, confuso. Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu posso imprimir uma lista, com mapas, já que o senhor está sem o seu StarkPhone atualmente, doutor — Jarvis falou.

— Sim, por favor — Bruce disse.

Pepper empurrou um prato cheio nas mãos de Bruce, trocando pelo _tablet_. Ela se ocupou com a impressora enquanto Bruce começou a comer. Ele não se surpreendeu ao notar que a comida era excelente.

Logo os dois estavam mastigando em silêncio por um tempo até que Tony voltou cantarolando _Christmas_ _Day_ com os braços cheios de sacolas e caixas.

— O que é tudo isso? — Pepper perguntou.

— Roupas para o Bruce. E algumas coisas para você. Eu fiz compras — Tony explicou.

Bruce levantou os olhos de seu prato, abestalhado, vendo Tony colocar as sacolas no chão ao lado dele.

— Tony, eu...

Tony cortou-o, acenando com desdém.

— Todos sabem que eu vou te vestir, eventualmente. Tivemos uma noite longa, então vamos pular para a parte em que você aceita as roupas, porque eu posso te dar e também porque elas já foram pagas. E depois, quando você pensar que eu não estou vendo, pode ir num desses malditos brechós, mesmo sabendo que se você gostar de qualquer uma dessas aqui, eu posso te comprar uma dúzia... No caso de você se transformar enquanto estiver vestindo ela.

Pepper riu.

— Aliás, a gente podia inclusive fazer roupas com laterais rasgáveis, ou algo do tipo — Tony continuou.

— Isso não iria simplesmente deixá-lo nu? — Pepper perguntou.

— Você diz isso como se fosse algo ruim — Tony respondeu.

Pepper sorriu para o namorado e Bruce começou a rir devagar, os ombros se movendo aos poucos. O Tony que estava andando todo irritado em torno dele desde que chegou, parecia ter voltado ao normal. Bruce sentiu a dinâmica daquele relacionamento rebater nele como um elástico esticado escapando dos dedos, trazendo de volta um pouco da familiaridade que ele havia deixado para trás, mas também algo mais. Ele sabia, agora, que ele poderia ter aquilo se quisesse. Se estivesse disposto a colocar Tony e Pepper a mercê de serem feridos por ele ou feridos pelo mundo por causa dele, ele poderia ter aquilo. A risada provinha de um lugar muito fundo dentro dele e não parava. Afugentou boa parte da preocupação e da tensão, deixando-o quase sem ar.

— Ah não, o Bruce quebrou — Tony disse.

— Coma, Bruce. E depois para cama — Pepper falou, estendendo a mão para tocar no ombro dele, quando na verdade queria acariciar seu cabelo.

— É. Temos que mantê-lo forte, _buddy_ — disse Tony. — Quem sabe quando aqueles caras vão querer uma revanche?

Pepper franziu o cenho para Tony enquanto Bruce se recompunha aos poucos.

— Você acha que eles vão voltar? — Bruce perguntou quando conseguiu parar de sorrir.

— Eu diria que, comparado às chances de você encontrar café descafeinado nesta casa, sim — Tony falou.

— Mas... hoje? — Bruce perguntou.

Tony encolheu os ombros, o que deixou Bruce com a testa franzida. Pepper cruzou os braços contra o peito e tentou não olhar para nenhum deles.

— Não faz diferença — Bruce falou. — Nós estaremos prontos para isso.

— Nós...? — Pepper perguntou.

— Eu quero dizer... bem — Bruce olhou para ela. — Eu. Eu estarei pronto. Eu não vou deixar... nada vai te acontecer.

Banner rapidamente baixou os olhos para seu prato e voltou a comer, desta vez com pressa. Ele não sabia se o que havia dito era o certo a se dizer naquele momento, mas era o que ele estava sentindo. Ele não queria um _replay_ da transformação do último dia, mas também não deixaria que nada ruim acontecesse com nenhum deles, se pudesse evitar. Bruce terminou de comer muito rápido e se levantou.

— Eu vou dormir.

Bruce saiu pelo corredor sem focar os olhos no casal.

— As caixas estarão na geladeira, se você sentir fome mais tarde — Pepper falou.

O doutor se virou um pouco na direção deles, mas continuou olhando para os próprios pés quando agradeceu. Ele fugiu para o quarto. Apesar das emoções instáveis e das lembranças agitadas que teve, ele não demorou a cair no sono. Teria tempo o bastante para pensar mais tarde.

 **...**

Pepper arrastou Tony para uma soneca assim que eles terminaram de comer. Eles não chegaram a realmente falar qualquer coisa sobre o que aconteceu até aquele momento em que estavam escondidos sob as cobertas, o sol do meio dia sendo bloqueado pelas cortinas _black out_.

Tony passou o braço em volta dela, por trás, e Pepper se mexeu contra o peito dele, agradecendo mentalmente pela proximidade, por ser capaz de sentir aquilo e de ter Tony ao seu lado.

— Sabe... se há uma coisa que podemos ter certeza agora... — ela começou falando devagar e baixinho.

— Hmm? — Tony murmurou preguiçosamente.

— Ele se importa. Ele se importa demais... o que acontece com a gente. O que pensamos — Pepper falou.

— Hmm... — ele respondeu sem pressa. — Pelo menos... com você... sobre o que você pensa.

— Ele não foi falar contigo, ontem? Antes dessa confusão? — ela perguntou.

— Bem, mais ou menos. Fomos interrompidos pelos gritos de uma linda donzela em apuros — disse Tony.

— Eu não sou uma donzela em apuros — ela disse ao entrelaçar seus dedos na mão dele e apertar ainda mais o braço dele contra a sua barriga.

— Sim, você é. Eu sou seu herói e você é a minha donzela em apuros — disse ele.

— Eu não preciso de um herói — Pepper resmungou.

— Do que você precisa? — Tony perguntou, seus lábios acariciando o pescoço dela.

— Eu só... você. Eu preciso de você, Tony. Só... fique aqui comigo.

— Eu estou aqui — Tony sussurrou no ouvido dela e apertou-a ainda mais contra o seu peito. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele ficou quieto, mas ela podia ouvir a respiração lenta de Tony e também seu coração pulsando em torno dela, através de seus braços, como um circuito fechado a seu redor.

Quando ela acordou, Tony ainda estava dormindo um sono muito calmo. Ela tentou ficar parada, mas foi obrigada a se levantar pela vontade de ir ao banheiro. Pepper deslizou para fora da cama devagar, se esforçando para não despertar Tony ao erguer o braço que ainda a envolvia.

Ao sair do banheiro, ela vestiu um roupão peludo. Estava escuro e ela não tinha certeza de que horas eram, mas pela sede que sentia pôde deduzir que dormiu bastante. Pepper se esgueirou para fora do quarto, esfregando as pálpebras com as costas das mãos ao ver uma claridade na cozinha.

Ela caminhou devagar, atenta ao silêncio da noite. Bruce estava sentado diante da ilha da cozinha com uma caixa de comida aberta a sua frente e outras três vazias ao lado. Pepper se aproximou para recolher as caixas vazias do balcão.

— Essas são recicláveis — ele protestou. — Deixa que eu faço isso.

— Ok — ela disse.

Ela se sentou de frente para ele, no outro lado do balcão. Ele comeu, mastigando devagar dessa vez. Ela o observou em silêncio por um tempo.

— É bom vê-lo comendo mais. Eu tive a impressão de que você não ficou satisfeito mais cedo — ela falou cortando o silêncio.

— Foi o suficiente para que eu conseguisse dormir. Era o que eu estava realmente precisando — Banner falou. — Obrigado.

— Não por isso.

Ela o examinou atentamente. Desde a linha tensa que seu maxilar formava ao mastigar até a forma em que seu pomo-de-adão se movia ao engolir. Então ele empurrou a caixa para o lado e levou a ponta do polegar à boca, fazendo um barulho de sucção ao fim. Ela alcançou um guardanapo para ele.

— Eu estive pensando sobre o que você falou — ele disse enquanto limpava a mão.

— Ah, é? Qual parte?

— A parte em... da proposta inesperada que você me fez ontem... ou anteontem, na verdade — Bruce falou. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, correndo os dedos entre os fios enquanto expirava devagar.

— Hm? O que você pensou? — Pepper perguntou em um tom calmo.

Ela estava com medo de falar muito alto, como se o homem fosse um animal arisco e selvagem que pudesse fugir ao se sentir ameaçado. Ele ficou quieto por um momento e então se inclinou para frente, levantando do banco. Pepper percebeu que estava segurando a respiração quando sentiu a mão dele tocar seu rosto. Seu toque era gentil, mas firme. Ela estudou seu olhar enquanto ele se aproximou mais. Ele baixou os olhos para os lábios dela e cerrou as pálpebras antes de roçar seus lábios contra os dela. O breve toque a inundou com algo quente e macio que cresceu em seu peito momentaneamente. Ela ficou analisando os lábios dele quando Bruce se afastou um pouco.

— Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer? — ele perguntou em voz baixa. Ela ergueu o olhar para encontrá-lo.

— Sim — Pepper falou. — Eu sei que quero.

Ele estava olhando para ela diretamente de um jeito que ela não se lembrava de ter presenciado antes.

— Eu matei pessoas.

— Eu vivo com o Mercador da Morte — ela ponderou.

— Eu posso te matar — ele disse. — Ele pode te matar.

— Não. Você não vai e ele também não — ela falou. — Eu o vi e eu conheço você. Nenhum de vocês me machucaria.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu jamais me perdoaria se... — ele parou, encarando-a. — Eu provoco caos em todo lugar. Eu posso virar sua vida de ponta cabeça, Pepper. Eu posso arruinar a sua vida.

Pepper tentou se segurar, ela tentou de verdade, mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso, ela olhou para o rosto dele e deixou uma gargalhada histérica escapar. Uma risada enorme e alta que ela conseguia frear e a fazia contrair os ombros. Ele estava tão sério, mas agora parecia alarmado e fora de órbita. Ele a observou, claramente sem ter certeza de como reagir quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás e bateu com a mão espalmada sobre o balcão. Bruce afastou sua mão da pele dela com uma ansiedade evidente em seu rosto.

Ela ofegava, buscando por ar enquanto tentava se acalmar, então olhou para ele. Pepper alcançou a mão dele.

— Bruce, você praticamente descreveu a minha vida nos últimos seis anos.

Ele já havia desistido de olhar para ela e, ao invés disso, olhava para sua outra mão que se fechava tensamente e relaxava diversas vezes sobre o balcão. Ela voltou a falar:

— Tony arruinou minha e eu colei os pedaços de volta mais vezes do que eu pensei que era capaz de fazer, mais vezes do que sou capaz de contar — ela disse séria e calmamente. — Eu o amo. Eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem ele... eu não _quero_ imaginar minha vida sem ele.

Ela apertou a mão de Bruce carinhosamente e ele finalmente olhou para ela.

— E eu não quero imaginar minha vida sem você, também — ela disse baixinho, como se revelasse um segredo a uma criança. — Eu já enfrentei todos os riscos e complicações que você descreveu. E eu vou continuar enfrentando-os com ou sem você aqui. Então: fique. Me deixe... — ela respirou fundo, mas não chegou a terminar a frase.

Ele se inclinou mais uma vez e a beijou. Desta vez com mais certeza do que queria e com vontade de ter o que queria. Pepper levantou a mão e entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo da nuca dele, mantendo-o ali enquanto pôde. Bruce acariciou o rosto dela com as duas mãos de forma firme, mas delicada, como se ela pudesse se quebrar com o toque.

Então veio um clarão seguido do som de palmas e um assovio vindo do corredor. Bruce foi para trás, rapidamente, mas Pepper manteve a mão na nuca dele, impedindo-o de ir muito longe.

Tony tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando falou:

— Já estava mais que na hora!

— Você tirou uma foto? — Pepper perguntou incrédula.

— Sim — ele disse entregando o _tablet_ nas mãos dela.

— Mas o meu cabelo... — ela protestou. Pepper correu a mão pelos cabelos e aproveitou para ajeitar o roupão.

— Você está linda — Bruce disse.

Tony cercou Bruce, girando a cadeira dele devagar para encará-lo e se aproximou, dando-lhe tempo para rejeitá-lo. O que não aconteceu. Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros do doutor ao beijá-lo e Pepper tirou uma foto deles também.

O beijo foi longo. Pepper se preparou para a pontada de ciúmes que viria, mas ela realmente não veio. Ao invés disso, um formigamento quente se originou em sua nuca. Ela se sentiu calma e contente.

— Então... — Bruce perguntou murmurou contra os lábios de Tony que começava a se afastar sem vontade nenhuma depois que Bruce tocou no peito dele, empurrando-o devagar para recuperar o fôlego. — E agora?

Tony mexeu as sobrancelhas algumas vezes.

— Eu tenho algumas sugestões — disse Tony.

— A gente pode conversar sobre isso — Pepper falou ignorando o tom malicioso na voz de Tony.

— Ok — concordou Bruce.

— Podemos decidir com calma — Pepper continuou enquanto contornava o balcão.

— Foda-se, eu estou com pressa — Tony falou. — Eu tenho sido muito paciente!

Bruce sorriu.

— Uma conversa parece ser... inteligente... bom. Uma decisão boa e inteligente.

— Bem, então, vamos deixar essa parte para amanhã — Tony pediu. — Durante o jantar.

— Você quer dizer... —Bruce respirou fundo e escolheu uma palavra. — um encontro?

— Exatamente — Tony disse.

— Devíamos voltar para cama agora, então — Pepper sugeriu.

— Eu não estou cansado — Tony resmungou. — Além disso, eu preciso ouvir ele dizer sim. Tenho medo de que se nós não tivermos um plano, ele vai sair de fininho no meio da noite.

Pepper pôs a mão no rosto do doutor, sentindo a barba que crescia áspera contra sua palma.

— Você não faria isso, não é?

— Eu... não — ele disse calmo.

— Ele deveria dormir com a gente esta noite — Tony falou.

— Hmm, isso seria bom — ela concordou.

— É, assim ele não conseguiria fugir, de novo — continuou Tony.

— Espera, espera... Vocês querem que eu vá dormir cm vocês? — Bruce perguntou.

— Claro. Por que não? — Pepper rebateu.

— É, porque? Teme por sua pureza, Bruce? — Tony provocou-o.

Bruce deixou uma risada rouca escapar e balançou a cabeça.

— Não tenho medo de você — ele disse para Tony.

— Não acredito nisso. Sou muito intimidador — Tony falou bocejando ao pegar a mão de Bruce e guiá-lo para o quarto.

— Vamos, Bruce. Confie — Pepper falou espalmando suas mãos nas costas dele, empurrando-o sutilmente pelo corredor.

Bruce se deixou ser levado, ele parecia atordoado, mas contente.

— Eu fico pensando que vou acordar a qualquer momento — ele murmurou.

— Você vai — Pepper falou fechando a porta do quarto. — E nós ainda estaremos aqui.


	13. Who have you hurt that hasn't hurt you f

Todas às vezes em que Bruce cogitou ser ou não possível ter um relacionamento, nunca passou por sua cabeça que um dia ele ficaria nervoso quanto ao que vestir em um _encontro_. O jantar em si não era tão diferente quanto das outras vezes em que ele acompanhou o casal, exceto pelo detalhe de que agora eles não eram um casal e sim um trio. Havia certa expectativa em cima dele e Bruce estava ciente disso. Ele queria impressionar, sim; mas por outro lado ele tinha receio de não ser o suficiente, de não ser o que eles queriam. E o mais estranho era que nem ele tinha certeza do que queria, pelo menos não até chegar à manhã do dia seguinte.

Acordar ao lado dos dois foi mais natural e confortável do que ele imaginou que seria. Banner sentiu que aquilo podia dar certo quando Pepper beijou a tempora de Tony que ainda dormia, depois ele e então se levantou para tomar um banho, deixando-os na cama. E também não se sentiu nem um pouco desconfortável quando Tony se virou, ocupando o lugar onde Pepper estava e descansando um braço por cima dele, alisando preguiçosamente seu ombro através do tecido da camiseta.

Tudo parecia certo e acolhedor, até o momento em que Bruce já não soube dizer se Tony estava dormindo de verdade ou se aproveitando da situação para provocá-lo, escondendo o rosto contra o pescoço do doutor, seu nariz roçando logo abaixo da orelha de Bruce que não soube o que fazer consigo mesmo. Então ele se desvencilhou da perna de Tony que estava entrelaçada à sua e escorregou para fora da cama devagar. Bruce voltou para o quarto de hóspedes onde ele fez sua rotina de respiração e meditação matinal antes de tomar um banho.

Quando Banner foi até a cozinha pra fazer o café da manhã, eles já tinham saído. Pepper deixou um bilhete sobre o balcão:

"Te pegamos às 19 horas. Tenha um bom dia.

"Pepper."

E um coração ao lado da assinatura. Bruce sorriu para o bilhete e levou-o até o quarto para guardar entre as páginas do livro de astronomia sobre o criado mudo ao lado cama. Ele estava comendo seu desjejum, sentado na cozinha quando notou que Tony havia deixado o _tablet_ – ou um _tablet_. Havia uma notificação piscando no centro da tela, o que chamou sua atenção. Bruce tocou no aparelho e uma mensagem de vídeo preencheu a tela. Ele viu Tony bebendo uma caneca de café enquanto falava:

"Ei, _buddy_. A gente está saindo de fininho enquanto você está ocupado com sua rotina de budista _hippie_ porque alguém ainda tem que trabalhar nessa casa, já que você abandonou seu laboratório em Nova Iorque para tirar umas férias sem aviso prévio... não pense que essa moleza vai durar muito tempo, vamos te escravizar em breve..."

Ele pôde ouvir a risada de Pepper ao fundo e então Tony desviou o olhar da tela e sorriu quando ela se aproximou para ajeitar sua gravata.

"Não pense em fugir antes de experimentar o avental de empregada que eu comprei. Voltaremos para te buscar à noite. Vista-se para nos impressionar, seu desertor."

"Tony", Pepper o repreendeu.

"Bem, mas ele é um desertor", Tony disse para ela e então voltou seu olhar para a tela novamente. "Estou falando sério, se você usar uma daquelas coisas mofadas de brechó que me matam de rinite, eu juro que te deixo na frente da Shield dentro de uma cesta com um bilhete e uma nota de cem dólares para cobrir suas despesas."

Pepper pegou o _tablet_ e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tony antes de falar:

"Ele quis dizer que está muito ansioso para o jantar e quer te ver lindo e cheiroso, independente do que você escolher vestir"

"Não foi isso que eu disse! De que lado você está, hein?", Tony segurou Pepper pela cintura, afundando seu rosto na curva o pescoço dela, fazendo-a sorrir antes que a tela apagasse ao final do vídeo.

Bruce se viu sorrindo sozinho. Ele assistiu ao vídeo novamente, reparando o tom rosado dos lábios de Tony e o contorno de sua barba singular, lembrando-se do beijo na noite passada. E também seus cílios... como ele nunca percebeu o quão grandes eram os olhos de Tony? Não era à toa que ele usava óculos escuros na frente de outras pessoas, aquilo era como uma proteção, uma parte de sua armadura, pois ele poderia disfarçar suas emoções com piadas e sarcasmo, mas nunca seria capaz de esconder a verdade em seu olhar.

Banner bebeu outro gole de café, tentando não pensar em como nunca havia reparado nesses detalhes. Ele guardou esses pensamentos para mais tarde onde eles teriam lugar em uma longa e séria conversa, durante o jantar.

E ele tinha um longo e ocioso dia pela frente antes do encontro. Um encontro de verdade em um restaurante de verdade o que, vindo de Tony, seria em um lugar extravagante e rodeado pela imprensa. Ele pensou rapidamente sobre o que diriam dele ao lado de Tony e Pepper, em qualquer lugar sofisticado, aproveitando a noite quente de LA. Em Nova Iorque era diferente, ele trabalhava lá, de certa forma. Ele era o novo cientista sem nome do departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento do prédio gigante com o nome do bilionário... ou o que restou das letras. Bruce deixou o pensamento de lado. O único problema era se aquilo pudesse chamar a atenção de Ross para eles e, honestamente, Tony era influente o bastante para não se incomodar com o General e não se importava com os rumores da imprensa. Na verdade, Bruce ficaria surpreso se alguém soubesse quem ele era, afinal.

Mas Tony disse que o esperava bem vestido, algo formal, provavelmente. Banner suspirou e foi até o quarto onde estavam as sacolas e caixas que Tony trouxe. Bruce estava tão cansado que sequer olhou as peças na noite passada.

Custou à ele um estressante e longo momento para colocar todas as roupas sobre a cama no quarto de hóspedes. Até então, ele tinha mais roupas do que já se lembrava possuir em algum momento de sua vida. Mesmo antes do Hulk. Elas eram todas de tecidos bons, cujo toque era agradável e as costuras minimalistas... E Bruce não fazia ideia de qual combinação usar. Por um momento ele pensou na praticidade de ter apenas uma camisa e um sapato social. A escolha era fácil, pois só havia uma opção.

Banner voltou para pegar o _tablet_ e pedir ajuda aos universitários de inteligência artificial.

— Eu posso pesquisar por sugestões atuais no mercado, mas tenho de admitir, Dr. Banner — disse Jarvis. — Geralmente não sou requisitado em uma situação assim, não tenho informações desta categoria em meu banco de dados.

— Bem, você sabe onde Tony fez a reserva?

— Sim, eu sei, mas fui impelido a não revelar ao senhor, doutor.

— Por quê?

— O Sr. Stark foi franco ao especificar que gostaria de surpreendê-lo — contou Jarvis.

— Ah, Deus. Eu vou fazê-los passar vergonha.

— Não considero isso provável, Dr. Banner. E, honestamente, o senhor jamais chegaria a causar tanto tumulto quando o Sr. Stark causou, alguns anos atrás.

Bruce ponderou os inúmeros espetáculos protagonizados pelo bilionário no passado.

— Isso não foi muito encorajador, Jarvis.

Houve uma breve pausa antes que o IA respondesse:

— Receio que não — ele falou de forma sarcástica e Bruce teve a impressão de que ele estaria rindo, se pudesse. Bruce soltou uma risada nervosa. — Se o senhor preferir, eu posso contatar um especialista para lhe dar assistência — ofereceu Jarvis.

— Que tipo de especialista? — Bruce perguntou de forma hesitante.

— Tenho uma lista de estilistas que já trabalharam para o Sr. Stark anteriormente — ele explicou.

A ideia de colocar um estranho dentro do apartamento deixou Bruce tão aflito quanto descobrir que alguém já _estilizou_ o Tony, o que quer que isso significasse. Era intimidador.

— Isso não é muito... hm... eu. Será que há mais alguém... eu não quero incomodar a Pepper ou Tony com isso, eles devem estar ocupados.

— De fato, Dr. Banner, a Srta. Potts está em reunião, mas eu tenho o contato de Clinton F. Barton, se o senhor acha que se sentirá mais confortável com uma pessoa conhecida.

Bruce quase suspirou de alívio.

— Sim. Ótimo. Ligue para o Clint, Jarvis, por favor.

Clint prometeu que aparecia assim que pudesse.

Poucos minutos após Bruce terminar de lavar a louça que usou no almoço, Clint bateu à porta, acompanhado por Natasha.

— Oh — Bruce falou olhando para os dois agentes. — Espero não ter interrompido alguma coisa.

— Capaz — Clint disse com um sorriso divertido. — Confie em mim, você quer a ajuda dela, não a minha. Eu uso o mesmo terno há mais de uma década.

— Mas é exatamente isso que eu ia fazer — Bruce protestou enquanto Natasha passou por ele, entrando no apartamento.

— Não hoje, doutor — Natasha disse. — É um encontro, certo?

Bruce não tinha falado nada sobre isso para Clint. Ele começou gaguejando, então limpou a garganta e tentou falar, mas Natasha acenou.

— Tudo bem, guarde para si. A gente vai _presumir_ que é um encontro. Onde estão suas roupas?

Banner guiou-os pelo corredor até o quarto de hóspedes. Clint se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da porta do banheiro da suíte e Natasha ficou parada em frente à cama, analisando a seleção de roupas masculinas em variados tons discretos, entediantes e sem estampas até que ela se virou para o doutor e perguntou:

— Foi Tony quem comprou?

— Foi — Bruce respondeu.

— Estou surpresa por não ter nada chamativo aqui — Natasha disse.

— Eu também fiquei, na verdade — ele admitiu.

— Aww, cara, ele tá tão na sua — Clint falou.

Natasha lançou um olhar de represália para ele e Clint acenou para ela com a mesma cara que ela fez para o Bruce, antes. Natasha retomou sua atenção olhando para Bruce.

— Alguma delas vai te deixar mais confiante? — ela perguntou apontando vagamente para a cama.

— Eu não acho que qualquer coisa vai me deixar confiante, hoje — ele resmungou.

Ela riu levemente da resposta, pegou várias peças sobre a cama e empurrou para os braços dele.

— Vai. Experimenta essas aqui — ela falou colocando as mãos em volta dele, fazendo-o se virar na direção do banheiro e o empurrando para lá.

Era muito mais fácil simplesmente fazer o que ela sugeriu do que tentar descobrir aquilo sozinho, então ele entrou no banheiro sem fazer nenhuma objeção e ela fechou a porta.

Natasha e Clint estavam conversando baixo enquanto ele se trocava. Bruce não conseguiu decifrar as palavras, mas ele compreendeu o tom da conversa. Natasha estava irritada com Clint que estava incrédulo, defensivo e suplicante. Era realmente difícil de acreditar que eles não eram um casal. Bruce se lembrava muito bem da dinâmica de seu relacionamento com Betty e que as discussões se davam praticamente da mesma forma. Então ele percebeu que, talvez, a relação entre parceiros não era tão diferente quanto a de um casal, exceto pela parte do sexo.

Bruce terminou de se vestir e encarou-se no espelho. Ele tentou arrumar o cabelo de alguma forma, mas ainda estava curto demais então ele desistiu e abriu a porta. Os olhos de Natasha assentaram-se criticamente sobre ele. Ela fez um gesto indicando que ele deveria fazer uma volta e ele girou o mais devagar que sua vergonha permitiu.

— Ficou muito bom — ela falou dando um passo à frente para ajeitar a gola da camisa, abrir os dois primeiros botões e cutucar as costas e os ombros dele, corrigindo sua postura,

— Eu te pegava fácil, _sugar daddy_ — Clint falou.

— Clint — Natasha ralhou na direção dele quando Bruce voltou a encolher os ombros e então colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Ah, mas ele é — Clint protestou. — Ele precisa ouvir isso.

— Você não está ajudando — ela disse. — Ignore ele — Natasha falou para Bruce. — Ele está insuportável desse jeito porque você não é o único que tem um encontro hoje à noite.

Bruce olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas, então para Clint.

— Não sei se entendi de quem é o encontro que você se refere — ele disse.

— O dela — Clint disse. — O que eu posso dizer? Me sinto traído. Justo na noite do _paintball_ — ele apontou dois dedos na direção dela, como se sua mão fosse uma pistola, e fez um som de tiro.

Natasha pôs a mão sobre o peito e revirou os olhos dramaticamente, então suspirou.

— Você pode ir sem mim — ela disse.

— E você ainda pode escolher outra noite para sair — Clint barganhou.

— Ele tem que estar de volta no Pentágono amanhã.

— Ah — Bruce exalou em compreensão. — James te chamou para sair?

— Sim — Natasha disse. — Levante os ombros — ela ordenou um pouco mais irritada ao pressionar as costas dele de novo e ajeitar o terno sobre os ombros dele.

— Ele parece ser um cara legal — Bruce falou como se estivesse levantando uma bandeira branca de trégua.

— Sim. Ele é, apesar da sua irritante mania de defender a honra do Stark — ela disse.

Bruce riu descontraído, então parou e franziu o cenho.

— Hm... Esse é o momento em que eu provavelmente deveria defender a honra do Tony também, ou algo do tipo?

— Você seria um homem muito ocupado — disse Clint.

Natasha soltou uma risada breve e sarcástica.

— Aí — ela disse. — Não se encolha. Relaxe os ombros. Vamos fazer alguma coisa com o seu cabelo.

Ela arrastou Bruce até o quarto de Pepper e Tony. Ele começou a se manifestar então Natasha falou:

— Eles têm produtos para o cabelo. Você tem pasta de dente e um sabonete — ela disse abrindo a porta do banheiro dentro da suíte de Tony e Pepper.

Bruce ficou quieto e se sentou na cadeira que ela pôs no banheiro enquanto Clint se esgueirou até o _closet_ e começou a pescar entre as roupas de Tony, rindo alto.

Natasha assoviou e estalou os dedos, chamando a atenção do colega e então apontou para o sofá perto da porta antes mesmo que Bruce pudesse falar alguma coisa. Clint rolou os olhos e se sentou no fim da cama, o que ela considerou mais aceitável, pois voltou sua atenção para o doutor. O cabelo dele não estava tão bagunçado, não fazia uma semana que ele havia sido cortado, mas Natasha vasculhou entras gavetas do armário do banheiro e fez alguma coisa com uma pomada modeladora que realmente deixou-o diferente.

— Isso — ela disse quando se sentiu satisfeita. — Aqui — Natasha falou colocando os óculos no rosto dele.

— Você acha que eu deveria fazer a barba ou algo assim? — ele perguntou a ela.

— Eu voto não! — Clint gritou do quarto.

— Hmm — ela murmurou enquanto o observava.

Natasha pegou o barbeador elétrico e, após colocar uma toalha em volta do pescoço dele para que os pêlos não ficassem em sua roupa, ela passou o aparelho rapidamente em seu rosto, erguendo o queixo dele com os dedos para alcançar seu pescoço e fazendo-o prender a respiração por um instante de verdadeira aflição. Depois ela tirou a toalha e o fez se levantar, dando um passo para trás e observando-o criticamente. Ele estava elegante, mas não agressivamente pomposo.

Bruce mirou o espelho ao lado e fez uma cara surpresa.

— Como é que você sabe lidar com barbas?

— Ela já teve uma! — Clint gritou novamente.

Ela revirou os olhos e respondeu algo em russo para ele. Clint ficou calado.

— Há muitas formas de se aproximar de alguém... e de fazê-los falar com você ou estar presente enquanto eles falam com alguém. Algumas são mais simples do que parece. Sendo um barbeiro ou uma maquiadora, por exemplo — ela explicou.

— Você foi um barbeiro _e_ uma maquiadora? — ele perguntou de forma confusa.

— Só barbeiro — ela disse empurrando-o de volta para o quarto.

— Eu era a maquiadora — disse Clint, olhando para o doutor de cima a baixo. — Ei, você ficou muito bem, doutor.

Bruce quase murmurou algo na tentativa de diminuir a si mesmo, mas então ele percebeu que isso poderia contar como um insulto às habilidades de Natasha.

— Obrigado — Bruce falou.

— Bem, meu trabalho está feito, meninos. Tenho que ir — Natasha disse. — Você fica — ela ordenou quando Clint começou a se levantar da cama.

— Por quê? — Clint questionou com pouca determinação.

— Porque alguém precisa ficar de olho no Bruce e evitar que ele comece a se sentir paranóico e também porque você já encheu o meu saco o suficiente por hoje — ela disse enquanto voltava para a sala com os dois homens seguindo-a como patinhos perdidos.

Clint e Bruce se entreolharam e Bruce deu de ombros.

— Ok. Eu posso ficar um tempo por aqui — disse Clint. — E sinto muito por te irritar.

— Não, você não sente — Ela disse sorrindo e deixou um beijo na bochecha dele antes de sair.

Bruce observou ela sair e fechar a porta, então estudou Clint por um momento.

— O que foi isso?

— Nada — disse Clint.

— Mesmo? — Bruce perguntou.

— Hm, não... — Clint começou olhando para o doutor. — Eu e a Nat... não é o que você está pensando.

— Não pensei nada... — Bruce se defendeu. — Mas o que eu deveria pensar?

— Sei lá... física quântica? — ele respondeu com um suspiro.

Bruce concordou com a cabeça ao ver o desconforto do colega. Ele murmurou um _ok_ e estava pronto para mudar de assunto quando Clint resolveu se explicar.

— Nós só... eu não faço promessas que não posso cumprir — ele disse. — E ela não faz promessa de nenhum tipo.

Bruce moveu a cabeça para trás levemente em compreensão.

— Entendo isso.

— Ei, olha, só porque nós não fazemos, não quer dizer que você não possa fazer — Clint falou.

— Quem foi que te disse que eu estou interessado em promessas? — Bruce falou tirando os óculos do rosto.

— Bruce, eu te conheço. Conheço sua vida melhor do que você pode lembrar. Eu já te observava a mando da Shield antes mesmo do irmão do Thor aparecer na Terra, quando você andava de cidade em cidade pela Ásia. Eu já te vi no fundo do poço e também já te vi de bem com a vida. Eu não acho que seja novidade para você, mas você tem estado mais relaxado e... bem, mais feliz desde que se acomodou em Nova Iorque.

Bruce olhou para Clint e colocou os óculos no lugar enquanto um sorriso pequeno se formava em seus lábios.

— Não é novidade — ele concordou.

Clint virou os olhos e sorriu.

— O que tem pra se beber nessa casa? — ele perguntou caminhando até o bar. — Hmm... Isso aqui deve ser velho que eu e mais caro que um carro — ele disse segurando uma garrafa de uísque.

 **...**

Anthony se certificou de que a limusine passasse para buscá-lo no escritório depois das 18 horas. Hogan ainda não havia se manifestado quando Tony esteve no hospital mais cedo, alimentando sua culpa pela situação em que seu _guarda-costas_ se encontrava. Ao menos ele conseguiu distrair-se no departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento da Stark. Ele poderia apenas planejar, o que era frustrante, mas havia um projetor de três dimensões e Jarvis ao seu lado. Já houve dias piores, em uma caverna. Tony estava absorto e concentrado quando uma secretária bateu à porta antes de entrar e avisá-lo que a limusine estava esperando-o.

— Obrigado — ele disse e acenou para a moça, dispensando-a. Ele desligou tudo, se trocou rapidamente no lavabo do escritório e saiu.

Pepper já estava esperando no carro, falando ao telefone. Ela disse mais algumas palavras e desligou.

— Hm, Srta. Potts. Parece que você realmente se esforçou para me desconcertar esta noite — Tony disse quando ela guardou o celular na pequena bolsa.

— E normalmente eu pareço como? — ela perguntou, alfinetando-o.

— Parece que me desconcerta sem nem fazer esforço — ele respondeu rapidamente.

— Ótima resposta, Sr. Stark — ela disse seca, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios, então ele soube que estava tudo certo.

— Mas, falando sério, esse vestido é novo?

— Natasha me ajudou a escolher antes do almoço — ela disse.

— Oh, não! Provavelmente deve ter uma escuta — Tony falou com uma falsa expressão de pavor em seu rosto. Pepper sorriu para ele. — É melhor verificarmos isso — ele disse pousando as mãos na cintura dela, percorrendo seu corpo devagar e sugestivamente.

Pepper riu, mas não eram cócegas que ela estava sentindo quando pegou uma das mãos dele e beijou-lhe a palma.

Eles chegaram ao estacionamento do prédio e esperaram no carro por alguns minutos até que Banner apareceu no hall de entrada, se despedindo de Clint com um aperto de mão. Tony realmente desejou que não houvesse mais ninguém por perto quando ele pousou os olhos no doutor. Ele estava usando um terno em tom de azul muito escuro que contrastava muito bem com a camisa social branca. Ele não estava tão formal a ponto de ir a uma colação ou a um casamento, mas ainda sim ele não passaria vergonha em nenhum desses eventos. O pequeno lenço no bolso do terno, com suas iniciais, e o andar mais confiante que Tony já vira, deixavam claro que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele tinha os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos, _pelo amor de Deus_ , pensou Tony. Bruce estava levando o visual de professor universitário a outro nível.

— Puta merda — Tony murmurou perplexo. — Eu queria que o Happy fosse o nosso motorista hoje.

— O quê? Como assim? — Pepper perguntou.

— Eu confio nele e ele não dá a mínima para o que acontece no banco de trás — Tony revelou no ouvido dela. Pepper bateu no braço dele levemente com sua bolsa.

— Não vai acontecer nada no banco de trás. Nós vamos jantar e conversar, Tony.

— Claro, no restaurante, mas na volta é outra história...

Pepper bateu nele, novamente, antes que Bruce entrasse no carro e olha-se para os dois de forma hesitante, umedecendo os lábios com a língua de um modo que seria quase obsceno, se feito por outra pessoa.

— Hm, oi... — ele disse sentando-se ao lado de Pepper. — Eu estou bem?

— Perfeito — Pepper respondeu com sorriso calmo que não demonstrava o quanto de estrago ela poderia fazer com uma pequena bolsa de couro em mãos.

— Parece que saiu do sonho molhado de uma estudante de ensino médio — Tony falou. Bruce soltou uma risada nervosa.

— Eu estava me referindo para onde vamos — Bruce disse.

— Ah, definitivamente bem — Tony respondeu.

Anthony ainda estava atônito com a graciosidade sutil do doutor. Por um instante ele se viu abrindo os outros botões da camisa de Bruce e deslizando-a por seus ombros enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço e sentia entre seus dedos os pêlos que ele sabia que Bruce tinha no peito.

— Estamos prontos — Pepper falou ao motorista, despertando Tony de seu breve devaneio luxurioso.

O carro entrou em movimento suavemente e, alguns minutos após, enquanto eles vinham em um silêncio cheio de antecipação, o motorista parou em frente ao restaurante e desceu para abrir a porta traseira da limusine. Tony saiu primeiro e estendeu a mão para Pepper, ajudando-a a sair. Depois ele fez o serviço do motorista e segurou a porta para Bruce. O doutor parecia tenso e seus olhos estavam atentos a tudo ao redor, de um jeito um tanto quanto paranóico. Ele seguiu Tony e Pepper, um passo logo atrás do casal, pela entrada do restaurante. O _concierge_ guiou-os até uma área privada que Tony havia reservado. Bruce tirou o lenço do bolso do terno e poliu seus óculos afoitamente, fazendo Tony repensar a ideia de que tanta privacidade não tenha sido algo bom, afinal. Eles se sentaram e o rapaz saiu após deixar o _menu_ sobre a mesa e então Bruce pareceu finalmente ter relaxado um pouco.

Tony alcançou a mão de Bruce que estava fechada de forma tensa sobre a mesa e apertou-a, chamando sua atenção.

— Fique tranquilo, Bruce.

Banner deu um sorriso rápido na direção de Tony, mas o engenheiro estava olhando-o fixamente com aqueles olhos grandes e sinceros, então Bruce sorriu novamente, sentindo-se mais calmo.

Pepper se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dele, deixando um leve rastro de batom em seu rosto. Bruce olhou para ela com surpresa e afeto no olhar.

— Você está tão lindo, não pude resistir — ela explicou.

— Vamos fazer o pedido logo, assim a gente pode ir para a parte obscena — Tony falou colocando o _menu_ aberto sobre a mesa, em frente à Pepper.

— Não vai ter parte obscena, Tony — Pepper lembrou-o. — Vamos apenas conversar.

— A gente pode conversar sobre coisas obscenas — ele insistiu dando um sorriso malicioso para Bruce que apenas riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se tivesse constatado que Tony não tinha jeito.

— Eu acho que a gente podia confiar no _chef_ — Pepper falou.

— Ah, sim! E vinho branco — disse Tony.

Bruce olhou para onde o dedo delicado de Pepper pousava sobre o cardápio e arregalou os olhos. Não por causa das unhas vermelhas e bem cuidadas da mulher, mas sim pelos dígitos no papel.

— Mas... — ele começou, mas Tony cortou-o rapidamente.

— Não se preocupe, doutor. Quando você experimentar, vai ver que arregalou esses olhos à toa. Confie em mim.

Bruce fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou.

— Ok — ele falou. — Vou tentar — ele acrescentou sem especificar se tentaria experimentar o prato ou confiar em Tony.

O garçom voltou para pegar o cardápio e os pedidos. Tony também pediu uma dose de uísque, "qualquer coisa que tenha mais de vinte anos", ele especificou ao rapaz.

Houve um momento de silêncio até o rapaz sair e fechar a porta.

— Então... — Pepper começou.

— Então... — ecoou Bruce.

Tony olhou de um para o outro demoradamente antes de começar.

— Então... sair. Isso é bom. A gente deveria fazer mais vezes — ele disse. — Quero dizer, a gente não precisa de tanta formalidade toda a vez que sairmos juntos. E também: Bruce deveria continuar morando conosco.

— Concordo — Pepper falou. Os dois olharam para Bruce com expectativa. Ele sorriu.

— Eu gostaria disso — ele respondeu.

— Então, o que é um relacionamento? Quero dizer, qual a diferença entre o relacionamento que tínhamos antes e o que vamos ter? — Pepper perguntou.

— Sexo! — Tony exclamou euforicamente no mesmo momento em que a porta foi aberta e um garçom entrou trazendo o uísque de Tony e o primeiro prato deles, seguido por outro rapaz que trazia uma garrafa de vinho branco em um balde de gelo.

Pepper riu de forma contida enquanto os empregados profissionalmente ignoraram a conversa interrompida. Bruce agradeceu e sorriu timidamente ao rapaz que deixou o prato a sua frente, deixando de lado a tensão que sentiu quando a porta foi aberta. Assim que os garçons saíram, Bruce encarou Tony com uma expressão séria.

— Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso, não me sinto seguro.

— Hm, qual é o problema? — Tony perguntou.

— O outro cara — Bruce falou. — Eu não sei se seria capaz de mantê-lo sob controle quando... eu jamais me perdoaria se ele machucasse você ou a Pepper.

— Você deixaria a gente tentar te ajudar a descobrir? — Pepper perguntou calmamente. — Gostaríamos de te ajudar. A gente pode parar assim que você se sentir sobrecarregado. Podemos resolver isso, sem pressa — ela olhou para Tony em busca de apoio.

— Claro, como adolescentes no banco de trás do carro, se você deixar — disse Tony.

Bruce não respondeu diretamente. Primeiro ele comeu a entrada, tão devagar que deixou Tony e Pepper hesitando em silêncio, com seus respectivos pratos vazios sobre a mesa. Bruce bebeu um gole do vinho e suspirou calmamente antes de dar-lhes uma resposta:

— Tudo bem.

— Sério? — Tony perguntou, quase surpreso.

— Sim. Vamos fazer isso com calma e você — ele apontou ligeiramente para Tony. — Não me pressione. Ou me provoque. Ou me surpreenda.

Tony ergueu as mãos em rendição.

— Eu jamais faria isso!

— Sim, você faria — Pepper cutucou-o sorrindo.

— Ao contrário do que vocês pensam, eu tenho sim amor pela vida — Tony se defendeu.

— Será que eu tenho que te lembrar daquela... — começou Pepper.

— Quando eu já não estou morrendo — Tony cortou-a.

Bruce franziu o cenho em preocupação.

— Como assim morrendo?

Tony balançou a mão em um gesto vago que diminuía a importância da pergunta do doutor.

— Longa história. Antes mesmo de te conhecer... Vamos focar no futuro e o que podemos fazer daqui para frente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente quando os garçons voltaram para recolher os pratos e trazer outra refeição. Tony mal prestou atenção ao conjunto decorado em seu prato. Ele estava distraído entre Bruce e Pepper. Pepper parecia serena e atenta, como sempre, mas o rubor em seu rosto entregava-a. Quanto ao doutor, por maior que fosse seu autocontrole, ele não conseguiu disfarçar o nervosismo evidente em seu rosto. Mas quando ele percebeu que Tony estava observando-o, sorriu. Foi um sorriso verdadeiro. Tony sorriu de volta, se esforçando para não parecer predatório ou malicioso.

— Então, o que mais? — Pepper falou, coordenando aquela conversa como se fosse uma reunião entre acionistas, como se estivesse discutindo as vantagens e desvantagens de um acordo financeiro. — Eu digo que a gente deveria sair juntos, mas também ter a liberdade de sairmos sozinhos ou em duplas. Tony e eu viajamos muito, o que dificultaria um programa à três.

— Você não quer dizer sair, tipo, _sair_? — Bruce perguntou um tanto quanto alarmado.

— É claro que sim — Pepper falou.

— É claro que ela quis dizer sim. Você deixaria tudo isso longe do público? — Tony falou referindo-se a si mesmo com um gesto.

Bruce parou, aparentemente preso na indecisão de dar uma resposta sincera ou sarcástica.

— Eu não quero causar nenhum... hm, problema para vocês.

— Não vai haver problema algum — Tony disse.

— Perdão, Tony — Bruce protestou. — Mas eu já vi como você lida com essas coisas e... — ele começou, mas Pepper cortou-o.

— É por isso que ele não lida mais com a imprensa. Eu posso te mostrar como funciona, mas honestamente, contanto que a gente não se exponha afetuosamente em público, vai ficar tudo certo. Você não vai causar tanto problema quanto o Rhodes. De fato, isso pode ajudar a diminuir os boatos sobre ele e Tony — Pepper articulou. Tony olhou para ela se esforçando para parecer ofendido e inocente, mas por mais que tentasse, ela já não se afetava com aquele olhar de cão perdido.

Pepper riu e Tony desistiu, sorrindo na direção dela.

— Eu vou expor todo o afeto que eu quiser em público — Tony falou.

— Aham... e você flerta publicamente com o James há décadas. Ninguém vai notar — ela disse.

Bruce pigarreou discretamente.

— Eu não me sinto muito confortável em público, de qualquer forma — começou Bruce.

— Bem, podemos trabalhar isso — sugeriu Tony. Pepper concordou com a cabeça.

— Porque temos que trabalhar isso? — Bruce perguntou de forma cansada.

— Hm, na verdade nós não temos que fazer isso — Pepper falou devagar. — Mas eu achei que talvez você quisesse.

— Porque eu iria querer? — Bruce perguntou para ela.

— Porque você não sai, pois tem medo de si mesmo e isso é uma frescura — Tony falou.

— Eu não tenho medo de mim mesmo. Eu tenho medo de machucar as pessoas — disse Bruce. Seu cansaço rapidamente se transformando em frustração.

— Frescura — Tony disse olhando nos olhos de Bruce. Pela primeira vez, o doutor estava encarando-o de volta com um olhar desafiador e frustrado.

— Não, não é. Eu já machuquei as pessoas antes. Eu não gosto nem um pouco disso.

— Quem que você machucou que não tenha machucado você primeiro? — Tony perguntou afrontosamente.

— Ok, ok, meninos, — Pepper interrompeu. — Bruce não tem que mudar se ele não quiser. E se você quer convencê-lo a tentar fazer algo diferente, essa não é a hora nem o lugar pra isso — Ela disse olhando para Tony.

Bruce olhou para Pepper em gratidão, mas ficou quieto quando ela decidiu ralhar com ele também.

— E você, se você não tentar, Bruce, como vai saber quais são os seus verdadeiros limites? Se você não quiser sair porque não gosta ou porque não acha legal, tudo bem, mas se você vai continuar morando com a gente e trabalhando com Tony, escolhendo essa vida de super herói, exposição pública não vai ser algo fácil de evitar. Então é bom que você tente estabelecer uma relação com o público enquanto pode.

Tony olhou para Bruce que engoliu em seco.

— Ok — ele disse.

— Ok? — Tony perguntou. — O que isso significa?

— Ok, eu vou tentar — Bruce falou. — Do meu jeito.

Tony sorriu para ele.

— Tão inteligente, mas tão teimoso — o bilionário falou.

— Eu tenho a sensação de que estou negociando minha alma — Bruce resmungou baixo enquanto outro prato foi posto a sua frente.

— Você está me comparando ao tinhoso?

Bruce ergueu os olhos até Tony.

— Te incomodaria se eu estivesse?

Um sorriso rápido de ironia escapou de Tony. Ele não deixou de notar o olhar preocupado de Pepper em sua direção ao ouvir a pequena bufada que ele deu após o sorriso. Bem, talvez aquilo não tenha sido uma boa ideia.

 **...**

Pepper já estava começando a se sentir exausta enquanto assistia o mastigar lento e quieto de Bruce, decididamente inverso ao aspecto eufórico de Tony, que poderia engolir sem sequer mastigar, como um _pittbull_ faminto. Talvez ele fizesse isso pela pressa de voltar logo para casa ou pelo receio de começar outra breve discussão. Nem ele saberia dizer. Pepper sabia que aquela conversa não havia terminado, havia muita coisa que ela gostaria de acrescentar, mas esperaria até o momento adequado, quando ambos se sentissem mais abertos e confortáveis, em casa... contanto que nenhum deles arrancasse a cabeça do outro até lá.

Ela estava segurando a mão de Bruce por baixo da mesa. Pepper lhe deu um aperto, passando-lhe confiança quando Tony tirou sua carteira do bolso interno do paletó. Bruce sorriu para ela quando seus dedos ficaram entrelaçados. Pepper continuou olhando para o doutor enquanto Tony adicionou uma gorjeta bem generosa à conta e entregou seu cartão ao garçom.

— Posso... — Bruce murmurou vagamente enquanto soltava a mão dela para pegar sua carteira no bolso da calça.

— Vamos aceitar que eu vou cobri-los de presentes — Tony disse, balançando a mão em um gesto para dispensar a tentativa de Bruce em pagar a conta. — Vamos concordar que eu tenho mais dinheiro que Deus e gastá-lo com comida, bebida e alguma coisinha brilhante para vocês é uma das formas mais produtivas que existe.

— Eu não acho isso certo, talvez se pudéssemos... — Bruce começou. Pepper soltou um suspiro quando Tony interrompeu-o. Essa era uma situação na qual Tony nunca soube agir com paciência.

— Vamos, ao menos, concordar que dinheiro é uma coisa muito chata para discutir e não vamos mais discutir sobre isso hoje, já que não precisamos — Tony protestou. Havia um limite entre irritação e impaciência em sua voz. Pepper precisava tirá-los dali.

— Vamos para casa — ela disse.

— Vamos — Tony concordou.

Bruce se levantou por último, na tentativa de deixá-los ir à frente, mas Pepper pousou uma mão em volta do braço dele e outra em volta de Tony, trazendo-os até o carro. Ela não os soltou quando já estava dentro do carro e permaneceu sentada entre eles como uma ponte entre duas fronteiras. Pepper pôde sentir a irritação de Tony diminuir enquanto eles se aproximavam da cobertura.

— Temos algum plano para o resto da noite? — Pepper perguntou. Tony olhou para ela repentinamente interessado, ignorando a cidade que antes via pela janela da limusine.

— Eu não tenho nada em mente... — Bruce falou pausadamente olhando para os dois. Então ele olhou para Tony e decidiu que deveria começar a fazer o que havia dito: confiar. — E você?

Pepper dá um olhar muito cuidadoso na direção de Tony, também esperando por sua resposta. O bilionário ficou em silêncio por um momento. Ele jamais pensou que seria tão difícil não ter ideias eróticas após o jantar.

— Podíamos assistir a um filme — ele sugeriu, buscando por aprovação nos olhos de Pepper.

— Sim — Bruce concordou levemente.

— Parece ótimo — Pepper falou apertando sutilmente a mão de Tony.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao apartamento, Tony tirou sua gravata com um suspiro enquanto resmungou que já não via a hora de se desfazer dela. Bruce tirou os óculos e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para Tony.

— Isso significa que eu já posso mudar... — Bruce começou e então Tony tocou em seu ombro, interrompendo-o.

— Não precisa mudar coisa alguma, _buddy_. Você é perfeito assim.

— ... de roupa — ele disse depois de esperar o fim da frase de Tony.

Pepper revirou os olhos para os dois.

— Bem, eu vou, porque esses sapatos estão me matando.

— Amém! — Tony disse. — Como eu poderia te beijar se você está no segundo andar?

— Você tem que se contentar com o que está ao seu nível — ela disse.

Pepper pôde ouvir a risada de Bruce morrendo quando Tony se aproximou dele, pousando as mãos sobre as lapelas do terno de Bruce, que olhava diretamente para os olhos castanhos de Tony. Banner chegou a segurar sua respiração por um momento até que sorriu quando Tony subiu suas mãos até o pescoço dele, olhando para seus lábios entreabertos e sentindo o aroma de vinho no hálito do doutor antes de encostar sua boca na dele. Tony beijou-o com calma, acariciando os pêlos de sua nuca com os dedos de forma lenta e carinhosa enquanto Bruce pousou uma mão na cintura de Tony, trazendo-o para perto instintivamente. Tony sussurrou algo sobre mudança de planos que fez com que Bruce, ainda de olhos fechados, sorrisse contra os lábios de Tony. Bruce sentiu um tremor hesitante quando Tony se afastou, como se não soubesse se deveria fazer ou falar alguma coisa.

— Mas ainda podemos ver um filme, se você quiser — Tony disse tirando seu paletó e o colete e colocando-os sobre as costas do sofá onde Pepper havia se sentado para tirar os sapatos.

Bruce não se sentiu confiante o bastante para responder à sugestão implícita no olhar de Tony. Ele sorriu e negou devagar com a cabeça enquanto se aproximava do sofá para se sentar ao lado de Pepper que já tinha o controle da televisão nas mãos.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — Tony falou erguendo os braços. — Democracia é um saco... Pipoca?

— E um cobertor — Pepper disse se aninhando ao lado de Bruce que colocou um braço em volta dela.

— Não comecem sem mim — Tony falou indo para a cozinha. — Estou falando do filme — ele gritou arrancando um riso rouco e encabulado de Bruce.


	14. I said don't stare

De fato, eles realmente assistiram a um filme. Pepper fazendo do ombro de Bruce o seu travesseiro ao tempo em que ele alisava a pele do braço dela distraidamente com as pontas dos dedos. Bruce dividia sua atenção entre observar o filme, decifrar as notas sutis do perfume de Pepper e ficar o mais imóvel possível para não perturbar Tony que dormia com a cabeça apoiada em sua coxa.

Tony caiu no sono antes mesmo de chegar à metade do filme. Assim que ele se escorou sobre Bruce, Pepper começou a fazer um cafuné preguiçoso em seu cabelo e ele se rendeu.

Em algum momento ele despertou de um sonho agitado e confuso, chutando a coberta quando viu a tela da televisão preta, o balde vazio em seu colo e Pepper logo acima dele, beijando os lábios de Bruce de uma forma desconcertante. Tony se perguntou se realmente havia acordado ou se ainda sonhava.

Quando eles perceberam que Tony não estava mais dormindo, se separaram para olhá-lo.

— Desculpe, querido, você parecia tão tranquilo. Não queríamos te perturbar — Pepper falou.

Tony quis protestar, pois aquele era um bom motivo para perturbá-lo, mas Pepper voltou a beijar Bruce, acariciando o peito dele, infiltrando sua mão delicada dentro do espaço dos dois botões abertos da camisa de Bruce. Tony esqueceu o que ia falar, inclusive ele esqueceu também que falava a mesma língua que eles, pois o gaguejar incoerente que ele expôs não se parecia com nenhum dos idiomas que Bruce conhecia.

Eles se separaram novamente quando Bruce colocou sua mão sobre os dedos de Pepper através do tecido leve da camisa, apertando suavemente a mão dela contra seu peito. Como se ele quisesse demonstrar à Pepper o quão forte ela fazia seu coração pulsar.

— Eu estava conversando com Bruce sobre aquela noite em que ele dormiu em nossa casa — Pepper falou para Tony. — Nossa antiga casa que não existe mais — ela acrescentou.

Tony franziu o cenho brevemente até que se lembrou de qual noite ela falava e então ele se ajeitou no sofá para ter uma visão melhor do doutor.

— Ah... e? — Tony falou olhando esperançoso para Bruce que estava um pouco vermelho e respirava mais forte que o normal. Tony presumiu que poderiam ser apenas os sintomas do beijo de Pepper.

— Eu acho que não cheguei a dormir naquela noite — Bruce respondeu transparecendo certa fraqueza.

— Oh, claro. O que exatamente te tirou o sono? — Tony perguntou casualmente, como se ele estivesse esperando algo inocente e inofensivo em resposta.

Bruce hesitou, o olhar de Tony analisando suas expressões deixou-o um pouco desconfortável. Pepper apertou sua mão e Bruce sorriu para ela. Um sorriso rápido e meio forçado.

— Bruce me contou o que aconteceu com o quadro — ela disse para Tony, mas não tirou seus olhos de cima do doutor.

— Hm... — Tony murmurou calmamente. — É? E o que mais? — ele sondou-o, se sentando de lado sobre uma das pernas para ficar de frente para Bruce.

— Foi sem querer, eu fiquei um pouco nervoso e. – ele começou sem jeito, olhando para seu colo e a mão de Pepper sobre a sua. — Acabei esbarrando nele...

— Ei, tudo bem. Eu nunca gostei daquela porcaria, era horroroso, sério. Aliás, obrigado. — Tony falou com um sorriso fácil, tentando descontrair Bruce. — Algo mais?

Tony notou o olhar repreensivo que Pepper lhe deu, era um aviso bem claro: não pressione-o. O problema é que Tony nunca dá atenção nenhuma à avisos.

— Você disse que ficou nervoso... por quê? — Tony indagou, apoiando seu cotovelo nas costas do sofá, tirando uma sujeirinha invisível do ombro de Bruce com a ponta dos dedos. Um artifício para depois pousar sua mão sobre o ombro dele.

Bruce pigarreou, limpando a garganta antes de falar:

— Eu meio que ouvi vocês, não foi minha intenção, juro. Eu só... tinha algo no chão, perto da porta e, quando eu cheguei perto, eu... Não esperava por aquilo, me pegou de surpresa e eu fiquei sem reação na hora — ele declarou de um jeito pouco articulado, meio perdido na lembrança. — Eu travei — ele confessou e ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o olhar de Tony que estudava-o minuciosamente.

— Entendo — Tony falou baixo, para si mesmo. — Eu sei que você não gosta de ser surpreendido, mas mesmo assim eu vou te fazer mais uma pergunta — disse Tony.

Antes que o doutor movesse a cabeça em concordância, Pepper se pronunciou:

— Eu acho que o Bruce já respondeu muitas perguntas por hoje. Tivemos um dia longo, um jantar mais longo ainda...

— Tudo bem — Bruce cortou-a, acariciando as costas da mão dela. Ele olhou para Tony, esperando pela pergunta dele. E Tony olhou para Pepper, meio que pedindo sua aprovação. Ela piscou apenas e Tony se decidiu, apertando levemente o ombro de Bruce antes de olhar para ele.

— Você gostou? — ele perguntou. — Eu entendi que foi sem querer, você não esperava, foi pego de surpresa, coisa e tal... mas não foi tão ruim, foi? — Tony elaborou. — Quero dizer, já passamos da fase de fugir quando as coisas ficam mais interessantes, certo?

Bruce estudou a questão por um momento e deu uma respirada profunda antes de se pronunciar.

— Você sabe o quanto eu... gosto de vocês dois — Bruce começou devagar e Tony sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. — Mas eu acho que estamos... nos apressando? Não quero enfiar os pés pelas mãos, entende? Eu não quero causar um acidente sempre que as coisas começarem a ficar, como você disse, mais interessantes.

Tony prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes por um instante e concordou com um meneio de cabeça. Pepper acariciou a nuca de Bruce, arranhando-o levemente com suas unhas.

— Ninguém está com pressa, Bruce — ela disse perto da orelha dele, deixando um beijo casto em sua têmpora— Que tal se a gente continuar de onde paramos e... quando você disser _parem_ , a gente para — Pepper acrescentou.

Bruce murmurou sua aceitação alguns segundos depois, mas ele não transmitiu confiança o suficiente para convencer Pepper e Tony.

— Tudo bem até aqui? — ela sondou-o vagamente. — Quero dizer, o beijo foi calmo, não foi? Podemos te beijar?

Banner resmungou positivamente, de forma pensativa e então acrescentou:

— Se vocês ainda quiserem — ele disse com sorriso hesitante.

Tony viu naquilo uma oportunidade e ele jamais se perdoaria se deixasse-a passar. Manso, ele se inclinou na direção do doutor, deixando suas intenções bem claras apenas com o olhar. Bruce viu a aproximação quase que em câmera lenta, mesmo assim ele soube que nunca seria ágil o bastante para recuar. Nem se ele tentasse, e ele não queria tentar. Bruce fechou seus olhos quando sentiu a respiração de Tony se misturando a sua e então ele segurou o braço de Tony, apertando seu bíceps em um gesto incauto, sem realmente saber o que fazer com as próprias mãos no momento em que Tony lhe beijou de uma forma mais quente do que ele esperava, mas depois do choque inicial, ele trouxe Tony para mais perto, aceitando seu desejo.

Pepper aproveitou a deixa para fazer algo que já desejava um bom tempo: beijar o pescoço de Bruce. Ela começou roçando seus lábios no maxilar dele, sentindo-o se estremecer com o toque. Pepper beijou a pele sobre os tensos tendões onde seu pescoço se unia ao maxilar, deixando-lhe pequenas mordidas pelo caminho. Bruce se perdeu entre as carícias dela e o beijo de Tony, seu peito pulando quando Pepper sugou sua pele de forma indolente e preguiçosa para depois lamber o local torturantemente devagar. A respiração de Bruce se alterou um pouco mais quando ela começou a descer pelo pescoço dele. Bruce gemeu contra os lábios de Tony, um ruído baixo e grave que deixou o bilionário admirado.

Bruce pediu por tempo, segurando Pepper pelo ombro da forma mais gentil que pôde. Tony olhou para Bruce que tinha a pele corada e respirava sonoramente pela boca. Seus olhos ainda estavam castanhos, cobertos com um desejo que ele não sentia há décadas.

— O que você acha da gente ir para o quarto? — sugeriu Tony, murmurando as palavras da forma mais desprendida e casual que pôde. Bruce resmungou antes de responder.

— Ok.

— Sério? — Tony expressou em surpresa, erguendo-se momentaneamente.

— Claro. Eu digo _parem_ , a gente para, certo?

— Sim — Tony falou.

— É claro que _vocês dois_ não precisam para por minha causa — Bruce disse, corando um pouco mais e desviando dos olhares que o miravam.

Tony sorriu como um guepardo diante de uma zebra manca.

— Hmm... Além de ouvir, você também gosta de assistir, é isso?

Bruce não concorda logo de cara, mas passa um instante considerando a ideia.

— Seria estranho? — ele pergunta.

— Espero que não — Pepper responde com uma risada leve, deixando um beijo na bochecha dele. — Vai ser bom para você se acostumar com a gente, e quem sabe se juntar a nós na próxima vez?

— Eu... — Bruce começou, então deixou um suspiro sair e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ele olhou de Pepper para Tony, que tentava manter uma expressão neutra em seu rosto, independente do quanto ele tenha gostado da ideia. — Eu posso... podemos tentar.

Finalmente Tony sorri, encontrando a mão de Bruce e apertando-a.

— Vamos nos esforçar para fazer uma boa apresentação — Tony disse de forma irônica.

Bruce sorriu.

— Não tenho dúvida de que farão.

 **...**

Bruce tem quase certeza de que os dois podem sentir a tensão que o tomou a caminho do quarto e aumentou quando ele passou pela porta, sem saber exatamente como proceder então. Tudo parecia bem, em teoria, quando ele disse que se juntaria aos dois, minutos atrás, mas agora que eles estavam realmente no quarto, ele se sentiu intimidado. Pepper notou a hesitação dele e pegou-o pela mão, trazendo-o para um beijo lento que parecia não ter fim até que ele se afastou em busca de ar.

Tony, logo atrás de Pepper, moveu o cabelo dela para um lado, expondo a pele alva de seu pescoço e beijando-a.

Banner observou-o, seu pulso aumentando, mas não de uma forma descontrolada. Tony ergueu os olhos para o doutor e sorriu sem afastar sua boca da pele de Pepper. Bruce se inclinou e beijou Tony.

Pepper estava pressionada contra ele de uma forma que o fazia se lembrar de Betty. Sua mente ficou vazia de repente, perplexa pela sensação e pela memória. Seu corpo correspondia àquilo automaticamente. Ele trazia Pepper para mais perto, segurando-a pela cintura, sentindo um calor subir pelo seu peito quando ela pressionou seus seios contra ele.

Bruce se afastou deliberadamente, deixando Tony ainda com os lábios separados em busca do contato que fora rompido. Eles olharam para Bruce com a mesma expressão faminta. Ele respirou fundo e umedeceu os lábios com a língua de um jeito nervoso, alisando o tecido da camisa, tentando acalmar algo dentro de si.

— Como eu disse... vocês não precisam parar por minha causa — ele conseguiu falar alguns segundos depois.

— Então... — Tony falou e beijou o pescoço de Pepper novamente, pousando suas mãos na cintura dela. — Alguma preferência? — ele disse e beijou-a mais uma vez, subindo até encostar seus lábios na orelha de Pepper.

— Eu? — Bruce perguntou. Sua voz soando rouca e funda enquanto ele se perguntava como dois beijos puderam deixá-lo fora do jogo tão rápido.

— É... fique a vontade para dar ordens, _buddy_ — Tony disse e prendeu o lóbulo da orelha de Pepper entre os dentes, enquanto escorregava uma das alças do vestido dela pelo ombro — Mas não se acostume.

Pepper produziu um som calmo de prazer que atingiu os ouvidos de Bruce de forma alarmante, fazendo seu sangue ferver por dentro das veias. Ele mal se lembrava de que Tony havia lhe feito uma pergunta. Bruce procurou por palavras, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi limpar a garganta e balançar a cabeça.

— Bem, se você mudar de ideia, é só avisar — Pepper falou. Ela sorriu e gentilmente percorreu os dedos pelo peito dele.

Bruce sorriu e deu outro passo para trás. Ele olhou em volta rapidamente e encontrou a cadeira na qual Natasha obrigou-o a sentar-se mais cedo para arrumar seu cabelo. Ele ia se sentar ali, mas Pepper trouxe-o para mais perto da cama enquanto Tony se sentou na beirada da cama e esperou o mais calmamente que sua luxúria permitia.

— Você pode fazer o que quiser — ela disse acariciando o cabelo de Bruce quando ele se sentou. — Você pode falar, ou se tocar, ou apenas olhar.

Aquilo soou muito sujo na mente dele, mas a pequena carícia em sua cabeça deixou-o mais confortável.

— Eu vou ficar bem — Bruce falou pegando a mão dela e deixando um beijo em sua palma. — Divirtam-se.

Tony riu levemente, chamando a atenção de Bruce que olhou para os dedos hábeis de Tony, abrindo rapidamente os botões da própria camisa enquanto falava:

— Oh, não se preocupe. Nós vamos.

— E se você precisar sair ou quiser que a gente pare, é só falar, ok? — Pepper explicou e roubou um selinho dele antes de se virar para Tony. — E você, deixe de ser impaciente.

— Eu não sou impaciente — Tony reclamou quando Pepper se sentou ao lado dele e espantou suas mãos para longe da camisa dele.

— Imagina se fosse — ela disse terminando de abrir os botões.

Pepper deu um olhar determinado para Tony quando tirou a camisa pelos ombros dele, deixando seu peito exposto. Bruce já havia visto Tony sem camisa antes, mas desta vez ele se sentiu inexplicavelmente diferente. Tony estava ótimo para sua idade, mesmo com o Reator Arc e as cicatrizes em torno dele. Banner sempre esteve ciente dos músculos dos braços de Tony, principalmente quando apertou seu bíceps mais cedo. Ele se mexeu na cadeira, se inclinando para frente ligeiramente quando Tony terminou de tirar a camisa, seu olhar encontrando o de Bruce. Pepper trouxe-o de volta com um beijo, murmurando contra seus lábios para que não ficasse encarando Bruce, para não deixá-lo desconfortável.

Bruce sentiu que deveria se defender, mas Pepper se levantou e no instante seguinte ela já estava saindo do vestido e aquela foi a distração que ele precisou para ficar quieto. Depois daquilo, ele ficou muito parado na cadeira, com as mãos no colo, com medo de piscar e perder qualquer coisa. Pepper era linda, toda delicada e sensual, com pequenas covinhas nas costas e uma pele que parecia ser muito macia. Tony olhou para ele novamente, dando-lhe um sorriso orgulhoso e então voltando seu olhar para Pepper um momento depois, apenas para receber o vestido que foi jogado contra o seu rosto.

— Eu disse _não encare_ — ela lembrou-o sorrindo. Tony virou os olhos e jogou o vestido para o chão.

— Não consigo evitar, ele me distrai — Tony respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, olhando para o doutor novamente.

Bruce baixou o olhar para seu colo, sentindo que seu rosto estava quente, mas então ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para cima novamente. Não havia motivos para ele ficar envergonhado, mesmo que eles estivessem falando como se ele não estivesse presente.

— Eu posso sair se quiser — Bruce respondeu baixo, mais calmo do que ele realmente se sentia, esfregando as palmas das mãos contra as próprias coxas.

— Relaxa, Bruce — Pepper falou sem olhá-lo, roubando a atenção de Tony ao sentar sobre o colo dele.

Tony abraçou-a pela cintura, envolvendo-a com seus braços e beijando seus lábios. Pepper dá uma risadinha e põe os braços em torno do pescoço dele, aprofundando o beijo enquanto ele percorria uma mão pelas costas dela. Bruce estudou aquela mão, observando os dedos de Tony – macios, porém com calos – traçar um caminho aparentemente sem rumo pelas curvas do corpo de Pepper. Eventualmente aquela mão chegou até o grampo do sutiã dela, mas ela segurou-a num reflexo rápido e olhou para Tony, barganhando:

— Você ainda está usando calças. Não é justo — ela disse e Bruce pôde sentir o tom provocativo em sua voz.

Tony fez uma cara de cachorro quando Pepper saiu do colo dele. Tony se levantou e abriu o cinto, mas parou de repente para olhar para Bruce que estava imóvel e sequer parecia estar respirando. Mas Bruce ainda assistia, atento, e balançou a cabeça quando Tony encarou-o, encorajando-o a continuar.

Bruce não teve muito tempo para analisá-lo, pois assim que as calças pararam nos tornozelos do bilionário, Pepper puxou-o de volta para cama e ele não hesitou em retirar o sutiã dela quando Pepper sentou-se novamente em seu colo. Tony usou os pés para se livrar dos sapatos e das calças de uma vez só. Ela empurrou-o contra a cama, engatinhando por cima dele até encontrar seus lábios enquanto as mãos de Tony descansavam em sua bunda de forma possessiva, porém calma.

Deveria ser algo estranho, assistir Tony e Pepper se beijarem daquela forma, ambos quase desnudos, enquanto ele estava sentado há menos de um metro de distância, mas não era. Bem, não muito. A fascinação ultrapassava a estranheza daquela cena, e de qualquer forma, se Bruce levasse a sério as coisas que via na internet, aquela certamente não era a pior coisa que alguém já viu Tony fazer.

Sem interromper o beijo, Pepper busca pelas mãos de Tony, trazendo-as até seus seios. Não é preciso ser um gênio para entender o que ela deseja, então Tony segura os dois peitos em suas mãos, apertando-os gentilmente. Ele esfregou seu dedão contra um dos mamilos dela algumas vezes, provocando-a antes de apertá-lo entre os dedos. Bruce deixa um gemido escapar quase ao mesmo tempo em que Pepper geme contra os lábios de Tony.

Deve ter sido alto o bastante para eles ouvirem, porque Tony olhou para ele rapidamente e, desta vez, Bruce ficou realmente envergonhado por ter interrompido eles daquela forma. Ele segurou com força os braços da cadeira, flexionando os dedos, mas sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Eles estavam dividindo algo íntimo com ele e Bruce não queria desperdiçar um segundo daquilo.

Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, Tony voltou sua atenção para Pepper, provocando-a mais um pouco antes de deslizar sua mão até o único tecido que cobria a pele dela, embrenhando seus dedos por dentro da calcinha dela. Pepper mordeu o lábio e moveu seu quadril para frente, encorajando-o. Tony empurrou-a delicadamente com a outra mão, deitando-a de costas contra cama para que Bruce pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo com sua mão no corpo dela, esfregando seus dedos entre a boceta úmida de Pepper. Ela se virou de costas para ele, pressionando a ereção de Tony em troca. Bruce se perguntou quantas vezes eles já fizeram aquilo, se tocarem até atingir o ápice. Ele pensou se aquilo poderia ser o suficiente para acabar com ele, imaginando a sensação do toque de ambos trazendo-o até o fim. De certa forma ele soube que aquilo era o bastante para fazê-lo gozar, se os deixasse.

O pensamento foi o suficiente para distraí-lo por um momento, até que Pepper ergueu seu quadril baixou a calcinha, rapidamente atirando-a junto à pilha de roupas no chão e ficando completamente nua em cima de Tony. Ela segurou os próprios seios e arqueou as costas levemente ao sentir a ereção de Tony através do tecido da cueca, deixando Bruce pasmo com a visão daquela Afrodite. Ele mal teve um instante para compreender o que havia acontecido e Pepper já estava empurrando os ombros de Tony, deitando-o na cama da forma que ela gostava e engatinhando até o rosto dele, praticamente sentando em sua cara. Tony não precisa de ordem alguma, ele sabe exatamente o que deve fazer quando segura a cintura dela, mas ele não consegue sequer começar alguma coisa antes de ouvir a voz de Bruce.

— Espera — Bruce pede antes que seja tarde demais para engolir as palavras.

Tony tira as mãos do corpo de Pepper imediatamente e então congela ao perceber que foi Bruce quem falou. Pepper olha-o por cima do ombro, com certa preocupação em sua voz ao perguntar:

— O que foi, querido?

Bruce apenas olha de volta para ela, parecendo um pouco chocado por ter falado qualquer coisa que os fizesse parar, mas eventualmente ele consegue encontrar novamente sua voz e explicar o porquê de interrompê-los.

— Você pode... pode se virar? Para que eu possa ver? — ele perguntou, a pele de suas bochechas tão vermelha quanto o batom que Pepper usava no jantar.

Tony sentiu seu membro pulsar de um jeito que o deixou beirando ao desespero dentro da cueca _boxer_. O rosto de Pepper corou levemente e ela concordou com a cabeça, virando-se com cautela até ficar de frente para Bruce que estava sentado aos pés da cama. Assim que ela se ajeitou sobre Tony mais uma vez, ele agarrou a bunda dela, enchendo suas palmas com a carne macia de Pepper, arranjando espaço para enfiar sua cara entre as pernas dela. Naquela posição, Bruce podia ver os dedos de Tony deslizando entre os lábios úmidos da vagina dela, separando-os para que sua língua alcançasse lugares que faziam Pepper perder sua postura e rebolar sobre Tony, segurando os próprios seios e mordendo o lábio para abafar os gemidos que queriam fugir.

Parte do rosto de Tony ficou bloqueada por Pepper, mas os dois garantiram que Bruce fosse capaz de ver absolutamente tudo, desde a forma como Tony lambia e sugava-a, despertando a luxúria de Pepper, até a mão que agarrava a coxa dela firmemente enquanto a outra passeava em busca do clitóris dela. Pepper guiou os dedos de Tony na direção certa, deixando um gemido incoerente escapar por seus lábios quando ele acertou o alvo. Bruce estava muito quieto, mas Pepper respirava de um jeito cada vez mais descompassado, movendo-se fervorosamente sobre a hábil língua de Stark.

Ela chorou o nome de Tony quando ele fez algo particularmente agradável. Tony também produzia sons, mas eram abafados por Pepper. Ele moveu os quadris para cima, inutilmente, desesperado por alguma fricção. Bruce quase sentiu pena por ele, mas aparentemente Pepper não o deixaria na mão. Tony move uma mão para a bunda dela, dando-lhe um aperto brincalhão, a boca muito ocupada para falar o que queria. Pepper não hesita em baixar a barra da cueca dele e libertar seu pênis, envolvendo seus delicados dedos em torno dele. Ela brinca algumas vezes, torturando-o até deixá-lo completamente duro antes de colocá-lo em sua boca.

Tony gemeu novamente, cravando seus dedos na coxa de Pepper e afastando-as mais, e então ele geme ainda mais alto quando ela aumenta a pressão de sua mão. Ele faz algo que Bruce não consegue ver e que deixa Pepper gemendo e respirando rápido, mas quando ela move um pouco os quadris, Bruce vê que Tony havia introduzido o dedo médio nela, fodendo-a devagar enquanto lambia seu clitóris.

Bruce acha que deveria ficar envergonhado pela forma como Tony e Pepper ganhavam certo entusiasmo com aquela brincadeira, mas na verdade ele estava ficando excitado. E porque não estaria? Ambos eram maravilhosos e estavam claramente gostando daquilo e, principalmente, gostando de se exibirem para Bruce. Só isso já era o suficiente para deixar o membro dele apertado contra o tecido de sua roupa, e fazê-lo agarrar os braços da cadeira com força para se acalmar. Pepper havia dito que ele poderia se tocar, mas isso parecia... desrespeitoso, de alguma forma, como se fosse algo que o distraísse da bela visão que estava presenciando.

Entretanto, Bruce era apenas um homem — mais ou menos — e, mesmo possuindo um notável autocontrole, sua carne era fraca. Ele cede ao desejo de esfregar a palma de sua mão contra a virilha, gemendo baixinho com a deliciosa fricção em seu pênis, dolorosamente negligenciado.

Não tão baixo assim, aparentemente, porque Pepper olha para ele em seguida, deixando o membro de Tony escapar de sua boca e então Bruce fica paralisado pela vergonha de ter sido pego no ato libidinoso, mesmo sabendo que o que ela estava fazendo não era nada inocente. Tony deixa um gemido queixoso escapar sem se mover para ver qual foi o motivo da interrupção e Pepper baixa sua cabeça novamente, mas desta vez ela mantém seus olhos em Bruce quando envolve o pênis de Tony com seus lábios delicados. Seu olhar é obsceno. Bruce percebeu que a regra do _não encare_ não se aplica a ela, apenas a Tony, não que ele realmente tenha se importado por ver Pepper quebrar aquela regra. Bruce pode sentir o calor subir para o seu rosto.

Honestamente, seu corpo inteiro estava quente e suas roupas pareciam estar muito apertadas. Ele manteve a mão pressionada contra a virilha, mas não teve coragem de mexê-la, não até Tony fazer algo com sua boca que fez com que Pepper arqueasse as costas e gemesse. Ela sequer tirou o membro de Tony de sua boca enquanto gozava, uma visão alucinante que deixou Bruce em choque, mordendo o lábio e pressionando a palma da mão contra o membro que pulsava dentro das roupas. Todos os músculos do corpo dela se enrijeceram de prazer e aquela foi uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que Banner já vira.

Eventualmente, Pepper relaxa e sai de cima do Tony. Bruce fica perdido, sem saber se olhava para Tony; cujos lábios e o queixo demonstravam a prova de um crime que ele tentava limpar com as costas da mão, seu pênis pesado e molhado de saliva e pré-gozo; ou para Pepper, contente em seu mundo de lençóis pretos e cabelos claros espalhados ao redor de sua cabeça como uma pintura. Os dois eram de tirar o fôlego e Bruce não conseguia deixar de pensar se ele merecia algo tão deslumbrante como aquilo, ou eles.

Eles não lhe deram muito tempo para ele elaborar o pensamento, pois Pepper já estava voltando para o colo de Tony.

— Eu acho que o Bruce gostou do que viu — ela disse ao beijar o pescoço de Tony.

Banner viu as mãos de Tony passearem pelas costas nuas dela, encantado com a delicadeza do toque dele sob a pele sensível de Pepper. Não é preciso muito esforço para distraí-lo.

— Aplausos não me incomodam — Tony falou para Bruce com uma risada, descansando seu queixo sobre o ombro de Pepper ao dar um sorriso preguiçoso ao doutor. Bruce ri brevemente e balança a cabeça, então Tony olha para baixo significativamente, onde ele encontra as mãos de Bruce tensas sob seu colo. — Hm, mas suponho que suas mãos estejam ocupadas demais.

Ruborizado, Bruce rapidamente volta a agarrar os braços da cadeira, tentando não se contorcer pela tamanha falta que sentiu daquele contato. Felizmente Tony não pode dizer mais nada porque Pepper roubou sua atenção, segurando o rosto dele ao beijá-lo. Os dois rapidamente se distraem entre si e Bruce relaxa um pouco. Ele os observa, admirando a forma como se encaixam, como se um fosse o molde do outro, as bocas em uma sincronia lenta e arrebatadora.

De repente ele se prende à ideia de que pode chegar mais perto. _Eles disseram que posso fazer o que quiser,_ ele pensa. Então, enquanto Pepper e Tony estão absortos, ele levanta a cadeira pelos braços e se aproxima da cama, erguendo as sobrancelhas hesitantemente quando a cadeira escorrega de uma das mãos dele e faz um ruído ao ser arrastada. O som faz com que Tony e Pepper parem para olhar na direção dele e Bruce tenta se desculpar o mais rápido que pode.

— Eu não quis interrompê-los — ele disse, enrubescendo mais uma vez. Ele estava causando uma situação estranha, exatamente como imaginou que faria.

— Tudo bem, querido — Pepper disse em um tom ameno antes que ele pudesse continuar balbuciando suas desculpas. — Pode se aproximar o quanto quiser.

Tony sorri e dá um tapinha sobre o espaço vazio ao seu lado, convidando-o para se sentar sobre a cama. Bruce rapidamente nega com a cabeça e diz que _não_ e que _queria apenas assistir_ e que _estava bem com aquela distância_ , seus joelhos quase se encostando aos lençóis.

— Por favor, continuem — ele falou ao alisar a própria coxa com as mãos, nervoso e ansioso.

— Você ouviu isso, querida? Ele pediu _por favor_ — Tony brinca, deslizando seus dedos pelo corpo de Pepper, apertando a carne de suas ancas levemente.

— Como podemos dizer não a um pedido tão educado? — Ela respondeu escondendo seu rosto na curva no pescoço dele.

— Não podemos — Tony respondeu e ela lhe deu um beijo no canto da boca antes de sair do colo dele.

Bruce nem tenta disfarçar o olhar predatório que acompanhou os movimentos de Pepper quando ela caminhou de joelhos sobre a cama, buscando por algo no criado mudo. Ele olhou para o Tony, algo dentro de si esperava que o bilionário estivesse olhando-o com repreensão ou ciúme, mas na verdade Tony estava sorrindo como se pudesse ler sua mente, como se estivesse concordando com os seus pensamentos.

— Ela é perfeita, não é? — Tony disse expressando um orgulho vil e então Pepper olha-o por cima do ombro rapidamente antes de pescar no criado mudo o que, somente depois, Bruce percebeu ser uma camisinha.

— Você também não é de se jogar fora, Sr. Stark — Ela responde com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto volta até ele.

Bruce jamais seria capaz de desvendar como ela era capaz de executar um movimento que era tão simples de uma forma tão sedutora, mesmo se ele dedicasse um oitavo doutorado construindo uma tese inteiramente sobre ela, não seria capaz de explicar os efeitos que Pepper exercia sobre ele

Pepper se senta ao lado de Tony, riscando o peito e o abdômen dele com as unhas até alcançar seu membro e se inclinar para sussurrar algo no ouvido dele. Mesmo perto, Bruce não consegue ouvir o que ela falou para Tony que concordou com a cabeça várias vezes e então buscou os lábios dela com os seus, dando-lhe beijo se separavam e Pepper abre a embalagem da camisinha em um movimento muito rápido, segurando o pau de Tony novamente e desenrolando o material em torno dele. Bruce não consegue achar uma posição confortável na cadeira, não consegue ficar parado. A antecipação fazia seu membro contrair dolorosamente, mas ele se recusava a tocá-lo, mantendo seu olhar em Tony e Pepper, com um arrebatamento fascinado pela luxúria que brilhava em seus olhos e dava coices em seu peito.

É Tony quem gira o corpo de Pepper e puxa-a para perto, colando seu peito às costas dela e fazendo-a se sentar sobre suas coxas, ambos encarando Banner a todo o momento. Desse ângulo ele pode ver tudo perfeitamente mais uma vez – a forma como ela guia o membro de Tony antes de descer seu quadril, o jeito que as costas dela se arqueiam contra o peito dele enquanto geme. Tony rodeia seu braço em torno da cintura de Pepper quando ela se hospeda sobre seu colo, a outra mão passeia pela pele branca da barriga dela até encontrar um dos seios. A mão de Pepper sobrepõe à dele quando Tony ergue seu quadril contra o dela devagar, baixando seu rosto para alcançar o ombro e o pescoço de Pepper que joga a cabeça levemente para trás, em êxtase.

É demais para Bruce que deixa o arrepio em sua nuca provocar um som exasperado através de sua respiração enquanto suas mãos vagavam inconstantemente até o cinto e o zíper da calça, sem olhar para baixo. Ele não quis tirar seus olhos do par sobre a cama, nem mesmo quando retirou o pênis para fora da cueca, o ar gelado entrando em choque contra sua pele insuportavelmente quente.

— Finalmente, mãos à obra — Tony resmungou baixinho. Pepper deixa uma risada fluir entre suas respirações enquanto busca apoio no braço de Tony para conseguir se mover sobre ele.

O corpo inteiro de Bruce estremece quando ele começa a se estimular, contraindo cada músculo, até mesmo os dedos do pé, enquanto sua mão trabalha no mesmo ritmo de Pepper e Tony. Eles estão colados um ao outro, costas contra peito. As mãos de Tony explorando cada pedaço de pele do corpo de Pepper. As unhas dela se enterrando no antebraço dele. Ter o privilégio de ver tudo, sem censuras... Bruce não sabe se deveria se sentir frustrado ou grato por isso.

Custa um tempo para ele notar que Tony e Pepper estão o observando tão intensamente quanto ele os observa, e quanto ele percebe isso, seu rosto aquece pela vergonha. Jamais passou por sua cabeça ser o centro das atenções e ele nunca gostou de estar sob tal posição, mas com Tony e Pepper era diferente. Ele não se importava. Não o suficiente para parar.

Tony não parece ter problemas com a exposição, pelo contrário. Ele não conseguia fazer nada discretamente. Cada investida dele ou rebolada de Pepper era acompanhada por um gemido rouco, ou lamentos aleatórios — blasfêmias, afirmativas e inúmeros palavrões seguidos pelo nome de Pepper até que...

— Porra, Bruce.

Bruce sentiu que seu corpo estava em chamas depois de ouvir aquelas duas palavras. Ao ouvir seu nome escapar da boca de Tony daquele jeito, tão quente e necessitado, ele quase gozou. Gemendo, ele apertou seu membro com força, beirando a dor, respirando profundamente para desacelerar seu coração. E ignorar Tony não o ajudava em nada, já que o único efeito era destacar os gemidos suaves de Pepper, que também eram demais para Bruce resistir. Há muito tempo ele não fazia aquilo — não que ele já tenha feito algo tão específico —, e ele não sabia se seria capaz de resistir por mais tempo.

Pepper se inclinou para frente, as mãos buscando estabilidade entre os lençóis enquanto ela olhava por cima do ombro, tentando alcançar os lábios de Tony em um beijo confuso que coubesse dentro do ritmo de seus corpos. O peito de Tony ainda pressionado contra as costas dela, e a mão que antes agarrava seu seio, agora se aventurava em busca do clitóris de Pepper enquanto seus quadris ganhavam velocidade e força, tentando atingi-la cada vez mais fundo. Bruce se toca mais rápido, ofegando ao ver a expressão de prazer no rosto de Pepper, imaginando o quão bom seria estar enterrado nela ou estar em seu lugar. Ele sente um tremor ao trocar um olhar com Tony. Todos os músculos do corpo do bilionário trabalham rigorosamente, até mesmo os tendões de seu pescoço. Bruce se perde com aquela visão, o desejo de sentir Tony sobre sua pele daquele jeito desperta tremores por todo seu corpo.

Mais algumas golpeadas rápidas com a mão e ele sabe que está perdido, gozando forte, seu sêmen respingando até na própria camisa. Ele fecha os olhos por um instante, a sensação abrupta escapando por seus lábios através de um lamento rouco de prazer, mas se obriga a abri-los novamente e olhar para o casal, com medo de perder qualquer detalhe. Tanto Tony quanto Pepper têm os olhares fixos sobre ele, Bruce percebe lentamente. Eles certamente viram-no gozar. Bruce se surpreende ao notar que não se importa, tão pouco se envergonha.

— Vocês podem... continuem — ele diz depois de um momento tentando recuperar o movimento de suas cordas vocais, começando a limpar a mão na camisa.

De fato, Tony e Pepper olhavam-no a espera daquela permissão. E assim que Bruce lhes dá o aval, os olhos de Tony se escurecem de desejo e ele esconde seu rosto no ombro de Pepper, beijando-a enquanto se entrega às últimas estocadas.

Tony geme e seus quadris travam sobre o corpo de Pepper, mas seus dedos continuam estimulando-a até que ele sente Pepper se contrair em torno de seu pênis. Ela deixa um gemido choroso escapar, todo seu corpo ficando novamente tenso pelo orgasmo. Bruce os observa através de uma sensação de prazer entorpecente. Volúvel e relaxado, Bruce pensa se já chegou a se sentir tão satisfeito quanto agora.

Não demora muito para que Tony e Pepper voltem a se beijar, mãos deslizando preguiçosamente sobre a pele ainda sensível. Pepper se aconchegou ao lado e Tony, suas pernas entrelaçadas às dele enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seu rosto, beijando-o afetuosamente. Bruce não consegue se lembrar de já ter visto algo mais belo.

— Essa posição sempre acaba com as minhas pernas — Pepper declarou após um suspiro, acordando Bruce de seu marasmo contemplativo.

— Talvez se você não passasse tanto tempo em cima de um salto, tentando administrar o mundo, suas pernas ficariam bem — Tony respondeu.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela carinhosamente mais uma vez antes de se levantar da cama e ir até o banheiro para se livrar da camisinha. Quando ele sai, Pepper se espreguiça na cama. Ela fita Bruce e então dá um tapinha no espaço vazio ao seu lado.

— Vem dormir com a gente?

Bruce se alarma com o pedido, embora ele não saiba exatamente por que. Eles dormiram juntos na noite passada, mas agora eles estavam nus e ele acabara de vê-los transar. _Meu Deus_.

De repente ele lembra que seu membro ainda está todo para fora e enfia-o para dentro da cueca apressadamente, antes que Tony retornasse do banheiro e se deitasse ao lado de Pepper.

— Não vamos te morder — brincou Tony, exibindo seu 'sorriso inocente' no qual nem ele acreditava. — Não agora.

Como se pudesse compreender o impasse de Bruce, Pepper puxa o lençol para cobrir-se — e cobrir Tony também, mesmo contra sua vontade. Bruce se vê inexplicavelmente desapontado.

Precariamente, Banner se levanta da cadeira, hesitando por um momento antes de começar a se despir. Ele pensou que se sentiria estranho se estivesse vestido ao lado dos dois nus, como uma peça que não se encaixaria naquele quebra-cabeça. E sua camisa já estava suja mesmo, não dormiria com ela de qualquer forma. Bruce está ciente de que Pepper e Tony estão assistindo-o quando ele tira suas roupas e cuidadosamente as dobra, deixando-as sobre a cadeira. Seu rosto corando subitamente após ouvir o assovio baixo de Tony e ele decide ficar com a cueca, sentindo-se brevemente inseguro devido à atenção.

Ninguém protestou então Bruce se juntou a eles, sentindo-se preguiçoso e cálido devido ao orgasmo que ainda provocava um arrepio ou outro pelo seu corpo. Ele se acomoda ao lado de Pepper e ela descansa um braço sobre ele, sorrindo morosamente.

— Você se divertiu? — ela sondou-o.

Bruce olhou para ela e então para Tony que se apoiava no cotovelo, atentamente esperando por algo. Ele sente a perna de Tony encontrar a dele por baixo do lençol. O pomo de adão de Bruce se move para cima e depois para baixo e então ele concorda com um meneio. Sua capacidade de articular palavras não parece ter retornado ainda.

— Talvez você possa chegar mais perto da próxima vez — Tony propõe com um riso malicioso nos lábios. Pepper gentilmente belisca o braço dele, alertando-o.

Bruce balança a cabeça, buscando a mão de Pepper e segurando-a dentro da sua.

— Talvez eu chegue — Bruce fala.

— Não estamos com pressa — ela falou de um jeito que lhe passava segurança.

— Eu sei — ele diz olhando para a mão dela, esfregando os delicados dedos com seu polegar. — Eu só não quero estragar isso.

Pepper coloca sua outra mão sobre a dele, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Vamos continuar gostando de você mesmo que não queira ficar conosco — ela disse.

— Ou até mesmo se você for ruim de cama — Tony diz se erguendo sobre Pepper e ela solta a mão de Bruce para beliscar seu braço novamente.

Bruce não consegue segurar sua risada, se esticando para fazer um carinho sobre a pele do braço de Tony que ela recém havia beliscado.

— Isso não é o que me preocupa — Bruce esclareceu mansamente, passando a mão pelo braço de Tony ternamente, massageando seu ombro depois. — Pelo menos não me preocupava antes.

— Bem, nada mudou então, você pode seguir tranquilo — Pepper fala e se inclina ainda mais sobre ele.

Bruce está plenamente consciente de que os seios dela estão pressionados contra o seu braço. Ele engole em seco e se acalma, determinado a não reagir de maneira esquiva ou arisca. Está tudo bem, eles estão meio que namorando agora, essas coisas são comuns... _certo_? E Pepper se encaixa muito bem contra o corpo dele, afinal.

— Eu estou tranquilo — Bruce responde com um sorriso sereno, trazendo sua mão que estava no ombro de Tony para mais perto, acariciando o cabelo dela. — Até porque, impressionar o Tony não parece ser uma tarefa muito difícil — ele brinca, ainda sorrindo.

— Ei! — Tony protesta, cutucando Bruce com o pé. — Eu sou muito difícil, ok? Não me contento com pouco.

— Hmm, _muito_ difícil — Pepper resmunga, escondendo seu sorriso contra o ombro de Bruce.

Enquanto Tony finge estar ofendido — ou talvez esteja genuinamente ofendido, às vezes Bruce não consegue distinguir a diferença —, o sorriso no rosto do doutor aumenta e ele relaxa confortavelmente contra o travesseiro. Talvez ele vá estragar tudo isso um dia, talvez não. Naquele momento ele surpreendentemente não se importava com essa variável, contente em estar ao lado de Tony e Pepper e deixar algumas aflições e angustias fora de foco enquanto ouvia, de olhos fechados, a conversa sussurrada deles antes de dormir.


	15. What if I don't want to?

Banner se permitiu relaxar e dormir enquanto Tony e Pepper sussurravam e tentavam conter suas risadinhas, ambos escondendo os rostos contra o travesseiro.

Os sonhos borbulharam em seu subconsciente, vinham como fragmentos de memórias borradas, como uma estrada sinuosa vista através de um nevoeiro. Conectando-se de uma forma aleatória, sem respeitar qualquer ordem cronológica ou emocional. Algumas vezes era difícil distinguir a diferença entre estar sonhando ou estar à mercê do outro cara. Desta vez foi ainda mais difícil. Ele sonhou que era o outro cara. Era ele quem destruía a mansão de Tony, ao invés dos mísseis lançados pelos terroristas. Ele abriu caminho através das paredes até chegar ao quarto. Pepper e Tony estavam lá, perdidos entre os lençóis e a luxuria, e eles gemeram e sorriram enquanto ele tirava a vida de seus pequenos e frágeis corpos. Ele conseguia sentir os ossos se partindo e a pele deles se rasgando em suas mãos.

Bruce acordou tenso e apavorado, com os cabelos molhados pelo suor. Ele rolou para fora da cama e caiu no chão, batendo o cotovelo contra o criado mudo. Estava tão assustado que sequer sentiu dor, apenas uma dormência irritante se espalhando pelo braço inteiro. Então ele reconheceu o ambiente a sua volta, um instante antes de se preparar para correr. A noite anterior começou a surgir em sua mente como ondas, forçando-o de volta para realidade e amenizando sua ansiedade. Ele se levantou o mais silenciosamente que pôde, pegou suas roupas e os óculos sobre a cadeira e saiu do quarto rapidamente.

Após tomar um banho muito rápido e vestir uma calça de moletom e uma camisa de mangas comprida — que ficou muito larga nele —, Bruce foi para a cozinha. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali, mas tinha certeza de que não iria conseguir voltar a dormir. Ele andava de um lado para o outro e eventualmente parava de braços cruzados, escorando-se contra o balcão de pedra da ilha da cozinha.

Bruce sabia que todo tipo de proximidade trazia consigo o medo. E na última vez que ele tentou se aproximar emocionalmente de alguém, o resultado foi desastrosamente ruim, não só para ele.

 _Talvez isso tudo seja um erro_ , ele pensou. _Um erro que já foi longe demais_.

Ele suspirou e descruzou os braços para esfregar o rosto com as mãos. Um leve ruído no corredor chamou sua atenção. Bruce olhou para frente e viu que Tony estava entrando na cozinha, vestindo apenas uma calça jeans e um par de meias.

— Aí está você. O que houve? Não conseguiu dormir? — ele perguntou parando no corredor.

— Consegui, um pouco — Bruce respondeu. — Tive um pesadelo.

— Ah, cara, eu te entendo. É foda. Acontece comigo toda noite — ele disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos e escorando-se de lado contra a parede. — Sabe quando a gente acorda, mas ainda está dormindo? — Tony perguntou de forma impulsiva, sem esperar pela resposta. — Então, eu acordei, estiquei a mão para o lado e sorri porque a Pepper estava ali, mas então eu estiquei a mão para o outro lado e acordei de verdade. Eu abri os olhos e você não estava mais na cama e eu fiquei olhando para o teto por um tempo, tentando dormir de novo, mas não consegui. Eu já tinha despertado.

Bruce encarou-o sem saber ao certo que resposta dar. Ele cruzou os braços de novo e olhou para o lado. O silêncio era melhor resposta que ele tinha para oferecer, considerando que ele raramente tinha algo a oferecer. Tony notou a tensão inquieta do doutor pela forma que sua testa se franziu. Ele achou melhor não pressioná-lo com emoções àquela hora da madrugada. Algo lhe dizia para dar tempo e espaço ao doutor, deixá-lo digerir as coisas no seu ritmo.

Porém, Tony conhecia a frustração inquieta de perder o sono após despertar de um pesadelo. Ele não seria capaz de imaginar o estrago que tamanha adrenalina poderia causar em Bruce, mas sabia que não era nada saudável.

— Ei — Tony chamou-o como se tivesse acabado de lembrar-se de algo vital. — Eu queria te mostrar um projeto, — ele começou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, coçando a própria nuca. — Mas depois daquela confusão de terem sequestrado a Pepper e o resgate no deserto... eu acabei...

— Claro — Bruce disse. Sequer esperou pela pergunta.

Tony sorriu.

— E um café? — Tony perguntou. — Ou chá, se você preferir... eu vou querer um café.

Bruce concordou com a cabeça e descruzou os braços. Ele pôs a chaleira sobre a chama do fogão enquanto Tony pegava as canecas no armário. Eles se moviam com naturalidade entre si. De uma forma instintiva e sem esforço que o fazia lembrar-se da dinâmica no laboratório.

Tony pegou o _tablet_ e se sentou diante do balcão, ao lado de Bruce que permaneceu em pé, esperando a água ferver. Banner estava concentrado em seus pensamentos enquanto Tony ligava o aparelho.

— Sabe, eu nunca fiz isso antes — Bruce falou olhando para a chaleira.

— O que, café? — Tony perguntou com um ar incrédulo e debochado.

— Não. Não é isso... é claro que eu já fiz café, Tony — ele respondeu e Tony pareceu minimamente aliviado por receber aquela informação. Bruce virou-se para ele. — Eu nunca fiquei com um cara.

Tony riu, um sorriso desafiador surgindo no canto de sua boca.

— É como cair de um penhasco, Bruce. Se você se atira ou se é empurrado, isso não importa. O final não muda. O prazer é o mesmo.

Bruce riu com ironia.

— Não sei aonde você vê prazer em cair de um penhasco.

— É uma metáfora — Tony falou. — E eu confio totalmente na sua capacidade de lidar com a queda.

— E se eu não conseguir? E se eu não gostar?

— Você gosta de homens, em teoria — Tony afirmou aquilo de um jeito que deixou Bruce levemente ofendido.

— Como você pode dizer isso com tanta certeza? — ele perguntou.

— Hm... eu já tive a oportunidade de te beijar, e, exceto pela primeira vez, você correspondeu bem melhor do que eu imaginava. E eu também já vi o histórico de pesquisa do seu notebook... um material bem interessante e variado...

— Você ao menos conhece o conceito de privacidade? Isso é muito rude — Bruce protestou injuriado. Tony riu alto e apontou para ele.

— Ah, safado — Tony exclamou, seu sorriso ficando ainda maior diante da incredulidade estampada no rosto de Bruce. — Eu estava jogando um verde, mas agora eu _sei_ que você tem gostos bem interessantes e variados — ele se vangloriou.

Bruce deu uma risadinha nervosa e balançou a cabeça.

— Idiota — Bruce resmungou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

— E você adora — ele rebateu e se levantou para roubar um beijo do doutor, incapaz de resistir àquele olhar graciosamente encabulado que Bruce lhe deu.

Bruce retribuiu seu beijo, sorrindo contra os lábios de Tony quando ele abraçou-o pela cintura. Realmente, era como cair. Aquele friozinho na barriga que não cessava; a tentativa de se agarrar a algo sólido; o receio do desfecho... Maldito seja, mas Tony Stark tinha razão.

A respiração de Bruce falhou quando Tony sorrateiramente enfiou suas mãos por baixo da camisa dele, acariciando suas costas com as pontas dos dedos. Então Bruce terminou o beijo, mas continuou dentro do abraço de Tony, sentindo o calor entorpecente e aconchegante que provinha de sua pele. Eles permaneceram assim por uma infinidade que durou até o momento em que a chaleira começou a chiar. Tony deixou um beijo em sua têmpora e se afastou, resignado com a ideia de conceder a Bruce o tempo e o espaço que ele precisava — desde que esse tempo fosse mais que alguns minutos para estabilizar sua respiração e o espaço não fosse maior do que a distância de seu braço.

— Sem açúcar, certo? — Tony perguntou chamando a atenção de Bruce que ficou momentaneamente introspectivo.

Bruce fez um som que era ao mesmo tempo um pigarro e uma afirmação, depois ele acrescentou um 'por favor' enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar.

— Eu achei que você tinha desistido de fazer armaduras — Bruce falou, puxando conversa. — Inclusive, eu achei que você tinha explodida a Verônica também.

Tony, virando-se de lado para ele, lançou-lhe um olhar de arrogância teatral que claramente dizia: Bruce, não me subestime. A expressão foi se findando conforme ele enchia as canecas com a água fervente, seus lábios se comprimiram em uma linha tensa e ele falou com um tom leve de impotência em sua voz:

— Você estava aqui, Bruce. Você viu o que aconteceu com a Pepper. Eu não tinha com o que revidar — ele disse entregando o chá para Bruce. — Não gosto nem de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se você não estivesse comigo naquele dia. Não quero pensar.

Bruce tentou beber um gole de chá, mas desistiu e colocou a caneca sobre o balcão após queimar levemente seu lábio.

— Você teria ligado pra Shield, ou pro Rhodes. E provavelmente não dormiria no deserto — Bruce falou e passou a ponta da língua sobre a queimadura.

Tony sentiu uma vontade enorme de mandá-lo calar a boca, mas se conteve. Ele reagiu bem, deu um pequeno riso de frustração, sentou-se na cadeira e examinou-o de frente.

— Um dia você vai entender que é importante. Não só para mim e para Pepper, ou para o resto do time — Tony disse pousando sua caneca sobre a bancada. Bruce balançou a cabeça, pronto para recomeçar sua autodepreciação, mas ficou calado quando Tony tocou seu joelho com a ponta dos dedos, chamando sua atenção. — Vai perceber que é digno de todas essas coisas que você se priva... e eu quero estar lá pra ver sua cara de abobado ao descobrir que perdeu todo esse tempo se desvalorizando, quando na verdade você sempre mereceu todas as coisas que quis, mas nunca teve a coragem de possuí-las.

Apesar de estar verdadeiramente lisonjeado com as palavras de Tony, Bruce olhava-o com seriedade. Ele ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse a Tony se ele havia acabado seu discurso ou não. Tony percebeu o tom irredutível em Bruce assim que ele começou a falar e soube que não ganharia aquela conversa tão facilmente.

— Obrigado, Tony — Bruce disse genuinamente agradecido. — Eu imagino que não exista outra pessoa além de você que tenha esse pensamento — ele falou olhando para a mão de Tony em seu joelho.

— Oh, quer apostar? Vamos acordar a Pepper — Tony rebateu. — Sorte a sua que o Thor não tem um telefone celular...

— Tony — Bruce chamou-o, colocando sua mão sobre a de Tony. — Me deixa realmente feliz saber que você me vê desse jeito, mesmo que eu não mereça toda essa atenção... — Tony abriu a boca para interrompê-lo, mas desistiu quando Bruce ergueu uma mão, mostrando-lhe a palma. — Eu sou muito grato, de verdade, por tudo o que você têm feito por mim. Nem sempre as pessoas são gentis comigo e, tudo bem, há um bom motivo por trás dessa hostilidade e eu não culpo ninguém por me odiar. Eu mesmo já me odiei muito...

— Ok, pode para por aí — Tony cortou-o. — Eu já sei aonde essa conversa vai dar e eu não quero discutir com você.

Quando Bruce tentou recomeçar, Tony encaixou suas mãos no rosto dele com um toque delicado, fazendo-o fechar seus olhos por um segundo. Ao abrir os olhos, Bruce percebeu que Tony era um caso perdido, pois nada que Bruce dissesse seria capaz de anular o respeito sincero que Tony tinha no olhar.

— Você é muito pessimista, sabia? — declarou Tony. Seu polegar quase encostando no lábio inferior de Bruce. Se policiando para não tocá-lo. — Chega a ser irritante. Me dá vontade de te mandar calar a boca toda a vez que você começa a falar desse jeito — ele disse, enfim tocando o lábio de Bruce que estava começando a ficar vermelho por causa da leve queimadura.

— Não sou assim porque eu quero, Tony — Bruce disse e deu um suspiro longo, por um momento se desfazendo do peso que carrega sobre os ombros. — O que você chama de pessimismo, pra mim é a realidade.

— Era a realidade. Antes de você salvar o mundo de um ataque alienígena. Antes de me salvar. Antes de salvar a Pepper... Essa conversa só começou quando eu tentei te agradecer por isso, Bruce. E você nem deixou que eu terminasse, ficou me olhando com essa cara de 'não, você é um doido e está falando maluquices'. Seu único defeito é que você não consegue aceitar um elogio.

Talvez como uma forma de contradizer as palavras de Tony, Bruce resolveu ficar calado. Ou talvez porque realmente não queria aprofundar mais aquele diálogo. Porque ele, assim como Tony, não queria mais discutir ou brigar. A verdade era que Bruce estava cansado de estar sempre brigando, fugindo e começando tudo de novo. No fundo ele queria acreditar nas palavras de Tony, fechar os olhos, respirar fundo e seguir em frente.

Tony bebeu um gole de seu café e voltou sua atenção para o _tablet_.

— Então — Tony cortou o silêncio breve que se instaurou entre eles e estendeu o _tablet_ para Bruce. — Pense nisso como um esquadrão de resgate, ou a linha de frente. Jarvis estaria lá antes mesmo do resto da equipe — ele falou.

Um sorriso familiar e pequeno apareceu nos lábios de Bruce. Ele sempre se surpreendia com a falta de sutileza que Tony tinha ao mudar de assunto.

— E já tem um nome? — Bruce falou erguendo os olhos do _tablet_ em suas mãos. — Ou vai ser outra Mark genérica?

— Hm... Você me pegou, não pensei nesse detalhe ainda — Tony falou. — Alguma coisa de ferro — ele respondeu com certo orgulho de sua criatividade. Bruce olhou-o seriamente por um instante e riu. — Tem algo melhor?

Bruce se desfez humildemente daquela questão, mostrando a palma de sua para ele e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Alguma Coisa de Ferro parece perfeito — Bruce debochou. — Ignorando que na verdade é uma liga de titânio e ouro... É. Com certeza 'de Ferro' é o sufixo perfeito.

Tony revirou seus olhos e pegou o _tablet_.

— Obrigado — ele disse com sarcasmo. — Sua contribuição foi realmente indispensável, doutor. Como sempre — Tony lhe deu um sorriso amarelo. Bruce murmurou um 'disponha' antes que Tony recomeçasse. — Mas confesso que esperava uma opinião mais abrangente, não apenas sobre esse pequeno detalhe.

— O diabo está nos detalhes — Bruce respondeu. — Não que eu seja religioso, mas é o que dizem.

Tony resmungou algo que Bruce não conseguiu compreender claramente, mas tinha certeza de que não era um elogio. Bruce sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, com a caneca em mãos.

— Vou pegar meus óculos — Bruce anunciou, já se virando para sair.

— Hm, claro — Tony respondeu sem olhá-lo. — Leve a ponta do cordão, Teseu — ele emendou.

— Acho que estou mais para o minotauro — Bruce falou já no corredor.

— Boa — Tony disse baixinho, um sorriso leve despontando no canto da boca enquanto ele ainda manuseava o _tablet_.

Quando Bruce voltou, eles decidiram ir para a sala onde se acomodaram confortavelmente no sofá e lá ficaram por horas, não só discutindo sobre o que viria a ser a Legião de Ferro, mas também sobre outra situação que vinha tirando a paz de espírito de Tony; a condição de Pepper. Tony tinha todos os dados da IMA sobre o Extremis, mas era fato que aquele pessoal não se preocupou em gastar os neurônios pensando em como reverter os efeitos do soro. Bruce e Tony abriram um novo arquivo no qual tudo o que era relevante para solucionar o problema foi aproveitado. Bruce, que rapidamente compreendeu como o vírus se comportava no organismo humano, disse de forma confiante que havia sim uma forma de desfazer aquilo, mas havia riscos. Ele precisava de mais informações, mais tempo. O brilho no olhar de Tony era a prova de que a simples frase "é possível", lhe deixava mais tranquilo.

O cérebro de Banner trabalhava muito rápido nessa área, principalmente quando o assunto lhe empolgava. Ele estava tão concentrado que não notou o desgaste de seu corpo até que bocejou sonoramente, chamando a atenção de Tony.

Tony convenceu-o a parar, para a surpresa de Bruce. Logo Tony, que já passara mais de três dias acordado, plantou nele a sábia ideia de voltar para a cama.

— E Pepper vai ficar com um mau-humor insuportável se acordar e não encontrar a gente — ele acrescentou. Bruce aceitou o argumento dele.

Mesmo que empolgado para começar o quanto antes a desenvolver uma cura para o Extremis e ansioso para o que o dia começasse, assim que se deitou ele caiu no sono bem rápido e dormiu profundamente. E dessa vez seu sono não foi abalado por nenhum sonho que ele pudesse se lembrar.

...

Eram quase sete e meia da manhã quando Tony acordou. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele ouviu uma conversa sussurrada ao seu lado e ficou quietinho, esperando pelo momento certo para avisar aos outros que ele não estava mais dormindo. Não demorou muito até que a oportunidade veio através do som calmo da voz de Bruce.

— Estou te falando, o que esse cara consegue fazer é incrível — ele disse, mostrando algo no _tablet_ para Pepper.

— Obrigado — Tony resmungou e se espreguiçou pretensiosamente.

Pepper riu e pôs a mão no rosto de Tony, empurrando-o levemente de volta para o travesseiro.

— Não estávamos falando de você — ela disse.

— Bem, então de quem estão falando? — Tony perguntou.

— Um especialista em cardiologia, Dr. Wu — Bruce explicou. — Eu estava lendo uma tese dele, e fiquei pasmo com o que ele _diz_ que é capaz de fazer. Tony... eu acho que você deveria entrar em contato com ele.

— Por quê?

— Você não está pronto? — Bruce perguntou. — Para se libertar... do seu terrível privilégio?

Tony suspirou e bateu com a ponta dos dedos sobre o reator.

— Acho que nunca estarei — Tony falou.

— Pronto? — Bruce perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Livre. Mas talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eu não precise provar mais nada — Tony falou.

— Você não precisa provar nada para a gente — Pepper falou.

— Certamente ninguém precisa provar nada para mim — acrescentou Bruce.

Ele pensou sobre o assunto. Bruce e Pepper continuaram sua conversa murmurada acima dele enquanto Tony silenciosamente desatava alguns nós em pensamento. Pepper e Bruce já havia até mudado o foco da conversa quando Tony abriu a boca mais uma vez e falou:

— Ok — ele disse. Pepper, que estava entre os dois, rapidamente se virou para Tony e esperou por uma explicação mais sólida. — Eu tiro, mas com uma condição...

...

Ao fim, Tony convenceu Bruce de que haveria muitas pessoas do alto escalão militar que estariam interessadas em sua cirurgia. Tony e Pepper colocaram-no em um jatinho e mandaram-no de volta para Nova Iorque, onde seu laboratório permanecia intacto. Bruce tinha muito trabalho a ser feito e estava até um pouco entusiasmado com suas recentes descobertas sobre o vírus Extremis. Bruce quase sorriu ao entrar no avião, mas nada que se compare ao sorriso de Tony que abanava para ele e dizia:

— Não exploda nada sem mim, _buddy_.

É claro que Bruce gostaria de ter ficado lá, mas ele estava se esforçando para ser otimista. Ele estava se acostumando às vozes de Tony e Pepper dizendo-lhe que nada ruim poderia acontecer naquele procedimento; que tudo ficaria bem; que em poucos dias estariam juntos em Nova Iorque. Bruce ainda tinha suas inseguranças, mas estava se empenhando para que elas não o cegassem mais uma vez.

Foi Rhodes quem ficou ao lado de Pepper durante a cirurgia. Um dando suporte ao outro, o que instintivamente era o certo a se fazer, pois eles estavam lá desde o início, desde a primeira ameaça. Eles estavam lá como uma coluna estável onde o outro poderia se apoiar quando Tony desapareceu ou quando ele se tornava um idiota insuportável demais para se aturar sozinho.

Pepper e Rhodes estavam sentados no sofá que havia no quarto de Tony, ela dormia escorada no ombro de Rhodes quando Tony acordou da cirurgia. Rhodes acordou-a assim que viu Tony se movendo, todo grogue e com o peito coberto de bandagens.

— Droga. Anestesia é a pior forma de ficar chapado que eu já experimentei — Tony falou, sua voz saiu fraca e rouca, sem o tom brincalhão que ele estava tentando expressar.

— Você conseguiu — ela falou e se aproximou da cama onde ele estava. Pepper sabia que estava chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguia frear nenhuma das duas emoções. Tony se esforçou para alcançar a mão dela.

— Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil — disse Tony. — E você! — ele disse para Rhodes que estava logo atrás de Pepper e mantinha uma mão sobre o ombro dela, tranquilizando-a. — Se aproveitando desse momento de fragilidade para roubar minha mulher?

— Se eu quisesse a sua mulher, ela jamais teria sido sua — ele retrucou, mais como um aviso do que como um desafio. — Eu vou lá fora fazer uma ligação.

Rhodes saiu. Talvez não houvesse ligação alguma, ele estava dando espaço para os dois. Pepper sorriu silenciosamente enquanto Rhodes fechava a porta ao sair. Ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos do rosto pálido de Tony.

— Você sabe que eu estou orgulhosa de você, não sabe? — ela disse.

— De mim? Tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar deitado — ele falou. Ele passou a mão sobre a borda do curativo e respirou fundo. — Você já ligou pro Bruce?

— Sim. Eu liguei quando eles terminaram. Ele quer que você ligue quando se sentir melhor...

— Dá o telefone — ele disse. Pepper riu e entregou seu celular para ele. O contato do doutor já estava na tela quando Tony pegou o aparelho e Bruce atendeu antes mesmo do segundo toque. — Ei, _buddy_ — Tony falou colocando-o em viva-voz.

— _Tony? Sua voz está um pouco rouca_ — disse Bruce.

— Estou bem. Eu estava fumando um charuto — Tony falou.

— A garganta dele vai ficar ruim por uns dias, por causa do tubo — Pepper explicou.

— _Hm, vou pegar coisas fáceis de engolir_ — falou Bruce. Tony teve certeza de que ouviu uma risada contida do outro lado da linha — _Me mande uma cópia das recomendações para a recuperação dele._

— Você não é minha babá — Tony falou quando Pepper concordou que mandaria os documentos.

— _É claro que não, não há fortuna que pague um trabalho tão difícil_ — ele respondeu. Pepper riu baixinho.

— Você já se mudou para a cobertura? — ele perguntou, mudando de assunto, prevendo a derrota.

— _Hm... não. Ainda não_ — Bruce falou em tom baixo e distraído. Pepper e Tony tiveram a impressão de que ele estava procurando algo para dar atenção, para tirar-se do foco da conversa. — _Estou no quarto ainda. Eu achei que vocês talvez quisessem um pouco de..._

— Não. Já conversamos sobre isso — Tony disse. — Nós queremos você em casa.

— Na nossa casa — Pepper acrescentou.

— É. O que ela disse.

— _Bem, quando você volta para Nova Iorque?_ — Bruce perguntou, se esquivando do tema.

— Assim que os médicos disserem que ele está pronto para entrar no avião — disse Pepper.

— O que significa amanhã — prometeu Tony.

— _Não. Você vai seguir as instruções dos médicos. Pepper... faça-o obedecer._

— Ah, ele vai obedecer sim — Pepper afirmou com um olhar ameaçador que apenas Tony foi capaz de ver.

— Dois contra um é injusto — Tony resmungou com uma careta rabugenta.

— Você não viu nada — falou Pepper.

— _Descanse. Nos vemos em breve_ — Bruce disse e desligou.

— Temos que colocá-lo na linha — Tony resmungou para Pepper. Sua voz um pouco mais macia depois daquela conversa.

— Claro, querido. Depois que você dormir um pouco — Pepper falou. Ela encostou seus lábios na testa dele.

Quando Rhodes voltou, Tony roncava baixinho e seu peito subia e descia devagar, seguindo o ritmo lento de sua respiração. Pepper estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado dele e ainda segurava sua mão.

— O grande Tony Stark — Rhodes sussurrou para ela com um sorriso sutil nos lábios. —, ronronando como um gato obeso.

Ela sorriu com tranquilidade. O trem estava andando nos trilhos novamente.

Em dois dias Tony estava em pé e ansioso, já fazendo bem mais do que os médicos diziam-lhe que podia. Eles voariam para Nova Iorque na manhã seguinte, pois Tony já estava ficando impaciente. Era a última noite que dormiriam naquele apartamento e, por acaso ou destino, era também uma linda noite. Quente e acolhedora. Tony levou Pepper até a varanda e segurou suas mãos enquanto lhe olhava com gratidão e só soltou-as para pegar a pequena caixa que guardava no bolso interno do paletó. Ele lhe mostrou o colar com um pingente em forma de coração que guardava fragmentos irregulares de metal. Ela não precisou perguntar o que era. Pepper sentia o peso da emoção em seus olhos quando se virou para que Tony fechasse o colar. Depois ele beijou com carinho seu pescoço e abraçou-a, pousando seu queixo no ombro de Pepper enquanto silenciosamente se despedia de LA.

Na manhã seguinte, Tony se sentiu ainda melhor e mais pronto para partir quando viu que Happy estava no hangar do aeroporto, distribuindo ordens e resmungos aos dois rapazes que colocavam as malas e os robôs de Tony dentro do avião.

Tony se apressou para lhe dar um abraço longo e constrangedor, ignorando a falta de movimento do braço de Happy que estava preso dentro de uma tipóia. Happy olhou para Pepper e moveu seus lábios, esperando que ela pudesse decifrá-lo por leitura labial. "Tem certeza de que ele está bem?", foi o que ela compreendeu.

— Sentimos sua falta — ela respondeu, esperando que Tony desse espaço para poder abraçá-lo também.

— Meu Deus, Hogan — Tony falou dando um passo para trás. — Cadê o resto de você?

— Você já comeu comida de hospital? Eu tive que subornar uma enfermeira pra conseguir um pouco de sal e pimenta — falou Happy. Quando Tony perguntou se ele iria com eles, Happy disse que ainda tinha alguns assuntos para resolver na cidade. — Te vejo semana que vem.

Happy não se moveu quando Pepper também o abraçou.

— Eu estou tão feliz em te ver. Me avise assim que estiver pronto para voltar — ela disse para Hogan.

— Pelo menos você ainda _precisa_ de um segurança — disse Happy.

— Tony sempre vai precisar de você — ela respondeu.

— É. É, eu sei disso. Vocês vão se atrasar — ele disse.

Tony retrucou que o avião era seu e que não iria decolar sem ele, mas obedeceu Pepper e subiu as escadas. Pepper parou no fim da escada apenas por um instante e olhou em volta antes de entrar. Ela estava feliz em se afastar dos eventos conturbados dos últimos meses, mas sentiria saudade de Los Angeles.

O voo foi tranquilo. Tony dormiu durante a maior parte. Quando o motorista finalmente deixou-os na Torre, Pepper estava bem cansada. Eles subiram até a cobertura e encontraram tudo escuro e quieto.

— Será que ele está dormindo? — Tony perguntou para ela. — Querida, cheguei! — ele gritou. Pepper conteve a vontade de beliscá-lo e tampou as próprias orelhas com as mãos quando Tony gritou mais uma vez: — Bruce?

— Jarvis, onde o Bruce está? — Pepper perguntou.

— Ele está no andar de hóspedes, Srta Potts — respondeu o IA.

— Volta pro elevador — Tony falou espalmando suas mãos nas costas de Pepper e apressando-a. — Vou ter uma conversa muito séria com ele... — Tony resmungava enquanto apertava o botão no painel dentro do elevador.

— Não é disso que ele precisa — ela disse, tentando repreender Tony sem tirar sua razão.

— Mas é o que ele está merecendo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e seguiu os passos decididos de Tony através do corredor até chegar à porta do quarto em que Bruce estava. Ele bateu diversas vezes, impaciente demais para esperar dois segundos entre uma batida e outra.

Bruce abriu, obviamente ele estava dormindo, sua cara amassada entregava-o. E aparentemente ele também teve tempo de ir a um brechó desde que chegou. Bruce parou de esfregar as pálpebras e sorriu para o casal.

— Oh! Como você está se sentindo? — ele perguntou para Tony.

— Então, Bruce. Eu estou um pouco irritado — Tony começou a falar e invadiu o quarto de Bruce, tomando o lugar no sofá. — Quero dizer, aqui estou, muito fraco e debilitado, com a esperança de chegar em casa e relaxar na companhia de duas pessoas lindas, mas me decepcionando muito ao ver que você não cumpriu sua parte do combinado.

Bruce parecia um pouco confuso. Pepper beijou o rosto dele e entrou no quarto.

— Porque você não se mudou para a cobertura? — ela perguntou pegando a mão dele e trazendo para o sofá também. — Você disse que iria.

— Bem... — Bruce murmurou.

— O que você pensou, Bruce? Que depois de tudo isso tudo iria se livrar da gente? — Tony falou. — Eu achei que você tinha entendido o que queríamos.

— Não é que eu não entenda o que vocês querem, eu só não tenho certeza de que seja uma boa ideia... sou um terrível investimento de tempo. Quero dizer... eu ainda sou... o que sou.

— Nós sabemos o que você é — Pepper falou. — E não muda nada. Ainda queremos você.

— E se eu não quiser? — Bruce perguntou.

Um som agudo e estrangulado escapou de Tony e Pepper pousou uma mão sobre o braço dele.


	16. Epílogo

— _Dois contra um é injusto_ — ouvi Tony resmungar ao telefone e em seguida Pepper retrucou-o.

— _Você não viu nada..._

— Descanse — eu lhe pedi. — Nos vemos em breve.

E então terminei a chamada, pronto para retomar o que estava fazendo antes de receber aquela ligação e ficar realmente aliviado pela notícia. É claro que no momento seguinte eu me dei conta de que não havia lhes dado a oportunidade de se despedir e acabei me sentindo um idiota por perder boa parte do meu dia remoendo a ideia de que talvez eles tenham achado isso rude.

A outra parte do dia eu gastei me questionando se deveria ou não ter retornado a ligação.

É confuso e frustrante. Faz com que eu me sinta ridículo e intimidado... e eu nem tenho certeza de que realmente seja bom para qualquer um de nós, mas aqui estou, metido até o pescoço nessa situação... tudo porque eu acabei me envolvendo e, por mais absurdo e improvável que pareça, me apaixonei por duas pessoas simultaneamente.

O foda é que o meu argumento se parece muito com o de um adolescente incauto que engravida a namorada, ou um bêbado que atropela alguém na faixa de pedestre; aconteceu. É a pior palavra para definir os eventos, mas é a que tenho para oferecer no momento. Acontece que nada estava planejado, apenas aconteceu e eu não fui forte bastante para evitar.

Se eu pudesse regressar no tempo — não digo que me arrependo das escolhas que fiz, mas com certeza tomaria decisões mais sábias.

Não penso que voltar para o momento do acidente seria útil. Aquele Banner era orgulhoso demais para aceitar um conselho. Ele não cometia erros e, de certa forma, merecia o que estava por vir.

Mas se eu pudesse voltar ao momento exato em que aquela menina veio me chamar, eu voltaria e aconselharia o meu antigo eu a não segui-la. Talvez ele não me desse ouvidos, pois acreditava que alguém precisava de sua ajuda. Talvez ele fosse e tomasse as mesmas decisões, pois tinha a necessidade de fazer algo que equilibrasse a balança.

Hoje isso já não importa. Não há uma forma fácil de resolver essa situação. É ficar ou largar, simples assim. Largar é difícil, mas a longo prazo, é também o óbvio. Enquanto ficar aparenta ser fácil, mas é apenas uma ilusão inicial que vai ser quebrada pela convivência... agora acrescente culpa à esta equação e meu cérebro pede por um intervalo, um momento de sossego e silêncio.

Eu já escolhi partir uma vez e me arrependi amargamente quando soube que ambos precisaram de mim e eu não estava lá. Achei que estava optando pela decisão altruísta ao seguir em frente, mas na verdade estava sendo egoísta e medroso. Eu não queria estar ali, eu não queria me abrir àquilo, eu tive receio de perder antes mesmo de possuir.

E agora eu havia escolhido ficar, mas estava apavorado com a sensação de impotência que crescia a cada dia desde que voltei para Nova Iorque.

Venho tendo sonhos que me despertam no meio da noite como um coice abrupto. Quase me falta o ar quando acordo e não consigo me mover em um primeiro momento, pois ainda me sinto paralisado pelo choque. Depois disso, já não consigo voltar a dormir. Ultimamente eu nem tento, pois já não quero.

...

As horas se arrastavam como nunca enquanto eu estava sozinho no laboratório. Por mais interessante que o soro Extremis fosse, havia algo de monótono naquele andar vazio. Até mesmo Jarvis estava um pouco calado ultimamente e se continha a fazer comentários breves e sucintos uma vez ou outra.

Compreender como o vírus se comporta foi a parte fácil. O Extremis foi mais uma tentativa falha de recriar o mesmo soro usado em Steve Rogers... deu mais frutos que a minha tentativa, obviamente. Assim como o soro do Super Soldado, o Extremis interfere no que chamarei de _centro de reparação_ do cérebro. É mais simples do que parece. Imagine que seu cérebro possui um mapa de seu corpo, neste mapa há detalhes sobre como funciona seu organismo, como ele se estrutura, como ele deve reagir... Se você tem uma lesão, ou uma infecção, automaticamente seu cérebro procura no mapa a forma certa para intervir. Se algo não estiver de acordo com esse mapa, o cérebro ativa as defesas. Seja produzindo mais glóbulos brancos para combater uma bactéria, ou elevando sua temperatura para expulsar o intruso através do suor.

O Extremis substitui este _mapa_ por algo muito parecido, mas singular. O que faz com que seu cérebro pense que seu corpo está sempre lesionado, desta forma, você está em constante processo de reconstrução. Tudo que não se adéqua é eliminado e reconstruído involuntariamente, seja tecido nervoso, muscular ou até mesmo membros inteiros, ou órgãos. Metaforicamente, é como ser recriado de dentro para fora. Quase que renascer. Um processo doloroso, eu imagino. Mas assustadoramente esplêndido, quando dá certo.

Porém há uma probabilidade grande de rejeição do hospedeiro e é aí que o caldo entorna. O vírus vê o infectado como algo a ser eliminado e reconstruído, o que resulta em um grande problema.

— Problema não é a palavra que eu escolheria para definir o estrago, Dr. Banner — falou Jarvis.

— O estrago já foi feito, Jarvis — falei sem tirar os olhos da lente do microscópio. — O problema agora é achar uma forma segura de reverter isso.

— Boa sorte, doutor — ouvi-o falar. A ironia era palpável, por mais incrível que pareça.

...

Tive aquele sonho afoito novamente. Como antes, a noção de realidade se perdeu no momento em que algumas memórias começaram a emergir do meu subconsciente. Rapidamente aquilo se tornou uma sucessão de eventos desagradáveis que vivi, como se alguém estivesse trocando o canal da televisão enquanto minha vida passava em todos os canais. Um baque forte, muito parecido com o som de uma queda, era o único som real entre uma lembrança e outra.

A última cena eu tenho certeza de que não era uma recordação. Talvez fosse um presságio, mas não sei se algum dia descobrirei, pois ao acordar eu não conseguia entender exatamente o que havia visto. Por maior que fosse o esforço, eu não conseguia me recordar do que estava acontecendo antes de despertar.

Abri os olhos, observando as silhuetas dos móveis no quarto escuro e respirei fundo antes de me levantar para acender a luz e atender a porta.

Tony estava na soleira e me analisava com um olhar crítico. Havia algum tipo estranho de euforia, talvez até mesmo impaciência, em seu rosto. Ele estava muito mais magro do que da última vez que o vi, e com as bochechas mais pálidas também. Pepper, exceto pelo olhar cansado, estava exatamente como me recordo; de tirar o fôlego. O sorriso que lhes dei saiu tão naturalmente como o ar sai pela expiração.

— Oh! — exclamei em surpresa, afinal eles chegaram um dia antes do que eu previa, de acordo com as recomendações médicas que Pepper me enviou. — Como você está se sentindo? — perguntei para Tony, cuja expressão foi se transformando em uma careta de falsa indignação.

— Então, Bruce — ele começou a falar e eu me perguntei se sua indignação não seria verdadeira desta vez. — Eu estou um pouco irritado... Quero dizer, aqui estou, muito fraco e debilitado — Tony falava ao entrar no quarto, me dando às costas. —, com a esperança de chegar em casa e relaxar na companhia de duas pessoas lindas — disse ele e se sentou no sofá, gesticulando na minha direção. Na de Pepper também, na verdade. Ela, assim como eu, permaneceu quieta durante o breve discurso dele. —, mas me decepcionando muito ao ver que você não cumpriu sua parte do combinado.

Ao fim, ele me apontou um dedo acusador e cruzou as pernas, tomando as feições de um pai que espera do filho uma resposta que seja no mínimo convincente. Distraído por suas ações, eu não notei que Pepper ainda estava ali até o momento em que ela se aproximou e colou seus lábios no meu rosto.

— Porque você não se mudou para a cobertura? — ela perguntou pegando minha mão que estava sobre a maçaneta da porta, me puxando para dentro do quarto, para perto de Tony. — Você disse que iria — ela falou e se sentou também, deixando-me entre os dois.

Pensei na forma mais rápida para explicar que eu havia me esquecido disso, mas desisti. Eu não estaria mentindo se dissesse que acabei me ocupando com outras coisas, mas também não estaria contando-lhes a verdade. Eu pensei muito sobre o assunto. E não cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer.

Eu sabia o que eu _queria_ fazer e também o que era o _certo_ a se fazer, mas essas ideias eram tão divergentes dentro de mim que não fui capaz de decidir.

Tony ainda me observava, meio de lado, esperando.

— Bem... — eu enrolei.

— O que você pensou, Bruce? — Tony me interrompeu com uma pergunta retórica, cortando-me como uma faca quente contra a manteiga ao sentir que eu havia hesitado. — Que depois disso tudo você iria conseguir se livrar da gente? — ele disse. — Eu achei que você tinha entendido o que queríamos.

Senti-me sufocado, como se estivesse brigando por ar, espremido entre os dois. Desentrelacei meus dedos dos de Pepper e levantei do sofá bruscamente. Ambos me estudavam com seus olhares.

— Não é que eu não entenda o que vocês querem, eu só não tenho certeza de que seja uma boa ideia... — eu disse depois de recuperar o ar que estava me faltado. — Sou um terrível investimento de tempo. Quero dizer... eu ainda sou... o que sou.

— Nós sabemos o que você é — Pepper falou. — E não muda nada. Ainda queremos você.

— E se eu não quiser? — perguntei me esforçando para evitar o contato visual, com Tony principalmente. Ele parecia pronto para se levantar, mas Pepper tocou no braço dele, fazendo-o ficar exatamente onde estava.

Foi ela quem reagiu primeiro, da maneira calma e diplomática que apenas ela era capaz de expressar, independente da situação.

— Ok, Bruce. Eu quero que você seja bem claro com a gente, sem essa história de 'e se' — ela falou. — Porque eu sei que isso não é verdade. Você está tentando se afastar de novo e, tudo bem, eu entendo. Sei que é complicado, mas eu imaginei que a essa altura você já tinha percebido...

— Percebido o que? — perguntei e cai na armadilha de olhar em seus olhos.

— Que ficar é a opção mais assustadora. É a que exige mais coragem. Se abrir para as pessoas, confiar, é difícil e intimidador. Se afastar parece fácil e definitivo, mas relacionamentos não são assim. São bagunçados, trazem complicações e frustrações, e na melhor das hipóteses, você consegue momentos felizes, mas sempre haverá dificuldades. Ficar sempre é a escolha mais dura.

— É, nada é perfeito, mas a gente se esforça — Tony falou. Quando o olhei com mais atenção, notei que ele já não parecia tão revolto. — E nos saímos bem até agora — ele acrescentou e apertou a mão de Pepper que lhe encorajava a continuar — Nós nos tornamos pessoas melhores. Bem, eu melhorei, pelo menos. Pepper já era perfeita... E mesmo assim ela ficou — disse ele. Tony não fez menção de se levantar, mas estendeu sua mão para mim enquanto escorregava para o meio do sofá. Ele ficou quieto, talvez esperando que eu me decidisse entre ficar em pé ou sentar novamente, mas obviamente esperar nunca foi uma característica dele. — Acho que o que a Pepper quis dizer... Ficar é a opção mais difícil, mas também é a mais divertida. É uma oportunidade para amadurecer.

— Talvez eu nunca vá ter maturidade o suficiente para isso...

— Ah, para, Bruce — Tony exclamou e revirou os olhos. — Quer saber? Eu estou cansado, fiz uma viagem longa, e, caso você não se lembre, eu não sou mais movido a baterias — ele disse.

— Acho melhor vocês irem descansar... — eu disse. — Nós podemos conversar amanhã.

— É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer... vou subir, tomar um banho, me deitar e dormir. Se você não quer subir, tudo bem, fique aí alimentando esse seu pessimismo como se fosse a porra de um Gremlin...

— Tony — Pepper chamou-o.

— O que foi? Estou mentindo? — ele perguntou a Pepper. — Não adianta você passar a mão por cima da cabeça dele, não é assim que ele vai _amadurecer_.

— Fique calmo, Tony. Você não pode se exaltar... — lhe pedi.

— Não, fique calmo _você_! — ele disse, trincando os dentes ao se levantar. — Não me diga para ficar calmo, Bruce, eu estou cansado disso, de ver você se lamentando pelos cantos, com esse discurso de sempre! _Eu não posso, eu não sou capaz, eu sou um desperdício_... — ele falou, alterando sua voz. Tony tinha a mesma altura que eu, mas naquele momento eu recuei diante de seu olhar exaltado e me encolhi, sentindo um formigamento incômodo na nuca. — Eu é que não posso te ajudar desse jeito, cara. Se você não quer se ajudar, ninguém pode!

Pepper também havia se levantado. Ela se colocou entre nós, uma mão aberta contra o peito de Tony. Isso fez com que ele desviasse seu olhar de mim e então eu distingui algo familiar em seu rosto: arrependimento.

— Deu, Tony — ela disse. Pepper não havia erguido a voz e nem precisaria usar este artifício. — Já chega.

— Não, Pepper — eu disse após digerir as palavras de Tony. — Ele tem razão...

— É claro que eu tenho — Tony soltou. Então ele franziu as sobrancelhas. — Seja mais específico.

Ambos me observavam enquanto eu procurava pelas palavras certas.

— Eu tenho a sensação de que deveria... — eu comecei. Afobado demais, sem saber como terminar aquela frase. — Eu não sei... Eu nunca...

— Fale — Pepper falou, sua voz se sobressaindo ao 'desembucha' resmungado por Tony.

— Eu quero ficar. Pela primeira vez em anos eu não quero pegar minha mochila e... Quero dizer, talvez eu precise ir embora, por ser quem eu sou...

— Você não é assim — Tony falou.

— Você não precisa mais ser assim — Pepper disse.

— Como você pode dizer isso com tanta certeza?

— Não sei — Pepper falou. — Talvez porque a gente já te conhece o suficiente pra saber disso.

— Acho que é por isso que eu não quero ir embora — eu falei baixo. — Mesmo sabeno que devo ir...

Tony praguejou, interrompendo-me mais uma vez. Antes que Pepper pudesse se manifestar, já estávamos recomeçando a discussão.

— Porque você é tão paranóico? Você é tão pessimista que não consegue...

— Eu não sou pessimista...

— ... enxergar as coisas com clareza. Você é incapaz de ver...

— ... eu sou realista. Você é que é incapaz de ver que eu sou...

— ... que a gente te ama, porra! — Tony exclamou erguendo as mãos em um gesto impaciente.

— ... perigoso...

Parei sem dar um final para a frase, como se meu cérebro tivesse congelado ao decifrar as palavras de Tony. Fiquei em 'tela azul' por um instante e então ri, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Olhei para Pepper. Ela retribuiu o olhar com candura, reafirmando o que Tony havia dito.

— Eu diria que é uma escolha realmente imprudente... — comecei. — Eu diria até que atinge os limites de estupidez humana, se não fosse recíproco.

— Ótimo — Tony exclamou. — Onde estão suas coisas? Vamos levar tudo para cima agora mesmo — ele falou caminhando pelo quarto.

— Você não pode fazer força — Pepper avisou-o. Ela ainda me olhava quando um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seus lábios. — Vamos subir, Bruce. Amanhã pegamos suas coisas.

— Só lembrando que eu quase não tenho coisas — eu falei com um sorriso acanhado.

— Não tem quase nada, mas em contrapartida possui uma bagagem enorme — Tony resmungou se aproximando de mim e colocando seu braço sobre meu ombro. — Eu me sentiria em desvantagem se você tivesse menos problemas que nós — ele falou me guiando para fora o quarto. — Vamos lá, _budy_. Eu preciso de um banho e você vem comigo.


End file.
